LA ALIANZA DEL FENIX
by Celtapotter
Summary: Ante la creciente amenaza del despiadado Riddle, El Rey Arthur de Hogwarts busca establecer alianzas con los reinos vecinos, pero jamas pensó que el Rey James de Griffindor pediria la mano de su hija Ginebra para su hijo el principe Harry. ¿que pasará?
1. Chapter 1

**-I-**

-¿Qué es la historia?

-Muchos la definen como el estudio del pasado.

-Pero, ¿quién puede asegurarnos que eso realmente pasó?, ¿quiénes escribieron la historia?

-Tal vez personas o trovadores de la época, quienes contaban las épicas batallas de sus señores feudales y…

-Pero - le interrumpieron nuevamente- ¿quién dice que la historia no fue adornada?, ¿quién define quién es villano o héroe?

-este, pues… no sé… ¿la historia?

-volvemos al mismo punto.

-no puedo asegurarte que todo lo que tiene esta hoja sea verdadero, pero tampoco puedo decir o afirmar que nunca sucedió. Durante muchos años se ha transmitido de padres a hijos, por generaciones. Es posible que haya variado con el tiempo, y tal vez se perdieron detalles. Pero de lo que estoy segura es que mantiene la esencia, ¿quieres oírla?

-¿tengo elección?

-pues la verdad, no.

-entonces no perdamos tiempo, alguien me espera.

-los jóvenes, ¡siempre corriendo!-

-¿vas a comenzar o no?

-sí, ya voy, ya voy. Mmm ¿Cómo comienza esta historia?

Era una de las primaveras más hermosas en el reino de Gryffindor. El canto de los pájaros era alegre entre los árboles, y las mariposas volaban de flor en flor disfrutando de la magia de los olores y colores que había en aquella tierra. Parecía un mar de fuego y oro por la combinación de flores rojas y amarillas.

Gryffindor era una tierra rica. Poseía algunas minas, pero la mayoría de su gente se dedicaba a la ganadería y agricultura por la fertilidad de la tierra.

Los reyes de aquel lugar eran considerados benevolentes entre sus súbditos por el apoyo que daban a sus pobladores. Resolvían sus problemas junto a ellos, ya que para ellos, era importante que cada hombre y mujer se desarrollara al máximo.

En los jardines del palacio, dos hombres conversaban animadamente. El mayor, con una larga barba y cabello blanquecino, tenía cara gentil y unos hermosos ojos azules, y no dudaba en reír ante las historias de las travesuras del príncipe de Gryffindor; su amigo, quien reía junto a él, era más joven, con el cabello castaño al igual que el color de sus ojos, su sonrisa era dulce y su mirada, gentil y astuta.

-¿Sabes Remus?, me encantaría conocer al príncipe- decía el más anciano al secarse una lágrima provocada por la risa.

-es posible que le veas Albus, pero hoy no está en su mejor momento- dijo el castaño y su mirada se volvió triste. Continuaron caminando en el jardín en silencio hasta que volvió a hablar – ¿supiste del ataque en la villa de Hogsmeade?-

-sí- dijo Albus caminando junto al castaño –esa es una de las razones por las que decidimos venir-

-en ese ataque murió el mejor amigo del Rey James y tutor del príncipe Harry- Remus se detuvo a la sombra de un enorme olmo –Ambos estaban allí, se cree que intentaban asesinar al príncipe y Sirius murió. Harry aun no se recupera de eso.

-ni tu tampoco, ¿verdad Remus?- El anciano observó detenidamente al castaño – los tres siempre fueron inseparables.

-sí Albus, fue un golpe muy duro para todos- y le sonrió –pero hay que seguir. James se dejó ayudar por la Reina, y los dos lo hicieron conmigo. Pero con Harry…-

-deja que el tiempo cure la herida y tal vez es hora de que el príncipe asuma otras responsabilidades- dijo el hombre sonriente

-¿A qué te refieres Albus?- el rostro de Remus fue cambiando su expresión mientras escuchaba lo que le decía su anciano amigo. Mientras el viento se llevaba el susurro de sus voces junto con las nuevas propuestas que traían para el reino de Gryffindor.

El rey Arthur de Hogwarts había llegado esa tarde junto a su consejero. La reunión estaba pactada desde unas semanas atrás, momento en el que habían solicitado la oportunidad de hablar sobre la protección de los reinos ante la amenaza de ser atacados por Riddle, un sanguinario guerrero que estaba invadiendo varias villas de los reinos de los alrededores de Hogwarts.

El encuentro entre los Reyes se realizó en el salón de fuego, llamado así por los múltiples escaparates de rojo intenso que cubrían las paredes y que brindaban un agradable ambiente cuando la luz del sol los atravesaba.

En la mesa de reuniones se encontraban sus majestades James y Lilian de Gryffindor, y el Rey Arthur de Hogwarts. Cada uno acompañado de sus consejeros.

Remus estaba tras el Rey de Gryffindor y Albus tras el Rey de Hogwarts.

Arthur era un hombre muy anciano, se le notaba cansado, tal vez el viaje hasta esas tierras le agotaron, pero su hermosa sonrisa radiante y sus ojos grises y alegres dejaban a un lado las facciones fatigadas.

-Quiero manifestar mi agradecimiento al recibirnos- dijo el Rey Arthur e inclinó su rostro.

-Arthur, el honor es nuestro- dijo la Reina Lilian con una sonrisa radiante.

-Es un gusto volver a verte, no venías desde mi coronación- dijo el Rey James -¿hace cuánto ya?- pareció meditar.

-casi 20 años en el próximo otoño- respondió Remus

-lamento la prisa por nuestra reunión, pero debo partir esta tarde hacia mi Reino. La princesa Luna de Ravenclaw se muda a nuestro castillo y quiero estar ahí cuando llegue-

-¿La princesa Luna?- dijo Remus

-sí, su abuelo el Rey Xenofilius fue asesinado de manera extraña hace unas semanas mientras ella estaba de visita en los conventos de Hufflepuff. Como sus padres murieron unos años antes, la convierte en la única heredera- dijo Albus.

-Hemos decidido protegerla y cuidar de ella hasta que contraiga matrimonio y pueda gobernar su reino, no queremos que corra la misma suerte de su abuelo y padres- continuó el Rey –Ellos estaban bajo la protección de mi reino y se habían suscrito a la alianza del Fénix. Eso me hace responsable de la seguridad de la princesa-

-¿Tienen idea de quién pudo ser?- dijo el Rey James con su rostro serio.

-creemos que Riddle infiltró hombres en su reino y que era más fácil atacarlo y apoderarse de él sin sus gobernantes.- dijo Albus

-Pero el convenio ya estaba firmado- continuó Arthur- y mis ejércitos están ahora en las tierras de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff para traer a la princesa a Hogwarts sana y salva- el rey hizo una pausa mientras meditaba –James, hemos viajado por diferentes reinos para buscar la manera de unirnos ante la amenaza de Riddle, queremos tener alianzas que nos permitan contraatacarlo, cuantos más seamos mejor nos podremos defender.

-Arthur, tu reino y ejército son los más grandes y preparados de todas estas tierras, no creo que Riddle intente atacarte a ti-

-James, escucha al Rey Arthur- Remus, su consejero, le interrumpió al ver que su amigo replicaría ante esto.

-Queremos ayudar para que todos los reinos puedan hacer frente a Riddle. No queremos que más villas, pueblos y reinos caigan abatidos ante su tiranía- dijo el rey Arthur con semblante serio -Ayudar a la gente que sufre es nuestra responsabilidad como gobernadores. Además, tu Reino es el más próximo al mío, si tu caes es la entrada perfecta hacia mi reino. No deseo que nuestra gente caiga en las manos de Riddle. Tus tierras son estratégicas para él, ten por seguro que no dudará en atacar pronto.

El rey James meditó lo que su homólogo decía. Era cierto. Su ejército era uno de los mejores, pero la condición de Harry en este momento le incapacitaba para tomar las mejores decisiones ante un ataque. Su hijo se volcaría en busca de la venganza por el asesinato de Sirius. Necesitaba ayudar a su hijo y a la vez al reino, ¿quizá tal vez…? ¿Es posible que tengan razón…? ¿También eso podría ayudar a Harry? Pues mejor valía intentarlo.

-Arthur, acepto unirme a la alianza del Fénix- el rey Arthur le dio una enorme sonrisa –pero con una condición…- el semblante del gobernante de Hogwarts cambió. –Quisiera comprometer en matrimonio a mi hijo Harry con la Princesa Ginevra- Arthur miró con angustia a su consejero, quien no quitó la vista en ningún momento del rey de Gryffindor.

-será posible la unión, si la princesa acepta- dijo Albus sin cambiar la seriedad de su rostro. James miró a su consejero, quien no apartaba la vista de Albus.

-James, en Hogwarts las reglas para el matrimonio y el trato a las mujeres no es el mismo que el nuestro- James miró a su homólogo que afirmaba ante lo que Remus había dicho.

-si mi hija le acepta, yo no tendré ningún inconveniente- dijo Arthur con una sonrisa. Estaba seguro de su pequeña, sabía que ella manejaría bien esa situación, era fuerte, inteligente y ruda. Ella sabría cómo salir de esa.

-Arthur, ¿por qué no permites que el príncipe Harry pase una temporada con nosotros?, así la princesa le conocería- dijo Albus mirando a su gobernante –además la princesa pronto cumplirá los 17 años y también debe casarse, esa norma aún se mantiene-

-¡excelente!- dijo James- Enviaré a mi hijo al terminar la semana.

La reina Lilian miraba desconcertada a su esposo, acababa de comprometer a su pequeño en matrimonio, ¡su Harry!. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer algo así en ese momento?, pero no podía interrumpir, no podía descalificar a su esposo frente a otras personas, hablaría muy seriamente con él después.

-muy bien, le recibiremos con gusto- dijo el rey Arthur, y su consejero hizo una inclinación de cabeza, afirmando su conformidad.


	2. Chapter 2

-II-

Cabalgaba lentamente hacia su destino, no sentía prisa por llegar y si estuviera en otras condiciones se habría negado rotundamente a la petición de su padre. Pero no tenía ganas de discutir, quería que le dejaran tranquilo y aceptó para no tener que darle largas al asunto. Tal vez Remus podría tener razón, salir de Gryffindor le ayudaría un poco, se estaba asfixiando, el castillo estaba lleno de los recuerdos de Sirius. Se imaginó todas las burlas que tendría que haber aguantado si el compromiso se hubiera pactado antes, pero gracias a Riddle, eso nunca pasaría…

_Flash Back_

-hijo, necesito que hablemos- Harry se encontraba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana de la biblioteca con un libro en su mano que no leía, su mirada se había perdido entre las estrellas que esa noche alumbraban el cielo. Al escuchar la voz de su padre bajó de la ventana y se ubicó en una de las mesas de la biblioteca. El rey se sentó frente a él. –El rey de Hogwarts nos visitó hoy.

-le vi llegar, lamento no haber estado pero…- su padre le hizo señas con su mano para que se callara.

-no he venido a reclamarte, tranquilo- dijo comprensivo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Le preocupaba ver el rostro de su hijo, antes tan alegre y ahora con la sombra de la tristeza en ellos. Sus ojos verdes, antes tan brillantes, se habían opacado.

–Hemos hablado de muchas cosas sobre el futuro de nuestros reinos para protegernos ante la amenaza de Riddle- al escuchar ese nombre los ojos de Harry cambiaron, se llenaron de furia y la expresión de su rostro marcó el resentimiento y odio ante su enemigo.

-¿y? ¿Le atacaremos? ¿Cuándo partimos?- Se puso de pie emocionado por la idea de cobrar venganza pronto. Tomó el libro que aún mantenía en sus manos y lo ubicó nuevamente en la librera, con pasos apresurados se dirigió hacia la puerta hasta que su padre salió a su encuentro.

-no Harry, el rey Arthur nos ha pedido entrar a la Alianza del Fénix-

-Es bastante razonable estando nuestras tierras tan cercas a las suyas – Harry regresó a la mesa lentamente guiado por su padre -¿y aceptaste?-

-Con una condición-

-¿y esa es?-

-que te comprometas en matrimonio con la princesa Ginevra- Harry escudriñó seriamente los ojos de su padre, tenía que estar bromeando. ¿Matrimonio? ¡Él no estaba para esas cosas!

- Estás bromeando ¿verdad?- dijo Harry a su padre.

-no- el rostro del rey se mostró igual que el de su hijo –quisiera que entendieras que este arreglo es muy importante para los dos reinos.

¿Qué entendiera? Si lo único que su cabeza le pedía hacer era enojarse, explotar, tirar todo lo que tenía alrededor. Pero su padre estaba más que decidido.

-¿Cuándo quieres que se celebre la boda?- dijo aburrido el joven.

El rey no se esperaba esa reacción, pensó que le gritaría como antes, que defendería su independencia como Sirius le había enseñado. Pero no lo hizo. Su hijo había cambiado mucho.

-eso dependerá de la princesa- Harry elevó una ceja para indicarle que se explicara mejor – Ella debe aceptarte primero como esposo- los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos.

-¿Cómo?

-en Hogwarts, las mujeres tienen límite de edad para casarse, pero depende de ellas a quien eligen- Harry elevó nuevamente su ceja derecha desafiando a su padre con la mirada –sales en dos días hacia Hogwarts- el joven se puso de pie lentamente fulminando a su padre con la vista.

-¿algo más?-

-¿no tienes nada que decir?- el rey cruzó los brazos, recostó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿para qué? Ya está decidido- y salió de la biblioteca.

_Fin Flash Back_

Ahora viajaba en compañía de Remus y sus cuatro mejores hombres de armas. El rey quería asegurarse que llegara bien a Hogwarts. Enviaba a su consejero para que le representara ante el rey y la princesa, luego le dejaría en el castillo con dos hombres y él regresaría con los otros dos a Gryffindor.

-¿se encuentra bien príncipe Harry?- Remus le observaba, estaba un poco pálido y unas oscuras ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos.

-Sí Remus, y por favor, frente a los hombres de confianza ya te he pedido muchas veces que me digas Harry- miró al consejero de su padre con ojos inexpresivos –solo es…- volvió su vista al camino justo a tiempo, ya que una flecha cruzó frente su rostro, clavándose en un árbol.

-¿estás bien?- Remus se acercó rápidamente a él para ver si la flecha le había herido.

-sí, pero ese hombre no lo estará pronto- dijo Harry observando a un hombre de armadura oscura que se alejaba corriendo entre los árboles. Sin detenerse a dar más explicaciones, golpeó su caballo y se dirigió a todo galope hacia su atacante.

No muy lejos de allí, otra persona compartía el mismo pesar que el príncipe de Gryffindor pero había decidido disimular su enfado frente a su padre. Estaba muy molesta, cabalgaba en las profundidades del bosque donde era un buen lugar para descargar su enojo. No estaba cerca del castillo y así evitaría que pudieran verla.

¿Cómo pudo? ¿Acaso ella era un objeto para poder decidir dónde ponerlo y quitarlo? Y peor, ¡no le estaban preguntando, era una imposición! En tres días su vida había dado un giro inesperado, la habían comprometido. Sabía que tanto para su padre y el reino la alianza con Gryffindor era sumamente importante, pero ¿cómo pudo aceptar tales condiciones?

_Flash Back_

Habían decidido abandonar el comedor real hasta que Ron se recuperara de las lesiones que recibió unos meses atrás en el reino de Slytherin. Ahora se encontraban en una de las terrazas del palacio que estaba entre la habitación de Ron y Ginny. El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y los pájaros cantaban alegres. El bello lugar solo era opacado por la tensión de la mesa circular en la que el rey y sus hijos compartían una merienda.

-¡¿HICISTE QUÉ?!- los cubiertos de la princesa golpearon estrepitosamente los platos y la servilleta cayó al suelo cuando la joven se puso de pie. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y el hambre se había borrado de su estómago.

-Ginny, ¿por qué no te sientas?- Su hermano, el Príncipe Ronald, trataba de mediar la inevitable discusión que se avecinaba. Le habló dulcemente esperando que la fiera se calmara y le dirigió una mirada seria al rey –sé que nuestro padre tiene una buena razón para esto- con la respiración agitada Ginny se ubicó nuevamente en su silla esperando la respuesta.

-discúlpame hija- dijo el hombre apenado –pero es la única condición que el Rey de Gryffindor me puso para formar parte de la alianza-

-¿pero padre…?-

-Ginny, espera a que él termine de hablar- dijo su hermano tomando un sorbo de su refresco. Ella le miró con furia y esperó.

-sabes lo importante que es ese reino para nosotros. Si ellos caen, nosotros también- dijo el hombre abandonando también su apetito –Gryffindor tiene nuestra única entrada marítima y la zona más boscosa…-

-si Riddle se apodera de Gryffindor estaríamos rodeados- reflexionó Ronald. Ginny apoyó sus brazos en la mesa y tomó su cabeza entre ellos, su hermoso cabello rojo fuego cayó entre sus dedos y abatida miró a su padre –Ginny, recuerda que la elección es tuya- la joven quedó en silencio meditando todas las alternativas que tenía, derrotada miró nuevamente a su padre.

-¿cuándo llegará?-

-en tres días

¿¡Sólo tenía tres días!? , por todos los dioses, ¿qué le había pasado al mundo?

-disculpen, quisiera revisar que la habitación de Luna está perfecta, permiso- hizo una inclinación de cabeza a su padre y hermano, y se retiró de la mesa. Los hombres dieron un fuerte suspiro cuando ella desapareció en el umbral de la terraza.

-Ginny dejó impecable esa habitación hace una hora- con eso Ronald cerró la conversación.

_Fin de flash back _

Bajó ágilmente de su caballo a pesar de la armadura de acero oscuro, ésta había sido construida especialmente para ella por un viejo herrero que conoció en uno de sus viajes en Hufflepuff, el anciano murió unos meses después llevándose su secreto a la tumba. Hacía meses que no la utilizaba.

Bajó el arco y el carcaj de la montura, dejando bien asegurada la ballesta en el caballo, y siguió entre los árboles para practicar tiro al blanco. Era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos y le relajaba, ostentaba el título de mejor arquera del reino en todos los festivales y torneos que realizaba su padre.

Recogió su cabello en un moño, subió el cuello del protector que utilizaba bajo la armadura hasta la boca para ponerse el casco. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para liberar la tensión, colocó su blanco entre dos gigantescos pinos y preparó el arma.

Pasó los primeros diez minutos lanzando sin fallar un solo tiro. Repentinamente sintió que el bosque se puso intranquilo, sabía cuando algo estaba fuera de su sitio como un sexto sentido. Se movió sigilosamente entre los árboles, ¡cascos de caballo!, eran más de uno. Se acercó un poco más, quería saber quien cruzaba sus bosques. En teoría, ese camino era utilizado solo por la familia real, y su padre estaba en el castillo con Ronald ¿Quién más podría cruzar?

Siguió moviéndose despacio y se ocultó entre unos arbustos con el arco preparado. La bellota de una ardilla cayó sobre su casco asustándola, causando que la flecha se escapara del arco.

-¡Maldición!- siguió la dirección de la flecha que casi le da a un joven -¡oh no!- el caballero le había visto.

-¡Ginny! ¿Dónde estás?- la voz de Hermione se escuchó a lo lejos. Debía encontrarla y salir de ahí de inmediato, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a su caballo subiéndose ágilmente a él.

Necesitaba ambas manos para defenderse y preparar su ballesta, pero el caballero la perseguía, jineteó su caballo con todas sus fuerzas, no portaba espada desde hacía mucho tiempo. El hombre la alcanzaba, tenía que ser más rápida y no podrían atraparla así o la descubrirían.

Cruzaron a toda velocidad un riachuelo. El hombre le pisaba los talones, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió el cuerpo que le cayó encima tirándola de su caballo, giró ágilmente para evitar golpearse, pero el hombre la tenía sujeta. Cuando aterrizaron en tierra su casco se abrió, dejando ver sus ojos tan azules como el cielo. El caballero pareció vacilar, tiempo que ocupó ella para quitárselo de encima, rodar rápidamente en el césped para ponerse en pie y sacar su cuchillo escondido en la pierna. Pero ya era tarde, él ya había desenvainado su espada y le apuntaba en el cuello. ¡Estaba perdida!

-¿Qué demonios piensa usted que hace?- los jóvenes giraron rápidamente la cabeza hacia la mujer que montaba otro caballo, ella vestía ropas elegantes y su hermoso vestido turquesa quedó extendido cuando bajó de su equino. Su cabello castaño y ondulado bailaba de un lado a otro entre sus hombros. -¡baje su arma!- gracias a los dioses, Hermione había llegado.

-¿le conoce?- dijo el joven de cabello negro y alborotado.

-claro que sí, es mi escolta- el príncipe bajó su espada, pero el caballero de la armadura oscura no lo hacía aún con su cuchillo –Silver, guárdala- los ojos color cielo la desafiaron sin bajar su cuchillo – ¡he dicho que la guardes!- dijo la castaña con un tono que no dejaba a más replicas. Y la guardó.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó el joven.

–Creo que el extraño en estas tierras es usted, no yo caballero- dijo la mujer –pero por sus ropas y escudo veo que pertenece a Gryffindor- Silver giró rápidamente la cabeza para observar detenidamente al hombre ¡no puede ser! Su ropa… no había error…

-así es, soy….- cuando el ojiverde iba a contestar otra voz lo hizo por él, había dejado a toda su escolta atrás por perseguir al caballero llamado Silver.

-¡Príncipe Harry!- Remus gritaba aún dentro de la espesura del bosque

-¡estoy aquí!-

-¿¡príncipe!?- dijo la castaña -¡oh dios!- la mujer miró apenada al príncipe e inclinó su rostro. Los cuatro caballeros y Remus llegaron hasta donde Harry se encontraba con la castaña y su escolta. –Perdone, no sabía que era el príncipe.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?- Remus bajó rápidamente de su caballo

-sí

-veo que atrapaste a tu atacante- miró al caballero.

Silver ya había bajado la visera del casco, sabía que el rubor se estaba extendiendo por sus mejillas y eso la delataría.

-¿atacante?- Hermione desvió sus ojos hacia ella, quien la miró con ojos suplicantes -ya veo. Quisiera que disculparan a Silver, seguramente estaba cazando- Silver movió ágilmente su cabeza afirmando lo que la castaña había dicho.

-pues tiene una puntería horrible, casi me da en la cabeza- Silver fulminó con su mirada al príncipe.

-si la presa hubieras sido tu, habría estado apunto de darte- dijo Remus con una sonrisa en los labios. –disculpe, creo que ya nos hemos visto en algún lado- extendió su mano para besar la de Hermione.

-sí- dijo segura y risueña la castaña. -En Hufflepuff, soy Lady Hermione de …-

-¡Hermione!- dijo Remus con entusiasmo -Es un placer conocerte al fin- Harry, Silver y los demás caballeros miraron interrogantes a los castaños, Remus giró hacia los hombres de Gryffindor para explicarles –ella elaboró uno de los mejores tratados médicos que he visto en años.

-muchas gracias- dijo la castaña sonrojándose, luego recordó por que se encontraban todos en el bosque y apenada se dirigió al príncipe y su concejero –lamento los inconvenientes, por favor, permítannos guiarles hasta el castillo, el Rey Arthur los espera- todos subieron a sus caballos. Silver se colocó a la izquierda de Hermione mientras Harry iba del lado derecho con Remus junto a él – por cierto Silver, ¿la princesa está bien?- Silver miró a Hermione y asintió – ¿estará en el castillo lista para la hora de la cena?- y volvió a asentir. –Muy bien- le dirigió una sonrisa irónica.

-su escolta además de descuidado ¿es mudo?- dijo Harry burlón mirando a Silver.

-eeehhh… Silver no es muy elocuente- dijo la castaña mirando a Silver que fulminaba con la mirada al príncipe.

-creo que no necesita palabras ni espada, sus ojos son asesinos- dijo Remus, y los demás rieron ante el comentario.

Silver estaba, si eso fuera posible, más furioso que nunca. Cuando subían una de las colinas, el castillo se distinguió a lo lejos. La hermosa y gigantesca fortaleza fue admirada por los ojos del príncipe y sus escoltas.

-señores, ¡bienvenidos a Hogwarts!-


	3. Chapter 3

-III-

Cabalgaron hacia las puertas del castillo, cruzándose en el camino con algunas casas que se encontraban en los alrededores. Al pasar, las personas saludaban a Hermione y a Silver. La gente se había acostumbrado al misterioso caballero y muchos curiosos salieron para ver a los invitados del Reino de Gryffindor.

Mientras esperaban que las puertas fueran abiertas, Silver llevó su mano derecha a la boca y dio un largo silbido, sacó un pedazo de pergamino y una delgada pluma escondida en su bota escribiendo rápidamente. Los hombres curiosos observaron la actitud del caballero, pero su atención fue desviada cuando una hermosa águila parda, con cuello y alas doradas se dirigía hacia ellos. Silver elevó su brazo y el ave se colocó en él, enrolló el pergamino y lo ató a la pata del águila que voló hacia el castillo.

-es un ejemplar muy hermoso, ¿un águila calzada? -preguntó Remus al caballero, quien inclinó su cabeza en señal de afirmación y agradecimiento.

–Pero no es mío- se oyó la suave y grave voz tras el casco.

-Argos es el ave de caza de la princesa Ginevra- contestó Hermione ante la interrogante mirada de los invitados –pero Silver fue su entrenador- y le dedicó una sonrisa a Silver.

-¿La princesa sale de caza?- preguntó Harry.

-si- respondió la castaña

-¿compartes su ave?- le preguntó a Silver con el ceño fruncido. Quien no mostró ninguna expresión y decidió ignorar al príncipe.

-Silver y la Princesa salen de caza muy a menudo, por lo que el ave les obedece a los dos- respondió Hermione –la princesa ha dado instrucciones para que él pueda ocupar su ave cuando quiera.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron en ese momento, cosa que sirvió para liberar la tensión entre Silver y Harry. Los guardianes se irguieron y saludaron al príncipe de Gryffindor, quien les agradeció el saludo con una inclinación de su cabeza y continuaron su camino hasta la entrada del vestíbulo del castillo. Los escuderos salieron a su encuentro para tomar las riendas de los caballos, pero Silver no se alejó del suyo.

-¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!- dijo el Rey Arthur a los invitados, les recibió con los brazos abiertos y una amplia sonrisa. Remus presentó a Harry con el rey, quien le recibió con un abrazo. Luego se fijo en el caballero de la armadura oscura -¡Silver!, que sorpresa, ¿cuándo llegaste?- todos miraron al caballero, quien inclinó su cabeza en acción de respeto.

-llegó esta tarde su majestad- y Hermione se dirigió a Silver –puedes retirarte- se inclinó hacia el rey y los invitados y se fue.

-Si me permite decirle su majestad…- inició Harry su conversación –un caballero bastante extraño entre sus tropas- el rey Arthur sonrió.

-Silver es uno de los capitanes de armas del Reino de Slytherin- dijo al príncipe quien encogió nuevamente su ceño –Él es uno de los dos hombres de confianza del rey y un gran amigo nuestro. Remus al observar el rostro del joven príncipe, consideró apropiado cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Rey Arthur, me alegra ver que Hogwarts esta tan prospero como siempre- dijo con una sonrisa –el castillo no ha cambiado en nada-

-bueno, mis hijos y yo quisimos mantenerlo tal y como le gustaba a mi esposa- el rey acompañando a los invitados a los terrenos del palacio. Se quedó en silencio un momento, luego pareció recuperarse y continuó –sus habitaciones están preparadas, Hermione les acompañara- todos agradecieron la hospitalidad del rey y se retiraron siguiendo a la joven por las escaleras.

******************************************************

Al salir de la vista de "los invasores", como los etiquetaría de ahora en adelante, montó su caballo a toda prisa y lo llevó a su establo cerrando la puerta tras de ella; puso agua y comida a su caballo halando una cuerda (invento de Neville), movió el estandarte que ocultaba una puerta secreta y se metió por ella.

Dentro, se quitó la armadura dejándola en el suelo, se colocó rápidamente su vestido y corrió con sus zapatos en las manos hacia la puerta del otro extremo del pasadizo; la abrió con fuerza y salió de ella como una flecha asustando al joven que se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de su habitación, su pierna derecha apoyada en un banco y fija por unas tablillas.

-¡Hasta que por fin llegas!- dijo el príncipe reprendiendo a su hermana, mientras ella tomaba aire –no hay tiempo, nuestro padre lleva horas buscándote.

-¿vino Argos?- dijo la pelirroja, colocándose sus zapatillas

-sí, Lavander ya está preparando tu baño y tú vestido para la cena-

-perfecto- dijo la pelirroja y se dejó caer cuan larga era en la cama de su hermano, cuando un grito de dolor salió de su garganta acompañado de un ardor y pulsación en su hombro izquierdo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Ron se alarmó al escuchar el grito de su hermana. Ella se puso en pie de inmediato, se acarició con su mano derecha y encontró un pequeño rastro de sangre en su palma. – ¡Ginevra, ven aquí en este momento!- ella se acercó a su hermano sentándose en el suelo para que él pudiera verla.

En su hombro izquierdo aparecía un enorme cardenal rojo con una herida poco profunda, pero que sangraba mucho. El joven miró a su alrededor y tomó un paño con el que presionó la herida. La joven se quejó pero soporto. -¿Cómo te hiciste eso?-

-ese… ¡cavernícola de Gryffindor! me tiró del caballo-

-¿Cómo?- otro quejido se escucho en el cuarto.

-¡no tan fuerte!- su hermano apartó el cabello que le impedía seguir presionando la herida.

-le disparé una flecha y por poco le doy en la cabezota-

-¿hiciste qué? - Ginny no pudo continuar, porque en ese instante su padre entró a la habitación. Los jóvenes quedaron como piedras cuando el rey cambió su expresión de alegría a seriedad al ver a su hijo con un paño ensangrentado sobre el hombro de su hermana.

-¿Ginny, que te sucedió?- se acercó preocupado para ver a su hija, cuando vio el golpe en el hombro, corrió hacia la puerta y llamó a gritos pidiendo que buscaran a Hermione.

-Padre, no es nada- se puso de pie, él la tomó por los brazos y la guió para sentarla en la cama de su hermano, mientras seguía presionando la herida –la princesa volvió a quejarse.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto? ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde?- el Rey miró a su hija quien le desvió la mirada y la dirigió a su hermano. Ron divertido se cruzó de brazos y esperó la respuesta.

-estaba en… en… los establos-

-¿Qué hacías ahí?- dijo el anciano mientras su hermano reprimía la risa.

-yo… revisaba la herida de mi caballo- Ron elevó sus cejas y le hizo señas a su hermana con las manos, esa era una buena.

-eso no explica la herida- el príncipe le devolvió la mirada nuevamente.

-este… creo que le lastimé su pata al montarlo… se alteró… y me tiró- bueno, eso no era una total mentira, solo había que omitir al neandertal que la tiró de su otro caballo.

-¡Ginevra eso fue muy tonto de tu parte!- dijo su padre y ella le miró apenada –pudiste haberte hecho mucho daño-

-lo sé- en ese momento el sonido de pasos apresurados por el pasillo le dieron la pauta que Hermione había llegado, pero su sorpresa fue verla acompañada por Remus.

-Príncipe, ¿está bien?- Hermione miró los vendajes de la pierna, luego vio algunas gotas de sangre en sus manos.

-Hermione, es Ginny- la voz del rey la separó del príncipe y observó a su amiga, que apenada por el escándalo que su padre había hecho, miraba al suelo. La joven se acercó y el rey separó la tela con la que había presionado la herida. La princesa elevó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de su amiga, que molesta movió los labios sin dejar salir un sonido y le reclamó "me dijiste que estabas bien".

-¿y?- preguntó el Rey.

-necesita unas compresas frías para el golpe, sellaré la herida con hoja del rey y esencia de murtplant, así evitaré que continúe sangrando y cierre sin cicatrices-

-¿puedo decir algo?- todos miraron a la princesa que ya se sentía un bicho raro – ¿pueden curarme en mi habitación?- su padre y el castaño le sonrieron.

-Espero me disculpe Remus, pero creo que dejaremos nuestra conversación de plantas curativas para otro momento- dijo la castaña

-Claro- las dos mujeres salieron del cuarto de Ron. Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo mientras Hermione continuaba presionando la herida. Las habitaciones de la princesa se encontraba cerca de la de su hermano, llegaron ante una puerta grande de roble y abrió, era amplia con dos ventanas tan grandes como la puerta, tenía una pequeña terraza que daba a los jardines, su cama grande y cómoda ubicada frente a la chimenea y a un costado, dos sillones junto a una pequeña librera pegada a la pared. Lavander salió del cuarto de baño que estaba a su derecha al oír la puerta abrirse.

-llega a tiempo su alteza, su baño está…- se detuvo al ver que parte del vestido de la pelirroja estaba manchado de sangre y Hermione junto a ella – Dios, ¿qué le ha pasado?

-no te preocupes Lavander, ella está bien, pero necesito un depósito con agua fría, dile al Fraile Longbottom que suba y traiga la bolsa verde- la mujer se movió enseguida y se apresuró a salir. –Será mejor que tomes tu baño ahora y así aprovecho para lavar tu herida- Hermione retiró la tela, la sangre comenzaba a retenerse. Ginny fue a su cuarto de baño y se metió en la tina. La castaña entró unos minutos después, con su vestido recogido, al igual que su cabello en una cola alta, se lavó sus manos y se acercó a la espalda de la princesa para limpiar la lesión.

-¿Cuál fue la historia esta vez?-

-que Zafiro me había tirado por intentar montarlo-

-Zafiro está herido-

-lo sé, les dije que le había lastimado cuando lo monté y me tiró-

- Te hiciste esto cuando el príncipe Harry te derribó ¿verdad?-

-¡ese cavernícola engreído…!- Hermione no pudo reprimir una ligera risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- enfrentó a su amiga con la mirada seria.

-que ese cavernícola, es tu futuro esposo-

-no me lo recuerdes- desvió su mirada hacia la pequeña ventana, donde las nubes podían verse y unos hermosos pájaros cantaban en una de las ramas de los árboles. –Es arrogante, irónico, pesado…- comenzó la princesa golpeando con las palmas de su manos el agua.

-Fuerte, guapo, inteligente…- Ginny se separó de su amiga y la miró como si hubiera dicho la peor de las injurias. ¿Estaba loca? Si tanto le gustaba, ya sabía a quien envolver y ponerle un lazo para regalo de cumpleaños. –no me mires así Ginevra, se que te diste cuenta de eso- ella desvió la mirada dándole la espalda y mirando nuevamente por la ventana.

Tenía que admitir que poseía unos ojos verdes hermosos pero tristes, su cabello desordenado le daba un aire rebelde, eso le gustaba… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era el final de su libertad, un arreglo matrimonial con el que no estaba de acuerdo, sus obligaciones como princesa y la alianza entre Griffindor y Hogwarts estaban de por medio ¿acaso tenia más elecciones? También él debía sentir lo mismo, era solo un arreglo para complacer dos reinos y no para que ellos fueran felices.

Se sintió triste al recordar que siempre soñó en casarse por amor, que algún día llegaría la persona indicada y que elegiría a su esposo, era su derecho como princesa de Hogwarts, pero jamás contó que una guerra y la firma de la alianza cambiarían todo.

-¡Lady Hermione!- la voz del Fraile Longbottom sacó a la princesa de sus pensamientos.

-¡Estoy aquí!- respondió la castaña –¡saldremos en un momento!- Ginny soportó el dolor que le provocaba el roce de las manos de la otra al lavar la herida, después de un momento que a ella se le tornó una eternidad… -¡listo!, ven ponte esto- le tendió una bata de seda.

-¿trajiste la bolsa?- al escuchar entrar a las jóvenes Neville se puso en pie rápidamente. Él vestía una casulla color café muy ajustada a la cintura por su prominente estomago y en su cabeza una coronilla calva que era un distintivo de la orden.

-sí- miró a la princesa y se inclinó en forma de saludo, - ¿y?

-¿y qué?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-¿cuál fue la historia esta vez?- ¿qué el fraile y Hermione pensaban lo mismo? Caviló Ginny al verlo con una sonrisa en el rostro dándole la bolsa a la castaña.

-Zafiro la tiró en el establo- contestó Hermione por ella

-él está herido- afirmó el fraile con el ceño fruncido.

-dijo que lo había lastimado-

-¿y la verdad?-

–Su futuro esposo la lanzó del caballo- continuó la castaña sonriendo. El fraile miró desconcertado a cada una.

-¿él no puede hacer eso?- dijo molesto y Ginny sonrió.

-¿ves?- siguió la pelirroja –te dije que era un cavernícola-

-no lo es, si pensaba que "Silver" quería matarlo- respondió Hermione riendo.

-¿quisiste matar al príncipe?- dijo Neville asustado mirando a la princesa.

-¡ya basta!- dijo la pelirroja -¿vas a curarme o pasarán defendiendo a ese invasor?- dijo molesta

-ese invasor será tu futuro esposo- dijo el joven y ella le dirigió una de sus miradas asesinas. Iba a continuar, pero en ese instante apareció Lavander con el recipiente de agua. Hermione le agradeció y le pidió salir, después cerró los doseles de la cama para curarla.

-por cierto Neville- dijo la pelirroja dentro, el fraile iniciaba la búsqueda de otro libro para entretenerse –debo felicitarte por el ajuste que le hiciste al casco de la armadura, la resonancia al hablar se oye más grave y no reconocen mi voz fácilmente –

-Claro, ¿qué esperabas? ¡Soy un genio!- contestó satisfecho de sí mismo, elevando sus brazos hacia el cielo en símbolo de victoria.

-pero…- sus brazos cayeron a los lados de su cuerpo y miró la cortina de los doseles con el ceño fruncido –la visera de mi casco se abrió y él pudo ver mis ojos, debes arreglarlo, mi padre me reconocería al instante si llegara a verme- el joven, llevó una de sus manos a la quijada y comenzó a caminar de lado a lado pensando.

-¿quieres que le ponga un seguro?-

-sí- dijo la princesa –pero que no sea visible a los ojos de nadie- terminó saliendo vestida tras las cortinas de su cama y con un pequeño vendaje en su hombro. Soltó su cabello y la herida quedó oculta tras él.

-bien, trabajaré en él mañana- dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones, mientras Ginny se sentaba en otro y Hermione tomaba un banco -¿lo dejaste donde siempre?-

-sí-

-perfecto, y ahora quisiera saber ¿por qué piensa el príncipe que Silver quiso matarle?- dijo el chico.

-yo también quiero saber eso- todos miraron hacia la puerta donde el príncipe Ronald entraba a la habitación de su hermana. Iba sentado en una silla con cuatro ruedas en vez de patas y en un banquito más pequeño apoyaba su pie lastimado –oye Neville ¿puedes inventar otra silla que sea más fácil para transportarme?-

-en eso estoy Ron, te lo dije hace una semana cuando me preguntaste lo mismo- dijo el fraile rodando sus ojos – además… -

-¡a un genio no se le presiona!- dijeron las tres voces de las personas en la habitación.

-sí, veo que ya les quedo claro- dijo Neville riendo.

-como no saberlo, si nos lo has dicho millones de veces- dijo Hermione divertida.

-y ¿bien?- preguntó el príncipe uniéndose al grupo -¿Qué pasó?-

Ginny suspiró y comenzó a relatarles todo lo ocurrido al salir del castillo y su interés por saber quien cruzaba por los caminos que solo usaba su familia…

-Es obvio Ginevra, nuestro padre debía asegurar la protección del príncipe- ella se ruborizó cuando les comentó lo de la bellota que provocó el accidente de la flecha, su persecución por el bosque y su casi enfrentamiento evitado por la castaña. Neville tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro acompañado del movimiento de su cabeza lado a lado.

- no es un buen comienzo ¿no?- añadió.

-esto no saldrá bien- dijo la princesa poniéndose de pie, llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza y caminando entre los jóvenes -¿Cómo pudo mi padre meterme en esto?- se detuvo en el marco de la ventana que daba al jardín, el príncipe Harry y Remus caminaban entre los rosales. No tenía tan mal perfil, su cabello caía sobre su rostro y le recordó el instante cuando la tiró del caballo y su visera se abrió… fue cuando vio por primera vez esos ojos verdes jade… unos golpes en la puerta la hizo reaccionar.

-Su alteza, ¿está usted lista?- Lavander hablaba tras la puerta.

-¡Dios, la cena!- dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie rápidamente –será mejor que todos nos preparemos- Neville tomó la silla de Ron y comenzó a empujarla, Hermione abrió la puerta para dejarles pasar y ella salió dejando entrar a Lavander que se encargaría de preparar a la princesa. Ginny suspiró resignada, en momentos como ese, realmente le hubiera gustado no haber nacido en la realeza.


	4. Chapter 4

-IV-

El castillo de Hogwarts poseía un jardín hermoso, sus rosales y girasoles cortados con extremo cuidado, sus botones abiertos y de cara siempre al sol. El pasto corto en varios tonos de verde, en medio, un sendero que guiaba a un pequeño pozo que estaba cubierto de una enredadera y dentro, hermosos tulipanes amarillos y blancos.

Tranquilidad. Eso sentía al caminar, observó que había un pequeño bosque al final del camino, decidió que lo vería después; Remus caminaba a su lado.

-¿y cual era la emergencia?- inició el príncipe. Su acompañante comenzó a recordar cuando Lady Hermione les acompañó a sus habitaciones, asignándoles a cada uno su habitación cuando uno de los sirvientes llegó corriendo, indicándole que el rey le llamaba urgente en la habitación del príncipe Ronald y pensando que podría necesitar ayuda se fue junto a ella.

-La princesa estaba herida-

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó el joven sin quitar su vista del sendero.

-parece que intentó montar un caballo y la tiró- el moreno le miró elevando una ceja.

-¡solo eso me faltaba!- dijo exasperado – ¡ni siquiera sabe montar!-

-no creo que sea eso Harry, ¿recuerdas que Lady Hermione dijo que ella sale de caza?- Remus comenzó a meditar la situación. Y Harry no pudo evitar un leve gruñido -¿y eso por que fue?- preguntó el castaño

-no me agrada la relación de ese Silver con ella- y miró molesto al concejero –no quiero ser el hazme reír de nadie Remus-

-¿piensas que hay algo entre ellos?-

-es posible- y continuó –pondré a Sir Finnigan a averiguar todo lo que se pueda de ese tal Silver- el castaño siguió meditando, habían cosas de la conversación en el cuarto de la princesa que no le cuadraban. – ¿Qué piensas?-

-pues creo que deberías darte la oportunidad de conocerlos mejor antes de juzgar-

-no me refiero a eso, estas muy distraído desde que salimos al jardín-

-pues… es sobre la herida de la princesa- meditó el concejero –según el rey y el príncipe, ella se lastimó cuando intentó montar su caballo herido en el establo -

-eso explica la reacción del animal- dijo el joven serio

-si, pero….- siguió, el príncipe le miró intrigado y con la mirada le incitó a continuar –si ella hubiera caído del caballo en el establo, su ropa estaría sucia o rasgada- Harry encogió el ceño –pero lo único que tenia el vestido era la sangre, ni siquiera estaba sucio, ni cortado donde estaba su herida y sus zapatos ni siquiera tenían una paja pegada, estaban intactos-

-¿que piensas que le paso realmente?-

-no lo se, pero para hacerse esa herida…- en ese momento Harry desvió la mirada hacia una de las ventanas y pudo ver la silueta de una mujer de cabellos rojos que miraba hacia donde ellos estaban y después entró.

-bueno, parece que tenemos un misterio por resolver-

-creo que "tienes un misterio a resolver" yo vuelvo mañana a Gryffindor-

-Gracias Remus, tu apoyo me inspira- dijo el príncipe irónico, se dio la vuelta y volvió al castillo; ¿en que demonios lo había metido su padre?

****

El castillo estaba adornado y preparado para recibir al príncipe y su concejero en la cena de bienvenida, el comedor real poseía múltiples antorchas que iluminaban el lugar, flores y guirnaldas adornaban las paredes que brillaban de múltiples colores, El fraile Longbottom había construido una rampa que le permitiría al príncipe bajar las gradas del salón y participar de la cena en la otra habitación.

-Neville ¿estás seguro que esto funcionará?- dijo el príncipe que se encontraba en lo alto de la escalera observando la pendiente por la que tendría que bajar su silla. Estaba nervioso y miraba asustado al fraile.

-¡Claro que funcionará!- dijo el monje ajustando la rampa a las escaleras para evitar que se moviera cuando la silla bajará -¿o quieres intentar a pie?-

-si me lo preguntas enserio, yo…-

-no hay error- dijo el monje. –Ya verás-

****

Se cambio de ropa lentamente, no se sentía muy cómodo, el lugar era hermoso, pero frío, se colocó el traje rojo que utilizaba en fechas festivas en Gryffindor, no trató de acomodar su cabello que de todos modos era imposible, tomó la jarra de agua que tenia a un lado y tomó una copa, si Sirius estuviera con él, le diría que hacer en estos momentos, pero ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Era solo una celebración más, nada de que preocuparse, "¿será por que conocerás a la que será tu esposa?" -dos voces iniciaban en su mente una discusión- "pero solo es un arreglo", "aun así será tu esposa", "no pensé que fuera así", "¿y que más esperabas? en nuestra posición siempre hay arreglos", "quería que fuera diferente", "eres un príncipe, ya eres diferente", "sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero", "no comencemos con cursilerías", "Amar a la persona con la que pasaras el resto de tu vida no es una cursilería". Los golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su disonancia.

-Harry ¿ya estas listo?- Remus asomó su cabeza.

-adelántate, yo llego en un momento- contestó arreglándose el cinturón de la espada.

-¿estas seguro?-

-si- y le dio la espalda al concejero, que salio hacia el comedor. Harry apoyó sus manos sobre su mesa, -y así comienza el resto de mi vida…- y se colocó las botas.

***

Estaba retrasada, aun no estaba lista y no podía darle otro disgusto a su padre después de lo ocurrido en la tarde. Se prometió a si misma comportarse como una princesa, bueno… por lo menos lo intentaría, era la única mujer de tres hermanos, ¿Cómo podría ser tan sutil, si estaba rodeada de hombres? Su madre murió al nacer y desde entonces habían pasado muchas personas intentando cuidarla, pero no duraban mucho, solo una había tenido la suficiente paciencia para cuidarle, pero ya no estaba a su lado. La joven siempre fue muy independiente, prefería estar con sus hermanos, especialmente con Ron, siempre la trató como su igual, le enseñó muchas de las cosas que solo eran exclusivas para los hombres de la familia: el manejo del arco y flecha, la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, la espada… amaba su espada..., sacudió su cabeza, -ya no más… -

-¿Princesa?- Lavander entró a la habitación mientras ella cepillaba su cabello –la cena está por servirse, pensé que ya estaba abajo- Ginny se asustó, se puso en pie y observó que el cielo comenzaba a cambiar y pronto oscurecería.

-solo esto me faltaba, llegaré tarde- se terminó de colocar sus zapatillas y comenzó a correr por el pasillo. Tomaría un atajo, talvez así no llegaría tan retrazada

***

¡Genial! Estaba perdido. El castillo era muy grande y no recordaba como llegar, encontró unas escaleras que descendían, talvez era por ahí… y continúo.

***

-Sabes Neville, ¿no estoy muy seguro de hacer esto?- dijo el pelirrojo.

-vamos Ronald- continuó el monje y se acercó a su oreja – acaso no hueles lo deliciosa que esta la cena- En ese momento Ron sintió el olor de las chuletas gratinadas y del pan recién horneado, se le hacía agua la boca, tenía hambre, la comida le llamaba, debía atender… se armo de valor, lo haría, se había decidido –Neville, hazte a un lado, voy a bajar esa rampa- las escaleras estaban a la mitad del salón, Ron retrocedió para tomar impulso y sin pensarlo más se lanzó.

***

Por fin había llegado, bueno casi, pero ya estaba en la sala de baile, cerca del comedor, cruzaría una puerta y listo, avanzó en el instante que vio como una silla rodante bajaba por una especie de rampa, donde debían estar las escaleras, en ese instante una joven salía de una puerta corriendo, la silla rodante la atropellaría…

***

¡Ya!, estaba ahí, solo una puerta más y llegaría al comedor, cuando un grito…

-¡Ginny…!- Ron bajaba en su silla por una rampa en las gradas y venia directamente a ella. Pensó en retroceder, pero alguien la había lanzado al suelo nuevamente, la segunda vez en ese día, el impulso la hizo rodar y se quejó al lastimarse la herida al golpear el suelo, pero el dolor quedo a un lado en el momento que sus ojos se clavaron en los del joven de cabello negro que estaba sobre ella.

Esos ojos… la miró detenidamente, esos hermosos ojos azules; se dejó perder en ellos, su nariz pequeña y fina, tenia pecas que solo eran perceptibles al tenerla tan cerca, sus labios rosados le tentaban a acariciarlos con la yema de sus dedos...

-¡Príncipe!- el grito de Neville obligó a los jóvenes a perder el contacto de sus miradas, el se puso en pie ayudándole, la pelirroja tenia sus ojos fijos en su hermano que no podía detener la silla por el impulso al bajar.

Ella observó a su alrededor al igual que el príncipe. – ¡El estandarte!- gritó ella, él entendió rápidamente, desenvainó su espada y cortó el lienzo de tela que cayó al suelo, el tomo un extremo y ella el otro, la silla de Ron dio un giro y se fue directamente a ellos, Ron cerró los ojos esperando chocar con la tela, pero… la princesa Luna salía por otra de las puertas pensativa y despistada.

-¡Luna!- el grito de Ginny la hizo levantar su cabeza, Ron abrió sus ojos, la atropellaría, debía hacer algo, apoyó su pie bueno al suelo para friccionar, pero fue tan brusco el movimiento para detenerse que salio disparado de la silla, abrió sus brazos y atrapó a Luna en ellos, trató de girar para que ella no recibiera el golpe, Harry y Ginny se prepararon para resistir el impacto de su hermano en el estandarte y… ¡PAFFF!, los dos soltaron la tela y se acercaron para ver a los príncipes, Neville quitó la rampa y bajó corriendo por las escaleras.

-¿Ronald?- Luna golpeaba suavemente la mejilla del Pelirrojo quien lentamente abrió sus ojos. Y miró su cuerpo, luego dirigió su mirada a la rubia de ojos grises.

-¿estas bien?- ella le sonrío y asintió. Los demás se acercaron, preocupados. A causa del alboroto, El Rey, Remus y Hermione entraron corriendo al salón que estaba hecho un desastre, Neville terminó de llegar frente a ellos muy acalorado y asustado.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó al pelirrojo que sutilmente colocaba a Luna a su lado. Hermione corrió hacia Ron para revisar su pierna, vio que milagrosamente el vendaje no se había movido, estudió la escena y comprendió lo que había pasado.

-Y me imagino que esta idea fue tuya Longbottom- fulminó la castaña al monje que apenado había bajado la cabeza.

-calma Lady Hermione- comenzó Ron –estoy bien ¿verdad?- ella le dirigió una mirada asesina –a demás ¡fue divertido!- y dirigió su mirada traviesa a Neville -¿Cuándo lo hacemos otra vez?- Una carcajada salida del príncipe de Gryffindor se escuchó, a la que pronto se unió Ginny, seguida del mismo Ron, Luna, Neville y el Rey. Remus se acercó a Harry sonriente y lo tomó de los hombros.

-Tenia mucho tiempo de no verte reír de esa manera- Harry le miró sonriente, y se acercó al príncipe para ayudar a Neville a ponerlo nuevamente en la silla. Remus se giró hacia la entrada al comedor, Albus se encontraba ahí sonriente. Remus le dirigió una pequeña inclinación de agradecimiento que el anciano correspondió.

Ron ya colocado en su silla era empujada por Hermione y hablaba animadamente con Neville.

-¡vamos Neville! ¿Cuándo lo hacemos nuevamente?- Hermione les miraba furiosa.

-como se les ocurre semejante cosa, fueron unos irresponsables- dijo molesta a los dos, Luna iba a su lado riendo –pudiste haberte hecho mucho daño…- los adultos iban tras de ellos, Ginny movió la cabeza lado a lado sonriendo, Ron y Hermione nunca dejarían de discutir, tomó uno de los lados del estandarte para hacerlo a un lado, Harry se acercó para ayudarle, inmediatamente llegaron dos sirvientes y lo hicieron por ellos. Harry suspiró y tomó la iniciativa.

-Soy Harry de Gryffindor- inclinándose y tomando la mano de la pelirroja para besarla sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella; quien se ruborizó un poco y sonrió.

-Encantada Príncipe Harry, soy Ginevra, princesa de Hogwarts- e inclinó su cabeza en forma de saludo y le hizo una pequeña reverencia, tomando su vestido y agachándose un poco.

-¿Me permite escoltarla al comedor?- dijo el príncipe ofreciendo su brazo. Ella lo tomó y sonrió.

-es un placer mi señor- y juntos entraron al comedor, para dar inicio a la turbada cena de esa noche.

***

La cena transcurría con normalidad, Luna reía con las ocurrencias de Ron, mientras Hermione continuaba reprendiendo a Neville por su imprudencia. Remus, Albus y el rey hablaban sobre los avances de la alianza y las estrategias para proteger a los reinos, Harry que se encontraba frente a Ginny, se mantenía en silencio, solo contestando en monosílabos cuando su concejero le hacia participe de la conversación.

-Habrá que mantener en alerta los zonas fronterizas- decía el rey –Le pediré a Silver que lleve el mensaje al rey de Slytherin- el cubierto de Ginny cayó ruidosamente sobre su plato, llamando la atención del grupo.

-Lo siento padre, pero Silver se marchó hace unas horas- buscó el peor momento para mirar a Harry que realizó una mirada de desaprobación, cosa que Ginny notó inmediatamente. -¿le molesta algo príncipe?- dijo la pelirroja seria. Los demás se tensionaron por el tono que había utilizado Ginny. El príncipe se tomó su tiempo para contestar, tomó su servilleta, se limpió y miró a la joven.

-en absoluto- dijo serio sin apartar la mirada de ella. –Solo que considero que un caballero que aparece y desaparece de esa manera, lo consideraría sospechoso-

-¡¿sospechoso?!- dijo la princesa más fuerte. Ignorando el carraspeo que su padre le hacia para llamar su atención –Según su alteza, ¿sospechoso de que sería ese caballero?- dijo de manera irónica, tono, que el príncipe no paso por alto.

-de espionaje o traición- dijo el príncipe sin elevar la voz y fulminando a la princesa con la mirada, ella le dirigió una igual. Todos los presentes en la mesa seguían la conversación como un juego de ping pon.

-¡Silver jamás sería un espía!- y la princesa golpeó con sus puños la mesa, su hermano puso una de sus manos sobre el puño de ella y le hablo dulcemente.

-Cálmate Ginevra- ella le miró –todos sabemos que Silver no podría hacer eso- y le sonrió, ella comenzó a calmarse. Respiró profundo, se sentía apenada, había perdido el control. Tomó la servilleta, terminó de limpiarse y se puso de pie

-disculpen, pero no me siento bien esta noche y quisiera ir a descansar- miró a los presentes, Hermione comprendió que debía estar con ella -¡buenas noches!- y se retiró de la mesa. Hermione se apuró también.

-quisiera me disculpen, pero iré a revisar su herida- se puso en pie –Buenas noches- y se retiró tras Ginny.

Un incomodo silencio se tornó en la mesa, hasta que la princesa Luna muy seria, tomó su copa y la elevó a la altura de sus ojos.

-¿Tendrá esencia de duende gruñón el vino?- Ron agradeció y sonrió la ingeniosidad de ella, él tomó una de sus manos y la beso. Todos los demás sonrieron.

-no su alteza, pero agradezco la preocupación por nuestras bebidas- elevó su copa, brindo con ella y se la tomó de un trago. Luego miró hacia Harry sonriente.

-quisiera disculparas a mi hermana por su actitud de esta noche- Harry le miró e inclino su cabeza en signo de aceptación. El rey continúo.

-Silver es un caballero querido para nuestra familia- dijo amablemente –verás, hace unos meses en la batalla contra el ejercito de Riddle en Slythering él, junto a Zabini salvaron la vida de Ron- Harry le devolvió la mirada al príncipe pelirrojo que asintió.

-Silver es para nosotros como un hermano- dijo Ronald.

-¿estas seguro?- preguntó en un susurro al pelirrojo

-como que me llamo Ronald Weasley, Príncipe de Hogwarts-

-creo que le debo una disculpa a la princesa- dijo Harry a todos los presentes. Y se puso de pie.

-con todo respeto príncipe- inició Neville hablando hacia Harry –le recomendaría que lo hiciera mañana, ella estará más calmada- decidió seguir el consejo y comenzó a pensar la manera para disculparse con una princesa temperamental.


	5. Chapter 5

-V-

-¿puedes creerlo?- sonaba la voz de la princesa en el cuarto de baño, mientras Hermione la escuchaba desde la habitación leyendo un libro frente a la chimenea, la pelirroja llevaba más de media hora criticando la actitud del príncipe Harry y la castaña se había cansado, por lo que prefirió leer -¿yo, espía?- y salió vestida con su bata de seda, mangas largas en forma de campana. Hermione respiro paciente, señaló con una hoja de naranjo donde se había quedado y cerró el libro, no le contestó inmediatamente, lo que puso más molesta a la pelirroja, que esperaba que ella le apoyara. –Estás de acuerdo con él ¿verdad?- cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-no Ginevra, pero quiero que te pongas en sus zapatos- dijo la castaña pacientemente.

-pero…- Hermione levantó una de sus manos indicándole silencio.

-escúchame por favor- y la pelirroja se sentó en su cama -¿Cómo te sentirías si llegaras a un lugar extraño y alguien intenta asesinarte?- la pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡fue un accidente!-

-debes considerarte con suerte-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo molesta y se puso de pie frente a su amiga quien continuaba calmada.

-¿tienes idea de lo que hubiera pasado si matas o hieres al único heredero de Gryffindor en las tierras de Hogwarts?- la joven cambio su expresión de molesta a preocupada colocando una de sus manos sobre su boca y dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama.

-¿ves?- dijo la castaña contenta que su amiga hubiera entendido su punto. Ginny jamás hubiera pensado las consecuencias que causaría en su reino si hubiera herido o matado al príncipe; seguramente el Rey James le declararía la guerra a su padre, hasta se hubieran aliado a Riddle para ver caer a Hogwarts, Ron no estaba en condiciones aun de dirigir las tropas, su padre era muy anciano para hacerlo, le tocaría a ella… pero… no se sentía aun capaz de volver a tomar una espada… siempre había luchado en clandestinidad, ya que no aceptarían jamás que ella formara parte del ejército, cada vez que peleaba era así, su hermano siempre la cubría para hacerlo, pero esta vez él no podía estar con ella y no sería capaz de ver a sus hombres morir por su estupidez. –Silver no tendría que haber aparecido hoy Ginevra- dijo la castaña reprendiendo a Ginny.

-yo…- dijo nerviosa retorciendo los dedos de sus manos –es que…-

-se que te relaja, pero fuiste muy descuidada-

-si, lo se- y miró las estrellas a través de su ventana, estaba tan despejado el cielo, las estrellas podrían confundirse con miles de luciérnagas brillando en el manto negro con la luna expuesta en su gran tamaño.

-el príncipe Harry tiene todos los motivos para desconfiar de Silver, Ginny- las dos jóvenes se miraron pensativas –casi le mata, desaparece de la nada y para variar tu le defiendes. El se convertirá en tu esposo-

-aun no he dicho que lo aceptaré- dijo molesta

-pero lo harás, la alianza entre Gryffindor y Hogwarts debe de realizarse o… ¿te negarás a hacerlo?- la castaña frunció su ceño, el carácter de Ginny tan impulsivo siempre la llevaba a hacer cosas que a las finales nunca le traían nada bueno, era inteligente, pero a veces imprudente, debía admitir que algunas cosas le salían bien. –Descansa Ginny, tienes muchas cosas que pensar- la castaña se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta con el libro en sus manos.

-¿Hermione?- ella le miró desde la puerta de la habitación -gracias- las dos sonrieron y salió del cuarto. Ginny no podía dormir esa noche, estaba muy confundida, demasiadas cosas en un solo día, se puso en pie, tomo una de las lámparas que iluminaban su habitación y salió sigilosamente del cuarto.

Caminó por muchos pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de la torre norte, la abrió y comenzó a subir las gradas, necesitaba pensar, aunque solo fuera un momento, cada escalón le recordaba todos los sucesos de ese día; uno a uno, casi mata al príncipe… llegó al extremo y abrió la puerta; la brisa le golpeo al instante, sintió como su cabello fue sacudido hacia atrás y la frescura del rocío de la noche en su cara, cerró sus ojos para sentirlo y poco a poco salió, se quitó las zapatillas para sentir la piedra bajo sus pies, caminó hasta llegar al barandal de piedra y apoyo sus brazos en el, observo la extensión de los terrenos fuera de los muros y como el cielo lleno de estrellas se juntaba con el verde de los bosques y las altas colinas. Suspiró y esperando que con el aire saliendo de sus pulmones, también salieran las preocupaciones…

-¿con insomnio alteza?- ella se giró asustada, no sintió llegar al consejero de su padre. Albus se acercó lentamente a ella sin apartar sus ojos del hermoso paisaje de Hogwarts. –es hermoso ¿verdad?- y le dedico una sonrisa.

-si lo es- continúo contemplando el lugar y elevó la mirada al cielo, deteniéndose en una de las estrellas más luminosas, el anciano se percató de su mirada. Señaló al punto brillante y continúo.

-esa estrella se llama "Sirio"- la joven le miró complacida.

-lo se, es la estrella mas brillante del can mayor- el anciano le devolvió la sonrisa.

-me alegra saber que estudia el movimiento de las estrellas-

-no lo hago, solo me gusta verlas- y continuó su vista en ella.

-¿sabía que el tutor del príncipe Harry se llamaba Sirius, en honor a esa estrella?- la pelirroja le devolvió la mirada al consejero "¿se llamaba?", el anciano observó la cara interrogante de la joven. –Era su mejor amigo y murió a manos de los hombres de Riddle para salvarlo- Ginny miró con mayor atención al anciano.

-¡¿El ataque de la Villa de Hogsmade?!- y el asintió.

-por cierto, Remus me pidió que les diera las gracias a ti y a tu hermano- la pelirroja miró extrañada al anciano -por hacer reír nuevamente a Harry- la joven aun no entendía –creo que es muy tarde y ha sido un día muy agitado, buenas noches- se retiró, Ginny se quedó un momento más pensando en lo que el concejero y Hermione le habían dicho, los dos tenían razón, tal vez era momento de ser más amable con el príncipe, se disculparía mañana y con esa idea también salió de la torre.

*****

-Suerte Harry- dijo Remus guiñándole un ojo al príncipe. Se encontraban en las puertas del castillo, debía regresar con dos de los caballeros y los de mayor confianza del rey se quedaban con Harry.

-gracias-

-Cuídate mucho y espero que tengamos buenas noticias pronto- el joven abrazó a su concejero y le sonrió.

-yo también lo espero Remus, Ayuda a mi padre…- dijo el joven de manera cómplice –…mi madre no quedó muy contenta con mi partida – el castaño rió.

-no te preocupes, lo haré- se despidió de todos y cabalgó junto a sus guardias hacia Gryffindor. Harry se quedó en la puerta esperando que la silueta de sus hombres desaparecieran por el camino, uno a uno de los presentes entraron al castillo, la princesa Ginevra decidió que era la mejor oportunidad que tenía para disculparse con él sin la interrupción de nadie.

-emmm…- se sentía incomoda y apenada. No sabía que decir, no estaba muy acostumbrada a pedir disculpas ni como iniciar. Si con los demás era fácil, ¿por qué con él no? –yo….- Harry le miró, se habían quedado solos, le sonrió y le ofreció su brazo.

-¿quisiera acompañarme?- ella le miró interrogante

-¿señor?-

-solo quiero caminar en sus jardines ¿quisiera acompañarme?- la joven le dedico una sonrisa y tomó su brazo, cuando su mano le toco, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo disimulándolo muy bien.

Siguieron el camino de piedra que daba al jardín de las rosas en silencio, el olor les inundaba sus pulmones con un dulce aroma, el la guió entre algunos árboles en donde el camino se desviaba, ella se dejo llevar.

-¿mi señor? Creo que nos alejamos del castillo- él sonrió y continuó caminando -¿Señor?- cuando llegaron a un claro del bosque, se encontraba una mesa con dos sillas adornadas con flores y en ella puestos dos platos, los dos caballeros que se habían quedado con Harry estaban uno a cada lado de la mesa y al verlos llegar les hicieron una reverencia.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo la princesa con el ceño fruncido.

-mis disculpas- dijo el joven y acompañó a la princesa a su silla, la retiró un poco para que se sentara, Harry tomó una rosa que estaba sobre la mesa y se la ofreció. Sir Finigan se acercó a llenar las copas, mientras observaba como Harry se sentaba al otro extremo, el otro caballero comenzó a servir, cuando estuvo toda la mesa lista los dos hombres se retiraron del lugar dejando a los jóvenes solos nuevamente. –Se que incomodé la comida de ayer, así que quise arreglarlo-

-yo también le debo una disculpa- dijo la joven –a veces… soy un poco impulsiva y digo las cosas sin pensar- el príncipe sonrió nuevamente y continuaron con la comida.

-creo que no tuvimos un buen inicio ayer- siguió el moreno –se que para usted el arreglo de nuestro compromiso es incomodo- dijo serio observando la reacción de la joven, quien no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-parece que a usted tampoco le agrado la idea ¿verdad?- dijo la pelirroja tomando un poco de su copa y limpiándose con su servilleta después. El observó que sus mejillas se habían ruborizado un poco y lo disimulaba con la tela evitando su mirada.

-no, no me agradó- y ella hizo el intento de levantarse, Harry se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la joven colocando una de sus manos sobre la suya y con la otra movió el rostro para que lo viera, el tenía una sonrisa en sus labios –pero, desde que la vi…- y acarició su rostro con sus dedos, ella se estremeció cosa que no pudo disimular y el sonrió -… no he pensado en otra cosa que en solicitarle que acepte la petición de mi padre- ella sonrió…

-con una condición- él frunció el ceño y la vio interrogante –que nos demos tiempo, permítame ser su amiga antes, pero que la alianza se firme de inmediato, cuando usted me conozca decidamos la fecha de la boda ¿de acuerdo?- el joven meditó la propuesta de la pelirroja, bueno… prácticamente ella estaba aceptando el arreglo matrimonial ¿había alguna trampa en la propuesta? Podían pasar meses en ese juego y ella siempre decir que aun no le conocía, el sonrió, era muy lista.

-un mes- contestó él, ella frunció el ceño y le miró interrogante –en un mes pondremos fecha a la boda y la firma de la alianza se hace hoy mismo - ella evaluó la propuesta, tal vez en ese tiempo ella podía esforzarse por que el príncipe se desencantara de ella y como de todos modos la alianza ya estaría firmada no podían dar marcha atrás.

-acepto- dijo la joven sonriente y el también sonrió, le tendió la mano, habían pasado ya muchas horas y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío, el le puso su capa y volvieron al castillo.

***

-ya se tardaron- comenzó el rey mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro del salón, Ron y la princesa Luna se divertían jugando ajedrez (que él se había encargado de enseñarle)

-no te preocupes papá- dijo el pelirrojo sin desviar su vista del juego –Harry no le hará nada a Ginny- y se rió entre dientes pensando en que si el intentaba algo con ella, quien estaría en problemas seria él.

-¿pasa algo Ronald?- dijo la rubia observando sonriente al joven

-no Luna. -y le dirigió la mirada a su padre – a demás lo planeamos juntos, no saldrá mal- en ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió dando paso a los príncipes, Harry venia muy contento, Ginny sonriente pero no como lo estaba el príncipe que se acercó decidido al rey.

-La alianza del fénix puede firmarse en el momento que quiera su majestad- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, el rey miró desconcertado a su hijo, que le miraba de la misma manera, dirigió después la mirada a su hija que evitaba ver a ambos.

-entonces…- dijo el rey y Harry sonriente continuó.

-la princesa Ginevra ha aceptado casarse conmigo-


	6. Chapter 6

-VI-

Después de la noticia del príncipe Harry, el monje Longbottom junto al consejero del rey iniciaron la elaboración del documento que deberían firmar los reyes y que Albus llevaría a Gryffindor para la firma; Harry lucía muy feliz, cada vez que alguien le encontraba en el castillo, les dedicaba una amable sonrisa, pronto se ganó la simpatía de los súbditos de Hogwarts. La princesa Luna se había encontrado con él en las puertas del castillo un par de veces y siempre le hizo reír cambiando su rostro triste. Luna esperaba cada mañana y tarde a los mensajeros; se comentaba en el reino sobre la ansiedad de la rubia por una carta que nunca llegaba, todos le habían preguntado, pero ella siempre guardaba silencio, Ron pidió que le dieran su espacio, cuando ella estuviera preparada diría lo que pasaba. Con el tiempo la amistad de Ron, Luna y Harry crecía.

-Harry es un buen hombre- decía Ron que estaba en su habitación siendo atendido por la castaña y el fraile, Ginny les observaba sentada desde la cama de su hermano. Ese día sería quitado el vendaje de la pierna del príncipe.

-yo pienso lo mismo- dijo el fraile sosteniendo los vendajes que Hermione soltaba.

-ya veo del lado de quien están- dijo la pelirroja

-del tuyo por su puesto- dijo Hermione, la pelirroja rió –pero te terminarás casando con él-

La pelirroja se quedo quieta mirando hacia los terrenos – ¿no han escuchado todo mi plan para desesperar al príncipe?-

-de inicio a fin- dijo su hermano y los otros dos asintieron.

-¿entonces, no les entiendo?-

-el príncipe te gusta Ginevra- dijo Hermione, sin mirar a la joven terminando de quitar el ultimo vendaje y tablilla de la pierna. Ginny se quedo sin habla y el rubor subió a su rostro -¡ya está!- la pierna derecha de Ron se veía un poco más delgada que la otra, pero su hueso había vuelto a su lugar y la herida estaba cerrada –me parece bien-

-¡Harry no me gusta!- se defendió la pelirroja, todos le devolvieron la mirada y Ron soltó una carcajada.

-eso ni tu te la crees- dijo su hermano –los dos se gustan, así que deja de negarlo; te conozco muy bien hermanita- dijo señalándola con el dedo índice. Ginny se puso de pie tan roja como su cabello con el ceño encogido y mirada asesina.

-¡ustedes son imposibles!- y salio del cuarto azotando la puerta. Los que quedaron en la habitación se miraron entre ellos y los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Le gusta-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Después de la discusión con sus amigos, Ginny no quería verlos por un buen rato, solo a ellos se les ocurría semejante idea, ¿ella enamorada?, ¡no! Bueno… ellos no dijeron que estaba enamorada, solo que le gustaba, mmm… pues… no estaba tan mal, pero… ella no tenia tiempo para eso, nunca había tenido tiempo, siempre había otras cosas mas importantes: su entrenamiento secreto, las batallas a las que asistía de manera clandestina, hacer el trabajo de diplomática, etc. Su padre estaba muy anciano, ella y Ron habían tomado las tareas de dialogo para que se unieran a la alianza, pero después de la último encuentro en Slytherin, Ron volvió herido y Ginny decaída, el rey pensó que era la preocupación por su hermano, cosa que era cierto, pero no del todo, casi pierde a su hermano por su culpa, ¿cuantas veces Blaise se lo había dicho? Pero ella necia y orgullosa… y su error casi les cuesta la vida.

Se había retirado a los establos, su caballo Zafiro ya se había recuperado, se acercó a él, era un bellísimo animal color café, un pura raza árabe, cuerpo aerodinámico, extremidades finas, ojos grandes, expresivos y de mirada inteligente. Tomó uno de los cepillos que se encontraban en una de las repisas y comenzó a limpiarlo, mientras delicadamente acariciaba su cabeza.

-¿Cómo estás pequeño?- decía acariciando el hocico del animal que gustoso recibía las caricias de la joven, mientras le daba su respectivo cuidado, se agachó para revisar la pata de su caballo –la herida cerró bien- y sonrió -¿te apetece dar un paseo?-

-por mi encantado- Harry la observaba sonriente desde la puerta del establo apoyado en el marco, Ginny, asomó su cabeza por entre las patas del animal, el movimiento al cepillar a zafiro, había desordenado su cabello rojo fuego y una parte la tenia sobre la cara, su caballo se hizo hacia atrás dejando a una princesa sentada en un banquito, despeinada; se había quedado como estatua, reaccionó después de un momento, se puso en pie, quitó el cabello que tenia en el rostro y lo paso tras su oreja, le dio una mirada fugaz a su caballo "traidor" la había dejado al descubierto, se ruborizó un poco y se arreglaba su vestido.

Ella se miraba encantadora, Harry la miraba sonriente, con su cabello desordenado y le encanto el gesto de pasarlo tras la oreja, su vestido del color de sus ojos, el sonrosado en sus mejillas la hacia ver muy tierna.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó ella.

-aceptando su invitación a cabalgar- dijo el príncipe acercándose a su caballo, era un andaluz negro y comenzó a ensillarlo -¿o esperaba que su caballo le contestara?- y le sonrió.

-no, pero…- dijo ella apenada –esta bien- y se dio la vuelta, busco la silla de zafiro y comenzó a ensillarlo, cuando los dos caballos estaban listos, él se acercó a ella para ayudarle a montar, pero al darse la vuelta, ella ya se había subido a su caballo de manera elegante, se había sentado a horcadas, arreglo su vestido y erguida sobre el animal; el sonrió y se subió a su caballo. Salieron trotando de los establos hasta los terrenos y abrieron las puertas del reino para que salieran.

Comenzaron cabalgar en silencio, ella disfrutaba del paisaje, él la observaba, era muy buena jinete, buena postura en la silla, sus rodillas presionando el lomo del animal para mantener el equilibrio y un control extraordinario.

-¿desde hace cuanto sabe montar?- dijo el, regresando la vista al frente.

-ocho años-

-¿su padre le permitió aprender a tan corta edad?- dijo sorprendido mirándola.

-no- y le sonrió –se dio cuenta hace unos meses- y regresó su mirada al frente pero ya no era alegre sino melancólica. El le miró de manera interrogante, ella continuó –cuando hirieron a Ronald, vine al castillo por Hermione…- bajo su mirada, aun se sentía culpable –…para llevarla a Slytherin, él se molestó, pero como era una emergencia me dejo partir con ella- se había quedado en silencio, el intentó nuevamente continuar.

-¿Quién le enseño a montar?-

-mis hermanos- y sonrió –cuando Ron comenzó con su enseñanza, yo intente montar también, mis hermanos Charles y William nos enseñaron a los dos, pero a mi a escondidas de mi padre-

-¿tiene hermanos mayores?- dijo el príncipe sorprendido

-si, Charles es sacerdote y William se caso con una oriental, le gustaba viajar mucho, hace tres años fue a China, se enamoró y se caso con la hija de un capitán- le sonrió y continuó –ahora él es uno de los capitanes del ejercito, renuncio a su derecho a la corona para quedarse allá-

-por eso Ronald es el heredero-

-si- continuaron de manera tranquila por los terrenos, el tiempo comenzaba a cambiar, algunas hojas comenzaban a caer de los árboles, hacia un poco de viento que les movía su cabello y continuaron por una pequeña vereda, Ginevra iba un poco mas a delante de él, con el golpe de los cascos de los caballos, movieron algunas piedras y por una de ella una serpiente cruzó frente a Zafiro que al verla se asustó, elevó sus patas delanteras, ella se aferro a él.

-¡calma pequeño!- pero el caballo se puso nervioso y comenzó a galopar como loco, ella haló las cuerdas de las correas con fuerza para detenerlo pero zafiro no se detuvo y corrió mas rápido; Harry apuró su caballo, le llevaba una gran ventaja, pero tenia que alcanzarla.

-¡Ginny!- gritó. Ella para evitar caerse del caballo, se había aferrado al cuello de zafiro, intentaba calmar al animal susurrándole al oído, escucho la voz de Harry que le llamaba, temía llamar a Harry por que su grito podía asustar mas a zafiro, pronto los dos caballos estaban lado a lado, ella miró a Harry que le extendía una mano, ella extendió la suya con la correa en la mano para que el la tomara -¡dame tu mano Ginevra!- ella soltó la correa y extendió su mano, el la tomó fuertemente y se acercó más, hasta que pudo tomarla por la cintura –¡desengánchate!- le gritó, ella sacó su pie derecho del estribo y él la haló hacia su caballo, ella pasó sus dos brazos aferrándose a su cuello quedando frente a él y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho y esperando que el caballo bajara la velocidad.

Poco a poco el caballo disminuyó la marcha, ella giró su rostro para ver a zafiro que aun galopaba como loco y sin rumbo -¿se encuentra bien?- la voz de él se escuchaba preocupada, Ginny no respondió, él le tomó con una de sus manos el rostro y lo levantó hacia él, ella se quedó viendo sus ojos fijamente, estaban serios, ella se ruborizó nuevamente y giró su rostro.

-si- luego miró a su alrededor para ver en la posición en la que estaba, sentada frente a él en su caballo, sus manos en su cuello y las manos de él la aferraban firmemente de la cintura, ella sin mirarlo soltó sus manos y esperaba que el la soltará pero no lo hacia. -¿disculpa? ¿Puedes?- ella le miró y señaló los brazos de él. Pero él estaba inmóvil, repentinamente la abrazó fuerte, cosa que le desconcertó –estoy bien- dijo ella débilmente, se separó de él y de un saltó se bajó del caballo; él hizo lo mismo.

-discúlpame, yo no…- dijo apenado –es que me preocupé y…- ella se acercó a él y le tomó sus manos, se miraba tan tierno cuando se sonrojaba.

-gracias- él sonrió.

-este… creo que deberíamos ir por tu caballo- desvió su rostro para que ella no viera lo rojo de sus mejillas.

-no te preocupes, regresará al castillo cuando se haya calmado- él bajó su vista y vio que uno de los brazos de la princesa sangraba.

-¡estas herida!- ella bajó su vista a su brazo del que salía sangre, una herida poco profunda, seguramente el roce con alguna rama de un árbol se lo había hecho.

-ahh, no te preocupes no es nada- dijo ella, él sacó un pañuelo y lo colocó sobre el brazo para que dejará de sangrar, haciendo un pequeño nudo al terminar -gracias-

-creo que debemos volver al castillo, está oscureciendo y se preocuparan- el tomó las riendas del caballo, iba a subirse a él. Ella le tomó del brazo.

-¿podemos irnos a pie?- el sonrió, con una de sus manos tomó las riendas y con la otra tomó su mano y comenzaron a caminar de regreso al castillo.

En todo el trayecto de regreso hablaron sobre sus caballos, como Harry en su cumpleaños numero diecisiete le habían regalado a "Sombra" (el nombre de su caballo) que junto a Sirius habían entrenado, él se quedó un momento en silencio, ella apretó mas fuerte su mano, él le miró y ella le sonrió para darle animo, continuaron de esa manera hasta que llegaron al castillo, en el que pudieron observar el alboroto que había ya que las antorchas corrían de un lado a otro; ya era de noche cuando estaban en la puerta, el guarda gritó a sus compañeros que la princesa había regresado y las puertas se abrieron; cuando entraron al vestíbulo del castillo, Hermione corrió a encontrarles.

-¿Dónde estaban?- dijo reprendiéndoles y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Ginny –tu caballo regreso sin ti y pensamos que les había ocurrido algo terrible-

-Zafiro se asusto con una serpiente- dijo de manera apenada, Hermione entendió enseguida. Todos los que conocían el caballo sabían que le tenia miedo a las serpientes, Ron le había dicho en múltiples ocasiones que cambiara de animal y que mejor se quedara con "pegazo" ese era el nombre del caballo de Silver, mas confiable, menos asustadizo y temperamental; pero ella quería el caballo que William le había regalado.

-¿estas bien? ¿Te tiró?- dijo ella rápidamente y observó el vendaje improvisado del brazo – ¡estas herida!-

-estoy bien- dijo apartando el brazo que Hermione le había tomado –Harry me salvó- y le dirigió una sonrisa al príncipe, en ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta que ella venia de su mano y que aun no se habían soltado; decidió no interrumpirles ya que se habían quedado viéndose embobados uno al otro hasta que…

-¡Ginevra Weasley de Hogwarts!- Ron apareció por una de las escaleras, venía con un bastón y caminaba lentamente -¿Dónde estabas?- Hermione se acercó a Ginny y le hablo al oído.

-casi toma su caballo y va a buscarte, ya estaba organizando al ejercito para ir en tu búsqueda- y le sonrió, dirigiendo una mirada a la mano que aun tenia tomada con Harry, ella se dio cuenta y le soltó rápidamente, Ron bajaba por las gradas muy despacio, Harry frunció el ceño cuando ella lo soltó, ya se había acostumbrado a su tibia mano, pero al ver a Ron tan molesto pensó que era mejor no provocarlo.

-¡Cálmate Ron!- comenzó él –ella estaba conmigo - Ron frunció, si era posible, mas el ceño y Harry pensó que esa frase no era buena en ese momento. El pelirrojo se acercó amenazadoramente a Harry señalándole con su dedo índice.

-si le has tocado aunque sea un pelo a mi hermana, olvidaré que eres mi amigo- Harry se quedo serio enfrentándole.

-¡jamás haría algo para dañarla Ron!- los dos quedaron midiéndose con las miradas hasta que Ginny salio en su defensa.

-¡ya basta Ronald!- dijo poniéndose entre los dos y desafiando ahora a su hermano –zafiro se asustó por una serpiente y si no hubiera sido por el, tal vez me hubiera roto el cuello- Ron se separó un poco de su hermana y se puso un poco pálido, sabía como reaccionaba zafiro con las serpientes –a demás, ¿Cuándo te entrará en la cabeza que puedo cuidarme sola?- Ron no cedió y se puso aun mas rojo y molesto cuando ella le hizo esa pregunta, ¿acaso ella no entendía que el debía protegerla? Era su hermano mayor.

-¡Cuando recuerdes que nunca estas sola! ¿O quieres que te lo reviva?- y de manera inconciente señaló a su pierna, pero tratando que Harry no se diera cuenta. Grave error, al hacerlo Ginny cambio su cara de enojo por tristeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no pudo decir más, se aparto y camino rápidamente hacia las escaleras, se dio media vuelta…

-lo siento- lo dijo de manera suave y dolida desde el comienzo de las gradas, y comenzó a subir, Ron al verla se arrepintió de lo que acababa de hacer, se dejo llevar por el enojo y la había lastimado, su hermana en múltiples ocasiones le había pedido disculpas por lo de su herida y él siempre le había dicho que no era su culpa, le había costado sacarla de la tristeza y ahora el mismo la había culpado.

-¡Ginny!- gritó y trató de alcanzarla, Harry estaba confundido, no entendía la actitud de ella y menos la de Ron que intentaba alcanzarla, pero su pierna no le permitía ir más rápido -¡no quise… en verdad, lo siento!- cuando ella llegó al extremo de la escalera, se giró hacia su hermano que estaba al pie de las escaleras, en su rostro las lágrimas se reflejaban con la luz de las antorchas.

-buenas noches- dijo de manera un poco audible y se perdió entre la oscuridad de los pasillos. Hermione y Harry se acercaron a Ron, ella le miraba de forma desafiante y molesta.

-¿Cómo pudiste…?- dijo la castaña dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

–yo… lo siento, lo dije sin pensar- dijo abatido, Harry intentó ir tras ella al igual que Ron, pero Hermione detuvo al moreno.

-es mejor que les dejemos solos- dijo, mientras observaba como Ronald subía de manera dificultosa por las escaleras detrás de Ginny –ellos necesitan hablar- y le dirigió una sonrisa al príncipe para tranquilizarlo.

-¿ella está bien? No entendí…- decía Harry confuso

-no te preocupes- y le sonrió nuevamente –todo a su tiempo- y los dos regresaron la vista hacia el lugar por el que Ron acababa de girar en busca de su hermana.


	7. Chapter 7

-VII-

El sonido del choque de espadas era todo lo que llegaba a sus oídos, gritos de hombres que caían heridos o muertos a su alrededor, no distinguía quienes eran ¿sería alguno de sus hombres el que caía? Era su pregunta cada vez que el alarido desgarrador cruzaba el aire. Debía resistir, estaba cansada, pero ellos estaban venciendo, solo un esfuerzo más. Se vio rodeada y sola.

¿Cuántas veces se lo había dicho Sir Blase? La voz del joven caballero llegó a su mente "nunca un caballero está solo. Él y sus compañeros son uno en batalla" ¿sería que cuando estabas a punto de morir recordarías palabras sabias de tus instructores? Moriría a causa de su estupidez, el último recuerdo que llego a su mente fue el de su padre, le causaría una gran pena… ¡no! Debía resistir más; un fuerte golpe fue dado en su costado y no pudo evitar caer de rodillas por el dolor, miró elevarse la espada de su ejecutor… pero… desde ahí todo fue confuso, habían venido en su rescate, Ron había caído a sus pies, una enorme lanza atravesaba su pierna y una herida de espada cruzaba su abdomen, su rostro pálido y lleno de sangre estaba hora entre sus manos…

Ese recuerdo atormentaba a Ginevra cada día desde que regresaron de Slytherin, se encontraba en su lugar favorito "la torre norte", se había sentado al lado de un muro con sus piernas recogidas mientras sus brazos las rodeaban y apoyaba su cabeza en ellas, la brisa agitaba su cabello que secaba también el resto de las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas. El sonido de unos pasos lentos y un golpeteo le hicieron reconocer que Ron se acercaba, se sentía muy mal, por su culpa casi mueren los dos hace unos meses.

-Se está muy bien aquí ¿verdad?- ella no le miró, continuó viendo hacia el frente donde algunas estrellas se reflejaban en el iris de sus ojos, Ron se acercó a ella lentamente y se sentó a su lado. –Ginny, por favor perdóname- ella le miró, el la rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo para abrazarla con fuerza.

-solo fue la verdad, no tienes por que disculparte- separándose del abrazo de su hermano –ese día en Slytherin casi morimos los dos por mi culpa Ron, y… ya no quiero hablar sobre ese día-

-no Ginny, hemos evitado por mucho tiempo este tema- ella quiso levantarse, pero el lo evitó tomándola del brazo y sentándola nuevamente -Todos cometemos errores Gin, yo cometí un gran error también- ella encogió el ceño y miró interrogante a su hermano que le sonrió –antepuse mis sentimientos y no pensé con claridad, me hirieron no por tu culpa, sino por la mía-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo seria –yo fui la que me separé del grupo y de tu lado, desobedecí la primera norma, "todos somos uno"-

-si Gin y yo desobedecí otra "no te dejes llevar por tus emociones y piensa con claridad"- y le sonrió –Cuando vi que ese caballero iba a matarte, me separé del grupo y corrí en tu ayuda, si no hubiera sido por Blase y por ti yo ya no estuviera aquí- y con una de sus manos pellizco la nariz pequeña de su hermana –por favor, ya no te culpes por ese día- ella sonrió.

-pero…- Ron frunció el ceño

-pero nada y lo de hoy…- se paso una de sus manos nervioso por su cabello –es que… se me hace difícil ver que has crecido y que ya no necesitas de mi como antes- bajo su rostro apenado, Ginny le vio con cariño y le abrazo con fuerza.

-siempre necesito de ti- y le sonrió –eres mi hermano consentido-

-y tu la mía, a demás, eres "mi princesita"- ella rió junto a él.

-hace años que no me llamas así- ella se puso de pie y le ayudo a levantarse.

-desde que eres capaz de atravesar a cualquiera con tu espada, eres mi heroína- los dos rieron, solo que ella con melancolía.

-no mas Ronald- él le vio serio –mi espada esta en Slytherin y ahí se quedará para siempre. No volveré a luchar más-

-pero…- él pensaba que lo de su renuncia a la espada solo fuera un mal momento.

-no, no voy a otra batalla- dijo determinada la joven

–Pero, eres de las mejores con las que me he enfrentado- y ella rió.

-entregue mi espada a quien me concedió el honor de su caballería-

-¡¿que?!- dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo -¿y aceptó tu renuncia?-

-no- dijo con pesar –pero ahí se quedó y se quedará-

-no creo que el reino de Slytherin quiera perder a Silver- dijo riendo

-no comencemos de nuevo Ron- le dijo de manera suplicante.

-como quiera princesa- y le hizo una reverencia –por cierto, ¿venías de la mano de Harry?- ella se sonrojó y le dio un golpe a su hermano en el brazo.

-¡Cállate Ronald!- y los dos salieron abrazados de la torre.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ron poco a poco iba recuperando fuerza en su pierna y la relación de Harry con Ginny era más estable, ella nunca admitiría lo que sentía por él; el rey y el príncipe miraban con agrado la relación, los dos solían ver a la pareja cuando paseaban por los jardines del reino. Su pequeña era toda una dama y pronto se casaría, Ginny era la consentida de todos sus hermanos. No solo por ser la menor, sino por que era la única mujer en generaciones. A demás, después de que su madre muriera en el parto, todos habían velado por ella, a pesar que cada uno había seguido su camino, todos estaban pendientes de ella.

Una tarde mientras la princesa Luna y Ron tenían uno de sus ya acostumbrados juegos de ajedrez, el sonido de un caballo galopando con fuerza llegó frente al castillo, Ron fue el primero en llegar al vestíbulo donde habían anunciado al caballero y se acercó con alegría a su visitante.

-¡Sir Blase!- dijo emocionado al hombre alto, cuerpo muy bien definido y moreno.

-¡saludos príncipe Ronald!- dijo haciendo una reverencia al príncipe. –Me alegra verle recuperado- Ron caminaba mejor, pero aun se ayudaba por un bastón.

-gracias amigo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-tengo un mensaje para Lady Hermione- Ron mando a llamar a la castaña, ella apareció rápidamente por una de las escaleras y se sorprendió al ver al caballero, mmm algo no estaba bien ahí…

-¡Sir Blase!-

-Mi señora- y se inclinó para darle un pergamino enrollado, ella lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo, Ron pudo notar que a medida ella avanzaba en la lectura su entrecejo se encogía molesta.

-¿sucede algo Lady Hermione?- preguntó el príncipe, ella sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

-quisiera hablar con sir Blaise en privado ¿me da su permiso señor?- preguntó ella al príncipe quien asintió y los dos salieron hacia los jardines del castillo, cuando estaban alejados, Hermione se puso frente al caballero. –No puedo ir- y le regreso el pergamino, él sonrió a la joven.

-tengo instrucciones de no volver sin usted- y le devolvió nuevamente el pergamino –mi rey fue claro en sus instrucciones-

-pero yo no soy su cortesana- dijo molesta dando un golpe con su pie al suelo –no puede obligarme- Blaise pareció divertirse mas con la actitud de la joven, que no se miraba tan feliz y peor viendo al caballero que se reía de ella.

-Lo siento mi señora, pero sino acepta por las buenas, debo llevarla por las malas- ella abrió los ojos como platos y Blaise ya no aguantó y se lanzo una carcajada –debo secuestrarla si es necesario para que vaya conmigo a Slytherin-

-¡¿Cómo puede?!...- Hermione no pudo terminar su exclamación ya que el sonido de cascos de caballo se acercaba y el grito de Ginny robo la atención del caballero.

-¡Blaise!- gritó la princesa cabalgando rápido hacia el, se bajó ágilmente del caballo, a pesar de su vestido, y corrió hacia él lanzándose a sus brazos, quien la recibió gustoso, pero el sonido de otro caballo que se acercaba, desvió la atención del caballero, Harry venia tras ella, pero la mirada que le dio a Blaise fue asesina, el frunció el ceño y no le quitó la vista cuando desmontó y se acercó a ellos, él y la princesa aun no se soltaban del abrazo, ya que ella lo abarrotaba de preguntas "¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo está Draco? ¿Te quedarás? ¿Cuánto tiempo?" el no contestaba ninguna pregunta ya que su atención estaba en el joven que se acercaba.

-¿no nos presentas?- dijo molesto Harry, Ginny casi pareció saltar en los brazos del caballero y se separó de él, se le había olvidado que Harry venia tras ella y por el tono de su voz se dio cuenta que no estaba contento.

-heee, si- la pelirroja se acercó al ojiverde y lo tomó de la mano para que se acercara al caballero –Mi señor, el es Sir Blaise Zabini de Slytherin- los dos hombres seguían midiéndose con la mirada –Blaise, El príncipe Harry de Gryffindor- Blase miró a Ginny serio y de manera interrogante, pero hizo una leve reverencia al príncipe que contesto con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-la princesa Ginevra olvido mencionar que es mi prometida- abrazó y sonrió a Ginny, quien le correspondió un poco nerviosa. – ¿Qué lo trae por estas tierras Sir Blase?- el caballero había quedado en silencio continuando con la lucha de miradas entre él y Harry.

-Vino a dejarme un mensaje- hablo Hermione enseñando el pergamino que tenia en las manos –debo partir hoy mismo a Slytherin Ginny- dijo Hermione acercándose a Blase -¿Cuánto tiempo cuento para prepararme?- preguntó al caballero para alejarlo de Harry.

-si le parece bien en dos horas mi lady- y se dirigió a ella, quien le tomó del brazo y lo guió de regreso al castillo, Harry y Ginny venían tras ellos. Ella aprovecho el momento y detuvo a Harry antes de entrar al castillo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo molesta

-¿Qué cosa?- comentó inocente, pero la mirada de Ginny era clara y desafiante, no permitiría que le tratara así frente a los demás.

-no soy de tu propiedad- dijo seria y tajante.

-eso ya lo se- dijo el respondiendo molesto –pero no me agrada ese hombre, ni la forma en la que te ve, ni lo familiar en su relación- dijo molesto.

-Blase es mi amigo y no te permito que cuestiones mi relación con el- dijo molesta y los dos se miraron fijamente.

-¿ahora solo falta que aparezca Silver y el trío se convierte en cuarteto?- dijo molesto, Ginny no soporto la ofensa y le planto una bofetada en su mejilla.

-Que sea la última vez que cuestionas mi honor- sus ojos se pusieron llorosos de furia y entró al castillo casi corriendo; en el vestíbulo se encontraban Ron y Blase quienes miraron a la pelirroja con sus ojos llorosos y Harry tras ella.

-Ginny, espera- iba Harry tras la princesa, que no le contestó y continuó su camino hacia las escaleras velozmente. En un movimiento rápido Blase desenvaino su espada y se interpuso en el camino de ojiverde, al escuchar el sonido de la espada la pelirroja se detuvo a la mitad de las gradas y giró.

-disculpe "príncipe", pero la princesa no desea hablar con usted en este momento- los dos hombres se miraron con odio y Harry desenvainó la suya. Ron se acercó a los dos.

-Blase, Harry. Bajen sus espadas por favor- los dos hombres no lo hicieron y parecían listos y gustosos a batirse.

-¡Basta!- gritó Ginny desde las escaleras –no ofendan mi hogar derramando sangre inútilmente, hay hombres con mayor honor fuera de estos muros muriendo por nuestra seguridad- los dos hombres bajaron sus espadas. –Blase, fue un gusto verte. Harry nos vemos en la cena- y terminó de subir las gradas y desapareció por los pasillos.

-¡por merlín! ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- dijo mirándolos serio –los dos son mis amigos, así que espero que entre los miembros de la alianza exista la misma cordialidad-

-disculpe su alteza- dijo Blase haciendo una inclinación de cabeza y guardando su espada.

-perdona Ron- dijo Harry guardando la suya también.

-Harry, sir Blase es el otro capitán y hombre de confianza del rey Draco de Slytherin-

-¿eres compañero de Silver?- preguntó Harry, Blase encogió el ceño mirando a los dos príncipes.

-¿ha conocido su alteza a mi amigo Sir Silver?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-si y no de la mejor manera- sir Blase le miró interrogante –una de sus flechas casi me atraviesa en el bosque-

-¿hizo eso?- dijo admirado y miró al príncipe Ronald.

-un accidente Sir Blase- contestó el pelirrojo.

-lo tendré en cuenta cuando le vea- y le dio una leve sonrisa a Ronald quien hizo lo mismo.

-¿estoy lista?- entró Hermione al vestíbulo y miró los rostros de los tres hombres -¿sucede algo?- mirando uno a uno, los tres negaron. Mmm esos tres no le engañaban. -¿Dónde está la princesa Ginevra?- los tres rostros cambiaron, el de Blase a enojo, el de Harry apenado y el de Ron confuso. –ya veo, será mejor que partamos sir Blase, si el tiempo y caballos están a nuestro favor llegaremos al anochecer a little hangletton para descansar- sir Blase asintió y tomó el pequeño cofre que la joven llevaba como equipaje y una canasta de mimbre donde portaba sus instrumentos de trabajo.

-¿Cuándo volverás lady Hermione?- preguntó Ron acompañando a su amiga a la puerta donde un carruaje esperaba por ella y Blase colocaba su equipaje en el. Tres soldados más de la guardia de Slytherin aguardaban a la joven. Harry se acercó también para despedirse de ella.

-espero que en unos días, debo analizar unos venenos descubiertos por el rey, trataré de encontrar pronto unos antídotos y volver- Harry le beso su mano y le deseo buen viaje, lo mismo hizo Ron, ella subió al carruaje y desde la ventana gritó al príncipe Ron. –Su alteza debe estar pendiente, es posible, que Silver les haga una visita- Hermione miró a Blase quien sonrió y miró a Ronald.

-es posible, que el pase uno de estos días- y subió a su caballo –le agradeceré pueda atender a nuestro capitán- Ron sonrió.

-será un honor atender al capitán Silver, sir Blase- Zabiny realizo un agradecimiento con la cabeza y partieron; el caballo de él iba junto a la ventana de Hermione.

-¿Silver sigue apareciendo?-

-si, regularmente cuando está bajo mucha presión o molesta-

-pues entonces no tardará en aparecer-

-eso me pareció- dijo Hermione y se acomodó en su asiento a leer un libro ante el largo recorrido hacia Slytherin.


	8. Chapter 8

-VIII-

Los días de viaje hacia Slytherin eran agotadores llegando en la tarde del segundo día; los extensos verdes pastos habían cubierto la batalla entre las tropas de Riddle y las de Slythering que meses atrás habían dejado destrucción y sangre a su paso, pero ahora era diferente. El castillo se encontraba rodeado de un enorme lago que por el resplandor del sol, se veían verde en algunos sectores, cuando Lady Hermione pudo distinguir el castillo, suspiró con resignación, no pensaba volver, no estaba segura si en verdad quería estar ahí.

Sir Blase no había sido un gran compañero de conversación, no era muy elocuente, pero lo había notado pensativo y solo se acercó un par de veces para preguntar sobre el compromiso de la princesa Ginevra con el príncipe Harry. Se encontraban ya ante la puerta, esperaron que bajara el puente levadizo que necesitaban para cruzar el lago y entrar al castillo, pero ya estaba ahí…

Los escuderos y servidumbre les recibieron, cargaron su equipaje y le fue asignada una dama de compañía que le llevó a su habitación, se sentía incomoda con tantas atenciones, estaba acostumbrada a realizar sus cosas por si sola. La habitación era una de las principales, grande y decorada con estandartes del reino y para la alegría de Hermione una gran librera con textos muy difíciles de conseguir sobre medicina oriental. Decidió que mientras mas rápido iniciara su tarea más pronto saldría, pidió a su dama que le llevara al taller para iniciar.

-su majestad desea hablar con usted antes- contestó la mujer cordialmente –y pide le espere en el estudio- la mujer le hizo señas a Hermione para que le siguiera y así lo hizo, cruzaron al otro extremo del castillo y le llevaron a un salón amplio con enormes ventanales, un escritorio ubicado en uno de los extremos, la pared contenía algunas repisas que contenían varios pergaminos enrollados y algunos frascos de tinta; se paseo entre ellos esperando la llegada del rey. Pasó casi una hora y Hermione estaba perdiendo la paciencia, se disponía a retirarse cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con el joven rey, su cabello liso y rubio caía sobre sus hombros, unos impresionantes ojos grises y su piel blanca como la porcelana, ella dio un paso atrás y soltó el pomo de la puerta.

-¿ya te ibas?- preguntó con una sonrisa de lado, ella pareció reaccionar, le hizo una leve reverencia y habló.

-pensé que su alteza estaría tan ocupado como para olvidar su reunión- dijo de manera molesta. Se irguió y le vio fijamente a los ojos, el era más alto que ella, pero no se dejaría intimidar.

-tenía algunos asuntos importantes que atender antes de nuestra reunión- pasó a su lado sin mirarle y se dirigió a la mesa que se encontraba al extremo, sacó una llave y abrió una gaveta de donde sacó unos pergaminos. Ella se acercó lentamente.

-¿quisiera su alteza explicarme la tarea que me ha encomendado?- habló Hermione de manera molesta, había cruzado sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y le miraba fijamente desde el otro extremo de la mesa. El le miró y se acercó lentamente a ella, quien no retrocedió, no iba darle el gusto de retroceder otra vez. Se acercó hasta rozar sus labios en su oreja.

-¿acaso te molesta estar aquí?- ella se estremeció un poco al escuchar la voz seductora del rey y cerro sus ojos para tratar de tranquilizarse y concentrarse en la tarea, el elevó una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla, no se esperaba ese movimiento, su piel se puso de gallina al sentir el contacto de su piel y se apartó inmediatamente de su lado, lo miró molesta.

-¡deje de jugar conmigo su alteza!- el parecía ofendido.

-¡¿piensas que juego contigo Hermione?!- y se acercó a ella, le tomo de uno de sus brazos y la acercó más a él para que le mirara directamente a sus ojos.

-lo ha hecho antes, ¿Por qué no hacerlo otra vez?- respondió seria, pero sus ojos dejaban ver un aire de tristeza, se soltó del agarre de él y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, el caminó tras ella y cuando ella abría, él con una de sus manos la cerró de golpe nuevamente.

-¡no he terminado de hablar contigo!- ella retrocedió molesta y le dio la espalda y caminó hacia una de las ventanas, y la abrió.

-¡no puede hacer conmigo lo que se le plazca!- ella salió a la pequeña terraza del salón, el se fue tras ella – ¡no puedes sacarme de mi hogar cuando quieras!- el relajó su rostro y respiró hondo para calmarse.

-Quería verte, estar contigo ¿es eso un problema?- ella se acercó al barandal y se quedo contemplándolo desde ahí.

-si lo es, cuando me trae con engaños- dijo poniendo sus manos en su espalda y viendo fijamente al rubio.

-yo no te he mentido, encontré dos venenos extraños, lo único que he podido descubrir es que son del viejo oriente y quiero que me ayudes a encontrar los antídotos- dijo acercándose a ella de manera seria –los encontré en la habitación de mi padre y creo que Riddle está detrás de eso, no quiero que nadie de los nuestros sea presa de envenenamiento-

-muy bien, le ayudaré a encontrar esos antídotos- y se separó un poco del barandal -¿puede decirme como llegar al laboratorio?- él se acercó a ella nuevamente.

-en este momento eres mi invitada ¿podemos comenzar más tarde?- y le sonrió seductoramente –o ¿quieres ser mi prisionera?- ella sonrió de manera misteriosa y se acercó de espaldas nuevamente al barandal, él le estaba cerrando el paso.

-ninguna de las dos su majestad, solo soy la experta en antídotos, así que si me disculpa…- Hermione se subió al barandal, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se tiró al vacío. El rey Draco corrió hacia el barandal con pánico en su rostro, pero Hermione había logrado poner en los pilares de piedra una cuerda con una pequeña polea que le permitió deslizarse ágilmente por ella hasta llegar al jardín interno. La vio caer en pie, soltarse de ella, le miró desde el suelo con una gran sonrisa y entro nuevamente al castillo. Esa mujer si estaba llena de sorpresas, pensó, "creo que debería contratar a ese monje de Hogwarts para que le hiciera unos cuantos de esos juguetitos".

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sir Blase y Lady Hermione no se equivocaron al afirmar que Silver aparecería pronto, la actitud de Harry le había molestado, la cena del día anterior fue salvada por la Princesa Luna y Ronald que hablaban animadamente de criaturas míticas, les incluían en su conversación y evitó que su padre se diera cuenta de su molestia; después de la cena Harry intentó hablar con ella, pero no se lo permitió.

No estaba acostumbrada a que le celaran, bueno Ron lo había hecho en algunas ocasiones, pero el era su hermano, no era lo mismo a que lo hiciera tu futuro esposo, casi le había insinuado que entre Blase y ella había algo más que amistad… bueno… si lo pensaba mejor, si lo había, él había terminado de entrenarla en Slytherin, era su mentor, concluyó el entrenamiento junto con otros soldados, se había batido con ellos en duelo y ganado su respeto, los soldados no sabían que ella era la princesa, los únicos en saberlo eran Blase, Draco y Severus, el consejero del rey; este último era muy hábil con los disfraces y logro encubrirla para que se mezclara con los demás soldados para entrenarse. El rey Draco le debía la vida a la princesa, por lo que se sintió obligado a recompensarle permitiendo que entrenara con sus hombres y se ganó tal respeto entre ellos que le nombraron segundo capitán al mando, Ginny se sintió muy honrada al recibir el titulo que el rey le otorgaba, Draco podría parecer despiadado, pero era un hombre justo, su pueblo le quería. Después que su padre murió, todo en Slythering cambio para bien y ella era uno de sus capitanes y trabajaba muy duro haciendo los dos papeles (princesa y caballero).

Sus días de entrenamiento en Slythering eran de los mejores recuerdos que poseía, excepto la última batalla en la que su hermano cayó herido, pero de todas maneras, ya había decidido no pelear más, su hermano reacciono mejor que Draco y Blase, ellos no habían aceptado su renuncia y este último le dijo que necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse, no de las heridas físicas exactamente.

Ya estaba vestida y lista para una sesión de tiro, había ensillado a pegazo, su armadura bien colocada y salio del establo, cruzó la puerta de entrada, los caballeros le dieron un saludo que correspondió y salio a los terrenos, cabalgó con prisa, quería sentir el aire golpear su rostro y sentirse libre en cada trote.

Dirigió su caballo hacia su zona favorita de tiro, pero jamás pensó encontrarse con dos de los hombres de los que deseaba alejarse: Harry y Ron. ¡Demonios! Ya no podía retroceder, le habían visto y el tonto de Ronald le hizo señas para que se acercara, no podía negarse, en su papel como Silver estaba en la obligación de obedecer a los monarcas de los reinos de la Alianza, se acercó lentamente a ellos, y les hizo una reverencia a los dos, que fue correspondía, ¡ahhhhhh! Deseaba tanto golpear a Ronald y borrarle la sonrisa boba de su rostro, pero después se la cobraría….

-¿llamo usted alteza?- dijo Silver.

-¡llegas justo a tiempo!- dijo Ron divertido al ver los ojos de furia que tenia su hermana, la visera del casco ocultaba la mayor parte del rostro -¿vas de caza?-

-no, solo a una práctica de tiro antes de salir a Slythering-

-¡perfecto! Nosotros nos disponíamos a hacer lo mismo- dijo Ron emocionado bajando de su caballo, Harry hizo lo mismo –ven con nosotros, será divertido- Harry no se miraba muy contento con la compañía del caballero y definitivamente mataría a Ronald. No le quedo más remedio que bajarse también y seguirles. Entre los tres pusieron los blancos que utilizarían cada uno, los tres prepararon sus arcos, tensaron sus flechas y dispararon al mismo tiempo, dos en el blanco y uno se desvió por unos centímetros, Ronald justifico diciendo que aun no recuperaba bien el equilibrio por lo de su pierna, Silver rió de su excusa, pero continuaron así por un rato hasta que se aburrieron y decidieron hacer una competencia entre los tres, pusieron un solo blanco, e iniciaron sus disparos; Ron inició, su flecha dio en el blanco al igual que Harry, las dos flechas quedaron una al lado de la otra, era el turno de Silver, se ubicó y fijo su blanco, la flecha de ella cayó justo entre las dos anteriores, sus ojos resplandecían de felicidad al ver la cara molesta de Harry y la atónita de Ron.

-estamos parejos aun- dijo Ronald, Harry asintió y Silver solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿propone otro tipo de blanco mi señor?- dijo Silver

-que les parece ocupar ese árbol de manzanas- Harry señaló un árbol frondoso que se extendía a su izquierda –podemos elegir algunas manzanas para blanco- los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo y se encaminaron hacia ahí. Eligieron una manzana que se encontraba en la parte más alta, una manzana roja y pequeña, la dificultad era el lugar ya que estaban en una inclinación incluyendo la posición del sol que les daba directamente en el rostro.

Iniciaron. Ron falló, la de Harry rozó la manzana y la de Silver dio en ella haciéndola caer, corrió hacia ella y se la lanzó a Ronald, sus ojos reían divertidos, se las iba a cobrar a su hermano y que mejor que venciéndole, pero no solo a él, sino también al cabezota de su prometido, ¡que buena venganza! Lástima que Harry no se daría cuenta que era ella quien le vencía, sino Silver, pero no importaba, era una maravillosa satisfacción ver sus rostros atónitos y a veces molestos.

-¡quiero la revancha!- dijo Harry.

-de acuerdo- dijo Silver –elija el blanco- y se cruzó de brazos mientras se apoyaba en el manzano, le divertía ver a Harry buscando con que vencerle, él se detuvo y miró a Ronald de manera divertida.

-Ron, ¿quieres ayudarnos?-

-¡Claro!- dijo inocentemente el pelirrojo acercándose

-¿puedes sostener esto y moverte?- Harry le lanzó una Sandía que encontró en una enredadera por donde se encontraban y el joven la tomó, su rostro mostró sorpresa.

-¿quieres que yo sea el blanco?-

-no, lo será la sandía, pero tu te moverás- Silver se separó del árbol inmediatamente y se puso frente a Harry.

-la propuesta de su alteza es muy arriesgada- miró a su hermano y vio a Harry nuevamente –si fallamos podemos lastimarle-

-¿tienes algún inconveniente Ron?- Ron miró a su hermana que levemente movía su rostro para que no aceptara, pero se había dado cuenta que ella se estaba divirtiendo con la situación y ahora se echaba para atrás, ahora era su turno de reír.

-No Harry, los dos son muy buenos…- y le sonrió a su hermana de lado –creo que tendrán cuidado- Ginny no podía creer a lo que su hermano se exponía.

-¡perfecto! ¿Silver?- Harry le miró desafiante -¿sigues o te quedas?- Ginny miró el rostro de los dos hombres que le retaban con la mirada, ¡ahhhhh hombres!.

-sigo- ella y Harry comenzaron a preparar sus arcos y flechas, Ron caminaba con la sandía moviéndola entre las manos y sobre su cabeza, la lanzaba y la recuperaba nuevamente, Harry que había preparado su arco antes, lanzó cortando un pedazo de la sandía, pero le rozó no le dio directamente, cuando Ginny terminaba de ajustar su arco, Ron seguía lazando, pero de el árbol al que el se había refugiado venia bajando una enorme araña, deslizándose por un hilo de su tela, El príncipe comenzó a balbucear…

-¡a..a…a.. ra..ña!!!!!!!-

-¡Cálmate Ron!- Harry comenzó a correr hacia el príncipe que se había quedado paralizado del susto, aunque comenzaba a retroceder y ya se había pegado al tronco del árbol. Lanzó la sandía, al aire. Cuando Harry iba hacia su amigo sintió el silbido de la flecha cruzando a su lado, Ron se deslizaba por el tronco y una flecha callo en el tronco del árbol mientras la sandía caía al suelo con otra flecha atravesada justo en medio, Harry llegó hacia Ron que tenia sus ojos abiertos y desorbitados. -¿estas bien?- pero Ron no le quitaba la mirada a Silver, Harry miró hacia el lugar donde su amigo fijaba la vista, Silver hizo una reverencia y tomó su caballo.

-¡Gracias por la práctica!- desde arriba de pegazo se acercó un poco –debo volver, espero verles pronto- inclinó su cabeza y salio a toda velocidad.

-¡vaya! Se dio por vencido- dijo Harry sonriente, que no se había dado cuenta de la sandia, Ron desvió su vista hacia la fruta para que él viera y se dio cuenta de la flecha de Silver atravesada justo en medio, el frunció el seño y lanzo un leve gruñido, luego Ron levantó la vista hacia el lugar en el que la araña estaba.

-¿Dónde está esa inmunda criatura?- dijo poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose la ropa, pero un leve destello de una pluma gris y por donde el sol reflejaban le hizo mirar y descubrió la flecha de Silver que había dado en el tronco del árbol, justo arriba de donde antes estuvo su cabeza en ella estaba clavada una fea araña negra –Parece que hubo un ganador- Harry le vio intrigado y Ron le señaló hacia la flecha, el rostro del joven cambio molesto y comenzó a refunfuñar entre dientes, ¡ese Silver!, algún día se las cobraría y derrotados los dos príncipes regresaron al castillo.


	9. Chapter 9

_**HOLAAAAAAAA aquí vengo con otro capitulo, estoy en construcción del capitulo 10 pero en estas semanas estaré muy ocupada en cosas de mi trabajo, espero poder subir otro antes que empiece la tensión o tendrán que esperar de dos semanas a tres meses creo…. Espero avanzar rápido de verdad para no dejarles por mucho tiempo.**_

_**Paso a los agradecimientos, primero a Aryen y Parvati que han dejado sus comentarios e inquietudes sobre el fic, muchas gracias por su apoyo.**_

_**Segundo a todos/as los que leen y están en anonimato ya que como no dejan un review no se quienes son pero les agradezco por su compañía al leer este fic. Bueno a qui les dejo con el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste.**_

-IX-

Llevaba varios días trabajando, estaba un poco cansada, pero cuando se proponía algo no descansaba hasta conseguirlo; aunque con el rey rondando constantemente en el laboratorio, a veces le era muy difícil avanzar, le distraía y le era difícil concentrarse, ¿Por qué le costaba concentrarse?, no podía quererle, él era el rey y podía elegir a cualquiera ¿Por qué podría ser ella?, tenia a todas las duquesas y mujeres nobles a sus pies.

Unos meses atrás cuando le conoció, le agradó su inteligencia y la habilidad de la elaboración de pociones a base de plantas, tal cual ella también lo hacia, era astuto y no podía ignorar que también era muy atractivo, pero tenia mal genio, se exaltaba rápido, pero ¿cómo no serlo con el tipo de vida que le toco enfrentar? Él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con los negocios de su padre y menos su afinidad con Riddle, hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad, asesinar y atacar villas por saqueo no eran cosas que le enorgullecieran, cuando hablaba con él, ella escuchaba con atención su frustración y remordimientos de recuerdos que deseaba eliminar de sus sueños o pesadillas constantes.

Mientras cuidaba del príncipe Ronald, el rey Draco buscaba espacios para reunirse con ella, buscaba su compañía, a ella le gustaba también estar con él, recordaba con ternura el día en que el gentilmente tomo su mano por primera vez en un paseo en los terrenos de su castillo, cuando a la orilla de un pequeño riachuelo le dio su primer beso… los mejores momentos de su vida ¿Cómo esa ilusión acabo?, se forzaba a olvidar ese día, pero a la vez le ayudaba a recordar por que no podía caer nuevamente en sus redes. Recordar a la duquesa Parkinson entre sus brazos… era un doloroso recuerdo, apretaba sus puños y sus ojos se humedecían al recordar… pero ¡no más! Estaba ahí para trabajar, no por algo más y se lo había dejado claro, pero parecía que él tenia una facilidad asombrosa para olvidar lo que ella le repetía constantemente.

-¡buenos tardes mi dulce señora!- ella se sobresalto y casi deja caer la cucharilla con la que medía la sustancia que mezclaba, el monarca entró por la puerta del laboratorio llevando una bandeja con merienda.

-¿Dónde está Alicia?- preguntó, su dama de compañía era la que regularmente le llevaba algunos bocadillos en el día, ella se concentraba tanto en su trabajo que a veces olvidaba comer, quitó la vista de sus hermosos ojos grises; a veces tenia la impresión que la hipnotizaba con ellos, regreso a medir la sustancia y a vaciarla en otro recipiente.

-he decidido darle la tarde libre, al igual que a ti- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios y dejando la bandeja en otra mesa.

-lo siento- dijo, sin dirigirle la mirada, mientras ella fijaba sus ojos en la reacción de la combinación de las sustancias que acababa de mezclar –pero debo terminar- ella no se dio cuenta, cuando él ya estaba cerca, tomó con un poco de rudeza el recipiente que ella tenia en sus manos y lo dejó sobre la mesa – ¿pero que…?- la levantó en brazos para alejarla del trabajo -¡bájame en este instante!-

-Cómo quieras- y la dejó caer, ella dio un grito y él la logró agarrar de uno de sus brazos antes que cayera completamente al suelo.

-¡eres un bruto, cavernícola, odioso…! – ella comenzó a golpearlo al pecho, él le agarró sus manos, sintió la fuerza que ejercía en ellos pero no para lastimarla.

-¿quieres calmarte?- dijo con una sonrisa de lado –no eres mi esclava, también debes descansar- y la arrastró hacia donde había dejado la comida y la sentó en un banco frente a él –llevas cuatro días sin descansar bien, así que tómate esto con un poco de calma y come- con una de sus manos empujo la bandeja de frutas frente a ella. Ella cruzó sus brazos al pecho y dirigió su mirada a un lado ignorando la comida que tenia enfrente, el suspiró desesperado e impaciente ¡que mujer mas orgullosa! -¡Hermione!- ella le miró de reojo – ¿puedo saber por que estas tan molesta conmigo?-

-¿sacarme de Gryffindor no te parece buen motivo? – dijo molesta y tomó una uva de la bandeja y comenzó a comérsela, el sonrió pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario con respecto a eso.

-no, me refiero…- y el se quedo un momento en silencio y puso su rostro un poco serio -¿Por qué te fuiste?- los dos conectaron sus miradas, ella tenia una fresa que comenzaba a triturar, él tomó la mano libre que ella tenía sobre la mesa pero sutilmente se soltó de su mano y bajó la mirada.

-¿Por qué me hace esto?- sintió que sus ojos se llenarían pronto de lágrimas y se puso de pie para salir del lugar, él le alcanzó y la tomó de la cintura, ella aun no levantaba su rostro, trato de contenerse lo mas que podía.

-¿Hermione?- dijo intrigado y con su mano elevo el rostro de ella. Vio como sus ojos se habían puesto llorosos y tristes.

-yo no…- le costaba hablar, respiro fuertemente un par de veces, tenía que serenarse –tu no puedes estar conmigo- trato de librarse de su abrazo, él no la soltó.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo con el ceño encogido.

-¡por favor!- dijo ella irónica -¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo si puedes tener a cualquiera?-

-yo no quiero a cualquiera- dijo un poco molesto, pero sus mejillas se habían coloreado de un leve rosa –yo te quiero a ti- y la abrazó con dulzura y hundiendo su rostro en su cabello, olía tan bien, le encantaba sentirla nuevamente con él.

-no- dijo ella casi sin aliento al sentirse atrapada entre sus brazos –tu no quieres estar conmigo, la duquesa Parkinson tiene lo que tu quieres- y se aparto de él, él le siguió con la mirada mientras ella se dirigía hacia la ventana, la abrió, deseaba sentir el aire en su rostro, era doloroso recordar ese día.

-¿a que te refieres?- dijo acercándose a ella.

-¡no juegues conmigo! no soy tonta, ya la elegiste a ella ¿Por qué me sigues torturando así?- no pudo contener mas sus lágrimas y salio corriendo del lugar, quería salir lo mas pronto de ahí, estar cerca de él le estaba dañando más de lo que pensaba, subió con rapidez los escalones hacia su habitación, tenia que irse ahora, no podía quedarse. Cuando ya estaba llegando al final de las gradas, él la alcanzó y la tomo por la espalda rodeando con uno de sus brazos su cintura. Colocó su cabeza en el hueco entre su cabeza y hombro y sus labios rozando su oído.

-yo no he elegido a la duquesa, te he elegido a ti- ella se quedo como piedra, ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para verle de frente, no soportaría ver sus ojos y descubrir que le mentían. –¿Hermione?- ella no le miró, siguió en el mismo lugar. –El día que te fuiste… ¿la viste a ella conmigo en el salón verdad?- ella no pudo contenerse y lloró con más fuerza, el la abrazó y le dio la vuelta para que le mirara. Los recuerdos de la duquesa abrazando al rey y besándose llegaron nuevamente a su mente, después que le había dicho que le quería a ella, las manos de esa mujer rodeando su cuello, besándole con pasión, ella era muy bonita, con prestigio, una de las mejores familias ¿Quién era ella comparada a esa mujer?, ¡nada!, nacida entre el pueblo y reconocida por el rey Arthur por sus natos conocimientos, ella no era de clase alta, como bien la duquesa se lo había dicho "¿Por qué te elegiría a ti, teniéndome a mi? El necesita a alguien con clase, no a una campesina sabelotodo" eso la hizo regresar a la tierra cuando ya volaba entre nubes por Draco. –Hermione, ella no significa nada para mi, por favor créeme-

-¿para que? Para que vuelvas a lastimarme cuando aparezca otra duquesa-

-¡escúchame por favor!- dijo frustrado y comenzando a molestarse, la soltó, ella le dirigió la mirada -¡no has oído lo que te he pasado diciendo todos estos días!, lo que te digo ahora…- bajo su mirada y se dio la vuelta para bajar las gradas nuevamente -¡vete cuando quieras!- y Salió, ella se quedo inmóvil, él había pasado diciéndole por días lo importante que era ella para él, que la quería, ¿Qué le había dicho en este mismo instante? ¿La había elegido a ella?

-"Del escuchar procede la sabiduría, y del hablar el arrepentimiento.1"- Hermione giró hacia la voz; del pasillo de la derecha, el consejero del rey bajaba. Severus inspiraba miedo, vestido siempre de negro, rostro serio y duro, cuerpo delgado y alto, cabello negro y liso hasta sus hombros –lady Hermione, hay cosas que se deben explicar y yo no soy la persona adecuada para decirlas- Hermione se quedó en silencio observando al hombre -¿Por qué no permite que solo le explique? Si después de eso usted decide irse, nadie la detendrá- Hermione frunció el seño –le doy mi palabra- ella suspiró y bajo nuevamente los escalones, pero ¿a donde se había metido ese terco rey? –En la orilla del riachuelo seria un buen lugar para iniciar- ella le sonrió.

-gracias-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La tarde estaba cayendo, otro día moría y las esperadas noticias no llegaban, comenzaba a angustiarse, hacía varias semanas que había salido de Hufflepuff escoltada por los guardias de Hogwarts y aun nada… pronto cumpliría 17 años, la fecha le atormentaba como sentencia de muerte…

-¿Cuánto por tus pensamientos?- Luna se sobresaltó al escuchar al príncipe Ronald que se sentaba a su lado, le sonrió. Era tan bueno con ella, amable, caballeroso, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él y ella sentía que era reciproco, todos los días por las mañanas y las tardes se sentaba a su lado esperando junto a ella, él no preguntaba, solo le hacia compañía en su espera.

-Hola Ronald, ¿Cómo sigues?- él le miró, extendió sus piernas y las movió de un lado a otro.

-como nuevas, Hermione hizo un buen trabajo, pronto cabalgaré otra vez como antes y te llevaré conmigo- se apoyó en uno de los pilares del puesto de vigía donde ella había optado por esperar y le sonrió.

-tenemos que ir antes que los Glumbumble salgan de sus colmenas y nos arruinen la diversión- ella le sonrió con melancolía, Ron ya estaba acostumbrado a que la joven princesa hablara de las criaturas míticas de su reino, la verdad, le divertía el aire despreocupado de ella, excepto cuando se venia a ese lugar a esperar. Comenzaba a enfriar, el sol se estaba ocultando y el cielo se pintó de hermosos tonos rosas que contrastaban con algunas nubes algodonadas y los pocos espacios azules del cielo. -es hermoso- dijo ella contemplando el cielo, mientras involuntariamente se frotaba con sus manos los brazos. -si…- Ronald se había quitado su capa y la paso por sus hombros, acercándose mucho a ella, sus rostros quedaron a centímetros y no retiró su brazo de la espalda de ella, los hermosos ojos grises de la princesa se clavaron en los azul intensos de él, ella llevó una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro de Ron, él con su mano libre tomó la de ella presionando mas sus mejilla con el calor de su mano… -¡Su majestad!- los jóvenes se separaron asustados. Ron se puso en pie rápidamente para ver a uno de los guardias. -dime Creevey- Ron le tendió una mano a la princesa para ayudarle a levantarse. -su padre les busca a ambos para la cena y me ha mandado a buscarles- -muy bien, gracias Creevey- el caballero salio, Luna sonrió al príncipe y salio detrás de Creevey, ¿Qué le estaba pasando con Luna? Su hermoso cabello rubio se movía de un lado a otro frente a el, estuvo a punto de besar sus hermosos ojos grises. Mejor se calmaba, no quería llegar al castillo así o su hermana se daría cuenta. Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al comedor. -¡hasta que por fin llegas!- su hermana le habló cuando el pelirrojo se sentaba a su lado en el comedor. – ¿Te ocurre algo Ronald?- ella encogió el ceño. -¡no!- dijo nervioso -¿Qué podría pasarme?- y sus ojos se desviaron hacia la rubia que tomaba asiento junto a Harry y comenzaba una plática con él. Ginny se fijó y sonrió. -y dicen que soy yo la que no admito las cosas- se separo de su hermano con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y se movió del lugar para colocarse al lado de su padre, dejando a Ron sentado frente a la rubia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Draco?- Hermione encontró al rey en la orilla del lago, como le había dicho Severus, estaba sentado en el suelo lanzando algunas piedras, ella se acercó lentamente, ni siquiera le miró cuando ella le llamó.

-pensé que ya te habías ido- ella suspiró y se acercó a él hasta sentarse a su lado.

-lamento lo que dije- ella miró hacia el lago, donde unos gansos blancos nadaban de un lado a otro –quisiera escuchar tu versión de la historia- los dos se miraron, sus rostros eran serios.

-¿hoy si escucharás?- dijo irónico.

-a eso he venido- dijo molesta –pero si no quieres, me voy- hizo el intento de levantarse de su lado, pero él le tomo del brazo.

-todo es un mal entendido- ella se sentó nuevamente a su lado –mi padre tenía planeado que yo me casara con la duquesa- y regreso su vista hacia el lago –ese día yo había mandado por ella para romper nuestro compromiso- Hermione abrió sus ojos como platos –pues… ella al verme lo primero que hizo fue besarme- Hermione desvió su rostro hacia el lago también –y si no me equivoco, eso fue lo que viste ¿verdad?- ella solo asintió –pero no te quedaste para escuchar que estaba rompiendo nuestro contrato de matrimonio- ella negó con su cabeza.

-pero ella…- Hermione continuó

-¿ella que?, ¿te dijo algo?- ahora el sorprendido era él.

-bueno, ella… yo… la vi cuando se retiraba, y…- que tonta había sido –no importa lo que dijo, si terminaste el compromiso, era obvia su molestia… ¡hay no!- y se tapo con sus dos manos su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Draco se acercó a ella asustado por su reacción, cuando él retiró las manos del rostro de ella, una enorme sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

-Draco, lo siento- ella abrazó al rey rodeando su cuello quien le correspondió.

-entonces ¿me perdonas lo que solo tu sabes que haya hecho?- ella rió en sus brazos.

-no has hecho nada, aquí la que tiene que pedir disculpas soy yo- él se puso de pie y la ayudo a levantarse – ¿me perdonas?- el no contestó, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de ella y la beso, ella correspondió. -creo que eso es un si- ella volvió a besarlo, sus mejillas se habían teñido de rosa, mientras el acariciaba su rostro y sus dedos se perdían en sus cabellos.

-será mejor que volvamos al castillo, antes que Severus mande a buscarnos-

-¿Por qué haría el eso?-

-ha resultado más sobre protector conmigo desque que mi padre murió- el la tomó de la mano para irse juntos hacia el castillo –a demás debemos terminar esos antídotos- Hermione sonrió.

-ya terminé-

-¿en serio?- ella sintió con su rostro.

-cuando llegaste esta tarde, estaba terminando de embotellar el último antídoto- ella encogió un poco el seño y se puso pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿crees que tu padre consiguió esos venenos de Riddle?-

-es una posibilidad, ¿por que?-

-si él tiene en grandes cantidades de esos venenos, estaremos en problemas. Los ingredientes para realizar cada antídoto poseen un ingrediente muy difícil de conseguir-

-¿ese es?-

-una gema bezoar aun en desarrollo-

-¿de donde la sacaste?-

-estoy comenzando a experimentar con algunas plantas acuáticas. Entre los pescadores de los muelles de Gryffindor, tienen el mito que la gema bezoar aun en desarrollo es una cura infalible para casi todo- ella se encogió de hombros –así que decidí criarlos y experimentar en ellos-

-¿es el ingrediente principal?-

-si, en Hogwarts solo poseo tres mas, pero en unos meses se convertirán en gemas y ya no serán útiles- los dos habían llegado al vestíbulo del castillo –los únicos antídotos en este momento los posees tu y solo son un frasco para cada uno, debes ser muy cuidadoso- comenzaron a subir las gradas hasta llegar a la puerta del salón –en mis apuntes tengo las características para reconocer el envenenamiento de cada uno y cual de los antídotos es el correcto, haré una copia o Neville la hará y te la mandaré- Draco abrió la puerta del salón.

-pero…- inicio el, no quería que se fuera.

-¡Su majestad!- los dos jóvenes dirigieron la mirada hacia dentro del salón, donde una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos verdes esperaba al rey, Hermione y el la reconocieron de inmediato, la duquesa Parkinson –¿Lady Hermione?, no esperaba verla por estas tierras- la castaña se tensó y soltó la mano de la que venía con Draco.

-no se preocupe duquesa, estoy por retirarme- Draco le dirigió una mirada seria a Hermione, pero ella le dedico una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo y le hablo en voz baja –lo se, no te preocupes. Pero debo volver- y salio del salón dejando al rey con la duquesa, no quería estar en los zapatos de la pobre mujer, por la mirada que tenía el rey, no iba a ser una plática serena.

1 Proverbio italiano, no tengo ni idea de la fecha o época de este proverbio pero me pareció adecuado para este momento.


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA AMIGOS Y AMIGAS AQUI ESTÁ UN NUEVO CAPITULO, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, PERO HE CORREGIDO Y AGREGADO ALGUNAS COSAS EN LOS 9 CAPITULOS ANTERIORES, ASI QUE LES RECOMIENDO PUEDAN VERLOS ANTES.**

**QUIERO AGRADECER A MI NOVIO YA QUE EL ESCRIBIO ESTE CAPITULO, SOY MUY PACIFISTA Y NO SE ME DABAN BIEN ESCRIBIR BATALLAS ASI QUE EL LO HIZO POR MI, SOLO LE DI UNOS TOQUES PARA QUE SE ADAPTARA BIEN A LA HISTORIA Y UBICAR MEJOR A LOS PERSONAJES, ASI QUE ESTE CAPITULO FUE HECHO CON APOYO DE ÉL, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y NOS VEMOS EN UN PRIMO CAP.  
**

-X-

- ¿Están todos en sus puestos?

El hombre que había hablado se dio la vuelta, quitando su vista del fuego que salía de una chimenea en una casa rustica y acogedora. Miró fijamente y con superioridad al hombre que tenia como subordinado, esperando su respuesta. Este se sentía intimidado en la presencia del dirigente de guerra. Hace unos minutos atrás se había reído del grupo de fuertes mercenarios que se orinaban en los pantalones por no ser uno de ellos quien llevara las noticias a su Señor.

- Estoy esperando- resonó en el cuarto oscuro y frío. El tono no sonaba molesto o furioso, pero el subordinado no sabía distinguirlo

-Señor, los hombres de dos batallones están dispuestos. Pero dicen que no se moverán hasta saber de su pago.

- ¿Siguen inconformes?- volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez la voz tenia algo de cinismo.

- Creo que si mi señor. No puedo saberlo con certeza.

- Nunca se sabe algo con certeza absoluta- dijo con el mismo tono del comienzo, mientras giraba de nuevo al fuego -Vas y tomarás el mando de los dos batallones- ordenó su jefe sin subir el tono y girar para verlo- harás lo que sea necesario para moverlos de sus sitios antes del amanecer. Sino, todos, incluido tu, serán los que alimentaran a los gusanos ¿fui lo suficientemente claro para ti?

- Si Señor- respondió el nuevo mercenario agachando su cabeza a manera de saludo y saliendo de la estancia.

Una vez fuera, pudo respirar tranquilo. Tenía poco tiempo de haber entrado al servicio de Riddle. Como él, y muchos antes de él, tenía como oficio ser "segadores de vidas a buen precio". Eran odiados en cualquier lugar a donde ofrecían sus servicios, a pesar que los reyes de estas tierras los requerían para luchar entre si por terrenos que en algún momento se olvidarían.

El ya estaba cansado de vagar, hasta que llego a sus oídos que alguien estaba haciendo una revolución en Nortgands, las Tierras del Norte. Varios tipos de todos lados, guiados por el rumor, fueron en búsqueda de este Señor de la Guerra. Y cuando por fin lo tuvieron al frente se llevaron una decepción. Era alto, si, pero no tenia el cuerpo de un gran guerrero. No tenía los músculos de Azaroth, su amigo y compañero en tres batallas antes de que lo decapitaran. Y estaba limpio y afeitado. Parecía ser más un noble de castillo que un señor guerrero que pretendía tomar todo por la fuerza y armar una revolución. Pero cuando hablo por primera vez su discurso removió algo en su corazón. Habló de tierras para todos y no para unos cuantos. Prometió libertades que jamás imaginó. Solo debían obedecer al pie de la letra sus ordenes, que no todos lograrían ver el objetivo realizado, pero si lo hacían el futuro de todos se veía claro y esperanzador. Se subió a uno de los barcos y partió a alistarse en las Huestes de Riddle.

Ni bien llego a la pequeña bahía fue bajado y equipado. Phobos, su caballo, rugió cuando alguien, que no era su dueño, quiso llevárselo y el mercenario tuvo que desenvainar su espada. La contienda fue corta y el cuerpo sin vida del tipo cayó al suelo, Phobos termino de destrozar con sus coses el cráneo del ladrón que había intentado llevarlo lejos de su dueño.

Mientras montaba, pudo enterarse que esa bahía era territorio Hufflepuff. Que parte del camino donde transitaban se había hecho en un par de días para ir hacia el reino próximo de Slytherin, combatirían junto a ellos para someter una villa de Hufflepuff. Todos se movían de prisa y los capitanes impartían ordenes de que no debían ser vistos, que el ataque iba a ser sorpresa y de noche.

Cuando llegaron al campamento el asedio ya había comenzado. Y también vio lo más amenazante que pudo haberse visto. Tres maquinas lanzando pesadas bolas de brea inflamadas dentro de los muros de la Ciudad amurallada. Las tres se movían al unísono y con precisión mortal. Pudo ver que las tropas de adelante llevaban los blasones de la casa Real de Hufflepuff. Y los capitanes llevaban el uniforme del Reino.

Cuando la puerta de la ciudad cayó fue tiempo de ganarse su salario. El Señor había ordenado que las mujeres jóvenes y las niñas fueran perdonadas, pero el resto podía ser asesinado. Y eso hizo, como se le había ordenado. En unas horas una ciudad floreciente y prospera fue arrasada y al levantarse el sol solo quedaban de pie algunas casas importantes. Algunos ciudadanos escaparon apoyados por la noche y llevaron las nuevas al castillo.

El príncipe Draco no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión del Rey y la unión con Riddle. Pero cogió su armadura, y fue a la cabeza de su gente, guiándolos a más enfrentamientos que jamás tuvieron que haber sucedido.

El mercenario pudo sentir en los campos otra vez el sabor de la batalla. El aire rozando sus mejillas mientras cabalgaba a Phobos. Escuchar solo el sonido de su espada cruzar el aire, cortándolo, yendo hasta el cuerpo de su enemigo. Ver volar las flechas y escuchar el llanto de los heridos antes que la muerte los encuentre a ellos. Desenvainar su otra espada y seguir cazando enemigos, cuidar su flanco y el de Phobos al mismo tiempo. Continuaron la conquista de varias villas, hasta que el anciano rey de Slytherin murió, se dice que fue muerte natural, pero entre el circulo cercano de Riddle, se sabe que lo asesinó él con sus propias manos mientras su hijo estaba en batalla; intentaron emboscar al joven príncipe para darle muerte; era una de las ordenes. Pero recibieron un revés, cuando las tropas de Hufflepuff con algunos hombres de Hogwarts atacaron a los hombres de Riddle para proteger al príncipe.

Y entre ellos lo vio. Estaba este tipo a quien seguían, sin caballo, solo, caminando entre todos y portando una espada extraña. Esta espada no era gruesa como la suya, se asemejaba más a un cuchillo demasiado largo que a una espada hecha y derecha como la que blandía en su mano. Cada tipo que venía a enfrentarlo era muerto por un solo movimiento de su espada. No se detenía a rechazar el embiste, sino que simplemente lo eludía y en el mismo movimiento clavaba con precisión su espada. Sus enemigos caían sin vida dejando que sus sangres regaran los campos que hasta ese día nunca habían bebido del líquido rojo para saciar su sed. El mercenario espoleo a Phobos y fue tras ellos. Pero observo que habían cercado a uno, al blanco de esa misión, "el tío gordo" como solía llamar Carus a un tipo que valía mucho. Pero a lo lejos pudo ver como los refuerzos de éste se acercaban para sacarlo del apuro. Aun así no pudieron impedir que Riddle se enfrentara con dureza a él.

Riddle peleaba con gracia y un estilo que el mercenario nunca había visto antes, mas parecía que jugara contra él. Cuando los refuerzos del tipo llegaron, Riddle decidió acabarlo; su espada pudo meterse en una de las junturas de la armadura y se clavo en las carnes; Cuando se disponía a decapitarlo llegaron los refuerzos para ayudarlo. Uno en especial cubrió la retirada, el mismo caballero de la extraña espada, que montado en su caballo, transportaba al príncipe. Sus flechas cruzaban el aire y se clavaban en el pecho de sus enemigos con una frialdad única. Pudo ver como una flecha fue lanzada contra el caballero, pero se partió en dos con un movimiento de su espada.

Cuando las tropas de Slytherin vieron que su príncipe era sacado del campo de batalla comenzaron a decaer sus fuerzas. Fueron presas fáciles y pronto se retiraron, dejando a los mercenarios como dueños de lo que quedaba de la ciudad amurallada de Lucius.

La batalla había sido un éxito para los planes de Señor Riddle. Dejó que sus hombres descansaran y que se apoderaran de lo que quedaba de la ciudad y de sus mujeres; incluso dejó a uno de sus generales a cargo de la ciudad. Una ciudad como Lucius, fuertemente amurallada no se podía dejar sin el cuidado de un gobernador.

Al día siguiente la calma había llegado a la ciudad tomada. Cuando nuestro mercenario abrió el ojo fue en busca de Phobos. El caballo necesitaba correr todos los días y ya se les habían hecho costumbre a estos solitarios amigos. Dirigió a Phobos hacia los campos y se fue de largo, hasta llegar al bosque, allí se encontró a Riddle impartiendo órdenes al nuevo gobernador sobre los árboles a talar. Y por la expresión que el mercenario pudo observar, a la comitiva de Riddle le tenían un respeto o miedo único.

Pero la tranquilidad de las Huestes duro un día más. Riddle ordenó que las tropas se movieran adentrándose en los territorios. Y así llegaron a un par de villas que se rindieron sin pelea alguna. Riddle llego a un pacto entre ellos y no los toco. Pero eran villas con buenas tierras y la cosecha de este año había sido abundante. Él no tomó toda la cosecha, sino que se sentó a conversar con el alcalde o el tipo a cargo de estas villas y llegaron a un acuerdo en que los dos salían ganando. Riddle no arrasaría las villas y los aldeanos les daban las excedencias más un porcentaje mínimo de las cosechas. Así de ese modo el pueblo podía pasar el invierno, si bien ajustados, pero pasarlo con tranquilidad. Para Riddle era un buen arreglo. Cuando se necesite mantener y labrar los nuevos territorios podía usar a estos hombres que se alegraron saber que podrían ver una vez más la luz del día.

**********************************************

El ejército de Hufflepuff con algunos de Hogwarts salvaron al príncipe Draco y asumieron la derrota mientras el ejército se reestructuraba. Los hombres de Hogwarts venían en camino, el capitán y la tropa de Slytherin se unieron a su príncipe, ahora el rey sin corona, hasta que recuperara su castillo y tomara posesión de él.

Draco fue informado del asesinato de su padre, por el único miembro del concejo que logró escapar apoyado por algunos guardias. Éstos fueron los que informaron al ejército de Hufflepuff y Hogwarts de la traición que harían al príncipe en la batalla y para que le salvaran. El joven no demostró ninguna expresión de dolor al saber la noticia y soportó sin queja alguna la recuperación de las heridas recibidas por Riddle. Cuando el ejercito estuvo completo fue el momento de contraatacar, los hombres habían recibido entrenamiento exhaustivo y elegido otro capitán para apoyar a Blase en la batalla.

*****************************

Otro nuevo enfrentamiento tuvo lugar en las tierras de Slytherin, la meta era ganar, no abría marcha atrás hasta cumplir el objetivo, iban avanzando y recuperando el terreno; los hombres se enfrentaron fuertemente a los de Riddle, el mercenario luchaba con la furia y habilidad de siempre y entonces lo volvió a ver. Ese caballero montado en su caballo, manejaba la espada con soberbia, pero había algo particular que le llamaba la atención. Uno de su equipo grito "Silver" y el caballero giro para recibir un golpe en el pecho pero la armadura resistió el golpe y Silver pudo acabar con su enemigo.

El mercenario se lleno de emoción y se lanzo en caza de Silver. En camino a su destino se bajó esa horrorosa mascara que había robado del propio Castillo de Hogwarts. La mascara se asemejaba al posible rostro de un demonio que haya pisado la tierra alguna vez y que solo usaba cuando encontraba a alguien digno que enfrentar y seria esa mascara tenebrosa lo ultimo que vean los ojos del enemigo.

Cuando llego al encuentro con Silver, este se sobresalto al ver esa mascara. Aquello permitió que el mercenario lanzara un ataque que tiraría de su caballo al caballero. Cayó de espaldas pero giro rápidamente al ver la espada del tipo cruzar el aire con dirección a él. Ni bien el caballero se levantaba el mercenario ya estaba frente él blandiendo su espada. El ataque fue rechazado con dureza por Silver, y aquello le hizo gracia al mercenario, aprovecho en patear al caballero para poder bajarse de Phobos y estar frente a frente en un duelo especial. Sus espadas chocaron varias veces, pero Silver comenzaba a cansarse y el mercenario comenzó a darse cuenta que algo andaba mal con este hombre, debía ser bastante joven al juzgar por los mandobles que hacia con su espada. Sus ataques ya no tenían la misma fuerza que al inicio de la lucha. El mercenario pudo acercarse lo suficiente a Silver para asestar un golpe que volvió a tirarlo al suelo.

Entonces el mercenario vio aquellos ojos que le parecían tan familiares, aparecieron en el momento que la visera del caballero se abrió. Bajó un momento su espada y entonces tuvo que girar pues escucho un alarido dirigiéndose a él acompañado de pisadas rápidas de un caballo. El mercenario cogió su espada con dos manos y calculó el momento en el que ya estaría su distancia a golpe de espada y giro con todas sus fuerzas. Pero la espada del mercenario no iba contra este nuevo caballero, sino hacia el caballo, de hecho a una de las patas del caballo, la cual se separo del cuerpo y provoco que lanzara por los aires a su dueño. El caballero cayó aparatosamente y quedo boca abajo sin moverse. El mercenario se acerco a él con pasos apurados, deseaba matarlo por meterse en una pelea a la que nadie le invitó.

Ronald se sentía asfixiado, le dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial la pierna. Aun así pudo quitarse el casco, sabía que era una locura desprotegerse de esa manera, pero le costaba respirar. De pronto sintió como un pie lo empujaba, sintió su cuerpo girar para que su cara quedara mirando al cielo azul. Y entonces vio la imagen más aterradora que haya visto, un hombre con una espada manchada de sangre, portando una armadura gastada y esa mascara de guerra horrible y tenebrosa. Pudo sentir el pie del mercenario en su pecho, sintió el peso del mercenario asfixiándolo y entonces dejo de sentir todo lo anterior. Solo un dolor comenzaba a destacar por encima de todos, hasta que se convirtió en el único dolor que sentía. La maldita espada del mercenario había traspasado su armadura y la malla de protección y se había alojado en su pecho. El grito de dolor se escucho por todo el campo y el grito desgarrado de alguien ahogo el grito del caballero. El mercenario giro y pudo ver a Silver que se disponía a atacarlo, entonces retiro con fuerza su espada del cuerpo del caballero caído y pudo parar el ataque que se le venia. Pero entonces sintió un golpe, un golpe en su rostro, Silver había hecho el ataque de su espada con una sola mano, y no con las dos como estuvo haciendo minutos antes que los interrumpieran. La otra mano, libre, se había cerrado en un puño y había tomado por sorpresa al mercenario. Pero luego repuesto de la sorpresa inicial Silver fue presa fácil para el mercenario. De un movimiento la espada, Silver cayó al suelo y el mercenario devolvió el favor. Su puño envuelto en hierro golpeo el casco de Silver, atontándolo, luego otro golpe en el casco hizo que el joven hincara sus rodillas al suelo. Y luego el pie del mercenario yendo directo a su pecho, para tumbarlo nuevamente al piso. Silver ya veía la muerte segura, cuando de pronto el mercenario estaba arrodillado a su lado, levanto la visera del casco de Silver y le susurro

-Vete y entierra a tu hermano

El grito de Silver pudo ser oído y de hecho así fue. El mercenario ya se había levantado cuando apareció un Capitán de Slytherin saliendo al rescate de los jóvenes. Volvió a luchar contra este capitán, pero la lucha fue corta, ya no estaba interesado en quedarse mas tiempo allí y el capitán tampoco tenía tiempo que perder. El príncipe Ronald estaba gravemente herido y Silver estaba molido a golpes. Así que no siguió al mercenario cuando apareció sus caballo y monto en él, perdiéndose en el campo de batalla.

Después de la derrotar a Riddle, El príncipe Draco se convirtió en el rey de Slytherin. Los terrenos eran custodiados, pero no se percataron de una sombra que se encontraba en las tierras de batalla. El mercenario volvió al lugar donde había peleado con Silver y pudo ver rastro de sangre. No sabia con certeza si eran del Príncipe Ronald o de su caballo, pero aquello le molesto mucho. La lucha era de Slytherin, ¿Por qué un miembro de la Casa Real Gryffindor peleaba bajo el estandarte verde y plata? O mejor ¿Por qué aceptar a una mujer como miembro de tropa? Esos ojos los reconocería en cualquier parte. Había estado mirándolos por doce años desde que nació y su abuela estuvo a su cuidado hasta que se fueron del Reino, llevando la mascara consigo. No comprendía muy bien porque Lady Ginevra vestía de armadura, ni que hacia en una batalla. Se lleno de furia al pensar que su abuela había perdido el tiempo en criar a Ginny como toda una princesa si al final iba a comportarse como un hombre y salir a pelear. Cuando vio volar al príncipe Ronald tuvo la certeza que Silver era ella. La furia que sentía de verla aquí, peleando contra él fue lo que impulso a clavar su espada en el príncipe Ronald. El había permitido que Ginevra peleara, había permitido que esa mocosa impulsiva peleara en un campo de batalla, de ponerla en peligro. Sabía que el príncipe sobreviviría a su espada. El lugar donde se la clavo no comprometía mucho la salud del pelirrojo, pero fue su advertencia para ella. Por eso se acerco y con todo el odio que sentía en ese momento pudo decir lo que dijo. Hacerle creer a Lady Ginevra por un par de horas que su hermano había muerto, ella debía comprender que ser un caballero no es tan romántico como las novelas que le contaba Nana, su abuela, por las noches. Pero él ya había escogido un bando, y le pagaban por ello. Volvió a montar a Phobos y se dirigió al campamento…

**************************************************************

-¿Qué dijo ese Señorito de Guerra? ¿Va a aumentar nuestro pago?

El mercenario había llegado al lugar donde descasaban los dos batallones. En el fuego estaban reunidos los dos capitanes y los hombres de confianza de cada uno. Seis en total. Pero también una centena de hombres, impacientes por lo que este mercenario fuera a decir.

-Le explique lo que deseaban, pero Riddle no quiere aumentar su pretensión, que ustedes aceptaron pelear por un pago y que por ese pago va a hacerse.

Los capitanes comenzaron a injuriarlo, pero el mercenario estaba tranquilo. Tal vez se deba a que Nana era mas ruda que todos ellos juntos, un par de gritos que hacia temblar al mismo Rey Arthur. Dejo que los hombres hablaran y luego agrego.

-También me dijo que su pago era justo, que sean los capitanes quienes arreglen el modo de pago a sus hombres, o si no, todos acabaremos muertos para cuando amanezca.

- ¿Acabaremos? ¿Tu incluido? ¡Entonces debías haber hablado a favor de nuestro arreglo!- grito uno de los hombres de confianza.

- De hecho, yo pienso igual que Riddle. Me dio la libertad de arreglar este asunto. O redistribuyen mejor las tierras con sus hombres o sino…

- ¿O sino que?- respondió un capitán

Para el mercenario fue notorio que estos seis tipos habían llevado sus manos a sus espadas, pero no se habían dado cuenta que mientras hablaba el mercenario ya tenia la suya desenvainada. Cuando este capitán termino de hablar la espada del mercenario ya se había dirigido contra su cuerpo. Los cinco restantes se lanzaron contra él, pero el lugar donde iban a pelear era estrecho así que el mercenario los mato uno a uno, sin piedad, incluso cuando dos de ellos se quisieron rendir, al ver que los dos capitanes yacían muertos. Ninguno de los hombres de tropa levanto una protesta por ellos.

-¿Ahora alguien sabe de cuanto era el pago ofrecido? Pregunto el mercenario pasando por encima de los muertos mirando fijamente a las tropas.

- ¿Tu ahora estas a cargo?- Pregunto uno de los hombres

- Si, de los dos batallones, que se unirán en uno. Vamos a repartir el pago de manera justa, yo no deseo mucho, solo una tierra que sea mía.- respondió mientras limpiaba su espada.

-¿Reparto equitativo?- pregunto otro hombre más interesado de lo que acababa de oír.

- Si nos es posible si. Mira que las próximas batallas harán que la gente muera, así que los sobrevivientes tendrán una mayor porción, ¿comprenden ahora porque Riddle no quiso aumentar su pago?

- ¿Y tu quien eres? ¿Cómo se llama el nuevo capitán del batallón?

- Yo soy Juris Salazar, y ustedes desde ahora serán conocidos como Dementores, sembraremos el terror y tormento cuando sea el momento oportuno, no antes y no después. Ahora a sus puestos, que Riddle desea tomar este puerto cuanto antes.


	11. Chapter 11

-XI-

-¡NO!- el grito de la princesa Ginevra llego hasta los pasillos del castillo, era de madruga, los guardias que estaban de ronda corrieron alertados hacia la habitación de la pelirroja.

-Alteza, ¿se encuentra bien?- Sir Collin había llegado primero a la puerta de la princesa, a él se unieron tres guardias más y los distribuyó: uno hacia la terraza, que colindaba con el balcón de la joven, otro hacia las escaleras y el último lo mandó por el príncipe Ronald.

-Si- La pelirroja se había despertado ante la pesadilla de los recuerdos pasados en su última batalla.

-¡Ginny! ¿Estas bien?- Ronald había llegado a la puerta de su hermana –abre por favor- la pelirroja se puso la bata y se limpió los rastros de lagrimas de sus ojos y abrió la puerta. Ella inmediatamente abrazó a su hermano y continuó llorando -¿pero qué?-

-Fue solo una pesadilla- Ronald suspiró aliviado, dejó su espada a un lado de la puerta y pidió a los guardias que regresaran a sus puestos. La abrazó y juntos caminaron nuevamente hacia la cama de la joven, dejó que llorara junto a su pecho hasta que poco a poco se calmó.

-¿la misma pesadilla?- preguntó el joven limpiando la última lágrima de la mejilla de su hermana.

-si- se sentía tan apenada, hacía meses que ya no soñaba sobre la batalla en Slytherin –pero…-

-¿Qué?- dijo el joven mirando el rostro de su hermana, su nariz estaba muy roja al igual que sus ojos, pero su expresión era seria y pensativa.

-esta vez, recordé detalles que había olvidado-

-¿Cómo cual?-

-el hombre de la mascara que nos atacó-

-solo un loco podría usar esas cosas-

-estoy segura que he visto esa mascara antes-

-¿si? ¿Dónde?-

-no lo se Ron, pero lo averiguare- la joven se puso de pie y caminó hacia la librera que tenia en su cuarto, el Pelirrojo la tomó del brazo.

-Ginny, trata de dormir, es de madrugada- y dio un largo bostezo. Ella sonrió

-será mejor que tú vuelvas a la cama- y suspiró –se me quitó el sueño-

-está bien- Ron le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación de su hermana esperando que se calmara y pronto recuperara el sueño.

*************************************

-hija, ¿te sientes bien?- se encontraban en el desayuno, el rey Arthur observaba a su hija preocupado al ver las ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos, ella le devolvió una sonrisa y asintió. Los que se encontraban en la mesa observaron a la princesa intrigados por la pregunta del rey.

-no te preocupes…- se sintió apenada al sentir todas las miradas en ella –no dormí muy bien ayer- el rey se miraba preocupado por la joven, ella puso su mano sobre la de su padre y continuó –me quedé leyendo un libro y no me di cuenta hasta que era muy tarde- sonrió, el rey le devolvió la sonrisa más tranquilo.

-estaba pensando…-

-uyyy, eso es bueno Ronald- dijo su hermana con voz de sorpresa y burla, todos los que estaban presentes rieron junto a la pelirroja.

-Gracias Ginevra- dijo el joven serio, pero aun así continuó –¿Qué les parece si hacemos un día de campo?- Los ojos de Ginny se alegraron.

-¡si, es una buena idea Ron!- y se giró a su padre -¿podemos?-

-no se- dijo el rey pensativo –las cosas no están muy bien Ginny, los hombres de Riddle se han infiltrado en algunas villas y no es muy seguro-

-no te preocupes padre- dijo el pelirrojo –Harry y yo estaremos con ella y Luna, podemos llevarnos a Neville y algunos guardias si te sientes mas seguro- el rey medito un poco y al final cedió.

Los jóvenes prepararon todo para su día de campo, desde que la guerra entre Riddle se desató, habían dejado su costumbre familiar de salir y descansar. El rey se quedó en el castillo, esperaba por Albus que regresaría ese día y esperaba las noticias que le traería desde Gryffindor y de algunos pueblos de los alrededores.

Los príncipes decidieron que las jóvenes fueran en carruaje, la princesa Luna no montaba muy bien, así que Ginny tuvo que acompañarla mientras ellos junto a la guardia iban a su alrededor. La pelirroja no se quejó para no hacer sentir mal a la rubia, Neville iba con ellas, ya que no había caballo que soportara el peso del monje, iba explicándole a la Luna como volar una cometa (papalote, piscucha, etc. No se como le llamaran en sus países).

Llegaron a un hermoso prado que poseía una colina perfecta desde donde Neville volaba ya su cometa.

-parece divertido- dijo la rubia observando al monje desde la sombra de un árbol en donde habían puesto una manta grande para colocar la comida y donde se habían sentado a descansar.

-lo es, ¿quieres probar?- Ron se puso de pie y tomó otra de las cometas que Neville traía y le tendió una mano a la rubia para ayudarla a levantarse, los dos se fueron cerca de donde estaba el monje para poner al vuelo la otra cometa.

-Luna se ve muy feliz- comentó Harry a Ginny, se habían quedado los dos a la sombra del árbol observando a sus amigos.

-Si- dijo la pelirroja –desde que llego a Hogwarts no deja de ponerse triste cada vez que amanece y anochece-

-¿siempre?-

-si- la pelirroja miraba a su amiga reírse mientras Ron se ponía los lazos de la cometa en sus manos. –En el castillo se han soltado múltiples rumores sobre lo que ella espera cada día-

-¿así?-

-si- y le devolvió la mirada a Harry –unos dicen que espera una correspondencia de un amor oculto o que espera a que él venga por ella- y dio una media sonrisa.

-¿y que crees que sea?-

-no lo se, ella nunca ha querido mencionar nada y hemos respetado su silencio. Creemos que cuando ella se sienta en confianza de decirnos lo que le pasa, podremos ayudarla-

-¿crees que este en problemas?-

-quien sabe- dijo la joven elevando sus hombros –pero la verdad espero que el rumor del "amor secreto" no sea cierto-

-yo también- dijo el ojiverde regresando la vista hacia el frente donde los otros elevaban las cometas.

-¿ya te diste cuenta?-

-¿Qué a tu hermano le gusta la princesa Luna?- Ginny sonriente asintió –creo que el único que no se ha dado cuenta es él mismo-

********************************************************************

-bien, sostenlo con fuerza, pero no mucho. Debes dejar que el hilo corra y dejar que se eleve- decía Ronald colocando los hilos de la cometa en las manos de Luna, su piel esa suave y cálida, en el momento en el que sus miradas se encontraron se ruborizaron al mismo tiempo y miraron hacia diferente lugar cada uno.

-¿esta bien así?-

-si- los dos miraron hacia el cielo en el que su cometa se elevaba, la de Neville se encontraba a unos metros de la de ellos.

-tengan cuidado- dijo el monje –el pasto esta resbaladizo de ese lado-

-Gracias Neville, lo tendremos en cuenta- el pelirrojo sonrió hacia el monje, una ráfaga de airé soplo fuertemente en la colina donde se encontraban volando sus cometas, la de Neville se soltó de sus manos y salió volando, el monje corrió tras ella.

-¡dale más cuerda Luna!-

-eso hago, pero el hilo está por acabarse- el hilo se acabo, Luna dio un pequeño saltó para recuperar la punta, pero al hacerlo se resbalo, Ron la sostuvo pero también el patino en el monte y los dos cayeron colina abajo.

Al llegar a la base, los dos rieron por el accidente y por lo sucios que habían quedado al llenarse de tierra.

-¿estas bien?- dijo el pelirrojo quitando algunas hojas del cabello de la rubia.

-si y ¿tu?- la rubia limpiaba algunos rastros de tierra de la nariz del joven.

-Si- sus miradas se conectaron nuevamente, se acercaron hasta casi sentir el aliento del otro –Luna yo…- sus labios casi se rozaban…

-Luna, Ron ¿están bien?- Harry y Ginny corrieron hacia donde la pareja había caído, pero se arrepintieron al ver que habían interrumpido y que los jóvenes se separaban rápidamente.

-ehh si, no te preocupes- contestó el pelirrojo ayudando a la rubia a ponerse de pie. –creo que es mejor que volvamos, está enfriando-

-si- contestó la rubia y caminó rápidamente hacia el carruaje, Ron, Ginny y Harry vieron a la rubia alejarse con su cara sonrosada.

-será mejor que busquen a Neville para irnos, Luna y yo levantaremos todo- y la pelirroja se alejó. Ron dio un largo suspiro.

-¿y eso por que fue?-

-por nada Harry, vamos busquemos a Neville- y caminó hacia la colina en busca del monje.

**************************************

Por una de las puertas que de los jardines da al salón del rey, los cuatro jóvenes entraban después de su divertido día de campo, todos reían ante las ocurrencias del príncipe Ron. Al cruzar el umbral la voz del rey hizo a los cuatro dejar de reír.

-Princesa Luna- dijo el monarca muy serio –tienes una visita- la joven rubia encogió su seño y miro hacia el respaldo de la silla que se encontraba frente al rey, no podía reconocer de quien se trataba; hasta que el invitado se puso de pie.

Desde el momento en que el largo cabello castaño del hombre asomó sobre la silla, la princesa se aferro al brazo de Ron quien pudo sentir que temblaba y susurraba "no, no es posible".

-buenas tardes mi señora Luna- dijo el joven haciendo una leve reverencia. El joven de tez blanca, ojos verdes y gélidos, una sonrisa maligna que adornaba su rostro, que a pesar de ser atractivo, los ojos y risa dejaban ver a una persona despiadada.

-¡Duque!- dijo la rubia evidentemente asustada, Todos observaban detenidamente la escena.

-Luna- comenzó el rey –El duque de Ruthless ha traído ante mi este documento- y movió entre sus manos dos pergaminos. La princesa se soltó de Ron y caminó hacia el rey – ¿es cierto lo que está escrito en el?- la princesa le miró con tristeza y asintió.

-Padre ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ginevra curiosa por la visita del Duque y la reacción de Luna.

-La princesa Luna está prometida en matrimonio con el Duque de Ruthless- Luna le dirigió una mirada asustada al rey, Harry miró a Ron que se había puesto pálido, dio un respiro fuerte y profundo mirando a Luna, que con la cabeza agachada miró hacia donde Ron se encontraba, el pudo notar que la princesa tenia sus ojos llorosos.

-Pero…- comenzó Harry -¿Qué contiene ese documento?- y el duque se adelantó.

-Los padres de la princesa Luna realizaron un contrato de compromiso con mis padres para que nos casáramos y dado que su cumpleaños será en una semana, he venido por ella- y se acercó a Luna a quien acarició uno de los brazos de la joven mirándola con lujuria, ella se asustó al sentir la mano de él y quiso apartarse, pero él la sostuvo con rudeza del brazo, logrando que ella diera un débil gemido y una lagrima salió de su ojo derecho -¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!- le dijo con furia a la rubia que le miró con miedo y negó con su cabeza, Ron no soportó y se acercó a ellos.

-Esa no es manera de tratar a una mujer- dijo con furia mirando al duque.

-yo haré con ella lo que se me venga en gana, es mi prometida- dijo el duque.

-pero está en mi reino- dijo el Rey Arthur molesto poniéndose de pie –y aquí, no acepto ese tipo de trato- el hombre la soltó bruscamente y Ginny abrazó a su amiga que lloraba en sus hombros mientras la pelirroja miraba con odio al duque, el hombre vio a la pelirroja y le devolvió una sonrisa coqueta y de superioridad; cosa que no paso desapercibida para Harry, que se puso frente a ella y enfrentando al duque con la mirada.

-si no le molesta su majestad, me gustaría ir a descansar- dijo el duque al rey, este hizo una señal a uno de los sirvientes que guiaron al hombre a una de las habitaciones del castillo. Cuando salió de la vista de todos, Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¡¿se quedará aquí?!- dijo molesta mientras trataba de tranquilizar a la joven. El rey asintió y observó nuevamente los papeles y se acercó a Luna.

-pequeña ¿Por qué no nos habías comentado nada de esto?- Dijo dulcemente a la joven que poco a poco se calmaba. Pero Ron contestó por ella.

-¿no es obvio?- dijo molesto –ni siquiera somos dignos de su confianza- y la miró con enojo, mientras la rubia negaba con su cabeza y entre los dos se miraban, el dolido y ella con tristeza. El se acercó lentamente mirándola fijamente -¡¿entonces por que?!- le levantó la voz a la rubia que se asustó nuevamente, se deshizo de los brazos de Ginny y salió corriendo hacia los jardines del palacio. La pelirroja miró a su hermano con furia.

-¡Tonto! Me voy con ella- y miró a su padre que asintió y corrió tras la rubia.

-Ron, será mejor que te calmes- dijo Harry acercándose al príncipe y le puso una mano en su hombro.

-No puedo soportar que alguien me mienta de esa manera- dijo molesto.

-Ella no le ha mentido a nadie- dijo el rey –ella tendría sus razones para omitirnos esta información- añadió sacudiendo los papeles.

-después de lo que he visto con ese duque, hasta yo hubiera omitido que existía- dijo Harry mirando las escaleras por las que había desaparecido el hombre y le sonrió a Ron. El pelirrojo suspiró.

-también estoy cansado…- dijo serio -me voy a dormir, buenas noches- y salió rápidamente por las escaleras quedándose Harry, el rey y Albus que se había mantenido en silencio observando toda la escena, se acercó a los otros dos hombres.

-su majestad, ¿podría mostrarme esos papeles?- y se los tendió a su concejero, quien los estudió detenidamente.

-es obvio que Luna no desea casarse con él- dijo Harry –si el documento tiene una cláusula que permita que ella se case con otra persona de mayor rango puede librarse de él-

-lamentablemente esta no la posee- dijo el concejero

-parece que los padres de Luna si siguieron las tradiciones- reflexiono Harry.

-sin embargo…- dijo el concejero –aquí hay algo que me parece raro…- y siguió meditando viendo los dos pergaminos -¿me permite estudiarlos detenidamente?- preguntó al rey, quien asintió. El concejero salió inmediatamente del lugar.

-su majestad ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para liberar a Luna de ese hombre?- preguntó Harry.

-me temo que muy poco- suspiro el anciano rey –Luna cumple años en una semana, si el duque decide llevársela mañana no podré impedirlo-

-pero aun está bajo su custodia-

-si, pero el es su prometido. Deben casarse en Ravenclaw e inmediatamente la coronación-

-el viaje a Ravenclaw dura un día completo- dijo el joven reflexionando –no podemos dejarla partir sola con él- y siguió meditando en silencio –tengo una idea, pero debo consultarlo con Ginny antes- e hizo el intentó de salir, pero el rey lo detuvo.

-será mejor que esperes un momento- dijo sosteniendo el brazo del joven príncipe –creo que ellas necesitan privacidad-

-si- Harry estuvo de acuerdo con el rey y esperaría a que Ginny volviera al castillo.


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno, antes que nada déjenme decirles que estoy muy contenta con todos los lectores y lectoras de este fic, estoy agradecida con cada uno por agregarlo como uno de sus favoritos y las alertas de publicación, me gustaría que de vez en cuando dejaran su comentario para conocer sus inquietudes y como les parece que va, su opinión es importante para mi.

Bueno dejando los saludos, creí conveniente poner la letra de una canción que me fascina y creo que le da mayor sentido a esa parte; para no robarles el momento les dejo que continúen con la lectura y se que sabrán de que canción se trata al final. Besos y nos vemos abajo.

-XII-

-¡Esto es imposible!- decía Ginny paseándose de un lado a otro de la biblioteca del castillo buscando entre algunos libros y desechándolos rápidamente cuando no encontraba nada que pudiera ayudarle -¡Ella no puede casarse con ese…!- e hizo muecas con sus manos sacudiéndolas –…si se le puede llamar hombre- Harry observaba a la princesa moverse de un lado a otro esperando que ella se desahogara sin interrupciones

-Mi señora- decidió que era momento, ella le miró y se detuvo frente a el –Su concejero está estudiando los documentos, ya buscamos si la cláusula que podía ayudarla no está…- Ginny comenzó a impacientarse ante la negativa del príncipe.

-Pero…- Harry le hizo seña con sus manos para indicarle que aun no había terminado.

-estoy consiente que debemos ayudarla, pero por el momento necesitamos saber todo lo que sabe de ese contrato…- se acercó a la princesa y la tomó por los hombros, elevó una de sus manos hacia una de sus mejillas para acariciarla.

-perece que han estado muy ocupados en mi ausencia- Lady Hermione apareció en la puerta de la biblioteca con una sonrisa en su rostro observando a los príncipes como se habían asustado al oír su voz.

-¡Hermione!- Gritó Ginny y corrió hacia su amiga para saludarla y abrazarla, para Ginny ella era como su hermana. –Debemos ayudar a Luna, Hermione-

-¿Qué le pasa a la princesa?- dijo la castaña con el ceño encogido escuchando la historia que los dos se encargaron de recrear, Hermione estaba tan indignada como Ginny, pero su actitud fue meditar – ¡vaya! ¿No pueden dejar de meterse en problemas en mi ausencia? ¿Buscaron la cláusula sobre la persona de mayor rango?-

-si- contestó Harry

–Pero si esa cláusula no está, será muy difícil librarla de él- dijo la castaña –es extraño, Ravenclaw posee casi las mismas tradiciones nuestras-

-Exacto- dijo una débil y dulce voz entrando también a la biblioteca, era la princesa Luna. –Por eso a mi abuelo le parecía muy raro el documento con el que se presentó el duque a nuestro castillo hace unos meses- todos los jóvenes se ubicaron en una de las mesas de la biblioteca para escuchar a Luna. –y ¿el príncipe Ron?-

-estaba muy cansado…- dijo Harry –por el paseo…- Luna le sonrió

-no es necesario que mientas por él- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica –entiendo que esté molesto conmigo- se hizo un incomodo silencio entre ellos, Hermione continuó.

-¿dices que tu abuelo pensaba lo mismo sobre el documento?-

-si- dijo la rubia –el pensaba que era…-

-Falso- dijo la voz del concejero del rey entrando a la biblioteca donde estaban los jóvenes. –bueno al menos una parte-

-¿Cómo que una parte?- preguntó Harry.

-si- y puso los dos pergaminos en medio de la mesa donde estaban los jóvenes –las caligrafías de los dos pergaminos no coinciden, aunque están muy bien elaboradas-

-¡eso es!- dijo Ginny –podemos alegar la falsedad del documento-

-eso es muy difícil mi señora- dijo Hermione –debemos comprobarlo con la copia del contrato que debe poseer la familia de la princesa Luna- dijo la castaña mirando a la rubia –me imagino que no lo tienes ¿verdad?-

-no- dijo bajando la mirada –después que el conde apareciera en mi reino con el documento, mi abuelo me envió junto a la persona más confiable de su concejo a los monasterios de Hufflepuff, debía buscar al monje escriba que realizó el documento y que posee uno de los documento originales, pero mi abuelo murió…- y dejo escapar un par de lagrimas de sus ojos – y por la gravedad de mi protección decidimos que yo vendría a Hogwarts y que se me informaría siempre sobre algún avance de la búsqueda-

-por eso esperaba todas las mañanas y las tardes a los mensajeros- continuó el concejero y la rubia asintió.

-cada día y noche rogaba por que apareciera una carta con las buenas noticias que necesitaba y poder arreglar esta situación sin causar ningún problema para ustedes- y les sonrió a todos. –Lo siento, todos han sido muy buenos conmigo…- y comenzó a llorar nuevamente –mañana debo partir a Ravenclaw y…-

-¡Nada!- dijo Ginny molesta –buscaremos una manera Luna-

-se me ocurre algo para ayudarte y cuidarte- dijo Harry atrayendo la atención de todos –Hermione ¿alguien mas a demás de nosotros te vio llegar?-

-solo el escudero-

-¡bien!- dijo el príncipe –lamento pedirte esto pero ¿puedes viajar a Hufflepuff en este momento?- los ojos de todos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿sabe la distancia que hay de aquí a Hufflepuff mi señor?- dijo Ginny

-lo se, pero necesitamos de más ayuda para la búsqueda de esos documentos con el fraile- dijo Harry –Lady Hermione es muy buena en eso, puede acompañarla Longbottom y ayudar al miembro del consejo de Luna que está en Hufflepuff-

-Bien, en este momento me preparo para salir- dijo la castaña –Albus ¿puede avisarle a Neville de nuestro viaje?- el consejero asintió

-¿y nosotros que hacemos?- dijo Ginny

-Mi señora, debe convencer al rey que le permita acompañar a la princesa con la excusa de ayudar a preparar la boda, yo pediré acompañarla por ser mi prometida y haremos que Ronald nos acompañe para cuidar de usted- dijo sonriente –trataremos de retrasar esa boda como sea y dar tiempo a Hermione y a su consejero que lleguen a Ravenclaw-

-Será un placer que sean mis invitados- dijo la rubia sonriente –Gracias por todo- y les sonrió.

-bien manos a la obra- dijo Harry, todos se pusieron en pie y se dirigieron a hacer sus diferentes asignaciones.

La princesa Luna albergó una esperanza, tal vez, si todo salía bien ella podría librarse del conde. Pero lo que más le dolía era haber perdido la confianza del príncipe Ronald, el le había tendido la mano y había pedido a todos que respetaran su silencio cuando no quiso hablar, pero ahora que todo estaba descubierto no le entendía. Haría el intento de hablar con él, tal vez así podría poco a poco recuperarle de nuevo. Mientras en otro extremo del castillo un joven de cabello rojo descargaba su enojo con su espada sobre un madero en el salón de entrenamientos, esperando que al llegar el día ella desapareciera de su vida para siempre y tal vez así, disminuiría el dolor que crecía en su pecho por el inesperado compromiso de Luna.

***************************************

No fue difícil convencer al Rey para que Ginny acompañara a Luna, lo difícil fue convencer a Ronald; Harry pasó horas tratando de negociar con él, no quería saber nada de Luna ni de su boda, no quiso escuchar lo que ella les había contado en la biblioteca y no fue hasta que Harry le dijo que viajaría con su hermana a "solas" que aceptó ir, aunque Ronald sabia perfectamente que Ginny podía cuidarse, pero últimamente la había visto muy feliz con el príncipe, así que mejor no les daría tregua.

Tal cual había dicho Luna, el duque decidió partir el siguiente día con ella, pero no se esperaba que ella fuera con compañía, no podía negarse a eso, ya que el rey no había preguntado, sino ordenado. Los príncipes viajaban juntos en un carruaje especial para ellos, mientras el duque cabalgaba a la cabeza. Los dos guardias de Gryffindor y dos de Hogwarts custodiaban el carruaje a cada lado, los guardias personales del duque viajaban al frente y atrás.

Dentro del coche había caído un incomodo silencio, Harry y Ginny intentaban hacer platica e incluir a los otros dos que solo contestaban con monosílabos, Ginny se había cansado y en ese momento dormía cubierta por las capa de Harry y apoyada en una de las paredes del carruaje, Harry frente a ella la observaba de vez en cuando y en ese momento miraba el paisaje que pasaba a través de su ventana; Luna hacia lo mismo desde su lado de la ventana, poco a poco el carruaje se fue deteniendo, uno de los guardias de Harry le informo que harían una parada para descansar, él sutilmente despertó a Ginny para que le acompañara a caminar un momento, ella aceptó gustosa, Ron se puso de pié para salir con ellos.

-Príncipe Ronald…- dijo la rubia – ¿puedo hablarle un momento?- Harry y Ginny observaron las miradas entre ellos y decidieron salir, Harry le aseguró a Ron que no se iría lejos y salieron del carruaje dejando a Ron y Luna solos. Harry ordeno a sus guardias y Ginny a los suyos que no dejaran que nadie molestara a los príncipes, y nuevamente el incomodo silencio.

-¿de que quieres hablar?-

_Tal vez será que esa historia ya tiene final  
No se porque hoy te siento tan distante de mí  
Que a pesar que lo intento de nuevo  
Tal vez llegue tarde, ya no hay nada que hacer  
Y no puedo creer que el tiempo que hemos temido  
Tal vez se nos gastó_

-Ron por favor, quiero que entiendas por que no quise hablar antes de esto-

-¿ahora si vas a hablar?- dijo irónico a la joven –es un poco tarde ¿no crees?-

_Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera  
Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas  
Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
Tal vez no te escuche, tal vez me descuide  
Tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba_

-por favor, esto es muy difícil para mi- dijo la rubia intentando que las lagrimas no brotasen de sus ojos.

-¿y crees que yo estoy de fiesta?-

_Tal vez será que por ahora ya no hay nada que hablar  
Tal vez esta vez necesitamos tiempo para pensar  
Y yo por mi parte propongo  
Intentarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar  
Que por más que lo pienso no encuentro  
Una sola razón para seguir sin ti._

-¡yo no pedí esto Ron!- las lagrimas no podían detenerse más, su rostro blanco y sus ojos dulces se pusieron rosados a causa del llanto. El hizo un gesto de dolor cerrando sus ojos y conteniéndose las ganas de abrazarla y consolarla. Pero no hizo nada.

-creo… que debo salir a tomar aire-

_Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera  
Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas  
Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
Tal vez no te escuche, tal vez me descuide  
Tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba_

_Tal vez me sorprendió la vida por la espalda  
Y tira y tira y se rompió la cuerda  
Tal vez nunca entendí lo que eras para mí  
Tal vez yo nunca supe a quien amaba_

-¡espera!- Ron se detuvo de espaldas a ella sosteniendo la manija de la puerta en las manos –quiero… no, necesito decirte algo importante-

-¿vale la pena oírte?-

-tu valora si lo vale- y el no se movió del lugar por lo que ella decidió continuar.

-si las circunstancias fueran distintas, me gustaría que supieras que al elegir a mi esposo, te hubiera elegido a ti para compartir toda mi vida. Te amo Ronald- el apretó con más fuerza la manija y no dejó que ella viera la expresión de dolor de él, terminó de abrir la puerta del coche y salió sin mirarle, se quedó parado junto a la puerta.

-es tarde para eso- cerró y salió en busca de su hermana para continuar la marcha hacia el suplicio mas grande que había sufrido hasta ahora incluyendo a una princesa destrozada dentro del carruaje.

_Y yo por mi parte propongo  
Intentarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar  
Que por más que lo pienso no encuentro  
Una sola razón para seguir sin ti_

_Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera  
Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas  
Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
Tal vez no te escuche, tal vez me descuide  
Tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba_

_Tal vez._

*********************

Hola otra vez, si, ya se que saben cual es, la canción es: Tal vez, de Ricky Martin. Me gusta mucho y creo que le da un sentido especial en la conversación entre Ron y Luna. Bueno, gracias por seguir leyendo y nos vemos en el capitulo 13. Espero sus comentarios bye.


	13. Chapter 13

-XIII-

Llegaron al anochecer a Ravenclaw, los escuderos corrieron a recibirles para atender los caballos, los esperaba, Luna se sorprendió al ver al concejo en la entrada.

-bienvenidos, bienvenida majestad- un hombre de rostro noble y cabello blanco por las canas recibió a los príncipes.

-Hola Marco- Luna correspondió el saludo -quiero que mis invitados sean tratados con la mejor de las atenciones, son los príncipes de Hogwarts Ronald y Ginevra y el príncipe de Gryffindor Harry- el hombre llamado Marco llamó a los sirvientes -y con el duque…-

-no se preocupe mi señora, ocupare mis antiguas habitaciones- se puso al lado de la joven dándole una caricia en la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, Luna cerro sus ojos y movió su rostro, el hombre rió y caminó directamente hacia las gradas internándose en el castillo. A Luna se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas y respiró con fuerza intentando calmarse.

-su alteza…- dijo Marco al verla tan afectada -lo lamento- y agachó su rostro con impotencia.

-¡Luna!- una mujer mayor se acercó corriendo hacia la princesa, la rubia la abrazó y se controló para no sollozar y así, tratar de consolar a la mujer que lloraba en sus brazos.

-Tranquila Isabel, estoy bien- y le esbozo una sonrisa a la anciana sin que la alegría llegara a sus ojos. Los príncipes se habían quedado n la entrada del castillo viendo la escena, parecía que en el lugar reinaba la desesperanza. Ginny admiró la fortaleza de Luna; en el trayecto hacia Ravenclaw cuando regresaron al coche después de su descanso, ella estaba serena y ausente, no volvió a decir nada hasta ese momento.

-lamento mucho esto- dijo el hombre llamado Marco a los príncipes -me imagino que están muy cansados del viaje, los sirvientes les guiaran a cada uno a sus habitaciones-

-Mi niña, estas cansada- afirmó Isabel viendo y acariciando las oscuras ojeras de la rubia con uno de sus dedos suaves y rugosos.

-no estoy cansada Isabel-

-¿aun no hay noticias de Hufflepuff?- dijo Harry a Marco

-no- dijo el hombre con pesar -nuestro miembro del concejo que salió con Luna no se ha comunicado aun, no tenemos noticias desde que la princesa fuera llevada a Hogwarts, creemos que pudo pasarle algo-

-por que no me extraña- dijo el ojiverde

-¿es usted el regente?- preguntó Ron a Marco.

-si- contestó el hombre y Ron sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo que le entregó -pero Luna ya está aquí, así que ella dirige ahora-

-Mi padre le envía esto a usted- el hombre abrió el pergamino y a medida avanzaba en la lectura su rostro se relajó.

-podemos ganar más tiempo con esto-

-¿a que te refieres Marco?- preguntó Isabel que mantenía a la rubia en su abrazo.

-El Rey Arthur ha ordenado que el obispo de Godric sea quien case a la princesa, tardará de tres a cuatro días en llegar con él, eso nos da un poco más de tiempo, así evitamos que ese desalmado quiera casarse mañana-

-¡papá irá por Charles!- dijo emocionada la pelirroja mirando a su hermano y prometido.

-¿tu hermano es el obispo de Godric?- dijo Harry mirando a su prometida que asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Isabel, acompaña a mis amigos a sus habitaciones- pidió Luna a su nana, su mirada aun era ausente de emociones, le dirigió una mirada seria a Marco para dirigirse a él -quisiera encontrarme con el concejo en este momento-

-¿a esta hora alteza?-

-ya están aquí, parece que nos esperaban- y se encogió de hombros -a demás hay muchas cosas que deben quedar listas para esa boda- su mirada aun era indiferente y seria, sus tres amigos comenzaron a preocuparse por la actitud que la joven estaba adoptando, nunca la habían visto comportarse de esa manera en los meses que llevaba viviendo con ellos en Hogwarts.

-Luna ¿estas bien?- preguntó la pelirroja acercándose a su amiga, ante la pregunta, ella sonrió irónicamente y movió su cabeza de lado a lado.

-voy a casarme Ginny ¿Cómo crees que debo sentirme?- elevó su mano hacia el hombro de la pelirroja y le acarició amablemente cambiando su sonrisa a una melancólica -tienes suerte- giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el extremo derecho de la sala hacia una puerta de madera deteniéndose frente a ella de espalda a todos -espero al concejo en media hora Marco- abrió la puerta y salió de la vista de todos. Isabel y Marco suspiraron con pesar.

-no otra vez- dijo la anciana sin quitar la vista por la puerta donde la rubia se había retirado.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo el ojiverde y el pelirrojo no podía ignorar más la situación y mirando con alarma a la nana.

-no la habíamos visto así desde que sus padres murieron- contestó con tristeza la mujer.

-será mejor que avise al concejo de la reunión- hizo una reverencia a los jóvenes -que descansen- y comenzó a retirarse.

-¡Marco!- Ginny habló al anciano -quisiera estar con Luna en la reunión ¿es posible?-

-ella preside el consejo ahora; si ella lo autoriza no hay problema- le dedicó una amable sonrisa y salió.

-¿te importaría que te acompañe Ginny?- dijo el ojiverde.

-no, vamos a buscarla- la pelirroja se acercó a la nana de Luna quien los guió hacia el salón donde el concejo se reuniría, Ron iba en silencio, ni Harry y su prometida hablaron, sabían que para él y la rubia esta situación era difícil, el pelirrojo estaba mal por lo que le esperaba a Luna; su hermana lo conocía bien, bajo esa expresión de indiferencia había dolor, sabía que él amaba a la ojigris y ella le correspondía ¿Cómo evitarle ese sufrimiento a los dos?

Luna se encontraba apoyada en la ventana del salón, el viento que soplaba le alborotaba el cabello, cerró sus ojos para sentir como la brisa acariciaba sus mejillas, escuchó la puerta abrirse y se giró. Sus tres amigos entraron por ella.

-Luna, si no te molesta, quisiéramos acompañarte en la reunión ¿nos lo permites?- la rubia sonrió ¿se podía pedir mejores amigos? Ella asintió y les ofreció las sillas que estaban a su alrededor, los miembros del concejo comenzaron a llenar el salón, cuando casi todas las sillas junto a la enorme mesa ovalada estaban llenas, los murmullos crecieron ante la expectativa de la urgencia de la reunión. Marco se puso en pie para pedir silencio y le cedió la palabra a la joven.

-gracias por venir, seré breve- puso sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y con la mirada firme observó uno a uno a todos los presentes, solo había una silla vacía y era la que correspondía al que le acompañó a Hufflepuff, suspiró al verla y continuó -he permitido que los príncipes de Hogwarts y Gryffindor estén aquí por que creo que es importante por su seguridad- los tres jóvenes miraron a la rubia sorprendidos encogiendo el ceño, ella no les miró y siguió -¿Cómo sabían que vendríamos hoy?- los miembros del consejo se miraron unos a otros, un hombre pequeño que estaba al extremo final izquierdo habló.

-el mensajero del duque llegó ayer por la mañana informando sobre su llegada y…- se quedó en silencio temeroso, Luna no le obligó a hablar, miró a su lado derecho y fijó la vista en un hombre moreno y de cuerpo fornido -¿Cuándo llegó su guardia?-

-ayer por la noche- Harry y Ron se miraron sorprendidos, ellos no se habían percatado de los campamentos al pasar, Ginny estaba pensativa con una mano en su mentón, tocó a Luna y le susurró a su oído, a lo que la rubia asintió. La pelirroja se dirigió al mismo hombre.

-no solo esta la guardia ¿verdad?- el hombre asintió, ella cerró sus ojos y dio una maldición por lo bajo

-¿Ginevra?- el ojiverde miró a su prometida preocupado al ver su expresión - no son los hombres del duque Harry-

-Alteza- otro hombre joven y mirada seria se dirigió a la rubia -la princesa Ginevra tiene razón, hay hombres entre ellos que nunca había visto-

-debemos ser cautelosos- dijo el ojiverde -esto se venia planeando desde antes y el conde no esta solo-

-Sir Ackerley- el hombre moreno y cuerpo fornido de antes le dirigió la mirada -quiero que sus seis mejores hombres sean asignados a la seguridad de mis tres invitados- el hombre asintió -gracias, será mejor que todos vayan a descansar-

-¿alteza?- Marco se dirigió a la rubia -debo informarle sobre los detalles de la boda- la rubia elevó una ceja.

-¿Cómo cuales?- dijo aun seria.

-las invitaciones fueron traídas por el escudero del duque y solo falta poner fecha y su sello real…- la rubia miró el anillo que llevaba en su dedo medio de la mano derecha, era un águila con sus alas extendidas y las garras preparadas como para agarrar su presa. Ella asintió y el anciano continuó -las telas para su vestido fueron traídas desde Slytherin hoy por la mañana, los mejores sastres y costureras fueron contratados para iniciar mañana por la mañana- la rubia suspiró y volvió a asentir -pueden irse a descansar, Marco trae las invitaciones y las sellaré en este momento para que salgan mañana- los miembros del concejo comenzaron a salir del lugar y Ron clavo su mirada en la rubia quien se la sostuvo.

-¿Cuál es la prisa?- dijo el pelirrojo mirándola, ella no cambio su expresión ausente.

-aunque el Rey Arthur venga en cuatro días no detendrá la fecha de mi cumpleaños y hasta que no comprobemos que los papeles del duque son falsos los preparativos de la boda deben seguirse realizando- Ron le dirigió una mirada triste -no puedo dejar que el se de cuenta que tramamos algo y a demás, si nuestros planes fracasan el contrato debe cumplirse en siete días- Ginny y Harry contemplaban a la pareja, Luna se rindió con la mirada del pelirrojo y se alejó de los tres jóvenes acercándose al anciano que tenía en sus manos los pergaminos.

-¿altezas?- los tres jóvenes giraron hacia la puerta donde Isabel les esperaba -les acompañaré a sus habitaciones- los tres salieron del salón, con Ron al final que salía con la cabeza gacha.

-parece una desconocida la que está en el salón- soltó Harry.

-solo tiene miedo- dijo el pelirrojo desde atrás, todos le miraron y la nana asintió.

-ella solo trata de esconder eso y dolor para no afectar a los demás- dijo la anciana.

-debemos encontrar la manera de liberarla de ese compromiso- dijo la pelirroja.

-lo haremos Ginny, solo esperemos que nuestro plan de sus frutos antes de siete días- dijo el ojiverde tomando la mano de la princesa, ella le correspondió con una sonrisa y recordó las palabras que su amiga le había dicho antes "_tienes suerte_" era verdad, ella pudo elegir y sabía que su prometido podría hacerla feliz, sin querer la pelirroja comenzó a darse cuenta que se estaba enamorando de él y ahora para ella Harry era tan importante que no podría vivir sin ver cada día sus hermosos ojos verdes.

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0

Cuando se teme algo y se ansía por todos los medios que el tiempo pase lento y alargar el momento, todo gira al revés. La semana pasaba mas rápido de lo que se imaginó, todo el castillo estaba volcado a los preparativos de la condenada boda, bueno, Luna si se sentía condena a un destino que no eligió ni pidió.

Los mensajeros llegaron dos días después con las respuestas de todos los invitados que asistirían a la boda y coronación de los nuevos gobernantes de Ravenclaw, el conde parecía encontrarse a sus anchas, sus hombres eran igual de despiadados como él. Ron y Harry tuvieron que detener varios enfrentamientos entre sus hombres con los del duque y necesitaron de mucho de su autocontrol para no caer en las provocaciones que él les lanzaba continuamente; aun no había noticias de Neville y Hermione, eso los ponía más nerviosos.

El rey Arthur llegó cuatro días después junto al obispo, los príncipes esperaban a su padre en la entrada, Luna y el duque fueron a recibirles como los anfitriones, después de saludarles, Ginny corrió hacia los brazos de su hermano y se lanzó a su cuello como lo hacia cuando era pequeña, el rometido de la rubia encogió el ceño al ver eso, no era lo apropiado para saludar a un obispo.

-¡que gusto verte!- dijo emocionada, pareció recordar que eso no era lo oportuno y le hizo una leve reverencia besando la mano del hombre. Era del tamaño de Ron pero mucho más ancho, su rostro empezaba a surcarse con algunas arrugas, una pequeña pero espesa barba cubría parte de su cara y sus ojos eran de color café, como los del rey.

-para mí también pequeña- Charles no dejo de sonreírle desde que le vio correr hacia él, la tomó por los hombros y la abrazó con fuerza dándole un beso en su cabello -déjame verte bien- y le tomó una de sus manos y la hizo girar, ella sonrió, su hermano siempre hacia eso desde que era una niña y como cuando le enseñó a bailar -estas hermosa Ginevra- luego dirigió su mirada a su hermano, en el momento que lo vio supo que algo andaba mal con él, su rostro se torno serio -¿Ronald?- el se acercó, le hizo una reverencia, beso también su mano dirigiéndole una sonrisa -tu y yo tenemos que hablar- y le correspondió la sonrisa guiñándole un ojo.

El rey Arthur se acercó a sus hijos y llamó con su mano a Harry que se acercó a la familia.

-quiero que conozcas a Harry de Gryffindor, el prometido de Ginny- la pelirroja se sonrojó y miró de reojo a su hermano que le dirigió una mirada igual a ella. El ojiverde saludo de la misma manera como lo habían hecho los demás, pero el obispo tomó la mano rápidamente y no le soltó.

-¿así que tu eres el que se casará con Ginny?- Harry sintió la fuerza del obispo en la de él, pero no creyó prudente hacer lo mismo y asintió ante la pregunta de su próximo cuñado. - ¿Te trata bien?- preguntó dirigiéndose a su hermana, ella se sonrojó y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-suéltalo Charlie- fue la orden de la pelirroja, el obispo sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes y soltó al ojiverde.

-bien, parece príncipe Harry que pronto seremos familia- Harry se sonrojó igual que su prometida lo que causo la risa de los otros dos hombres Weasley.

Después de la breve pausa en el recibimiento, Harry comentó al obispo lo descubierto sobre el contrato matrimonial de Luna y como tratarían de impedirlo, pero desde que ellos estaban en ese castillo parecía que la tensión reinaba en cada rincón. La rubia casi no pasaba con ellos y Ginny la acompañaba en todo lo que hacía, el moreno se sentía incomodo ya que había descubierto al duque varias veces viendo a su pelirroja de manera lasciva, cosa que le molestaba, pero se controlaba ya que también debía controlar a Ron.

Quedaban dos días para la boda y aun no tenían noticias de sus delegados en Hufflepuff, los padres de Harry, los gobernantes de los reinos cercanos y miembros de la alianza llegarían el siguiente día por la noche para la boda.

Ron parecía cada vez más nervioso y se le escapaba de vez en cuando a su guardia asignada para su protección; él podía cuidarse, decidió caminar cerca de los establos para estar solo un momento, pero escuchó un grito que lo alertó, sacó su espada y se acercó despacio detrás del establo, una mujer estaba tirada en el suelo, un hombre al que no pudo identificar estaba frente a ella; el extraño levantó un lazo y se disponía a golpear a la mujer, el pelirrojo no lo pensó dos veces, salió de su escondite y agarró con fuerza la mano del hombre, lo reconoció y su furia fue mas grande.

-¡esa no es manera de tratar a una mujer duque!- su manó apretó con ímpetu el brazo del hombre, que intentaba liberarse del agarre del pelirrojo.

-¡yo trato a la servidumbre como me de la gana!- y se liberó enfrentándose con la mirada al príncipe quien se acercó a la mujer para ayudarle a ponerse en pié.

-¿se encuentra bien?- la mujer asintió -entre al castillo- la mujer salió corriendo del lugar, los dos hombres se quedaron solos. -¡escúchame bien duque de pacotilla, si dañas a una persona más te arrepentirás malnacido!- el hombre se cruzó de brazos y sonrió irónicamente.

-en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas yo seré el rey y haré lo que a mi me de la gana y con quien quiera- intentó irse, pero el pelirrojo le obstruyó el camino.

-si le pones una mano encima a Luna, te arrepentirás toda tu vida ¡te lo juro!- el hombre rió a carcajadas, Ron comenzó a respirar alterándose.

-ten por seguro que no solo pondré "_mi mano_" sobre "_mi_" esposa- Ron agarró con furia la ropa del hombre y lo golpeó contra el muro que tenía a su espalda mirándolo de manera asesina.

-¡Ron!- Harry llegó corriendo al lado de su amigo seguido de algunos guardias, Sir Finnigan y él separaron al pelirrojo del duque que cayó al suelo, se levantó rápidamente y se sacudió sus ropas con enojo.

-¡después de la coronación, los quiero a todos fuera del castillo!- y se fue a grandes zancadas del lugar.

-¡voy a matar a ese desgraciado!- gritó Ron molesto y liberándose del agarre de Harry y el caballero.

-no te ensucies las manos por ese cobarde-

-le hará daño Harry- el ojiverde no dijo nada y la frustración del pelirrojo creció, se alejó de él y tomó uno de los caballos, necesitaba un momento, no podía permitir esa boda, solo le quedaba menos de dos días y Hermione no aparecía, ni el concejero; ¿fallaría el plan de Harry? Probablemente así sería, entonces ¿Qué podría hacer? No podía llevarse a Luna antes de la boda, ella debía casarse con él para acceder al trono, entonces esperaría hasta que se casara y fuera coronada, después lo mataría, seguramente seguido a eso él sería apresado y condenado a muerte, era la ley; pero eso era mejor a permitir que ella sufriera al lado de él.

Había tomado su decisión, lo mataría después de la coronación, esperaría el mejor momento para hacerlo. Sabía que causaría dolor en su familia… se recuperarían, pobre Ginny ahora no quedarían mas herederos al trono y a ella con Harry les tocaría esa responsabilidad.

Parecía que la supuesta maldición de los herederos de Hogwarts era cierta… suspiró, pero si Ginny llegaba al trono la maldición se rompería, hablaba de los herederos, nunca mencionó a la última heredera. Debió comentar eso con ella; solo el anciano rey y sus hijos conocían de ella, Ron estaba consiente que nunca llegaría al trono, pero jamás pensó que sería por una condena de muerte… pero valía la pena.


	14. Chapter 14

-XIV-

La noche antes de la boda los invitados habían comenzaron a llegar, Severus, el consejero de Slytherin, comunicó que Draco llegaría hasta la boda, ya que tenía un inconveniente que resolver antes de llegar a Ravenclaw, por lo que solo esperaban a los padres de Harry.

Un carruaje con los estandartes de Gryffindor se acercó, venía la mitad del ejercito con ellos, el ojiverde se extrañó, algo no estaba bien; su padre debería estar demasiado ansioso o nervioso para que se trajera a medio ejercito con él. Todos sabían que el rey James era sumamente protector con su esposa, pero eso… era una exageración.

El mismo salió al encuentro de sus padres, el rey fue el primero en salir y abrazó a su hijo alegre de verlo nuevamente.

-Remus tenía razón- dijo –vuelves a reír, te ves muy bien hijo- Harry le devolvió la sonrisa a su padre.

-déjame verlo James- habló su madre desde dentro del carruaje, James se separó de su hijo y ayudó a su esposa a bajar, los ojos del ojiverde se abrieron de par en par, ahora entendía la sobreprotección de su padre.

-¿madre? Estás…- la reina le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a su hijo y con la mano que tenia libre acarició su pequeño estomago.

-estoy embarazada… pronto tendrás un hermano o hermana- y se separó de su esposo para abrazar a su hijo, Harry le correspondió el abrazo y sonrió ante la alegría de su madre… _¡vaya! Sería hermano mayor_, sus padres se veían radiantes.

-ahora comprendo por que viene medio ejercito contigo- riendo de la cara seria que había puesto su padre.

-también me parece que tu padre exagera mi amor- madre e hijo se rieron de la cara del rey.

-bueno ¿Dónde esta tu prometida Harry?- dijo James. La familia de Ginny junto a Luna estaban en la entrada del castillo, habían preferido dejarle espacio a los Gryffindor. El duque había manifestado su cansancio y se había marchado a su habitación. El ojiverde guió a sus padres frente a la familia.

-¡Bienvenidos!- Luna les recibió con una sonrisa –siéntanse como en su casa, sus habitaciones están preparadas-

-gracias Luna- dijo la reina observando detenidamente a la rubia, sintió pena al verla sonreír ya que su rostro no demostraba ser el de una novia feliz y la miró con ternura para acariciar su cara –eres tan hermosa como tu madre- ella asintió agradecida, los reyes saludaron después a Arthur que estaba a la par de la rubia. Ginny se había quedado de última en la fila de bienvenida; el rey de Gryffindor era idéntico a Harry menos en los ojos, eran los de su madre, se ruborizó al ver que los dos se acercaban a ella seguidos de su hijo, Harry se puso a la par de la pelirroja y le tomó su mano.

-ella es Ginevra Weasley de Hogwarts, mi prometida- los monarcas la vieron detenidamente, Ginny se inclinó y se sintió intimidada ante la mirada que ellos le daban, Harry sonreía. La madre del ojiverde la abrazó con fuerza.

-gracias, mi hijo vuelve a ser feliz y en gran parte se que es por ti- la pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa y James se acercó a ella para abrazarla también.

-será un honor que seas parte de la familia- miró a su hijo que reía y le susurró –es muy hermosa, felicidades-

Después de las formalidades acompañaron a los invitados para ubicarlos en sus habitaciones, el silencio y la oscuridad reinaban en todos los pasillos del castillo, Ron no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en su plan, su hermano había intentado por todos los medios animarle y preguntarle sobre su comportamiento, pero no lo logró, decidió que nadie se enteraría de su propósito hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, no quería que nadie se interpusiera ante su misión. Se puso en pie y salió de su habitación con cautela, sus guardias se habían quedado dormidos frente a la puerta, no podía culparlos, casi no habían dormido desde que llegaron a Ravenclaw por cuidar de él.

Cruzó las puertas del castillo hacia el patio de uno de los costados, tal vez un poco de aire le haría sentirse más tranquilo, se quedó quieto observando la luna llena, iluminaba todo el lugar, tan amarilla como el color del cabello de la ojigris… ni siquiera tubo fuerzas para acercarse a ella en las últimas horas que le quedaban, no volvería a verla después de que matara al duque, miró hacia el castillo todas las luces estaban apagadas, pero repentinamente una luz en una de las torres se encendió, llamó la atención del pelirrojo, esperó con atención al mirar una sombra que se acercaba al borde de la entrada de la torre, la identificó de inmediato, como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, pero se horrorizó al verla que se subía al borde y se quedó ahí de pie sobre el muro de la torre observando la luna como él hace unos instantes, ¿pero que pensaba hacer…? ¡No! Ella no debía morir… y corrió hacia el castillo, comenzó a subir las escaleras que le llevaría a la torre, no llamó a nadie, no quería que se asustara con el alboroto de gente tras ella.

No intentó ser discreto mientras subía las escaleras, era mejor que ella se diera cuenta y no se asustara… pero si eso la obligaba a lanzarse… abrió la puerta y la vio aun de pie en la orilla del muro, estaba descalza, vestía de celeste, su hermoso cabello rubio estaba suelto, le llegaba hasta su cintura y el viento jugaba con el.

-¿Luna?- el pelirrojo se fue acercando poco a poco.

-hola Ronald ¿no puedes dormir?- _¿pero que pregunta era esa?_

-¿Qué haces? por que no bajas de ahí por favor- el pelirrojo quedó a su lado, ella aun no le miraba y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, si no estuviera aterrado de verla en ese muro, diría que la visión era hermosa. -¿Por qué no hablamos?-

-¿Qué quieres hablar Ronald?-

-no lo hagas Luna, ven, baja de ahí- ella continuó con la sonrisa en sus labios y le miró por primera vez.

-no soy tan valiente para saltar Ron, soy una cobarde, no puedo abandonar a mi gente a manos de ese desalmado-

-eso no es cobardía Luna, por favor baja. Es peligroso que estés ahí-

-no hasta que haga lo que vine hacer- Ron encogió el ceño, ella sacó de su cinto una daga de plata, el pelirrojo tomó su brazo con delicadeza alejando la daga de su cuerpo.

-no lo hagas, baja de ahí- ella volvió a sonreír, se veía tan hermosa. La rubia buscó con su mano libre una pequeña bolsa de piel blanca y se la mostró. El frunció el ceño y la miró con precaución.

-no voy hacerme daño, confía en mí- no muy convencido, soltó su mano lentamente y la observó. Con la daga de plata rasgó la bolsa de piel; de esta salieron muchos pétalos de rosa con un delicioso aroma y con el viento fueron esparcidos por el cielo.

-¿qué haces?-

-es una ofrenda para los Gernumblis, es para que nos traigan la felicidad Ron- el observó como el viento jugaba con los pétalos y los hacia bailar de un lado a otro, ella le miró nuevamente, el extendió su mano para ayudarle a bajar, aceptó su mano y bajó. Cuando estaba segura junto a él, la abrazó con fuerza, ella le correspondió.

-no vuelvas a hacerlo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-asustarme de esa manera- el acarició con una de sus manos su larga cabellera y con la otra delineó su rostro, era tan suave, sus hermosos ojos grises resaltaban a la luz de la luna, sus labios rosados… sin pensarlo se acercó a ellos… deseaba rosarlos… aunque sea una vez… la besó.

Ella no puso ninguna resistencia y se dejó llevar, fue lentamente explorando sus labios hasta que obtuvo su permiso y entreabrió su boca, poco a poco fue volviéndose más intenso, sus manos acariciaban la espalda, brazos y cuello, ella jugueteaba con su cabello y presionaba su cabeza hacia ella para evitar que el contacto se rompiera. Sus caricias fueron más intensas, las manos de la rubia acariciaron el pecho de su amado y él llevó su mano hacia la cintura y caderas bajando lentamente…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?-**_

_**-Por que este es un fic que no permite estas escenas- (apuesto a que habían olvidado que esta historia era narrado) –a demás, que ¿no eras tu el que tenía prisa?-**_

_**-no me pongas excusas y no me cambies el tema, quiero que continúes-**_

_**La narradora comienza a meditar.**_

_**-tengo una idea, pero te la comentaré al final del capitulo, ahora déjame terminar ¿si?-**_

_**-Ok-**_

0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Algunas estrellas aun se observaban en el cielo, desde la torre, podían observar el resplandor del sol que luchaba por salir en el oriente, era la primera y la única vez que estarían juntos; Ron acariciaba con suavidad la espalda desnuda de la rubia, ella estaba apoyada en su pecho, un suspiró fuerte y hondo salió de ella.

-comienza a amanecer- el pelirrojo busco con sus manos la bata azul de la rubia para cubrirla y se sentaron uno junto al otro –debo volver a mi habitación, Isabel llegará pronto y se preocupará si no me encuentra- los jóvenes se vistieron despacio y en silencio. Cuando ella tomó el aldaba de la puerta para salir de la torre. Ron la abrazó con fuerza de espaldas y le susurro "_te amo_" en su oído, ella comenzó a llorar, se dio la vuelta para verlo y besarlo, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. Al acariciar el rostro de su amado comprobó que sus mejillas también estaban húmedas, con sus manos temblorosas limpió con suavidad el recorrido de las lágrimas que el pelirrojo derramaba por ella, besó sus mejillas con cariño y se liberó de sus brazos.

-no dejaré que te haga daño Luna-

-tranquilo amor, estaré bien- acarició su cara por ultima vez, él presionó la manó de ella sobre su mejilla para sentirla, la tomó entre sus dos manos y la beso nuevamente. –Te amo- salió renunciando al pelirrojo en la torre. La noche, la luna y las estrellas, habían sido las únicas testigas de los dos amantes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La catedral de Ravenclaw estaba llena, Harry y Ginny estaban inquietos, su plan había fracasado, Ron estaba ausente, su vista al frente en algún punto del altar, los sollozos del llanto de Isabel no ayudaban a calmar a los jóvenes. Los invitados lucían sus hermosos trajes dignos para la boda.

El duque se encontraba al frente victorioso con su vestimenta de azul y bordados de plata, Ron fijó los ojos en él, lo miraba con odio, solo esperaba el momento…

Las trompetas reales sonaron y los invitados se pusieron de pie, el obispo de Godric subió al altar vestido con una túnica roja, distintivo de la fiesta, pero para su hermano era el símbolo del martirio que se iniciaría con esa boda; Charles observó a un lado de las bancas y la mirada de sus hermanos le preocupó Ginny nerviosa… pero a Ron nunca lo había visto de esa manera, sus ojos despedían odio hacia el Duque, Harry gruñía por lo bajo y miraba de reojo a Ron, no podía descuidarse con él, estaba muy extraño, sabia que era difícil para él y estaba extrañamente paciente, pero sabía que algo rondaba por su cabeza, tenia una fuerza y determinación en su mirada desde que lo vio durante el desayuno.

Cuando el obispo caminó al centro del altar, sonaron nuevamente otras trompetas, el rey Arthur y Luna se encontraba en la entrada de la catedral con sus brazos entrelazados. Se miraba hermosa con el largo vestido blanco, le tallaba su cintura y pecho resaltando su hermosa figura; su vestido era de cuello alto y manga larga, una pequeña corona de plata con piedras azules adornaba su cabeza y en su cabello suelto resaltaban pequeñas flores blancas y azules. Pero su rostro era serio y frío, recorrió junto al rey el pasillo del centro de la catedral…

Llegaron frente al altar, el rey Arthur le dio la mano de la princesa al duque, que con una sonrisa de lado le despidió, Luna no lo miró, a nadie en realidad, caminó directo al altar sin mirar a sus costados, no quería ver a Ron, si lo hacía temía detenerse en ese momento y abandonar la iglesia, no podía hacerle eso a su gente, debía ser fuerte por ellos. En el momento que el duque tomó su mano la acercó mas a él, ella se soltó y se inclinó para que la boda diera inicio, miraba las flores que tenia entre sus manos, eran unas rosas blancas, acarició un pétalo recordando su noche anterior... sus labios en los suyos, sus manos acariciándola con ternura… un golpecito en su mano la sacó de sus recuerdos, el obispo le interrogó con la mirada, ella miró hacia sus lados y nuevamente al obispo.

-te he preguntado si deseas tomar al Duque de Cournells en matrimonio- la rubia abrió su boca y el primer rasgo de duda cruzó por su rostro, miró fijamente al obispo, su mirada era dulce y comprensiva, la misma mirada que Ron le había dado una tarde en el castillo de Hogwarts…

-yo…- el duque le miró con furia y presionó con su mano la de ella, quien dio un pequeño gemido y lo miró -si- contestó ante la mirada desafiante del hombre, presionó con su dedo pulgar e índice sus ojos, no podía ponerse a llorar, no en este momento, debía ser fuerte… el había colocado su anillo, ella tomó el anillo para colocárselo a él...

-¡Alto!- todos los invitados, los novios y el obispo dirigieron su mirada a la entrada de la catedral, en ella un caballero con su armadura sucia y como si recién llegara de un combate entraba ayudado por Remus, el consejero de Gryffindor, Luna se puso de pie y sonrió.

-¡Tonks!- su alegría regreso a su rostro, el duque no dejo que se moviera del altar y dejó que el hombre se acercara.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacer escándalos en nuestra boda?-

-tengo la evidencia para comprobar, que el contrato matrimonial con el que el duque de Cournells se presentó ante el rey Xenophilius y el rey Arthur es falso- el caballero se quitó su yelmo revelando una hermosa cabellera larga color caoba, ojos rasgados color negro y unos finos labios… los rumores y expresiones de alivio de algunos comenzaron a extenderse en el lugar. El duque dio una sonora carcajada mirando despectivamente a la mujer, ante el asombro de los presentes.

-¿así, y cuál es?- parecía que la mujer estaba mal herida, Remus se miraba asombrado y casi la sostuvo totalmente cuando ella sacó de una bolsa de cuero unos pergaminos, el obispo los tomó entre sus manos y revisó la inscripción en el.

-¿rey Arthur?- llamó el obispo a su padre -el monarca se acercó a su hijo y revisaron los documentos, en el que claramente estaba la clausula que podía liberar a la princesa de casarse con el duque.

-y ¿Cómo compruebas que es legal?- dijo el duque a la miembro del concejo, quien le devolvió una mirada asesina.

-¡eso lo puedo comprobar yo!- todos dirigieron su mirada nuevamente a la puerta de la catedral, Hermione y Neville entraban por ella pero no estaban solos, un pequeño y anciano monje caminaba junto a ellos hasta el altar, Hermione continuó –quiero presentarte a Fray Owen Cauldwell, el fue quien escribió los contratos matrimoniales de la princesa y el duque – el rostro del duque comenzó a ponerse rojo de la ira y dirigía miradas asesinas a todos.

-Lady Hermione- llamó el obispo, ella le miró -¿Fray Cauldwell puede testificar?- la castaña se mordió su labio inferior, signo que algo estaba mal.

-el es mudo señor obispo y…- ¡menuda ironía! Harry y Ginny se estaban impacientando, Ron se mantenía atentó a las declaraciones -…por la edad… empieza a tener problemas de audición y visión- el conde volvió a sonreír.

-por lo que no puede declarar, así que es su palabra contra la mía- dijo el duque. Hermione dejó al Fraile y se acercó a Tonks para revisar sus heridas.

-¡yo se quien puede hablar!- nuevamente los rostros de todos se movieron hacia la entrada de la iglesia, en ella entraba el Rey de Slytherin acompañado de Sir Blase que traía encadenado a un hombre de aspecto haraposo.

-¿y ese quien es?- preguntó el duque.

-¿no lo conoces?- dijo irónico Draco –el es Mundungus Fletcher el mejor falsificador de documentos de mi reino- el hombre pareció temblar y encogerse al verse observado por todos -el confesó muy amablemente haber falsificado ese documento, ¿no es así Mundungus?-

-si… si señor- la voz del hombre era pastosa.

-si lo que dice este hombre es cierto Duque, me temo que tendré que arrestarlo por falsificación, uso indebido de documentos legales y conspiración de la corona de Ravenclaw- la voz del rey Arthur sonó fuerte y autoritaria, dos de los caballeros de Gryffindor tomaron al hombre y lo apresaron, el se resistió con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡aun así, el plazo para que la princesa se case es hoy o perderá la corona!-

-no la perderá- el pelirrojo se adelantó y se fue frente a su padre inclinándose –Su majestad, le pido formalmente me permita tomar la mano de la princesa Luna en matrimonio- para los jóvenes eso no fue una sorpresa, pero para el rey y el obispo fue un balde de agua fría; los dos se miraron con temor y luego dirigieron su mirada a Ginny, ella les miró también y la inquietud de ellos la puso nerviosa… en ese momento entendió la gravedad del asunto, no seria jamás reina de Gryffindor…

-¿padre?- el pelirrojo esperó inquieto ante el silencio del rey que aun mantenía la vista en su hija y ella se había quedado congelada de pie junto a Harry. La pelirroja vio a Ronald, el entendió su temor y le sonrió para darle ánimo. El obispo continuó.

-Ronald Weasley, ¿aceptas abdicar a la corona de Hogwarts para tomar la de Ravenclaw cuando Luna Lovegood se convierta en tu esposa?- el pelirrojo tomó la mano de la rubia y asintió. El monarca y su hijo mayor suspiraron resignados aceptando la solicitud de Ron y comenzando nuevamente la ceremonia que los convertiría en los nuevos monarcas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-

LO SE… LO SE…. NO ME TIREN TOMATES, PERO TENÍA QUE DEJARLO AQUÍ YA QUE SINO, NO PODRIA DETENERME CON LO QUE VIENE Y EL CAPITULO ME HABRIA LLEVADO MUUUUUUCHOOOOOO SE QUE ES LO QUE QUIEREN LEER PERO…. MEJOR LOS DEJO CON LA INCOGNITA.

BUENO A LO OTRO, PIENSO PONER A VOTACIÓN ALGO: SI QUIEREN LEER LA NOCHE EN LA TORRE ENTRE RON Y LUNA O NO. DEPENDERÁ DE USTEDES. MI FAN N°1 LLAMESE MI NOVIO, QUIERE QUE LO HAGA, PEROOOO PREFIERO QUE USTEDES LO DECIDAN YA QUE NO ES PARA MENORES ASÍ QUE LO PUBLICARÉ APARTE (BUENO, SI ES QUE GANA LA VOTACIÓN)

GRACIAS POR LEER, LOS QUIERO MUCHO.

CON K-RIÑO CELTAPOTTER


	15. Chapter 15

-XV-

El callejón estaba oscuro, unos extraños seguían sigilosamente la sombra que se escurría entre las casas tratando de esquivar y despistar a quienes iban tras de ella. Su misión era de suma importancia, por lo que caer no era una opción, se defendería hasta la muerte si fuera necesario, pero no se rendiría, no ahora que se encontraba tan cerca, tendría que deshacerse de quienes le perseguían, al igual como lo había hecho ya con unos cuantos, ¿acaso tendría otra opción? Desenvainó cuidadosamente la espada, preparándose a dar el primer golpe, no les daría tiempo a que le atacaran. Esperó en silencio en la entrada del viejo molino escondida entre las sombras, los rayos de la luna, que se acercaba a ser llena, se filtraban por algunos de los espacios sin techo… el sonido de varias pisadas se acercaban más a su escondite.

-¿estás seguro que se metió aquí?- la voz en susurro de una mujer se escucho en las sombras.

-si- la voz de su acompañante también era un susurro, sería fácil de acabar con ellos, un hombre y una mujer; por el timbre de sus voces se escuchaban asustados; un punto más a favor de quien esperaba pacientemente que terminaran de cruzar el umbral del molino, sostuvo con fuerza su espada mientras los pasos de los extraños se acercaban…

-¡¿HOLA?!- ¡pero que mujer más imprudente! Pensó, eso no era una buena técnica para atacar con sorpresa -¡¿SIR TONKS?!- sus manos se aflojaron un poco de la empuñadura ¿Sir Tonks? Solo una persona la llamaría así, pero no debía fiarse, si sabían su nombre tenía que saber algo más.

-¿SIR TONKS? LUNA NOS ENVÍA A BUSCARLE- eso podría saberlo cualquiera que supiera quien era ella. La mujer suspiró

-¡no Neville! ¿Cuál era la frase?- hubo un silencio tenso, en ese momento mantenía su espada firme en espera de la señal que delataría si eran amigos o enemigos. -_Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres_- los rostros de los desconocidos fueron visibles, una mujer de cabello castaño y enmarañado acompañada de un fraile gordo. Entre las sombras en un completo silencio se materializo el desconocido al lado del fraile colocando el filo de la espada sobre su garganta….

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Dónde está Luna?-…

…

Parece que Tonks no se las puso muy fácil ¿verdad? –Respondió Ginny ante el relato que Hermione comentaba sobre Tonks- me alegro que la hayan encontrado, llegaron a tiempo.

-Si el rey Draco no hubiera encontrado al falsificador, de nada hubieran servido nuestros esfuerzos-

-fue buena idea contar con él- las dos amigas paseaban por uno de los jardines de Ravenclaw lejos del bullicio de las celebraciones para poder ponerse al día.

-No solo eso, también mucha suerte- dijo Hermione suspirando aliviada –si Remus no hubiera encontrado a Tonks en el camino y ayudarla con los hombres de Ridle que la atacaban…- la castaña se estremeció –la idea de separarnos fue de ella, dijo que el duque no era tonto y que estaría preparado ante cualquier sorpresa y si que tubo razón, la peor parte se la llevo ella-

-Si- a Hermione le sorprendió la voz ausente de su amiga -¿Ginny? ¿Qué pasa?-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o

-¡La maldición se ha roto padre!- dijo el joven rey de Ravenclaw

-No lo creo Ronald- continuó el rey de Hogwarts –Grindewald, maldijo a mis herederos para que nunca llegaran al trono; a pesar que Dumbledore le derrotó hace muchos años, eso no cambia las cosas. Eras muy joven para recordarlo-

-recuerdo muy bien cuando Dumbledore regreso victorioso después de matarle y recuerdo a la Gitana que te dijo que "en verdad tus herederos no llegaran al trono, pero que aun había esperanza" Años después nació Ginny- el anciano rey suspiro desesperado.

-Ronald, silencio- El obispo de Godric se puso en medio de los dos reyes –basta de tanta discusión, saben que no concuerdo con maldiciones y cosas de esas, si esto realmente existe, debemos confiar en que nada de lo dicho pasará. Ginevra es la última heredera, por lo que debemos cuidar de ella hasta que llegue al trono-

-Ginny sabe cuidarse muy bien, a demás, Harry no permitirá que le pase nada- dijo Ronald de manera despreocupada, el obispo encogió su ceño y miró serio a su hermano.

-¿a que te refieres a que Ginny sabe cuidarse bien?- el joven pelirrojo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, los otros dos le miraron intrigados, pero el joven rey no podía romper su promesa hacia su hermana.

-pues… que ella… ustedes la han visto- dijo dándose la vuelta caminando hacia uno de los ventanales para que no le vieran su rostro –tiene carácter fuerte, es muy inteligente, un poco testaruda pero sabe cuidarse bien- el anciano rey sonrió al reconocer las características de su única hija, pero el obispo conocía muy bien a su hermano, lo confrontaría después para evitarle angustias a su anciano padre.

-Regresaré a Hogwarts- el monarca se puso en pie –debo hablar con Dumbledore y pediré que busquen a la gitana, no arriesgaré a mi única hija. Mandaré por Ginny con una guardia cuando las fiestas de tu boda terminen- unos golpes en la puerta distrajeron a los tres hombres de su conversación, al abrirse un poco, una cabellera roja y larga asomó por la puerta, el rostro de la sonriente princesa asomó por el.

-lamento interrumpir, pero la novia está inquieta por la ausencia de su esposo- la joven borró la sonrisa de sus labios al ver el rostro serio de su familia -¿sucede algo?-

-¡nada pequeña!- dijo Ronald tomando del brazo a su hermana y saliendo –Vamos, acompáñame junto a mi esposa- mientras caminaban por los pasillos la joven interrogó con la mirada a su hermano.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué sucede Ronald?-

-nada pequeña, solo que fue muy sorpresivo para ellos mi boda, así que te imaginarás sus dudas- ella le miró no muy convencida por su respuesta pero era mejor dejarlo así. –Ginevra, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?-

-depende- su hermano suspiró y se detuvo antes de doblar la esquina que lo llevaría al salón donde la fiesta continuaba

–se que ya no deseas pelear más…- la joven bajó la mirada –tranquila, lo que quiero decirte es que acepto tu renuncia y ya no te presionaré más, de hecho ya no quiero que vuelvas a tomar ni una espada y arco y… el favor que quiero pedirte…-

-es…- dijo la joven intrigada por el cambio repentino de su hermano.

-quiero que Silver desaparezca, no quiero que cabalgue más- la impresión y sorpresa de la pelirroja quedó reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Por qué?-

-tú has decidido no tomar más la espada, así que no tiene caso que Silver exista por que no irá más a ningún lado-

-pero…-

-pero nada Ginevra, yo ya no estaré más en Hogwarts para cubrirte, así que será mejor que Silver ya no aparezca- besó la frente de su hermana y se unió a las celebraciones de su boda, dejando a una pelirroja pensativa en el pasillo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿Alteza?- la joven pelirroja se sobresaltó

-¿Qué?- dijo asustada

-¿estas bien?- repitió la castaña con el ceño encogido observando cuidadosamente a la joven, que suspiró.

-si, no te preocupes. Solo pensaba en las razones de mi padre para marcharse tan pronto de Ravenclaw-

-¿Cómo…? ¿El rey se ha ido?- la pelirroja asintió

–Escuché que necesitaba encontrarse con Dumbledore y se fue con Charles-la pelirroja sonrió –no me hagas caso Hermione ¿me cuentas como te fue en Slythering?- la castaña se ruborizó –parece que te fue bien- ella asintió

-El…-

-¡Princesa Ginevra!- las dos jóvenes giraron su rostro al ver al joven caballero de la guardia de Hogwarts que se acercaba a ellas.

-¿Sir Collin?- el joven se inclinó frente a ella.

-Tengo órdenes del rey para ser su guardia personal hasta que estemos nuevamente en Hogwarts- las jóvenes se miraron con curiosidad ante al noticia.

-pero…-

-discúlpeme su alteza, pero la orden me la dio directamente el rey, su padre, no quisiera desobedecerle y…- el caballero se puso incomodo un momento antes de continuar

-¿Qué pasa Collin?- preguntó lady Hermione animándole a continuar.

-… mi ordenes son no separarme de usted ningún minuto- la pelirroja abrió sus ojos como platos y la molestia recorrió su rostro hasta que explotó.

-¡¿QUE?!- lo sabía, Collin sabía que la princesa se molestaría, pero era una orden, esperó paciente hasta que la furia de la joven se descargaba en decir cosas, como que no la consideraban capaz y terminó en que hablaría seriamente con su padre al llegar.

-sabía que conocía muy bien esa voz, se lo dije príncipe Harry, que su prometida estaba por aquí- el rey Draco iba acompañado de Harry y algunos guardias.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto el ojiverde a su prometida al verla tan alterada.

-si- dijo la alterada joven –solo que me molesta la falta de privacidad que tendré con Collin pegado a mis talones- el caballero se movió incomodo ante la mirada de todos en él.

-lo siento, pero es orden directa del rey y…-

-no se preocupe Sir Collin, no es su culpa- respondió la pelirroja y le devolvió la mirada a su prometido -¿me buscabas?-

-si, tu hermano quiere que entres al castillo, comienza a oscurecer y me mandó por ti- la joven se molestó más, pero debía controlar su enojo, ¿Qué acaso nadie sabia que podía cuidarse sola? Le dio una mirada asesina a Draco que sonreía al verla molesta, entre los presentes solo él y Hermione conocían su secreto por lo que se imaginaban la frustración de la joven al verse indefensa ante los ojos de los demás.

-entremos, antes que a Ron se le ocurra venir por mi en persona- y con su enojó se dirigió primero hacia el castillo seguido de Collin, los demás quedaron serios en el jardín, se miraron unos a otros y sin decir más la siguieron.

O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Se había despedido de su hijo en una de las intersecciones del camino, ser obispo también incluía muchas responsabilidades y debía cumplirlas, al igual que él.

No iba muy feliz por la compañía que poseía en el carruaje, pero era mejor tener vigilado de cerca al Duque, un guardia real iba junto a ellos y así evitar que escapara o que le hiciera daño, el duque poseía información importante, necesitaban interrogarlo y en Hogwarts era el mejor lugar, Albus podría desenmarañar todas sus palabra y saber lo que el traidor ocultaba.

La noche había caído, el duque le miraba y por el reflejo de luz de algunas antorchas se veía su sonrisa irónica…

-¿Qué le parece tan gracioso duque?-

-me gustaría ver su rostro el día que Riddle se haga con su reino-

-¡Jamás!-

-eso ya lo veremos- y su sonrisa se ensanchó más. Entre las sombras que creaban los arboles, algunos animales nocturnos hacían sus reclamos al darles la luz de las antorchas, los búhos hacían sus sonidos, el batir de algunas alas, el chillido de algunos murciélagos y a lo lejos el aullido de algunos lobos… los sonidos eran siniestros en el camino, faltaban unas horas más para llegar a Hogwarts, el rey se sintió inquieto… mejor hubiera viajado de día, pero era primordial salir de Ravenclaw con el traidor…

-Asustado- preguntó insolentemente al rey, quien solo le dirigió una mirada asesina y regreso su vista hacia la oscuridad del bosque. La noche estaba intranquila… ¿por que? como respuesta a la pregunta que el rey se hizo, se escucharon algunos gritos de algunos hombres.

Varios caballeros cayeron abatidos por flechas que surgían entre las copas de los arboles, los demás se pusieron alertas y en posición de combate para defenderse del enemigo; la lucha inició. El rey miraba como las sombras combatían unas con otras, era difícil con la oscuridad visualizar si eran sus hombres o los enemigos los que caían, el guardia que se encontraba dentro de su carruaje, se encontraba tranquilo evaluando la situación, pero inmediatamente se puso de pie.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó el asustado rey.

-no se preocupe majestad, no es por usted- y sin decir más golpeo al anciano rey y cayó tendido en el suelo del carruaje con un hilo de sangre que corría por su cabeza.

El caballero se quitó el yelmo dejando ver su cabellera oscura y sus ojos inexpresivos. El duque le reconoció enseguida.

-eres un idiota Juris, le has dejado con vida. Quítame estas amarras y salgamos de aquí- el duque colocó sus manos frente a Juris para que cortase las amarras con su espada, El capitán de los Dementores miró al duque y le dedico una mirada asesina.

-no he venido a salvarte…- y sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa y miedo del noble y sin más elevó su espada y decapito al duque. Sacó el cuerpo del carruaje y lo arrojó a un lado de él.

-¡Ya está hecho!- gritó, un caballo salió entre la oscuridad y llego a su lado, se subió con agilidad, colocó la cabeza del duque en una bolsa que amarro a su caballo, su amo necesitaba la prueba de su trabajo. El aturdido rey logro entreabrir sus ojos en el momento que el supuesto caballero de Hogwarts se colocaba una mascara aterradora y se alejaba con sus hombres; el anciano perdió la conciencia. La mitad de la guardia del rey había muerto y de la mitad que quedaba estaba herida. Sir Thomas tomó el liderazgo en ese momento.

-¡Sir Dennis!- el caballero más joven de la tropa se acercó, tenia un brazo herido y una herida poco profunda en el rostro.

-si señor-

-Regresa a Ravenclaw, informa de lo sucedido y del asesinato del duque…- luego observó como otros dos caballeros sacaban al rey.

-y trae a Lady Hermione, llévate mi caballo, no está herido y es el más rápido-

-Si señor- montó en él y salió a toda velocidad hacia Ravenclaw.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O


	16. Chapter 16

AMIGOS Y AMIGAS LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, AQUI LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO XVI, LES COMENTO QUE YA TENGO TERMINADOS LOS DOS SIGUIENTES ASI QUE NO TARDARÉ EN PUBLICARLOS, LES VEO ABAJO

XVI

Se sentía agotado, su cuerpo estaba congelado por cabalgar toda la noche, _solo un poco más _ se decía así mismo cuando casi se quedaba dormido, _un poco más… _faltaba poco para llegar, pero su cuerpo exigía a gritos detenerse, su orden era llegar y él la cumpliría, trataría de llegar por lo menos a la vista de los vigías, para que le distinguieran y poder ayudarle.

Miró a lo lejos la muralla del castillo, _un esfuerzo más, solo uno más… _y golpeo al caballo que lo conducía para que cabalgara con un poco más de prisa, escuchó la señal en el castillo que anunciaba que alguien llegaba, ya no sentía su cuerpo y se deslizó por la sensación agradable de la inconsciencia...

_Dolor… sentía dolor… eso no podía ser el cielo, alguien lo llamaba, gritaba su nombre, el reconocía su voz… confiaba en esa voz… le debía la vida en innumerables ocasiones, confiaba en él…_

-¡Dennis!-

-¿Co… Collin?- el caballero de Hogwarts sonrió y respiró al ver que su hermano poco a poco regresaba a la consciencia.

-¡Traed agua y unas frazadas!- escuchó que gritaba una mujer, mientras escuchaba pasos de gente corriendo que se acercaban a él.

-¿Dónde está mi padre? ¿Qué sucedió?- otra voz femenina le interrogaba, la reconoció, era la princesa de Hogwarts, abrió lentamente sus ojos, ella estaba junto a Collin, lady Hermione recibía de manos de una de las sirvientas las frazadas que había solicitado y otra a su lado traía el agua. Varias personas corrían hacia él, pudo distinguir entre ellos a los reyes de Ravenclaw y Slythering y al príncipe Harry.

-¡¿Dónde está mi padre?!- volvió a gritar la pelirroja, su rostro reflejaba pánico.

-una emboscada… en el bosque prohibido- la pelirroja soltó un pequeño grito, Harry llegó rápido a su lado para abrazarla.

-¿Qué pasó?- demandó el rey de Ravenclaw -¿Dónde está mi padre?-

-herido, ha sido llevado a Hogwarts, la mitad de nuestra tropa murió-

-¿Dónde está el duque?- preguntó Draco

-muerto- la princesa detuvo su llanto y todos miraron sorprendidos al caballero.

-¿muerto?- preguntó la pelirroja -¿pero quien…?-

-no lo sabemos, el caballero que iba junto al rey… salió del coche con su cuerpo decapitado, no pude ver su rostro, pero llevaba una mascara extraña…- la pelirroja se estremeció un poco al recordar al caballero de extraña mascara que la atacó hacía ya mas un año y regresó la mirada a su hermano y Draco quienes comprendieron al instante.

-los hombres de Riddle- dijo Ron

-no iban tras tu padre, sino para limpiar las evidencias- razonó Harry dirigiéndose a Ron.

-¿Cómo está el rey?- preguntó la castaña.

-me solicitaron que viajara pronto a Hogwarts lady Hermione- ella se puso en pie rápidamente y corrió dentro del castillo.

-Albus, cuidara de él hasta que Hermione llegue- razonó el pelirrojo. –Ginevra, prepárate también para salir- ella asintió y también se fue hacia el castillo –Sir Collin, lleve a su hermano para que le asistan antes de partir- los dos hermanos se dirigieron hacia el castillo seguidos de las mujeres que habían salido al encuentro, la multitud de curiosos se disperso. Al quedar los dos reyes y Harry solos, Ron continuó.

-Se están acercando- dijo mirando a sus dos amigos.

-Riddle nos tiene más vigilados de lo que pensamos- razonó Harry –todo lo que esta pasando no son puras coincidencias-

-tenemos infiltrados…- dijo Draco –y son de nuestro círculo cercano- los tres hombres comenzaron a caminar con urgencia hacia el castillo.

-solo pocos sabíamos cual era el camino que tomaría al rey con el duque- dijo el moreno.

-se movieron con una rapidez increíble- dijo Ron –mi padre había decidido esa misma tarde que partiría para Hogwarts-

-será mejor que parta ahora mismo para Slythering- razonó Draco –no podemos confiarnos y debemos estar preparados-

-si, me prepararé para salir en este momento con Ginny y Hermione-

-Sir Blase irá contigo- Harry miró interrogante al rey Draco, no le agradaba ese caballero, pero sabía que era el hombre de mayor confianza para él. Ron también compartía su inquietud mirando al rey, que ante la mirada de ambos sus mejillas se colorearon un poco, dio un pequeño carraspeo con su garganta y decidió responder ante la pregunta muda –lo más importante para mi… también irá en ese carruaje y no pienso arriesgarme- Ron soltó una carcajada y Harry frunció el ceño.

-tranquilo Harry, no se refiere a mi hermana- dijo Ron tomando por los hombros a su amigo –parece que la visita de cierta castaña a Slythering tubo buenos resultados- las mejillas de Draco volvieron a colorearse un poco, Harry rió junto a su amigo, Draco recobro nuevamente su seriedad y contesto molesto.

-bueno, si ustedes no están dispuestos a tomarse enserio su protección yo lo asumo por las dos- la risa de los otros se congelo.

-calma Draco, si me tomo en serio la protección de mi prometida y agradezco tu apoyo para enviar a tu escolta con nosotros- Harry hizo una seña a sir Finnigan que se encontraba cerca de su príncipe en espera de ordenes.

-avisa a Peter y prepara a los hombres, partimos inmediatamente para Hogwarts- el hizo una inclinación y salió a cumplir sus ordenes.

-Nos veremos pronto caballeros- dijo Harry extendiendo su mano hacia Draco quien se la estrechó con fuerza.

-Cuídala Harry – Harry asintió –no me refiero a Hermione- el moreno encogió el seño, Draco le dirigió una mirada intimidatoria, pero el no se dejaba amedrentar fácilmente –esa mujer vale oro- Harry sonrió.

-lo se, ella me sorprende siempre, estoy ávido de saber que mas encontrare cada día que estoy a su lado-

-créeme, te sorprenderá- dijo Ron respondiendo al saludo de manos, Harry vio que entre el y Draco se dirigieron una mirada cómplice casi imperceptible de la que no estuvo seguro si había sido así o no. Pensó que era ya su clásica paranoia por intentar cuidar a Ginny de todo. Entendió por primera vez a su padre y la manera que utilizaba para cuidar a su madre, su "exageración" por protegerla de todo y de todos. El también tenía a alguien a quien proteger ahora, hasta dar su propia vida por ella.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sabía que no era correcto lo que hacía, pero era la manera más rápida de llegar, quería ver a su padre, ver por ella misma que estaba bien…

-¡Estas loca!- Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro detrás de la pelirroja que terminaba de arreglar sus cosas, mientras poco a poco se iba poniendo su atuendo de caballero.

-no Hermione, no lo estoy- se detuvo frente a la castaña dándole la espalda para que le ayudara con el moño que hacia con su cabello –pero en el carruaje tardaré más tiempo- la castaña arreglo su cabello y se miraron frente a frente –si voy con el grupo del frente, puedo ir con rapidez, el carruaje es muy lento-

-no te has dado cuenta que en este momento es cuando debes comportarte con mayor prudencia- la castaña intentaba hacer entrar en razón a la pelirroja.

-no iré sola, Blase irá conmigo, tú solo debes impedir que Harry me busque en el carruaje y nos encontramos en el castillo-

-pero…-

-Hermione, por favor…-

-no Ginny, por que no eres más paciente- la castaña continuo –llegaras de todos modos a Hogwarts, solo que unas horas después y segura-

-no Hermione, me iré a galope con Blase y te doy una orden como princesa "no le dirás a nadie de esto"- la miró de manera seria -¡a nadie! ¿Entendido?- Hermione se molestó mucho con la pelirroja, sabía que por una parte, ella lo hacía por su padre, pero la otra, era por orgullo quería desafiar a todos por su manía de protegerla, demostrar que se podía cuidar.

-si, alteza- le hizo una inclinación y se retiró azotando la puerta. Ginny suspiró, quería ver a su padre, pero Hermione no se equivocaba, ella lo hacia por probar que podía cuidarse y alejarse por unas horas de los "cuidados reales", puso sobre ella una capa larga de viaje para que ocultara todo su cuerpo y salió de la habitación…

Ahora cabalgaba a toda velocidad en Pegaso junto a Blase hacia Hogwarts, ellos iban al frente para limpiar el camino de cualquier ataque… pensó en la pobre Hermione que había dejado atrás hacia ya varias horas con un bulto de harapos que simularían ser ella dormida por todo el camino. Dio una breve mirada a la espada en su cinto, hacia mucho tiempo que no la tenía, pero Blase decidió dársela antes de partir cuando la vio vestida de caballero.

-_un caballero debe ir siempre preparado_- le había dicho y le dio la hermosa y extraña espada.

-_¿Cómo…?_-

-_nunca perdí las esperanzas en ti…_- y le sonrió –_vamos, es hora de partir…_-

Ahora viajaba completa, se sentía en completa libertad, estaba en su elemento y llegaba a su tierra, las puertas del castillo se abrieron al verlos llegar junto a una pequeña guardia de Slythering, Blase se detuvo en la entrada y dejo entrar a la mitad de sus hombres junto a la princesa, ella se acercó a él.

-ve a ver a tu padre, yo regresaré a encontrar a la caravana y a ayudar un poco a lady Hermione-

-¡gracias!- dijo la pelirroja. Dejó su caballo en el lugar de siempre; en el cobertizo secreto, se cambio de ropa rápidamente, no podían verla, se delataría, subió por el pasadizo secreto en la habitación de Ronald y salió sigilosamente por el pasillo, vio salir del cuarto de su padre a Albus y a una de las criadas y entró.

El anciano rey se encontraba pálido y con un pequeño vendaje ensangrentado en la cabeza; se acercó a el y miró su rostro, dormía profundamente y su respiración era profunda. Ella sonrió, el estaba bien, acaricio con cuidado su rostro…

-perdóname padre- dijo en un susurro –se que no he sido una buena hija y me moleste mucho cuando dejaste a Collin para cuidarme, pero quiero que sepas, que te quiero y se que tu haces esto por que también me quieres… pero…- el hombre se movió un poco, pronto despertaría; una trompeta la distrajo, anunciaba a los viajeros que llegaban desde Ravenclaw, tan rápido… no tenia tiempo…

-Ginevra…- dijo el rey tratando de enfocar y tratando de abrir sus ojos, ella corrió hacia una pared lateral del cuarto del rey a esconderse, escucho pasos en los corredores, no podía salir por ahí ¿Qué iba a hacer? Sin querer empujó un ladrillo con uno de sus codos y otra puerta escondida se abrió. ¡Estaba de suerte! No sabía a donde conducía, pero debía llegar a alguna parte, decidió tomarlo y corrió por el, al llegar al otro extremo había una puerta oculta en el vestíbulo del castillo, espero a que nadie estuviera en el y siguió corriendo hacia el patio…

-¡hemos llegado!- el príncipe se acercó al carruaje.

-Ginny, Hermione ya pueden bajar-

-yo…- comenzó la castaña

-¿si?-

-es que… me apena despertar a la princesa- dijo nerviosa y en susurro

-¿ella está bien?- el moreno se preocupo por la joven que había dormido en todo el camino.

-si… solo…-

-¿está todo bien?- sir Blase se había acercado para ayudar un poco a distraer.

-si…- dijo la castaña, solo que…-

-¿no se puede dormir aquí?- Hermione dio un respingo al asustarse cuando escucho la voz de Ginny dentro del carruaje y simulando despertar. Harry sonrió al verla al igual que los otros dos que respiraron aliviados.

-lo siento mi señora, pero ya estamos en Hogwarts y me imagino que quieres ver a tu padre-

-¡si!- y abrió la puerta del carro con rapidez y salió de el corriendo hacia el castillo, seguida por Harry.

-por poco…- suspiró la castaña

-si- dijo el caballero

-¿se quedará sir Blase?-

-descansaremos esta noche y saldremos mañana temprano- ella bajó también del carro acompañando a sir Blase.

-muchas gracias, debo ir a ver al rey-

-si… ¿lady Hermione?- el moreno vaciló un poco en hablar, la castaña se detuvo y miró fijamente al caballero.

-¿ella es feliz con él verdad?- Hermione se puso un poco nerviosa y no sabía como contestar eso, había visto como los sentimientos de Ginny habían evolucionado hacia Harry, todos lo habían visto… hasta la misma pelirroja ya debía de darse cuenta de eso…

-bueno…- el caballero observó la incomodidad en la que había puesto a la joven.

-disculpe, no tiene por que contestar- suspiro –ya lo había notado, solo quería confirmarlo-

-lo siento-

-no se preocupe- se dio la vuelta –hasta mañana- la castaña no pudo contestar ya que se había ido en su caballo hacia los establos

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

No se había movido del lado de su padre desde que entro en la habitación, limpiaba de vez en cuando su frente y dio la última dosis de la poción que Hermione le había hecho. Su padre era ya muy anciano para todas estas cosas, debía asumir ella nuevamente ese trabajo como antes.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y por ella apareció Harry, le hizo una seña para que saliera un momento. Ella se levantó y caminó fuera de la habitación, lady Hermione entró en ese momento.

-¿pasa algo?-

- Ginny, se que no es el momento pero es muy importante-

-¿nos atacan?- la joven se puso nerviosa.

-no, no, no es eso-

-¿entonces?- dijo curiosa, Harry llamó a sir Finnigan que se colocó a su lado.

-sir Finnigan estará a cargo de tu seguridad de ahora en adelante, no quiero que te muevas sin protección-

-¡¿QUE?!- Harry le hizo seña de silencio y ella habló en un susurro molesto -¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirles que puedo cuidarme sola?!-

- Ginny, ¿por favor? – ella se molestó, pero ya estaba cansada de esto.

-sir Finnigan, ¿puede dejarme hablar con "mi prometido" a solas?- el hombre miró al príncipe que asintió y se alejó, cuando quedaron solos se acercó a el -¿sabes donde está el salón de entrenamiento?- el joven asintió –te espero ahí en diez minutos- de dio la vuelta y caminó hacia las gradas, antes de bajar por ella se volvió hacia el príncipe –ah! No se le ocurra hacer esperar a una dama, quiero mostrarle algo- le sonrió y bajó dejando a un Harry bastante intrigado.

* * *

QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ME GUSTARIA SABER QUE LES PARECE LA HISTORIA Y EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE LOS PONGO LA OTRA SEMANA, CHAITOOOOO


	17. Chapter 17

HOLA, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, NO HABIA PODIDO VENIR A PUBLICAR EL CAPITULO LA SEMANA PASADA, ASI QUE AQUI SE LOS DEJO, EL QUE SIGUE TAMBIEN YA ESTÁ TERMINADO, ASI QUE ESPERO PUBLICAR EL PROXIMO DOMINGO, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS.

XVII

Tenía una prometida muy temperamental, eso lo sabía, pero ella debía entender que estaban en guerra y que necesitaba protegerla, se había convertido en la razón de su vida y no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Estaba intrigado, ¿Qué quería mostrarle? ya había estado antes en el salón de entrenamientos, habían entrenado con Ron varias veces, el lugar poseía un hermoso museo de armas de todos los antepasados de Hogwarts.

Llegó a el, la puerta estaba entre abierta y las antorchas encendidas, asomó su cabeza esperando verla.

-¿mi señora?- viendo a cada lado del salón.

-desde hace siglos, mis antepasados han entrenado aquí- Harry entró al salón y buscó de donde salía la voz de la pelirroja, ella apareció detrás de una pequeña cortina vestida con un pantalón de manta blanco holgado en sus piernas y una camisa de la misma tela, le quedaba ajustado de su pecho y ancho en su cintura… era ropa de entrenamiento, era casi imposible verla, era como si estuviera casi desnuda ¿Dónde estaba su ropa? Pero se miraba ¿sexi? A pesar de esa ropa que no reflejaba la silueta de su cuerpo se miraba hermosa, mientras ella se hacía una cola con todo su cabello.

-¿Por qué estas…?- y le señaló la ropa que ella vestía, no le contestó y comenzó a pasearse entre las antiguas armaduras y armas.

-es curioso- dijo intrigada –no ha nacido una mujer en mi familia desde hace años, soy la primera en más de un siglo- Harry se acercó a ella, que con el seño encogido, observaba la armadura que había sido del rey Arthur –siempre he estado rodeada de comodidad y cuidados por ser la única mujer en la realeza desde que mi madre murió- ella rio de manera amarga y miró a Harry por primera vez -¿tienes idea de lo que es vivir con cuatro hombres como tu única familia?- el solo negó, no quería interrumpirla, estaba intrigado, ¿a donde quería llegar su pelirroja con todo esto? a demás, ella sabía que el no tenía hermanos, bueno venía uno en camino, pero no estaría con el para saber lo que era, vivía con su padre y madre... no entendía bien el punto de la joven.

-siempre rodeada de todos, menos de ellos- Harry abrió sus ojos comprendiendo, ella siempre se sintió sola, apartada del mundo de los hombres –…vivían diciéndome que todo lo que hacían era para protegerme, que nunca debería temer, por que ellos estarían siempre a mi lado- suspiró –siempre temí que ellos pudieran hacerse daño por mi culpa, son lo más importante para mi, son "mi familia"- acarició a Harry en su hombro indicándole que la siguiera –Charles fue el primero en partir, era aun muy pequeña y no lo recuerdo bien, pero cada cierto tiempo llegaba a casa, hasta que se hizo sacerdote y habían otras obligaciones- acarició una armadura que poseía el emblema de Hogwarts; la que había sido de Charles, ella se deslizó hacia las siguientes y se colocó en medio de dos armaduras, Harry supuso que eran las de William y Ronald.

-William se encargó del entrenamiento de Ron, me encantaba escaparme de mi nana y espiarlos mientras entrenaban, me resultaba fascinante…- sus ojos brillaron al anhelar ese tiempo y miró al príncipe – Harry, estoy cansada de decir que no necesito que nadie me cuide y nadie me escucha- el la miró intrigado –se que te dije que me casaría contigo, pero no estoy dispuesta a casarme con alguien que no me escucha-

-pero…-

-no he terminado- se puso frente a él mirándolo seriamente –se que lo haces "por mi seguridad" pero ya que nadie parece escucharme, ni tu tampoco…- Harry frunció el seño, parecía entre molesto e intrigado -… estoy dispuesta a demostrarte que me puedo cuidar y que no soy una princesa desvalida- Ginny se acercó hacia una urna de cristal y sacó de ella una espada extraña, era delgada y no parecía muy resistente para soportar los golpes –toma tu arma Harry- y se puso en posición de ataque, él no se movió y su rostro reflejaba una molestia contenida.

-no- y se cruzo de brazos frente a la pelirroja –me niego a luchar contigo-

-si no peleas conmigo, es por que no sientes ningún respeto por mi reino, ni por mi; entonces, no tienes ya nada que hacer en este castillo- y bajó levemente su arma, Harry descruzo sus brazos. Esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos y su enojo estaba subiendo más, se acercó a la pelirroja y la tomó por los hombros.

-pero que tonterías dices- ella se soltó bruscamente de él y continuo.

-si tu ganas, dejaré que me pongas un escolta y obedeceré en lo que me pidas, lo prometo- dijo ella mirando fijamente al moreno. El estaba impactado viendo a la joven, comenzó a caminar a su alrededor como un cazador, la pelirroja no se movió y siguió con la mirada al príncipe.

-¿Qué pasará si tu ganas?- ella suspiró, se paró frente a el obligándolo a detenerse para que la mirara fijamente como ella lo hacía.

-la boda se cancela- Harry se sobresaltó y la miró indignado, parecía que todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos lo estaba echando a la basura tan fácilmente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- el elevó la voz, su enojo exploto, ella no se intimidó por el y le gritó.

-¡¿CÓMO CUIDARAS DE MI, SI SOY MEJOR QUE TU?!- tenía sentido, pero Harry ya no razonaba a causa del enojo.

-¡ESTAS LOCA!- Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón para salir

-¡SI SALES POR ESA PUERTA, TE IRÁS INMEDIATAMENTE DEL CASTILLO Y PARA SIEMPRE!- él se detuvo en el pomo de la puerta y lo apretó con fuerza, no podía pelear con una mujer, las cosas no estaban hechas así, ¿en que loco mundo estaba? Harry soltó el pomo de la puerta al ver que alguien más iba a entrar, se hizo a un lado preparando su arma para ver al visitante y por ella entró sir Blase. Que se acercó al príncipe.

-¿a que le teme príncipe Harry?- el ojiverde frunció el seño molesto.

-no te metas en esto Blase- y trató de apartar al caballero para salir, ya que bloqueaba la puerta.

-¿acaso ella no vale la pena?- Harry le miró, ella valía toda la pena del mundo, pero entrar a ese juego no era su plan para demostrarle que la quería. Cerró sus ojos molesto y respiro profundamente para calmarse, ágilmente desenfundó su espada y la atacó.

Ella intercepto el ataque rápidamente y le sonrió, mientras él la miraba con sorpresa en sus ojos, se separaron y ahora fue ella quien atacó. El sonido del golpe de las espadas se escuchaban con ecos sordos en el salón, el se dio cuenta que no bromeaba, era muy buena y rápida, tenía reflejos desarrollados y una flexibilidad increíble. Peleaba con fuerza, concentrada en su atacante, se preguntaba ¿Dónde había aprendido a pelear así?

Sir Blase los observaba fijamente, ella no había perdido técnica mientras había renunciado a pelear, ¿si no hubiera dejado de practicar por más de un año…? Estaba sorprendido, vio que al principio el príncipe no ataco con fuerza, pero a medida ella ganaba terreno, tuvo que comenzar a pelear con seriedad y concentración.

Las palabras de la joven aun hacían ruido en la cabeza de Harry, no podía perder, no debía hacerlo y tenía que admitir que era buena, no se descuidaba, se enfocaba bien en el siguiente golpe, el movimiento de piernas acompañado de la fuerza, ella tropezó pero se levantó ágilmente sin dejar de ver al oponente, (como se levantan los que practican artes marciales al caer de espaldas) era increíble.

-¿Cómo aprendiste eso?- su curiosidad no le permitió continuar callado, ella sonrió.

-William es capitán en un reino del oriente ¿recuerdas?- el se sorprendió, así que él la había entrenado, pero… también había partido, quien más había sido… Ronald, por su puesto… ella se agachó golpeando a Harry en los tobillos y haciéndolo caer, giró y se levantó rápido evitando el golpe de espada. Era fuerte, pero esto debía terminar rápido. Estaba ocupando toda su energía en cada ataque, estaba cansado, pero podía observar que ella también, logró hacerle un pequeño corte en su brazo.

-¡lo siento!- dijo el príncipe al ver la sangre correr por la tela blanca, ella no perdió la guardia y lo atacó quedando las dos espadas cruzadas y su cabeza muy cerca de la de el.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Es una lucha ¿recuerdas?- y se separó hiriendo el pecho del joven, el corte era superficial, ella se preocupó, pero debía seguir peleando, él aprovecho su instante de duda, golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la espada de la pelirroja desarmándola, giró y puso la punta de su espada en su cuello y el pie en la espada de ella. Ella hizo un puchero molesta y suspiro aceptando la derrota.

-tenemos ganador- dijo Blase desde el rincón en el que había observado la batalla, los príncipes se miraron fijamente por un buen rato, Harry frunció más su seño, guardo su espada y se dio la vuelta hasta dirigirse a la puerta para salir, se detuvo en el marco y sin girarse a verla hablo.

-no deseo hablar en ente momento sobre esto, yo…- agarraba con furia el marco de la puerta, se detuvo en plena oración y salió del salón. Ella se quedó paralizada viéndolo salir, sentía la necesidad de ir tras él, quería explicarle… ¿Qué estaría pensando?, pero se quedó ahí, su orgullo no se lo permitía, ella no corría tras nadie… Blase se acercó a ella levantándole la espada y entregándosela.

-peleaste muy bien-

-gracias- ella tomó el arma colocándola en su urna de cristal, corto un trozo de tela de su camisa, la amarro a su herida y salió.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

El rey se estaba recuperando a medida los días avanzaban, el invierno se acercaba, las cosechas y reservas alimenticias de todo el reino ya estaban recolectadas y listas para esperar caer la nieve. El monarca aun no salía de su habitación y Ginny estaba siempre junto a el, ayudaba a darle de comer, el rey no lo necesitaba, pero sabía que su hija huía de algo.

En el comedor real, lady Hermione, Albus y Neville observaban en silencio al príncipe, estaba siempre pensativo y con tristeza en la mirada, ellos se dieron cuenta del incidente en el salón de entrenamientos y ahora los príncipes se evitaban, nunca estaban juntos en el mismo lugar, siempre uno salía al ver llegar al otro, no salían de los formales saludos e inclinaciones "mi señor" "mi señora" y salían sin verse siquiera a los ojos. La situación estaba poniendo nerviosos a todos ¿seria siempre así?

Ginny salió de la habitación de su padre con los trastes de su reciente comida, dos guardias estaban siempre apostados en la entrada, Harry no había puesto a nadie a seguirle, eso la tenía incomoda, ya que el había ganado y el acuerdo era que ella acataría lo que él deseara. Se dirigía en silencio hacia las cocinas, Hermione le esperaba en la entrada ¿Qué pasaba? Ella le quitó de sus manos la bandeja y llamó a una de las mujeres para dárselos –quiero hablar contigo- y se fueron a la biblioteca.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la pelirroja

-yo soy la que debería preguntar ¿Qué les pasa?- la pelirroja decidió evadir

-¿a quien?- la castaña rodó sus ojos

-¿a ti y a Harry?- ella frunció el seño y se dirigió a la puerta para salir

-no se a que te refieres, el está muy bien y yo también- Hermione se interpuso en la entrada y no la dejó salir. -¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

-no quiero hablar sobre eso Hermione, no te incumbe- la castaña sonrió

-¿a quien le corresponde entonces?- la pelirroja dejó ver por primera vez su angustia.

-a nadie- y quiso salir

-nadie esta en el jardín, tal vez…- Ginny observó por la ventana a Harry sentado en un banco a la sombra de una gran ceiba.

-¿y si no quiere escucharme?- dijo retorciendo sus manos

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?- le tomó las manos para darle animo –los dos se la están pasando mal…-

-no es cierto- y se soltó de ella

-¡deja de fingir Ginny!- dijo molesta la castaña, la pelirroja salió de la biblioteca y bajó las gradas corriendo, algo le aprisionaba el pecho y su corazón estaba acelerado ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué se sentía así? llegó al jardín, ¿Por qué demonios había llegado ahí?, quiso regresar pero el le miró fijamente y luego bajó la mirada… eso la lastimó, decidió acercarse, sus pasos fueron lentos, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón se aceleraba más ¿por que?, le gritaba mentalmente a su cuerpo. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-¿mi señor?- él le miró, estaba nerviosa, podía verlo, se retorcía las manos, su mirada era triste…

-¿mi señora?- y se puso en pie

-¿puedes decirme Ginny por favor?- el asintió -¿puedo hablar contigo?- el se acercó a ella y le ofreció el brazo para caminar, la mano de ella temblaba ligeramente cuando le agarró. Caminaron en silencio por un momento.

-lo siento- ella habló primero deteniéndose frente a una sombra hecha por unas enredaderas en forma de arco –a veces me cuesta mucho controlar mi temperamento y no…- habló rápido y las palabras se atropellaban al salir

-yo también lo siento- y le sonrió –no estoy acostumbrado a que las princesas me reten a pelear- ella también le devolvió la sonrisa.

-ahhhh, eso… pues… es que me molesta tanto que no me escuchen, decirles que me puedo cuidar y…-

-lo se…- le interrumpió el –por eso también te pido perdón, pensé que habías comprendido mis disculpas al no mandar a Seamus a cuidarte-

-¿a si?- el asintió sonriendo

-pensaba que te había ofendido de tal manera que no pensabas dirigirme la palabra nunca-

-quería hablarte, pero no sabía como comenzar- los dos rieron de lo tontos que habían sido al alejarse uno de otro.

-te extrañé- dijo el abrazándola con ternura

-y yo a ti- se quedaron así por mucho tiempo…

-hazte a un lado, déjame ver- una voz suave en susurro protestaba desde una de las ventanas de la torre de la biblioteca, en la que Hermione y Neville veían la escena

-¡calla!- le dijo Hermione –nos descubrirán si sigues gritando-

Observaron el abrazo que los jóvenes se daban…

-ahhhh no es hermoso- dijo el fraile…

-¡calla Neville!- los dos observaron como la pareja se separaba un poco y sus rostros se juntaban –¡Oh por Dios! No puedes ver esto Neville- y la castaña le tapo los ojos al monje que comenzaba a luchar y protestar por lo que se estaba perdiendo, mientras en el jardín…

Sus rostros se acercaron, se moría por probar sus labios rosados, rosó con su nariz su cálida mejilla depositando tiernos besos y bajando hasta acercarse a los labios de la joven… sus labios se juntaron, era un beso tierno y suave, ella llevó sus manos hacia el cuello de él para acercarlo mas a ella, el llevó sus manos hacia su cintura para acercarla más y profundizar ese beso, sus labios sabían a miel, el extraño olor a flores inundaba su sentidos "la amaba", amaba su aroma, sus labios, su cabello, su rostro blanco como la porcelana, sus hermosos ojos azules, la amaba y quería quedarse con ella para siempre…

Sabía a menta, sus labios sabían a menta, su cabello era suave al tacto sentía aroma a pino, que inundaba el lugar, era placentero sentir sus labios suaves y su labio inferior carnoso… sabía a gloria, quería quedarse toda la vida probándolos… ella lo amaba y quería quedarse junto a el, una corriente eléctrica corrió por su espalda al sentir el rose y caricia de sus manos en su cintura, necesitaba respirar, su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas…

Poco a poco se separaron y se vieron fijamente sonriendo, era su primer beso, el la tomo de la cintura y giró con ella feliz, que reía ante la locura del príncipe.

-¡quiero casarme contigo pronto!- ella dejó de sonreír y él se detuvo dejándola nuevamente en el suelo -¿pasa algo?-

-necesito hablar contigo con respecto a eso- soltó a la pelirroja y se detuvo a escucharla…

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- Neville reclamaba molesto a Hermione por no haberle dejado ver el primer beso entre los príncipes

-por que no puedes- el frunció el seño

-¿y tu si?-

-calla, algo ha pasado- los dos observaban por la ventana la seriedad que habían adoptado los jóvenes -¿Qué le estará diciendo Ginny?-

-Harry esta… ¿molesto?- preguntó Neville viendo al príncipe que se había apoyado a la raíz más gruesa del arco con el seño encogido y sus brazos cruzados.

-ahora parece nervioso- dijo Hermione al verlo caminar lentamente de un lado a otro del arco con una de sus manos en el mentón y separándolo de vez en cuando para decirle algo a la pelirroja que asentía o negaba continuamente.

-¡mira!- dijo Neville señalando hacia afuera –se alejan, ¿a donde irán?-

-no se, pero parecía que discutían algo serio ¿verdad?- los dos se separaron de la ventana y caminaron por uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca cavilando lo que habían visto.

-necesito inventar algo para oír a distancia-

-¡Neville!- grito la castaña –como se te ocurre, no ves que hay conversaciones que deben ser privadas-

-¿Cómo la de hace un momento? Te morías de ganas por saber que pasaba ahí ¿a que si?- la castaña se preparaba a arremeter contra el fraile, pero una voz les distrajo.

-¡con que aquí estaban!- los dos saltaron al verse sorprendidos y vieron a Harry junto a Ginny en la biblioteca acercándose a ellos. Los rostros de los jóvenes eran serios.

-necesitamos hablar con los dos- continuo Harry y los rostros de los sorprendidos fueron cambiando constantemente de emociones al escuchar lo que los príncipes necesitaban proponerles.


	18. Chapter 18

XVIII

El invierno casi había llegado a su fin, la primavera se acercaba, aun el tiempo era frío, pero era soportable salir a cabalgar, la caravana de gitanos viajaba siempre de un pueblo a otro ajeno a las guerras que entre los reinos tenían, vivían libres sin servir a nadie. Seguían solo sus propias reglas y en cada feria de pueblo ponían sus toldos donde vendían artículos que comerciaban, tiraban las cartas, etc. Eran pacíficos, pero todos sabían que era mejor no meterse con uno de ellos, ya que eran un clan muy unido.

Uno de esos días, la caravana se encontraba acampando en las afueras de Hufflepuff, la noche había llegado y su fuego se extendía por lo alto, algunos hombres tocaban algunos instrumentos y las mujeres danzaban alrededor del fuego, el ambiente era alegre, todos bebían y reían; el grito de una de las mujeres alertó a los gitanos, la música se detuvo y buscaron el origen de aquella interrupción, la mujer corrió hacia el fuego, su rostro aceituna mostraba horror…

-¡extraños armados!- dijo, en el instante varios hombres a caballo y armados se dirigieron al centro, un hombre de extraña mascara se adelantó.

-¿Quién es el jefe?- todos los gitanos se pusieron en pie sacando sus armas.

-no queremos problemas, extraño-

-¿Quién es el jefe?- todos guardaron silencio –uno a uno morirán si no me dicen quien es el jefe- más hombres a pie y a caballo rodearon a la caravana de gitanos, les superaban en cantidad…

-¿Quién quiere verme?- todos miraron hacia uno de los carruajes, la puerta se había abierto y la silueta de una mujer se reflejo; Juris se relamía de felicidad ¿se podría tener mejor suerte?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hogwarts era hermoso en primavera, las flores de múltiples colores adornaban los jardines, los arboles estaban retoñando al igual que los botones de otras flores y plantas.

Hermione evaluaba múltiples plantas medicinales, mientras Neville trataba de probar una maquina para ayudar a recolectar frutas sin dañar el árbol, subirse en el y evitar accidentes. Ginny se encontraba en la biblioteca y reía al ver a Hermione reñir a Neville por que una manzana había caído en su cabeza cuando el fraile probaba su nuevo invento, que había fallado, cayendo el fruto sobre la castaña.

Respiraban un ambiente de paz, hacía mucho tiempo que habían cesado los ataques en las villas de los cinco reinos, no había llegado ninguna noticia que pudiera alarmar. Harry llegaba en ese momento al castillo después de ir donde el herrero, habían aprovechado la aparente calma para dar una afinada a todas las armas, que ya estaban en optimas condiciones y los caballos con herraduras nuevas.

El ojiverde sospechaba que Riddle había aprovechado el invierno, así que el no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. Saludó a su pelirroja desde abajo, ella le correspondió el saludo y se apartó de la ventana. El se bajó de su caballo y salió al encuentro de Ginny a la entrada del castillo.

-¿todo listo?- preguntó la pelirroja besando al príncipe.

-todo preparado- la tomó de la mano y entraron –estamos capacitados para cualquier emergencia, todo está muy calmado y me hace sospechar- el rey se encontraba en el salón real conversando con Albus, ambos sonrieron al ver a la pareja entrar.

-¡feliz día de primavera!- saludo Albus a los jóvenes lanzando hermosas tiras de colores junto con algunos pétalos, ambos rieron.

-¿de donde sacaste eso Albus?- el anciano rio.

-de un fraile que sigue intentando inventar algo para las frutas y dejo olvidado esto- todos rieron.

-los preparativos de la cena de primavera ya están listos- dijo el rey

-los aldeanos han decorado sus casas, es una tradición muy bonita majestad- dijo el príncipe

-idea de mi esposa- dijo el anciano rey, Ginny se acercó a él y le abrazó.

-es un maravilloso día padre-

Mientras el día avanzaba, la celebración en el castillo iniciaba, los aldeanos prepararon las competencias y preparaban el gran banquete en los jardines, todos estaban invitados.

En la competencia de arco y flecha, muchos se habían inscrito, entre ellos: Neville, Harry y todos sus hombres; era la principal competencia, este año contaba con más participantes y el ganador se coronaba como el campeón de la fiesta de primavera. Los contendientes fueron disminuyendo hasta quedar cinco, entre ellos se encontraba Harry, Seamus, Jhon (el herrero del pueblo), un joven llamado Justin y Collin.

Justin hablaba con Jhon emocionado por querer ganar la competencia.

-¿Qué pasa con el ganador?- preguntó Seamus a Collin, Harry escuchaba a los emocionados competidores.

-compite con el ganador de la primavera pasada-

-¿Quién fue el ganador?- preguntó el príncipe, Collin le sonrió.

-la princesa Ginevra- Seamus miró a Harry con sorpresa en la mirada, Ginny hablaba con su padre emocionada desde la mesa, cuando vio que Harry la veía, le saludo con la mano sonriéndole.

-seguro que el finalista del año pasado le dejo ganar- dijo Seamus, Collin frunció el seño y se puso frente a el y molesto le respondió.

-¡jamás dejaría ganar a la princesa por caballerosidad!- Harry y Seamus se sorprendieron más aun –ella se daría cuenta y se sentiría ofendida, ella participa en este encuentro desde que tenía doce años y ha ganado los últimos dos-

-¿así?- dijo el príncipe, observando a su pelirroja –que gane el mejor caballeros- dijo estrechando la mano de todos los competidores.

La competencia entre los cinco hombres comenzó, el primero que quedó descalificado fue Justin, seguido de Seamus y Jhon; solo quedaban Harry y Collin quienes se enfrentaron dignamente, sus tiros siempre daban en el blanco y empataban; para definir a el ganador, ocuparon uno de los inventos de Neville, un blanco en movimiento, habían varios círculos de tiro que estaban puestos en una rueda que giraba como la polea de un pozo, quedando Harry como ganador al dar en tres de los cinco círculos y dos de ellos al dar en el blanco.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron al ganador, Ginny le sonreía desde la mesa real y aplaudía con fuerza. El trovador anunció a Harry como ganador, ya que la princesa desistía en participar este año. Harry sonrió a la pelirroja y se acercó a ella.

-¿quieres hacer el honor de competir conmigo?- ella le sonrió, no quería hacerlo, ya se había enfrentado a él como Silver y temía que se diera cuenta.

-yo preferiría… no hacerlo- dijo de manera cariñosa al ojiverde.

-vamos hija, me encantaría verte nuevamente- dijo el rey animándola a participar, la gente del pueblo se unió a los aplausos de animo para que ella compitiera con el príncipe. Sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas, a Harry le fascinaban cuando ella se sonrojaba, le traía hermosos recuerdos al verlos.

Su padre la tomó de la mano y la animo a salir para competir, Neville apareció con un carcaj y el arco para dárselos susurrándole un "buena suerte", ella le pidió a Hermione ayuda, pero ella le sonreía y aplaudía como los demás. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Los blancos comenzaron a girar, Harry lanzó primero dando en uno cerca del blanco, era su turno, rogaba al cielo por algo que no le permitiera tirar… su ruego fue escuchado; se escuchó una trompeta y un jinete con el emblema de Hufflepuff entró cabalgando con prisa, se bajó y se inclino ante el rey dándole un pergamino enrollado.

-mi rey solicita su apoyo, en honor a la alianza del fénix- dijo inclinado el joven –la batalla con el ejercito de Riddle se dará en nuestras tierras, las tropas comienzan a movilizarse- el rostro de el rey se puso pálido, Ginny corrió hacia su padre y tomó el pergamino de sus manos y lo leyó, al terminar miró a Harry con temor.

-el ejercito de Hogwarts debe prepararse para la batalla. Los reyes de los otros tres reinos ya van de camino hacia Hufflepuff- ella le paso el pergamino a Harry que leyó con atención la nota escrita por el rey Cedric y miró a su pelirroja que en ese momento le devolvía una mirada inexpresiva y sus ojos luchando por evitar el llanto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La brisa fresca acariciaba el rostro de los futuros viajeros, cada uno revisaba su equipaje, las sillas de los caballos ya estaban en su sitio y los que se quedaban en el castillo miraban a los hombres con tristeza.

Ginevra intentaba ser fuerte, no quería que Harry se sintiera atrapado entre la decisión de quedarse o partir; ella sabía que solo bastaba una sola palabra, más bien dos y el se quedaría sin dudarlo, pero no podía ser egoísta, no era solo su seguridad por la que partía, era para asegurar la libertad de los cinco reinos. No era la única que sufría, evaluó el rostro de su padre, estaba segura que sus ojos ancianos y tristes volaban al pensar en Ron que saldría desde Ravenclaw y que se encontraría con Harry, James y Draco en la encrucijada que los llevaría hacia Hufflepuff.

Veía en el rostro de las mujeres de su reino, la desolación al despedirse de sus esposos, el llanto, el dolor en los ojos de los niños y niñas al no saber si volverían a ver a sus padres, esposos y hermanos…

Era pesada la tristeza al decir adiós… mientras observaba a su amado terminar de preparar a Sombra, sus recuerdos la llevaban a la noche anterior…

Ella estaba apoyada en el marco de la ventana de su habitación, lloraba sola por la partida de su amado, no quería que él la viera de esa manera, así que había aprovechado que el estaba ocupado en los preparativos.

La puerta se abrió de manera sigilosa, evitando que ella se diera cuenta que alguien entraba por ella.

-¿Mi señora?- ella se asustó al verse sorprendida por la persona a quien quería evitar en ese momento, de manera rápida se secó las lagrimas de su rostro y esbozo una leve sonrisa. El se acercó a ella y al ver sus ojos con lagrimas contenidas y su pequeña nariz pintada de rojo por el rose de su pañuelo, cortó la distancia de dos pasos y la abrazó con fuerza, ella no pudo contenerse y continuo llorando abrazándolo con la misma fuerza que él lo hacía.

-Mi señor, yo…-

-tranquila- acariciaba su espalda intentando calmarla, ella poco a poco fue recuperándose. El olor de su cabello rojo fuego despedía un tierno aroma a flores que embriagaba la mente de Harry, el trató de grabar en su mente el olor de su amada, no sabía por cuanto tiempo estarían separados.

Ella poco a poco fue elevando sus temblorosas manos hacia el rostro de su amado, acariciando cada parte de él, sus ojos se cruzaron y una mirada profunda se dio entre ellos, ella se alzó en sus puntillas para besarlo y el recibió con gusto el tierno beso, ella se abrazó a él con mas fuerza y profundizando el beso que poco a poco se fue tornando mas violento…

_Quiero sentir por ultima vez, esa profunda emoción en mi ser_

_Quiero vivir y retener el último instante de amor que me des_

_Y aun que solo quede tu recuerdo, quedará tu risa y tu voz_

_Y aun que solo quede tu recuerdo, mantendrá latiendo este amor._

Las caricias también aumentaron, ella comenzó a desatar el cinto del arma de Harry y lo lanzó a un lado de la habitación y poco a poco soltó la laza que hacia de cierre en su camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho, y comenzó a darle pequeños y tiernos besos en el.

_Quiero clavar en mi corazón, el dulce aroma de tu respiración_

_No encenderé otra ilusión, mi vida será una canción en tu honor_

_Y aun que solo quede tu recuerdo, quedará tu risa y tu voz_

_Y aun que solo quede tu recuerdo, mantendrá latiendo este amor._

La sensación de sentir sus tibios labios en su pecho encendió el placer en él, comenzó a desatar poco a poco su vestido depositando delicados besos en su cuello, mientras sus manos la despojaban de la seda color cielo, ella también quitó del cuerpo de él la tela que la separaba de su amplio pecho, sus ojos nuevamente se encontraron y cerraron la distancia con un nuevo beso apasionado, el comenzó a soltar y quitar la poca ropa que quedaba en ella; la pelirroja tomó el pantalón de el y lo deslizó por sus piernas para despojarle, comenzó a llenar de tiernos besos sus muslos y subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su pecho…

_Por eso… vuelve, cuando puedas vuelve, vuelve_

_Yo te juro que te esperare, guardaré mi vida en un rincón _

_Vuelve, no permitiré que el tiempo, le haga daño a nuestro gran amor_

_Lo mantendrá vivo mi corazón…_

El acarició con sus dedos los pechos de ella, deteniéndose en el botón que sobresalía en ellos, continuaba besando su cuello, ella recibía sus caricias… lentamente la fue guiando hacia el lecho, la recostó en el y sus dedos soltaron su cabello para extenderlo, sus besos llenaron todo su cuerpo y sus caricias se profundizaron, su mano se deslizo en su bajo vientre soltando ella un gemido de placer; ella lo acercó hasta que sus pechos se juntaron y sus labios se encontraron ahogando los gemidos de placer de ambos…

_Y aun que solo quede tu recuerdo, quedará tu risa y tu voz_

_Y aun que solo quede tu recuerdo, mantendrá latiendo este amor._

_Vuelve, cuando puedas vuelve, vuelve_

_Yo te juro que te esperare, guardaré mi vida en un rincón _

_Vuelve…_

El recuerdo de la noche anterior y otras noches lo mantendría guardado en su corazón, el se acercó a ella después de dejar listo su caballo. El emblema de Hogwarts estaba colocado en su pecho, todos los caballeros y soldados ya estaban listos esperando su señal para partir. La tomó de la mano y juntos se fueron al lado del rey.

-adiós su majestad- y se inclinó frente a él, el anciano rey lo levantó y lo abrazó.

-adiós hijo mío- los ojos del anciano se volvieron llorosos –Dios te proteja, les de la victoria y te traiga con nosotros pronto-

-así será mi rey- se despidió de lady Hermione, Albus y Neville. Se fue con su amada junto a sombra, se abrazaron y besaron de manera urgente y apasionada.

-te amo Ginevra- dijo el príncipe al oído de ella, ella se abrazó a el con mas fuerza

–Yo también te amo Harry-

-te prometo que volveré- se dieron un último beso y el montó. Uno de los hombres de la guardia toco un cuerno, la señal de partida, y cabalgaron hasta las afueras del castillo, Harry se giró en su caballo gritándole a su amada un -_Volveré_-

Cuando se perdió de su vista, ella corrió hacia el interior del castillo, Hermione gritó su nombre yendo tras ella, pero no le escucho, subió a toda prisa por una de las torres, su torre; al llegar, miraba como el ejercito salía hacia la guerra, a la cabeza iba su amado y el dolor no pudo contenerse más y lloró, él le había hecho la promesa de volver, tenía que volver… al perderse de su visión se deslizó por el muro y se encogió abrazando las piernas con sus brazos, llorando la partida de su amado, de su Harry.

_Vuelve, no permitiré que el tiempo, le haga daño a nuestro gran amor_

_Lo mantendrá vivo mi corazón… (Ese corazón, este corazón)_

_Vuelve, cuando puedas vuelve, vuelve (vuelve)_

_Yo te juro que te esperare, guardaré mi vida en un rincón (por ti, por ti)_

_Vuelve, no permitiré que el tiempo (no, no, no), le haga daño a nuestro gran amor_

_Lo mantendrá vivo mi corazón…_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola, ¿les gustó? Espero que si, me gusto mucho escribirlo, la canción que está ahí es de Alux Nahual y se llama… ¿adivinen? … si se llama Vuelve; un día la puse para oírla y lo primero que vino a mi mente fue la partida del ejército, así que… creo que es tiempo de comentarles que comienzan los capítulos finales; gracias por seguir leyendo y espero sus reviews.

Les quiere Celtapotter


	19. Chapter 19

XIX

Llevaba todo el día cabalgando junto a los hombres, pero no sentía el cansancio, deseaba tanto ver a su padre, hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía; no podían escribirse tan seguido como hubiera deseado, estar en guerra los estaba poniendo paranoicos haciendo difícil la comunicación, había tanto que contar y decir… todo lo que había ocurrido desde que llegó a Hogwarts, sonrió al recordar los rostros alegres de sus padres el día que se encontraron en Ravenclaw, se sintió contento al verles; debía disculparse con ellos por su manera de comportarse después de la muerte de Sirius; era como un extraño a su lado, molesto por todo y con todos… debía agradecer a su padre por la decisión de mandarle a conocer a la princesa de Hogwarts… casi podía describir que fue amor a primera vista, le hechizaron sus hermosos ojos azules, su hermoso cabello rojo fuego… pero lo que más le atraía de la joven era su libertad; una mujer tan independiente que le hizo tambalear constantemente entre lo que pensaba y actuaba, a veces se comportaba con tal fortaleza y autoridad que hacia temblar a quien se le oponía… pero otras veces tan cálida y frágil, poseía ese equilibrio que amaba de ella. Quería ver a su padre, contar lo feliz que era…

En su tercer día de viaje, miró a lo lejos el estandarte de la alianza, había llegado al punto de encuentro, imaginó que el sería el ultimo en llegar, ya que era el reino más alejado, anochecía, el sonido de las trompetas anunciaba su llegada, su padre salió a su encuentro y le vio con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro que le contagió. Su padre le vio orgulloso, su hijo había cambiado, su actitud al montar, su rostro radiante, vestía con honor el emblema de Hogwarts. Sabía que Arthur era muy anciano para ir a una batalla, por lo que imaginó que tomaría el lugar del rey como futuro monarca de Hogwarts, toda una sorpresa y honor cuando el último heredero renunció y tomó el reino de Ravenclaw al casarse con la princesa Luna.

-¡Padre!- Harry bajó de su caballo y se encontró con el rey que le abrazó dándole varias palmadas en su espalda y con la sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

-te sienta bien el emblema de Hogwarts- Harry rió, y caminaron hacia el campamento.

-Seamus y Peter pueden regresar a tus ordenes padre…-

-Eso dependerá de ellos Harry, te han acompañado todos estos meses y fue su decisión acompañarte- el joven sonrió.

-han sido una gran ayuda y unos buenos amigos…-

-bien, entonces creo que esa será su decisión- padre e hijo entraron a la tienda del rey de Gryffindor.

-tengo tanto que contarte-

-y estoy ansioso de oírte…- por la puerta de la tienda entró Ron seguido por Draco para saludar a su amigo.

-¡Hola ¿no pensabas ir a saludarnos?!- el pelirrojo le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo

-apenas acabo de entrar Ronald- dijo sonriente el ojiverde

-no le hagas caso, es un sentimental- dijo el rubio saludando a Harry, Ron encogió el seño arrancando las risas de los otros tres hombres.

-¿Cómo está mi padre? Y ¿Ginny? ¿Qué tal estos meses?- Harry rió, Draco miró molesto al pelirrojo y Harry le vio.

-¿no me preguntaras por cierta castaña?- el rostro de Draco se pinto un poco, pero negó con su rostro serió; ahora a ellos fue a quien les toco reír del rubio.

-será mejor que descanses Harry- continuó el pelirrojo, mañana partimos antes del amanecer.

-si Harry- continuó su padre –tenemos tiempo…- se despidió de el y salió acompañado de sus amigos hacia su tienda. Su hijo había cambiado, se miraba más maduro, había crecido tanto lejos de él. Su rostro seguro, se veía radiante, la sonrisa que antes había perdido la había recuperado, sus ojos verdes brillaban como los de su esposa, conocía ese brillo; era ese destello que su reina tenía cada vez que estaba con ella. Si, muchas cosas habían cambiado…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Su rostro era triste desde su partida, casi no hablaba con nadie; salía con su padre a los jardines para distraerla, sabia que su hija sufría más de lo que mostraba, cuando estaba con el reía y hablaba mucho mostrando una falsa alegría delatada por su mirada.

Hermione y Neville también lo habían notado, el fraile la hacía reír con cada loco invento que se le ocurría, a veces ella le ayudaba; era muy hábil con las manos para ayudarle a construir algunas de sus creaciones, cuando le veía construir cosas, su mirada se perdía y sabía que viajaba muy lejos del taller. Lo mismo le pasaba cuando estaba con la castaña, se sentaban juntas en la biblioteca a leer y la princesa miraba por la ventana; cuando Hermione llamaba su atención ella decía que estaba aburrida, al principio pasaba horas en el salón de entrenamientos, pero después del pequeño incidente, hace tres días, la castaña se lo había prohibido.

-¿Ginny?- el rey entraba a la biblioteca, las dos mujeres se pusieron de pie y se inclinaron levemente.

-¿Padre?- le miró extrañada

-quiero hablar contigo- Hermione se inclino ante los dos y salió de la biblioteca, el rey indicó a su hija que se sentara y el lo hizo a su lado. La joven pelirroja le vio intrigante, el rey la miró con dulzura –quiero proponerte algo- ella le miró con atención y curiosidad.

-¿Por qué no visitas a la reina de Gryffindor?- ella se sobresaltó –tranquila, he visto que estas muy triste por la partida de Harry, creo que un pequeño viaje no te sentaría mal, a demás, la reina está sola y creo que muy cerca de dar a luz, le sentará bien un poco de compañía ¿Qué dices?- ella pensó un poco la propuesta, sería una buena oportunidad de conocer más sobre la infancia de su Harry y sentirse cerca de el… ella sonrió y asintió. El rey Arthur rió complacido y la joven le ayudó a levantarse acercándole el bastón que el anciano llevaba después del ataque donde había muerto el duque. Parecía que su padre había envejecido más en esos días. Juntos caminaron hacia el pequeño jardín –puede ir Hermione contigo si lo deseas-

-no padre, prefiero que ella se quede aquí ¿Quién te cuidará en mi ausencia?- le dijo sonriente, el rey sonrió con ella.

-me sobreproteges demasiado "princesita"- ella rió.

-hace mucho que no me decías así-

-el tiempo pasa a veces tan rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaste de bebe a toda una mujer-los dos rieron –recuerdo tus peleas con Ronald y a William corriendo para separarlos, a veces siento que no te di todo el tiempo para pasar junto a ti- el anciano bajó su mirada, ella tomó su rostro para que la viera sonriente.

-junto a ti y mis hermanos he sido la mujer más feliz; me has dado todo lo que alguien podría desear- los dos se abrasaron y caminaron hacia el castillo nuevamente para que la princesa pudiera hacer su equipaje para partir hacia Gryffindor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione estaba molesta con la pelirroja, terminaban de preparar el equipaje, saldría en unos minutos y ella no quería llevarle.

-¿pero por que Ginny?-

-no Hermione, mi padre necesita quien le cuide, ya es muy anciano- y se quedaron las dos frente a frente –no quiero que se quede solo, volveré en dos semanas, la reina Lilian no tardará mucho en dar a luz, tal vez antes-

-ves, solo será unos días. Déjame ir contigo. Sabes que me necesitas, quiero estar pendiente de ti también…-

-¡no! Estaré bien, mi padre te necesita más- y se acercó más a ella mirándole seria y de manera acusatoria le habló en susurros -¡a nadie Hermione! Promételo, no, mejor ¡júralo!-

-pero…-

-¡a nadie! Ni a mi padre-

-está bien, lo juro- las dos jóvenes se abrazaron –has cuidado de mi amiga, después que nana murió no te separaste de mi ¡Gracias!-

-¿Por qué te despides como si nunca fueras a regresar?- la pelirroja rio de la voz rota de Hermione.

-No llores, fue algo que me salió; de hecho nunca te había agradecido lo que has hecho por mí, así que hoy que te dejo a cargo de mi padre nació agradecértelo-

-cuídate y no hagas ninguna tontería-

-te prometo que no- la abrazó para que no viera su rostro lleno de culpa y rogando que no viera lo que contenía su baúl, donde había puesto su armadura y espada.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El ejército se movía con prisa hacia Hufflepuff, la nota de urgencia del rey Cedric los había unido para la lucha, se cruzaban de vez en cuando con algunas familias que se alejaban de la zona de la batalla, Harry veía con tristeza como las mujeres y los niños con sus miradas desoladas cargaban con lo poco que podían haberse llevado. Harry se prometió así mismo acabar con el hombre causante de todo el daño que estaba haciendo.

En el camino se encontraron con una caravana de gitanos que también huían del lugar, Harry les miró con curiosidad, nunca los había visto, vio como un joven de tez clara y ojos aceitunados le miró con atención, él le devolvió la mirada estudiándose, el joven gitano le retó con la mirada, el príncipe extrañado encogió el ceño, rompió el contacto cuando uno de sus hombres se acercó a la caravana a hablar con otro que iba a la cabeza, regreso la mirada al frente y continuaron su camino.

Faltaba poco para llegar al campamento del ejército, observó a lo lejos el estandarte de Hufflepuff, habían llegado, las tiendas distribuidas a lo largo del prado, los caballos cerca de cada tienda, los hombres gritaban de alegría dando la bienvenida a los guerreros de la alianza; Harry había escuchado hablar del rey de Hufflepuff como un monarca noble y que en sus años de reinado se había coronado como uno de los más instruidos. Cuando el rey Cedric salió a su encuentro; Harry se tubo que agarrar más a las riendas de sombra el encontrarse con un joven unos años mayor que el, vio de reojo a Draco y Ron que mostraban la misma sorpresa, el único que sonreía al joven fue James, quien ya había asistido a la coronación del joven años atrás.

Parecía que sus amigos al igual que el, se habían imaginado a alguien casi de la edad de su padre, tanto Ron como Draco se habían convertido en monarcas recientes.

-Ron, ¿sabias que el rey Cedric era tan joven?-

-no-

-¿no fuiste tu enviado a negociar con el para que entrara a la alianza?- preguntó Draco.

-no. Ginny vino en compañía de Hermione- los tres jóvenes vieron a Cedric recibir a James con un fuerte apretón de manos y un abrazo, el joven era bastante apuesto. – ellas solo regresaron contando lo "encantador que era el rey Cedric"- dijo Ron con voz fingida –las dos tardaron bastante para regresar a Hogwarts, casi tuve que venir por ellas-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijeron los otros dos, Ron les miró a ambos de manera extraña.

-¿Qué les pasa?- con el gritó habían llamado la atención de Cedric y James, quienes se acercaron.

-rey Cedric, ellos son Draco Malfoy rey de Slythering, Ron Weasley ahora rey de Ravenclaw y representando a Hogwarts mi hijo Harry, prometido de la princesa Ginevra- los ojos verdes del rey se abrieron de sorpresa y les dedico una amplia sonrisa a todos.

-bienvenidos y gracias por atender al llamado- saludó a todos y los invitó a pasar a la tienda, en ella había una enorme maqueta en donde estaba ubicado todo el campamento y la zona de guerra, donde en pequeñas figuras representaban el ejercito de la alianza y en otras el ejercitó de Riddle –los hombres de Riddle están acampando del otro lado de la colina, según nuestro espía son casi cinco mil hombres-

-¿cuantos hombres tienes Cedric?- preguntó James evaluando la maqueta para estrategias.

-casi dos mil hombres-

-nosotros venimos con más de tres mil- dijo Ron

-estamos casi en igualdad- mencionó Draco indiferente, Cedric observaba la maqueta con preocupación.

-¿Qué te preocupa Cedric?- preguntó James que observaba al joven.

-no se, siento que hay algo que se nos escapa, Riddle ha demostrado ser bastante astuto; según los rumores el posee un ejercito de casi diez mil hombres-

-¿Dónde están los otros cinco mil?- preguntó Harry atento a lo que se decía.

-la gente le tiene tanto miedo a ese hombre, que posiblemente ha maximizado ese temor en la cantidad de hombres que "supuestamente" tiene- dijo Draco

-no se Draco, pero cuando nos enfrentamos en Slythering su ejercito mostró ser muy fuerte. Y solo nos enfrentamos con tal vez, dos de sus tropas- dijo Ron

-es posible, después de nuestra derrota, volvió con más hombres, la misma cantidad de hombres que la primera vez – dijo el rubio.

-bueno, habrá que estar atentos a cada una de las señales extrañas que se presenten, mañana salimos hacia la colina- dijo James -¿de acuerdo?- los jóvenes asintieron. Todos salieron de la tienda para descansar.

-¡Harry!- Cedric se acercó al príncipe, Ron y Draco se alejaron un poco para darles espacio, pero le esperaron atentos. Harry intrigado espero a que el rey se acercara

-¿Señor?- dijo respetuoso.

-llámame Cedric- dijo sonriente –solo quiero felicitarte, tienes una maravillosa mujer como prometida-

-gracias Cedric-

Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a sus amigos y ahora compañeros de armas a prepararse para la batalla del día siguiente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡ven aquí!- la reina Lili estaba encantada con la visita de Ginny, desde que había llegado no se había detenido en contarle cosas de Harry, contándole las múltiples travesuras del joven. –este fue el escondite principal de el- la reina le llevó tras los tronos donde un estandarte gigante de color rojo con el escudo de Gryffindor adornaba la pared, movió la tela y el muro de piedra se extendió solida frente a ellas, la reina movió una de las piedras y se deslizó –aquí se escondía cuando sabía que había cometido una travesura, nunca lográbamos encontrarle, hasta que un día Sirius le siguió- la reina se entristeció un poco, Ginny tomó la mano de la reina dándole apoyo, como una vez lo había hecho con Harry –gracias, Sirius fue el mejor amigo de James y el tutor de Harry; su perdida fue muy dura para nuestra familia- la pelirroja se sintió como intrusa en una pena ajena –Gracias Ginny- la joven pelirroja levantó la mirada hacia la reina que le sonreía.

-yo…-

-mi hijo ha vuelto a ser el mismo antes de la muerte de Sirius y es gracias a ti- entró en la pequeña habitación escondida tras el trono –se escondió aquí por un buen tiempo, no hablaba con nadie y después rehuía los lugares que le recordaban a él- la habitación era pequeña, con sillas y libros en una pequeña repisa y una pequeña litera para descansar. –cuando les vimos en Ravenclaw, me sentí feliz que el estuviera a tu lado, le haces bien a mi hijo y se que es feliz a tu lado-

-gracias, yo también soy muy feliz con el- sonrieron mientras salían de la pequeña habitación y se dirigían al salón del palacio, un sirviente salió a su encuentro a la entrada del salón.

-¡majestad!- las dos mujeres miraron al hombre que se inclinaba frente a la reina –una caravana de gitanos ha venido y su jefe quiere hablar con usted- las dos mujeres se miraron extrañadas

-¿conmigo?-

-si alteza-

-hágalo pasar- Ginny ayudó a la reina a acomodarse en una de las sillas reales que se encontraban en el salón del palacio, dos gitanos entraban junto a dos guardias del castillo; los dos hombres tenían vestimentas de colores, pañoletas en su cabeza, pero su piel no era tan oscura como según decían que era, uno de ellos poseía unos ojos grises claros y el otro de ojos color negro que veían a Ginny profundamente, ella no desvió la mirada del hombre hasta que el de ojos grises habló.

-mi nombre es Emilio majestad, todo mi clan y yo venimos huyendo desde las tierras de Hufflepuff donde se desata una terrible batalla, solo queremos un poco de paz en sus tierras para poder descansar antes de continuar nuestro recorrido- la reina asintió dando su aprobación.

-claro buen hombre, todos merecen un poco de paz- el hombre se inclinó con una reverencia y clavó su mirada en las mujeres.

-gracias majestad- dirigió una mirada gélida a la princesa y salió. Las mujeres y guardias no pudieron observar las dos sonrisas y los ojos altivos de los hombres al salir del salón.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Era tarde, pero desde que sus hijos habían partido le costaba más conciliar el sueño, estaba en la biblioteca leyendo uno de los libros favoritos de su hija, las páginas estaban gastadas por el uso, pero leerlo le hacia sentirse más cerca de ella. El ruido de la puerta al abrirse le sobresaltó, pero en el vio entrar a un caballero con la armadura de Gryffindor.

-Sir Peter, me ha dado un buen susto- el caballero se inclinó.

-lamento haberle asustado su alteza-

-¿sucedió algo? ¿Mis hijos están bien?- el anciano se levantó asustado de su silla, sir Peter se acercó a el para ayudarle y sentarlo nuevamente en ella-

- si alteza, ellos están bien. Solo traje una carta para lady Ginny y una botella de un buen vino para usted- el anciano sonrió e invitó a sentarse al caballero -acabo de llegar y pensé que la biblioteca estaba vacía, quería leer algo antes de ir a descansar-

-no se preocupe, es bueno tener compañía- el caballero puso la botella en medio de la mesa entre los dos y una copa. -¿no quiere acompañarme con una?- dijo el rey señalando la botella y la abrió vaciando un poco del vino en ella. Levantó su copa para oler el vino y la acercó a su boca dando un trago a ella. El anciano tosió, sus manos comenzaron a temblar un poco y no podía respirar bien, el caballero se puso de pie sacando una carta y rompiéndola, mientras el anciano caía al suelo observándolo.

-traía esta carta, pero creo que ya no será necesario- dijo el caballero dándole una sonrisa de lado, arrugando los trozos y guardándolos –mi trabajo está hecho, dulces sueños majestad- y sir Peter salió de la biblioteca cerrando la puerta silenciosamente y escurriéndose por uno de los pasillos del castillo.


	20. Chapter 20

HOLA AMIGAS Y AMIGOS  
QUIERO DISCULPARME CON USTEDES POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO, HE ESTADO FUERA DE MI PAIS POR MOTIVOS DE TRABAJO Y ME HA DIFICULTADO UN POCO EL TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR.  
ESPERO PODER HACERLO PRONTO, EL NUEVO CAPITULO YA ESTA INICIADO Y ESPERO TERMINARLO PRONTO.  
COMENTARLES QUE QUITARÉ MI OTRO FIC UNO DE NOSOTROS Y ONE MORE TIME YA QUE LO MODIFICARÉ DESDE SU INICIO, YA ESTABA TERMINANDO UNO DE NOSOTROS Y VEO QUE ES PRECISO ELIMINAR ALGUNAS COSITAS Y AGREGAR OTRAS, ASI QUE LO MODIFICARÉ.

ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO OTRO FIC, QUE ME ESTOY INCLINANDO POR LLAMARLO "EL TITIRITERO" Y ES SOBRE LOS MERODEADORES. ESTOY SOLO DANDO FORMA A LOS PRIMEROS 6 CAPITULOS Y AMARRANDO BIEN EL FINAL PARA NO PERDERME EN EL HILO DE LA HISTORIA.

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ESPERO PRONTO TRAERLES EL NUEVO CAPITULO.

ATT. CELTAPOTTER


	21. Chapter 21

XX

En el oscuro cielo, la luna llena se extendía iluminando la noche; los sonidos de los animales nocturnos acompañaban a los viajeros que a toda prisa se dirigían hacia Hogwarts; cuando el majestuoso castillo se visualizó, sabían que su trayecto llegaba a su fin, los caballos avanzaron con prisa, mientras los sonidos de otro caballo venía a su encuentro, pero al ver a los viajeros se desvió a toda prisa y desapareció, no le dieron importancia al solitario caballero que se alejaba mientras ellos se acercaban a las puertas del castillo, los guardias de la entrada les reconocieron y les dejaron entrar.

-buenas noches Sir Blase- saludaron los guardias.

-Severus y yo traemos una encomienda para Lady Hermione…- sir Blase se quedó callado a media frase cuando un grito sonó dentro del castillo, los caballeros de guardia corrieron hacia el y algunas de las antorchas se encendieron; sir Blase también desenfundó su espada y corrió con los demás seguido por Severus.

Los gritos de ayuda se escuchaban en el pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca y que pedían al monje Longbottom que trajera sus cosas.

Severus se abrió paso entre los soldados para acercarse a Hermione, que intentaba desesperada y con lágrimas en su rostro despertar al rey, él se colocó a su lado y la aparto del anciano, intentó tomar el pulso del monarca y acercó su oído a su nariz para escuchar su respiración, mientras Lady Hermione se abrazaba a sir Blase llorando con fuerza.

-ya no podemos hacer nada- los soldados presentes, hicieron una reverencia y algunos en silencio derramaron algunas lágrimas por el hombre que acababa de abandonarlos. La castaña murmuraba entre sollozos.

Neville llegó en ese momento, la joven castaña, se soltó de Blase y le abrazó.

-Neville, necesito que tus ayudantes preparen al rey- inició las ordenes la castaña -debemos ir por todos sus hijos y por Harry de inmediato, ¡Dios! estamos en guerra y…- en ese momento recordó que Blase y Severus estaban a su lado, mientras ellos susurraban de manera urgente y rápida. –disculpen, pero…-

-lamentamos mucho haber venido en este momento Lady Hermione- comentó el consejero –El Rey Draco nos ordenó que cuando las gemas bezoares estuvieran en su punto viniéramos a dejárselas para que usted tuviera la oportunidad de elaborar mayor cantidad de antídoto- y le entregó una bolsa de cuero que traía en su cinto.

-ah…- la mujer derramaba aun silenciosas lágrimas –no, perdonen ustedes… vinieron en un momento lamentable…-

-lady Hermione…- inició el consejero de Slythering –el rey no ha muerto de manera natural, ¿lo sabe verdad?- Dumbledore, en su bata de dormir se acercó al lugar donde estaba el monarca y comenzó a observar el lugar.

-alguien ha estado con el rey…- todos miraron al consejero que tomó la copa con un pañuelo de seda y lo ponía en contra luz con una vela –hay dos tipos de marcas en este vaso… ¿Quién hizo la ultima ronda?- preguntó el anciano a los guardias que estaban en la puerta.

-yo- dijo un el joven Dennis intimidado por la mirada de todos.

-¿viste al rey con alguien esta noche?-

-no señor, el leía… ese libro que está en la mesa y no se encontraba nadie con él-

-¿Quién era él que salió del castillo antes que nosotros entráramos?- preguntó el caballero de Slythering.

-nadie ha salido del castillo…- respondió el guardia que recibió a los visitantes.

Hermione se acercó al cuerpo del rey para revisarlo –su lengua… y sus ojos…- dijo la castaña atrayendo la atención de todos mientras la lengua mostraba un color amarillento al igual que el color de sus ojos –fue envenenado…- dijo la joven en un susurro –es el efecto de uno de los tres venenos que había en Slythering…-

-¡Riddle…!- dijo Blase con odio –alguien salió del castillo esta noche y al vernos desvió el rumbo-

-¡nadie tome ningún tipo de vino hasta que no hayan sido revisados, al igual que los pozos de agua!- Dumbledore dio la orden a todos los presentes. –Debemos actuar con prisa…- y se dirigió a los soldados que estaban presentes –cada uno traiga una muestra de cada uno de los barriles de vino y de los pozos con agua- los soldados salieron de inmediato a cumplir la orden.

-¡Señor!- Lavender llegó corriendo a la biblioteca, mirando la escena -¡es cierto…!- y miró el cuerpo del rey mientras Hermione con una de sus manos cerraba los ojos del monarca, Lavender comenzó a llorar con fuerza –Rózental…- todos miraron con extrañeza a la joven sirvienta. Dumbledore se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

-¿Qué le sucede a Rózental, Lavender?-

-un caballero de Gryffindor llegó esta noche…- los ojos de todos los presentes estaban en ella –Rózental le esperaba en la puerta de servicio… el cuidaba la puerta esta noche…-

-¿Quién es Rózental?- preguntó Blase –no conozco a ese caballero-

-no es un caballero, es uno de los mozos de la cocina- dijo la castaña -¿Quién era el caballero Lavender, le conoces?- ella asintió.

-es uno de los que se quedó con el príncipe… el de pelo color paja-

-¡Peter!- la voz de Hermione, Neville y Dumbledore sonaron al mismo tiempo.

-Rózental huyó con el-

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Hermione

-Riddle se ha infiltrado más de lo que temíamos- reflexionó Dumbledore –Hermione ve por la princesa y Neville necesitamos informar al príncipe Harry de inmediato y traerlos al castillo, me temo que esto a penas es el inicio- los dos asintieron.

-pero…- comenzó la castaña

- no te preocupes por el análisis del agua y el vino, yo los haré- la castaña asintió.

-pero y el…-

-también terminaré los antídotos, si me dejas tus notas los completaré-

-Gracias Albus-

-Lady Hermione, permítame acompañarla- sir Blase se inclinó frente a la castaña.

-y si Albus no tiene inconveniente yo puedo ayudarle- intervino Severus, Albus asintió.

-deben irse, el tiempo apremia- dijo el anciano mirando a todos –Peter nos lleva ventaja y no estamos seguros hacia donde se dirige. Irán con una pequeña guardia cada uno- Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a prepararse.

Media hora más tarde, un grupo compuesto por 10 personas salía del castillo a toda prisa internándose en la noche. Pasada una hora, los grupos se dividieron en uno iban cuatro personas que se dirigieron camino a Gryffindor y el resto continuó directo hacia Hufflepuff.

El grupo que se dirigía a Hufflepuff cabalgaba sin descanso, necesitaban ganar todo el tiempo necesario, descansaron dos horas en una de las posadas de camino a su destino. El sol del medio día les quemaba la piel, pero no redujeron su paso, faltaba poco y las noticias eran urgentes, en uno de los cruces del camino una mujer con sus ropas rasgadas se interpuso en el camino de los viajeros y se desplomo.

Al instante el fraile se detuvo y descendió de su caballo. Para recoger a la mujer, con la atenta mirada de sir Collin que le pedía que continuaran.

-¡no puedo dejar a esta pobre mujer así!- respondió, la mujer era de piel oscura y cabellos negros, eran rasgos de los gitanos, estaba herida y deshidratada. El grupo de soldados rodeo al fraile y miraban con atención a su alrededor paranoicos por miedo a una emboscada. El fraile sacó su recipiente con agua e hizo beber a la mujer, que poco a poco abrió sus ojos oscuros.

-por favor… el príncipe Harry… peligro… profecía…-

-¡que dice!- se asombró el fraile. Sir Collin prestó mayor atención a la mujer.

-Los reinos no deben caer…- dijo la mujer y se desmayó nuevamente en los brazos del fraile quien miró al caballero con la interrogante en sus ojos.

-la llevaremos con nosotros, cure sus heridas, ella sabe algo que nosotros no- sir Collin bajó de su caballo para ayudar al fraile, luego con cuidado la subió con el en su caballo y continuaron la marcha.

Anochecía y en el campo de batalla las antorchas y flechas con fuego era lo que podía distinguirse, el ejercito de Riddle retrocedía ante la fuerza de los hombres de los cinco reinos combinados en la alianza, no había dado tregua a los desertores del bando de Riddle a quienes casi habían reducido.

-¡Señor!- un soldado corrió hacia la línea donde batallaba el rey James, mientras el terminaba con su oponente – ¡los hombres se han rendido, tenemos a Riddle!- el rey de cabello negro miró a lo lejos donde se había extendido la batalla, se levantaban varias banderas blancas, el suelo lleno de muertos y los hombres que se habían rendido algunos había huido y otros heridos dejaron caer sus armas.

-bien, traigan Riddle frente a nosotros, recojan todos los heridos y llévenlos a los campamentos para ser atendidos, los demás hagan la lista de las bajas y recójanlas en pilas para ser incinerados- los soldados recibieron las ordenes y salieron a cumplirlas.

Cuando el rey James llegó a la carpa principal, los otros reyes estaban siendo atendidos con heridas leves, su hijo Harry ayudaba a Draco curando una herida de su pierna, pero su hijo parecía ileso con algunos rasguños pero en general se veía bien, mientras Ronald sostenía el dorso de Cedric mientras un sanador sacaba una flecha de su pierna.

-¡Los hombres se han rendido y tenemos a Riddle!- todos le devolvieron una radiante sonrisa. Menos Cedric que se miraba un poco pensativo.

-¿no piensan que esta batalla a resultados demasiado fácil?- preguntó el rey de Hufflepuff mientras el sanador terminaba de coser su herida.

-pues honestamente pensé que nos costaría reducir más a Riddle- comentó Draco -el suele ser más estratégico en sus batallas, pareciera que el ejercito lo dirigía un principiante-

-en un momento lo traerán acá- dijo James, en ese instante tres caballeros escoltaban a un hombre moreno y alto que llevaban amarrado de las manos. Los rostros de Ron, Draco y Cedric se tornaron serios.

-¡el no es Riddle!- dijo Draco y se acercó al hombre que traían prisionero -¿Dónde está Riddle? ¿Por qué te has hecho pasar por el?- el hombre continuó en silencio. El rubio lo tomó por sus ropas levantándolo un poco del suelo -¡habla!- fuera de la tienda el ruido de cascos de caballo se detuvieron y las voces de hombres que hablaban de manera urgente pidiendo ver a los monarcas. Todos miraron hacia la entrada de la tienda, Draco soltó al impostor y entró el fraile Longbottom seguido de sir Collin que cargaba en sus brazos a una mujer.

-¡Neville!- hablo el pelirrojo que se acercó al fraile, mientras Cedric tomaba a la mujer de brazos de sir Collin y la ponía en una de las literas para que el sanador la revisara -¿Qué ha pasado?- Neville cerró sus ojos por un instante y respiró profundamente.

-El rey Arthur ha muerto- Ronald se quedó mudo esperando ver en el rostro de Neville la mentira –majestad, el fue asesinado- los rostros de todos se dirigieron al monje.

-¿Dónde está Ginny?- pregunto Harry tomando al monje por los hombros.

-ella estaba de visita en Gryffindor, lady Hermione ha ido por ella- Harry pareció relajarse un momento, Ron se había repuesto y se acercó nuevamente al fraile.

-¿Quién asesinó a mi padre? ¿Lo saben?- el fraile asintió, miró con temor al rey James y al príncipe Harry.

-todo apunta a que fue sir Peter- James y Harry se sorprendieron.

-¡no puede ser!- el moreno de ojos cafés respondió –el ha venido con nosotros-

-¿alguien ha visto a sir Peter?- preguntó Draco fríamente.

-la ultima vez que le vi, fue cuando veníamos hacia aquí y se acercó a la caravana de gitanos que se alejaba de Hufflepuff- y los rostros de todos se desviaron a la mujer que estaba recostada en la litera. La sonrisa del hombre que se hacía pasar como Riddle enojó al pelirrojo.

-¡¿Qué sabes tú de esto?!- el hombre rió de manera cínica y se mantuvo en silencio, Ron agarró al hombre y comenzó a golpearlo, Draco y Harry los separaron. -¡Suéltenme!-

-¡Saquen a este hombre de aquí!- dijo el rey Cedric –lo interrogaré más tarde- cuando sacaron al impostor, Cedric se acercó a la joven y la miró fijamente -¿Por qué han traído a esta joven?-

-señor…-dijo el monje dirigiéndose al Castaño –la encontramos cuando veníamos hacia aquí, dijo algo sobre el príncipe Harry, una profecía y que los reinos no deben caer- el sanador pasó un frasco bajo la nariz de la mujer para hacerla despertar. Ella comenzó a toser y se despertó.

-Buenas noches, soy el rey Cedric ¿cuál es tu nombre?- el castaño se sentó frente a la joven, los demás se quedaron alrededor. La joven miró uno a uno a los presentes, aun se miraba débil y asustada.

-Soy Parvati-

-¿Por qué querías verme?- Harry se acercó a un lado de la joven interrogándola con la mirada. La mujer pareció despertar y asustada miró hacia todos lados.

-¡la reina, la princesa pelirroja!- Harry abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y James se acercó a su hijo asustado por lo que decía la joven. Cedric se levantó del lado de la mujer y Harry tomó su lugar.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Harry -¡Explícate!- el rostro amable había desaparecido. La joven de ojos color aceitunados respiró hondo y comenzó.

-Antes de la primavera unos extraños armados interceptaron mi clan, ellos estaban bajo las órdenes de Riddle, por lo poco que pude oír, ocuparían a mi clan como una pantalla para entrar a Gryffindor- y sujetó con fuerza la manta que la cubría y sus ojos centellaban.

-¡Que!- saltó James de inmediato, Ron le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarlo.

-pero…- inició el rubio –eso no explica por que buscas a Harry y que es eso de los cinco reinos no deben caer-

-la jefe de mi clan, mi madre… Trelawney, ella…-

-¡Que!- Saltó Ron de inmediato, todos le miraron – ¿dónde está?-

-¡cálmate Ron! ¿Quién es madame Trelawney?- preguntó Cedric.

-es una adivina, mi padre la ha estado buscando por meses…- dijo el pelirrojo.

-pero que tiene que ver ella en todo este asunto- inició Draco.

-si madame Trelawney está en esta historia…- habló Ron

-continua por favor- pidió el moreno de ojos verdes a la mujer.

-como bien menciona el rey Ronald, mi madre es una adivina…- la joven se calló por un momento y las lágrimas luchaban por no salir -…mejor dicho, era una adivina y la mejor de toda nuestra raza- Ron se sobresaltó –hace unos días, después de que nuestra caravana se cruzo con su ejercito cuando nos alejábamos de Hufflepuff, mi madre tubo una visión y realizó una profecía…-

_La carreta continuaba su camino con rumbo desconocido aun para las dos ocupantes, la mayor miraba con seriedad los hombres que iban alrededor de su gente en la caravana._

_-madre, tenemos que liberarnos de ellos- dijo Parvati a su madre, dos hombres a quienes habían identificado con los nombre de Juris y al que todos temían Riddle entraban a la carreta._

_-¿Por qué te busca el rey de Hogwarts?- preguntó Riddle sin rodeos a la adivina. Ella miró directamente al hombre de cabello negro, de ojos grises y fríos como el hierro de su espada._

_-no lo se- dijo naturalmente la mujer –son sus espías los que están infiltrados, ¿no deberían ellos decírselo? –_

_-¡Insolente!- Riddle le dio una bofetada a la mujer tirándola de la silla en la que estaba sentada._

_-¡no!- Parvati trató de acercarse a su madre pero Juris la agarró del cuello y no la dejó, la adivina se sentó en el suelo, su labio sangraba un poco y Riddle sonreía cínicamente y comenzó a acercarse a la mujer mientras la más joven intentaba soltarse, repentinamente la adivina se puso rígida, sus ojos se desenfocaron y comenzó a hablar con voz grave._

_-"El final de Riddle se acerca…-_

_-¡Pero… ¿Qué dices vieja?!- Riddle estaba fuera de sus casillas y agarro a la mujer del cuello, pero la mujer continuo._

_-"la reina pelirroja en cinta levantará su espada para acabar con él…"- pero en ese momento hubo todo un tumulto, Parvati logro soltarse de Juris aprovechando el asombro de los hombres, se tiró sobre la mujer para evitar que escucharan lo demás, al caer con su madre muchos de los panderos, vestidos y collares que colgaban en un lado de la carreta cayeron sobre ellas, cuando Riddle logro sacar de ahí a las mujeres, el transe de Trelawney había acabado y confusa miraba asustada._

_-¡Repite lo que acabas de decir!- exigió Riddle a la adivina agarrándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola con furia, ella mostraba miedo._

_-no se de que me habla…-_

_-¡Repítelo!- la mujer temblaba -¡que es eso ¿Qué la reina pelirroja acabará conmigo?!- la mujer miraba con desconcierto al hombre. La lanzó a un lado del carro, Parvati se interpuso entre ellos cuando con su espada desenvainada iba hacia la mujer mayor._

_-¡ella no lo recuerda!- dijo desde el suelo cubriendo a su madre –ella nunca es consiente de sus profecías- Riddle estaba como loco, su rostro mostraba ira y las mujeres sintieron miedo._

_-¡Tu!- dijo señalando a Parvati y la levantó con uno de sus brazos por el cuello – ¡por tu culpa!- iba a atravesar a Parvati con la espada, pero su madre tiró a la joven y se interpuso, la adivina calló muerta a los pies de la joven que asustada por la mirada de Riddle se acercó a la puerta del carro, logrando abrirla, en ese momento atravesaban un puente y se lanzó, calló al agua, el río era turbio y múltiples flechas cayeron en el agua, una de ellas rasguño uno de sus brazos, pero continuó nadando con la corriente, hasta que pudo salir río abajo… debía tratar de avisar al príncipe Harry de la profecía, debía impedir que el asesino de su madre triunfara…_

-¡Lily!- dijo James asustado –el va hacia Gryffindor, debo salvar a mi esposa…- y se puso de pie. Harry sin apartar la mirada de Parvati le gritó.

-¡Padre espera!- el moreno de ojos verdes miraba incrédulo a la mujer –explícame la profecía- rogo a la mujer.

-No la terminaron de oír Harry- dijo el pelirrojo

-Riddle no la escucho, pero tu si ¿verdad Parvati?- continuo el príncipe, ella miró los ojos verdes del hombre y asintió. Ella tomó aire y repitió.

_-"El final de Riddle se acerca, la reina pelirroja en cinta levantará su espada para acabar con él… pero ella no sabe aun de corona, el día se acerca y la bandera de los cinco reinos se levantará para pelear a su lado"-_ todos los hombres presentes se quedaron sin habla después de escuchar toda la profecía.

-la profecía no habla de Lily…- dijo James en un susurro.

-entonces, la única reina pelirroja o futura reina pelirroja que queda es…- dijo el rubio.

-¡Ginny! - Dijo Harry, soltando a Parvati y se puso en pie a dar vueltas por la tienda agarrándose el cabello.

-¡eso no puede ser!- dijo Ron de inmediato, todos le miraron menos Harry que seguía con un monologo interno –para que Ginny este en cinta, primero debe casarse con Harry y eso la lleva a ser la reina…- en ese momento el pelirrojo vio la inquietud del moreno y se interpuso en su camino y lo miró con su rostro desencajado -¡Dejaste en cinta a mi hermana!- y el pelirrojo dio un puñetazo a su amigo en el rostro.

-¡Ron!- gritaron todos e intentaban separarlos cuando el pelirrojo nuevamente lo tomaba por el cuello e intentaba golpearlo, pero lo que más le molestaba era que Harry no hacía nada por impedirlo

-¿¡Por que no te defiendes!?- le gritó al tiempo que todos intentaban separarlos.

-¡Ronald!- Neville miraba serio a su amigo. Harry reaccionó al oír la voz del monje y se acercó a el.

-¿es cierto?- preguntó al monje tomándolo por los hombros mirándose fijamente y la atenta contemplación de todos– ¿Ginny está en cinta?- el monje suspiró y asintió. Harry lo soltó y se tomó nuevamente su cabello dejándose caer al suelo.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- le gritó el pelirrojo intentando soltarse del agarre de Draco, mientras James se acercaba a su hijo.

-¡Ronald!- gritó nuevamente el monje, Ron miró con furia al monje, quien se acercó al pelirrojo quedando frente a el -¡La princesa Ginevra y el príncipe Harry están casados desde el invierno!- Ron dejo de forcejear con Draco para que lo soltara, que también se había quedado atónito con la noticia, James miraba a su hijo con sorpresa y Cedric contemplaba toda la escena sin atreverse a intervenir –muéstrele su alianza alteza- Harry miró al monje que le hizo una inclinación de cabeza, el ojiverde se puso de pie, se sacó la armadura y la maya protectora, metió su mano dentro de su camisa y extrajo una cadena de plata que traía colgada al cuello, en donde un anillo de oro colgaba del extremo.

-Todo fue idea de ella…- comenzó el ojiverde, se sentó en un banco –dijo que era la mejor manera de despistar a Riddle…-

-¡Y lo hizo!- dijo James frustrado – ¡y ahora va tras tu madre!-

-¡Se te olvida que Ginny también está ahí!- le respondió Harry exaltado a su padre.

-¿pero como acabará ella con el?- dijo James incrédulo -¡es una princesa!-

-que sabe pelear y defenderse muy bien- dijo Harry, poniéndose a toda prisa su armadura bajo la asombrada mirada de su padre.

-y que es la mejor guerrera y capitán de mi reino- dijo Draco también mientras se ponía y se arreglaba su armadura.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron James y Harry al mismo tiempo.

-ella es Silver, Harry- dijo Ron en un susurro. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de apartarse cuando Harry ya había cruzado el espacio que los separaba y dio un puñetazo al pelirrojo. Cedric agarro al ojiverde para evitar que intentara golpear nuevamente a Ron.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- dijo intentando soltarse del castaño.

-ella así lo quiso Harry- dijo el rubio frente al moreno – ¡la mayoría de los que estamos aquí la ayudamos! Deja de ser tan infantil y escucha, en este momento no es importante que ella sea un caballero o no, debemos ayudarla y no la dejaremos sola es nuestra amiga…-

-…al igual que tu- dijo el pelirrojo

-…así que debemos ayudar al caballero de armadura oscura a coronarse- le dijo Cedric soltando al ojiverde.

-… y hacer honor a la alianza que ahora nos ha reunido- dijo James poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo –las salvaremos Harry- su hijo asintió a el y a todos los demás.

-mi madre tenia razón…- y todos miraron a la joven gitana –…la bandera de los cinco reinos se levantará para pelear a su lado-

-Gracias- dijo Harry – a todos- y salieron de la tienda a ayudar a su reina.

PRIMERO FELIZ NAVIDAD Y SEGUNDO DISCULPARME POR LA TARDANZA, ME BLOQUEE POR MESES Y HASTA HOY ME TERMINO DE FLUIR Y ME DEJÉ LLEVAR, LO DEJE HASTA AQUI Y NO SE PREOCUPEN, CREO QUE NO TARDARÉ MUCHO EN PUBLICAR Y CREO QUE POSIBLEMENTE PUEDO TERMINAR EL FIC YA EN EL PROX. CAPITULO.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO VEMOS PRONTO POSIBLEMENTE PARA AÑO NUEVO BESOS Y ABRAZOS.

ATT. CELTAPOTTER


	22. Chapter 22

HOLA AMIGOS Y AMIGAS, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, PROMETI EL NUEVO CAPITULO, AUNQUE NO TERMINE LA HISTORIA, SEGUI LA SUGERENCIA DE UNO DE LOS QUE SIGUEN MI FIC Y ME DIO UNA IDEA QUE ME PARECIO UNA BUENA SUGERENCIA Y QUE HE DECIDIDO RETOMAR. BUENO LES DEJO CON EL NUEVO CAP Y NOS VEMOS PROXIMAMENTE.

XXI

El tiempo era muy agradable en la primavera; en la noche, las estrellas podían visualizarse como un manto de azúcar en todo el oscuro cielo; en el día, un sol esplendido reflejaba la belleza de las tierras de Gryffindor. La princesa Ginevra disfrutaba su estadía en esas tierras, le tranquilizaba mucho la compañía de la reina Lilian y compartía con ella muchas de sus actividades, una de ellas era acompañarla a su caminata matutina, a pesar de lo avanzado de su embarazo, la reina disfrutaba mantenerse activa y una manera era no abandonar sus actividades.

Los gitanos, se habían instalado en un espacio de las afueras del pueblo, las dos realizaban su caminata y mientras la reina hablaba con el panadero del pueblo, Ginny observó a un grupo de gitanos quienes la miraban desde dentro de la carreta y otros que recorrían los diferentes caminos trayendo agua o recolectando leña y la apilaban cerca de las carretas, entre ellos vio al hombre llamado Emilio hablando con el herrero, mientras el otro hombre que le acompañó esa noche en el castillo, estaba dando ordenes a otros de piel más oscura, parecía que se hallaba en una discusión, se le veía irritado, luego como si supiera que le veían, desvió su vista hacia la princesa, los dos se evaluaron mutuamente, Ginny tenia la idea de haberlo visto antes, pero nunca había conocido a ningún gitano, entonces ¿de dónde podría conocerle? El hombre le saludó con un movimiento de su cabeza y continuó la discusión con los de su raza.

-¿Volvemos al castillo Ginny?- ella se sobresaltó y le devolvió la mirada a la reina.

-si majestad- las dos retornaron hacia el castillo, Ginny aun iba con la inquietud tratando de recordar el rostro de ese gitano.

Esa tarde decidió irse temprano a sus aposentos, quería estar un momento a solas, estar entre los muros que habían conocido a su Harry, le hacía bien y pasaba horas imaginando cada una de las travesuras que había hecho de pequeño y aun ya grande. Remus era excelente relatándole a ella y a la reina todos los incidentes en el que se había visto envuelto el príncipe, inconscientemente paso su mano derecha hacia su pequeño vientre. Su embarazo aun no era notorio, cosa que le alegro mucho, eso les daría un poco más de tiempo antes que descubrieran que ella ya estaba casada con Harry, suspiró fuertemente, a veces se arrepentía de no haberle dicho sobre su embarazo, pero… temía… no era un buen momento para haber quedado embarazada, no lo reprochaba, amaba a la criatura que crecía en su vientre y más al padre, pero estar en medio de una guerra no era el mejor momento.

Mientras pasaba sus manos blancas sobre su pequeño estomaguito, sonreía al recordar el día en que tomaron la decisión de su matrimonio. Fue después de su primer beso, Harry la había tomado por la cintura y giraba con ella feliz, mientras ella, reía ante la locura del príncipe.

_-¡quiero casarme contigo pronto!- ella dejó de sonreír y él se detuvo dejándola nuevamente en el suelo -¿pasa algo?-_

_-necesito hablar contigo con respecto a eso- soltó a la pelirroja y se detuvo a escucharla._

_-creo que es un poco complicado nuestro matrimonio en las condiciones en que nos encontramos-_

_-¿a que te refieres?- Harry se había apoyado a la raíz más gruesa del arco con el seño encogido y sus brazos cruzados._

_-Harry, nuestro matrimonio ahora tendrá mayor atención…- Harry la miraba con el seño encogido, aun no entendía lo que quería decirle -…ya no somos los futuros reyes de Gryffindor…- entonces entendió la preocupación de su prometida._

_-los ojos de Riddle siempre han estado sobre tu reino…- la joven asintió, mientras el se separaba del arco y caminaba lentamente de un lado a otro con una de sus manos en el mentón -… Hogwarts parece mucho más vulnerable ahora…- Harry separaba de vez en cuando la mano de su mentón para hablarle a la pelirroja –no entiendo cual es el problema…- _

_-temo que Riddle se precipite a hacer algo en este momento, se que el invierno se acerca y no son los mejores momentos para una batalla…-_

_-¿Qué es específicamente lo que quieres decirme?-_

_-que nuestro matrimonio debe ser el más discreto de todos-_

_-¿por qué?-_

_-por que nos da mayor ventaja ante una posible amenaza de Riddle, ¿no lo ves?- dijo la joven, mientras Harry negaba –si mi padre o yo morimos, mi reino no quedará a la deriva sin rey- el príncipe abrió sus ojos con horror al escuchar los razonamientos de la joven. Se acercó a ella para tomarla por los hombros._

_-¡nadie y escúchame bien! ¡Nadie te hará daño mientras yo este a tu lado!- ella le sonrió y se soltó de el._

_-no puedes asegurar eso Harry…- el negaba molesto –¡entiende! En algún momento la guerra se desatará y no puedo obligarte a que te quedes a mi lado, irás a luchar, mi padre es muy anciano y hemos visto lo astuto que ha demostrado ser Riddle para estar tan cerca de todos. Somos vulnerables Harry-_

_-los ojos de Riddle estarán sobre tu padre y sobre ti…- ella asintió_

_-si nosotros estamos casados en secreto puedes ser el rey…- el negó angustiado_

_-¡es absurdo…!-_

_-Harry, entiende…- la pelirroja se estaba desesperando –nuestro reino no puede quedar sin guía, yo no podría ser coronada sin estar casada, al ser esposos, tu si puedes ser coronado sin reina… por favor… si el reino más grande cae, los demás pronto lo harán…- Harry se desordeno frustrado su cabello con una de sus manos por las palabras de la joven, ¡como podía pensar en los demás y no en ella…! Solo imaginarse o pensar que alguien le hiciera daño le volvía loco…pero se detuvo entre sus pensamientos, ella estaba siendo estratégica, pensaba a largo plazo y pensaba como toda una monarca… pensaba en su pueblo… pensaba en los demás reinos… no pensaba en ella, como toda una monarca pensaba en todo y en todos… ¿pensaba ella acaso en como se sentía el al escuchar esto? derrotado suspiró profundamente._

_-entiendo ¿Qué hacemos primero?- ella le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano para dirigirse dentro del castillo._

_-primero iremos por Neville y Hermione…- el le sonrió –necesitamos un sacerdote…- ella le guiñó un ojo._

_-… y una testigo- termino él._

_-también le diremos a mi padre y Albus- el asintió, se cruzaron con una de las sirvientas…_

_-Lavender, ¿has visto a Hermione o al fraile Longbottom?-_

_-si alteza, están en la biblioteca- ella hizo una leve reverencia y se fue mientras los jóvenes corrían en busca de los otros…_

Sonrió más al recordar los rostros de Hermione y Neville cuando les comentaron del plan. Su padre se puso muy contento con la noticia del matrimonio entre los príncipes, pero no mucho cuando le dijeron que sería un secreto, pero accedió, ella se había cerrado en que era su boda y ellos decidían como querían celebrarla, Albus aceptó estar presente y realizar el documento legal del matrimonio, en el que el tiene una copia al igual que el fraile y ella.

Para ella fue el mejor momento de su vida, lamentó no tener a sus hermanos a su lado, pero sabía que para Harry también era difícil no tener a sus padres a su lado, se sintió tan egoísta, ella estaba al lado de personas que les querían a ambos pero no era lo mismo, Harry no tenía a las personas más importantes para él, en el día más importante de sus vidas… esperaba que tanto los reyes de Gryffindor como sus hermanos le perdonaran por lo que habían decidido y hecho…

-… pronto le veremos- le susurraba a su bebe –el regresará pronto y le daremos la sorpresa- sonreía imaginándose la reacción de Harry cuando se enterara que sería padre, aun ella se sorprendía… nunca pensó que estuviera embarazada… sus cambios en gustos alimenticios, algunos cambios de humor, hasta que un día discutiendo con Hermione tubo un mareo en el que la castaña logró agarrarla a tiempo antes de caer por las escaleras y en el que la obligo para examinarla…

_-¡No puedo creerlo!- decía una molesta Hermione –por que no me habías dicho de tus mareos antes-_

_-por que no quiero preocupar a nadie y menos a Harry. Bastante tiene con tratar de preparar al ejército-_

_-¡por que no me habías dicho de tu retraso!- dijo entre alegre y exaltada la castaña._

_-¡por que no me había percatado de eso hasta el momento en que me lo preguntaste!- dijo una exaltada pelirroja. –Por que no dejas de gritarme y me dices que tengo- la castaña comenzó a reírse._

_-¿aun no has entendido tu enfermedad?-_

_-¡no!- dijo molesta la pelirroja y se puso de pie agarrando a la castaña de las manos -¡Calla!- la castaña trato de calmarse lo mejor que pudo ya que su amiga estaba experimentando uno de sus cambios de humor._

_-estarás enferma como ocho o nueve meses Ginny- ella abrió los ojos como platos al entender lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo._

_-estoy… estoy…- dijo sorprendida tomando con más fuerza las manos de su amiga._

_-¡en cinta!- las dos mujeres se pusieron a gritar emocionadas y reían._

_-¡no puedo creerlo!- gritó la pelirroja._

_-lo que yo no puedo creer, es el escándalo que están haciendo ustedes dos- dijo el monje entrando al laboratorio de la castaña y mirando a las jóvenes que habían dejado de reír -¿Por qué gritan?- dijo viendo a una y a otra –no dejan que "el genio" se concentre- Hermione emocionada agarró a Neville de los hombros._

_-Ginny esta embarazada- el fraile abrió la boca y abrazó a la castaña_

_-¡que alegría!- dijo, Ginny rodo sus ojos_

_-la embarazada soy yo Neville, a mi es a quien debes felicitar- los dos amigos vieron a la pelirroja haciendo el puchero y los dos abrazaron al mismo tiempo a la pelirroja –por favor, prométanme que no le dirán a nadie hasta que no le haya dicho a Harry- los dos asintieron y lo prometieron._

Esos recuerdos habían sido para Ginny de los mejores de los días y meses anteriores, lamentaba no haberle dicho a Harry, ella había decidido hacerlo después de la fiesta de primavera, pero ese día el mensajero de Hufflepuff había llegado y no tubo fuerza para decirle, el iba a tomar el lugar de su padre al frente del ejercito de Hogwarts y partió el siguiente día, fue difícil verlo irse…

Ahora al atardecer y ver ocultarse el sol tras los arboles del gran bosque que conectaban Hogwarts y Gryffindor, ella había recordado esos momentos felices y tristes, pero como su padre le dijo, el pasar un tiempo con la reina Lilian le había hecho bien, se había divertido mucho y a demás conocer algunos detalles sobre el embarazo, le daban algunas ideas sobre como poder sobrellevar el de ella.

Al llegar la noche, una delegación de Hogwarts entró al reino a toda prisa, los guardias les reconocieron y dejaron entrar, la reina Lilian ya había sido informada de la llegada y los esperaba en el salón principal junto a Remus.

-Majestad- hablo la castaña y le hizo una reverencia junto a sus acompañantes a la reina que se encontraba sentada en uno de los tronos.

-buenas noches Lady Hermione, caballeros ¿a que debo el gusto de su visita?- dijo a la delegación.

-me temo que no son buenas noticias majestad- dijo la castaña.

-¿Alteza?- unos golpes en la puerta la despertaron –princesa Ginevra- se había recostado un momento y se quedó dormida, no se había dado cuenta que ya había oscurecido, no había bajado a cenar, seguramente para eso la buscaban. Un poco adormecida se levantó para poder abrir la puerta de quien le llamaba, era uno de los guardias de la reina Sir Perks.

-mil disculpas princesa- dijo el hombre al darse cuenta que la había despertado –pero la reina necesita verla urgentemente en el salón del palacio-

-bajo en un momento- cerro la puerta de su cuarto y se arreglo para presentarse ante la reina, no tenia idea de la hora que era, pero pensó que no podía ser tan tarde si la reina aun estaba despierta. ¿Qué sería tan importante que no pueda esperar hasta mañana? Se preguntó, "_seguramente son noticias de Harry"_ y mucho más alegre, se preparó para llegar junto a la reina rápidamente. Bajó las gradas de dos en dos para poder llegar rápido, al estar frente a la puerta del salón suspiró fuertemente para tomar aire y calmar su acelerado corazón después de bajar corriendo y entró. Encontró a un grupo de personas frente a la reina, Remus a su lado y los guardias. ¿Qué pasaría?

Al escucharse los pasos de la joven dentro del salón, el grupo de personas frente a la reina se giraron para ver quien entraba y al ver que era la princesa todos le hicieron una reverencia, ella les reconoció dos eran soldados de Hogwarts, los otros eran Blase y …

-¡Hermione!- gritó la pelirroja y salió a abrazar a su amiga, ella le correspondió el abrazo fuertemente, la castaña se alegraba de verla bien, el rosado de sus mejías había vuelto, sus ojos azules brillaban -¿Qué haces aquí?- luego viendo a sir Blase, también le abrazó y se separo de el –pero… ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- miró sonriendo a los dos, mientras estos se miraron un momento -¿Qué pasa?- dijo ahora mirando a todos con mayor atención, sus soldados tenían la mirada en el suelo, la reina Lilian sollozaba sosteniendo un pañuelo mientras se secaba las lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas mientras Remus la reconfortaba dándole unas palmadas en la espalda -¿le paso algo a Harry o al rey James?- dijo alarmada la joven.

-no Ginny, escucha…- le dijo su amiga tomándola por los hombros mientras buscaba una silla para sentar a la joven, uno de los guardias de la reina llevó una donde las castaña guió a la joven para que tomara asiento.

-¿Por qué has dejado solo a mi padre Hermione?- dijo seria la joven temiéndose por lo que oiría…

-Ginny, tu padre…- la castaña suspiró fuertemente y sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas –murió…- la pelirroja ya no pudo escuchar más de lo que la castaña le decía, comenzó a llorar, su amiga se acercó a ella para reconfortarla, Ginny se separó un poco de ella para hablarle.

-¿mi padre enfermó?- decía entre llanto -¿Por qué no vinieron por mi antes?-

-no fue eso alteza- dijo Blase interviniendo por primera vez –tu padre fue asesinado- Ginny miró con sus ojos empañados al caballero, él pudo ver en los ojos azules de ella la determinación de la venganza, la pelirroja se puso de pie, se seco las lagrimas de su mejillas y se puso frente al caballero.

-¿Quién fue?- el evaluó la situación, pero sabía que Ginny reconocería si le mentía.

-Riddle infiltro un espía entre nuestros hombres y enveneno al rey- la princesa le miró seriamente evaluando lo que el caballero le decía…

-¿Quién?- volvió a preguntar la joven, sabía que Blase evadía decir el nombre

-Sir Peter- la revelación puso en alerta a los soldados de la reina que se miraron unos a otros, la reina y Remus no podían creer lo que sir Blase estaba diciendo.

-eso es imposible- susurró Remus –el partió junto con el príncipe Harry a Hufflepuff-

-¿lo han atrapado?- preguntó la princesa pelirroja

-escapo antes que nos diéramos cuenta- contestó seriamente el caballero ignorando lo que el concejero había dicho –una de las sirvientas lo vio entrar y salir por la puerta de servicio, esta, estaba siendo vigilada por otro de los mozos de la cocina que estaba aliado a él- la princesa cerró sus puños en signo de impotencia y respiró profundamente para calmarse mientras aun lagrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas. La pelirroja recordo lo que habia estado preguntandose todo el día...

-debemos regresar a Hogwarts inmediatamente…- dijo la castaña –Neville ha ido por el príncipe Harry y por tu hermano- Ginny comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia una de las ventanas del castillo en el que se veía el pueblo…

-no podremos salir…- dijo en un susurro, todos miraron hacia la princesa, ella cerró sus puños y golpeo con ellos el marco de la ventana -… es una trampa…- y señaló hacia afuera en el pueblo, en el área donde estaban los gitanos se miraba mucho revuelo y varios hombres se estaban introduciendo al pueblo, sir Blase corrió junto a ella y observó la situación que se estaba dando afuera.

-¡nos atacan!- gritó el moreno, la reina se puso de pie ayudada por Remus para ver la situación fuera de su castillo.

-¡Busquen a sir Bones!- dijo la reina –¡que prepara al ejercito para el contraataque, lleven a la gente del pueblo a los refugios!- los guardias de la reina que estaban con ella se prepararon y salieron a cumplir sus ordenes.

-Majestad, debemos llevarla a uno de los refugios- dijo Remus preocupado por la reina.

-me quedaré en el castillo- dijo la mujer y se agarro su enorme vientre abultado y dio un fuerte suspiro –no puedo moverme con la suficiente rapidez que se necesita y no pondré a nadie en peligro solo por cubrirme hasta llegar al refugio, necesitamos la mayor cantidad de soldados ahora-

-Terry, Morag- los dos soldados de Hogwarts miraron hacia la princesa –pónganse a la orden de sir Bones- los dos caballeros salieron junto con dos de los guardias de la reina quedándose en el salón con sir Perks, Remus, Hermione, Blase y Ginny. –Debemos prepararnos- ella miró a los presentes –regreso en un minuto- la joven salió del salón mientras sir Perks daba algunas ordenes a los guardias que estaban dentro del castillo para que aseguraran las puertas. Pasados unos minutos entró al salón un caballero con armadura oscura y con un águila en su brazo, Hermione, Remus y Blase le reconocieron de inmediato.

-Silver- la reina miró intrigada al caballero, Blase se acercó a la reina para tranquilizarla.

-es mi segundo al mando majestad- ella miró a sir Blase y luego a Remus quien asintió de acuerdo, mientras Hermione corrió hacia el.

-¡pero en que estas pensando!- le gritó la castaña –no puedes, recuerda tu condición…- le susurro la castaña. Silver se levantó la visera y quitando el seguro de su cara para revelar su rostro completamente. La reina, Remus y sir Perks miraron sorprendidos a la princesa.

-pero… ¿Cómo…?- dijo Remus hacia la joven -¡alteza!-

-no hay suficientes hombres Hermione- dijo la princesa hablándole a su amiga –debemos proteger a la reina- y se dirigió hacia la ventana donde dejó ir al ave a quien no le quito la vista hasta que la perdió de vista alejándose de la batalla.

-pero… ¿Quién te cuidara a ti?- dijo la castaña angustiada

-sabes que puedo cuidarme perfectamente yo sola…- respondió fríamente a la castaña.

-lady Hermione, si le hace sentir mejor…- comenzó el moreno –yo estaré con ella en todo momento- Ginny asintió agradecida a sir Blase.

-nosotros resguardaremos el castillo- dijo Ginny –he enviado por ayuda, Argos encontrara a Harry y a Ron. Aseguren puertas y ventanas, no abran la puerta de este salón a menos que seamos nosotros dos- ella le hizo una señal a sir Blase y los dos salieron del salón para ayudar a los hombres que se estaban armando y resguardando al castillo.

-lady Hermione…- hablo la reina, mientras la castaña le regresaba una mirada angustiada -¿ella… Harry sabe de esto?- la castaña negó lentamente con su rostro. La reina se preocupo por la pelirroja.

-no se preocupe alteza- comenzó Remus –he visto pelear a la princesa, aunque en ese momento no sabía que era ella- la mujer le regreso la vista a su concejero –¿recuerda el incidente cuando lleve a presentar al príncipe a Hogwarts?- ella asintió.

-¿era ella?- el castaño le sonrió y asintió, la reina se sentó y suspiró nuevamente tomando su abultado estomago entre sus manos.

-¿se encuentra bien alteza?- se acercó la castaña mirándola con detenimiento. Ella le sonrió

-si, no te preocupes- Remus se acercó a las ventanas asegurándolas para evitar cualquier accidente y preocupado esperando que James también llegara pronto.


	23. Chapter 23

XXII

Los hombres se habían preparado por meses. El plan se había puesto en marcha desde el invierno. Después que Juris encontró a los gitanos para entrar a Gryffindor todo estaba listo y eso sin contar con el golpe de suerte en encontrarse con el clan de Trelawney, bueno, eso pensó en un principio cuando estaba intrigado por saber el por que de la insistencia del rey Arthur para buscar a la mujer. No entendía lo trascendental que era ella hasta el día que dijo la dichosa profecía frente a ellos, para Juris solo era una payasada de la mujer, pero para su amo había resultado inquietante. Necesitaban pasar por Gryffindor antes de llegar a Hogwarts, la idea en un principio era pasar desapercibidos como humildes gitanos por esa tierra. Pero por la odiosa bruja esa, ahora hacían una parada para desaparecer a la reina pelirroja, pero al encontrar a la niñita del rey Arthur con ella, parecía que la bruja no estaba tan perdida, ya que acabarían con dos pájaros de un mismo tiro.

La mayoría de los hombres de Riddle venían por la zona boscosa para no ser vistos hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde para Gryffindor, mientras en las carretas de los gitanos traían la mayor parte del armamento.

Lo que más detestaba era tener que soportar a los gitanos. Pueblo orgulloso, errantes con sus propias tradiciones y que no les importaban las guerras de los demás. Tuvieron que tomar como prisioneras a las mujeres y niños para hacer que los hombres les obedecieran pero aun así sus mujeres eran fieras, la indignación de haber perdido a la jefa de su clan casi provocó el amotinamiento del grupo, cosa que pudieron controlar antes de llegar a Gryffindor, así que tuvieron que tomar mejores precauciones para retenerlos.

Desde que llegaron, Riddle habló con varios actores clave del pueblo, tenía un poder de persuasión increíble cuando se empeñaba en conseguir algo, como con el herrero del pueblo sobre el armamento de los hombres de Gryffindor, la cantidad de ellos que se habían quedado para resguardar el castillo y los refuerzos de las puertas del mismo, etc. Con el panadero y su esposa sobre la cantidad de personas que laboraban en él, al ser anciano, el hombre y su esposa conocía las costumbres de los jóvenes monarcas desde que llegaron al trono. Juris ordenó a los hombres, como excelente estratega, recorrer las calles del pueblo para reconocer la zona y enfocar mejor su ataque. Y así lo habían hecho, buscando leña, yendo por agua desde diferentes caminos, etc.

El ataque era justo lo planeado, los hombres habían cercado el pueblo para evitar que nadie pudiera salir de el, pero los soldados de Gryffindor despejaron una de las vías de acceso a una colina junto al castillo donde tenían el refugio y en ese momento, evacuaban a la mayor cantidad del pueblo y a algunos gitanos que lograron liberar de su prisión en las carretas, algunos de los hombres se armaron y se quedaron junto con los soldados a pelear. Fue entonces cuando la vio, atacando a uno de sus hombres y dándole la muerte mientras cubrían las rutas de acceso para que la gente pudiera salir.

El acabaría con esa entrometida, la había vencido una vez y podría hacerlo de nuevo, le enseñaría que esto no era para niñas mimadas queriendo ser héroes… se dio cuenta que no era ella quien dirigía a las tropas, sino ese capitán de Slythering, el mismo que la ayudo la ultima vez ¿es que nunca peleaban separados? Tenían que avanzar hacia el castillo, era la prioridad para su señor, acabar con la reina era el objetivo, sabían que aun estaba dentro, era imposible sacarla con ese enorme bulto y que huyera con la rapidez que necesitaban, a demás, las tropas que fieramente resguardaban el castillo le daban la pauta que ella seguía ahí.

No pasarían de esa noche, la oscuridad y confusión eran su mayor ventaja y podrían avanzar… sabían que al matar a la mujer atraerían la furia del rey James, se dieron cuenta por el boticario del pueblo que ese hombre mataría a cualquiera que le hiciera daño a su mujer, era un sobreprotector y más ahora que se encontraba en cinta. Sonreía al imaginar pelearse con él ¿Qué haría el príncipe Harry cuando mataran también a su prometida? Necesitaban acabar con los herederos al trono de Hogwarts, así que después de la reina irían tras la princesa caballero. Su gozo no cabía en su pecho ¿¡por fin una pelea que valga la pena!? Esperaba que si, nunca se habían enfrentado con los Gryffindors, pero si el hijo era igual que el padre, la batalla prometía ser interesante.

Los sonidos del choque de espadas y los gritos de los hombres en las afueras del castillo eran un tormento para sus ocupantes, la reina sentada aun en su trono respiraba rápidamente, Remus a su lado intentaba calmarla, mientras Hermione se paseaba de un lado a otro del salón esperando noticias de Ginny, rogando a Dios que ella estuviera bien, habían soldados dentro del salón y por ordenes de sir Bones el castillo estaba resguardado por soldado en cada piso del castillo para proteger a la reina.

Unos golpes en la puerta asustaron a la castaña que corrió hacia ella, pero fue retenida por sir Perks.

-¿¡NOMBRE!?- gritó el caballero en la puerta.

-Sir Blase y Silver- se escuchó la voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-es Ginny- le susurró la castaña a sir Perks –esa es su voz-

-no se parece- dijo el hombre con el seño encogido.

-así se escucha a través del yelmo, esta diseñado especialmente para que no se reconozca-

-¡déjenlos entrar!- dos de los soldados que estaban próximos a la puerta quitaron las trancas y por ella entraron dos caballeros con sus armaduras con rastros de sangre y suciedad, Hermione se soltó del agarre de sir Perks y corrió al encuentro del caballero de armadura oscura y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-estas bien- le susurró la castaña, la pelirroja bajo la armadura asintió y delicadamente soltó el abrazo de la castaña.

-no me dejas respirar Hermione- le susurro, quitó el seguro para dejar ver sus ojos azules que reflejaban alegría ante la efusividad de su amiga, decidió no quitarse el casco ya que habían más soldados en el salón. Sir Blase hizo una reverencia a la reina y se acercó a ella.

-Majestad, la gente del pueblo ha sido evacuada- informó.

-¿bajas?- preguntó angustiada la reina.

-es difícil dar un dato exacto aun alteza- la mujer cerró sus ojos con fuerza y dio un suspiro fuerte.

Remus a su lado, trataba de calmar a la monarca -Majestad, será mejor que dejemos esto a manos de sir Bones y sir Blase- Hermione miró detenidamente a la reina.

-¿Alteza?- dijo acercándose a ella -¿se encuentra bien?- la reina le devolvió una mirada adolorida, la castaña con mayor rapidez tocó el vientre de la reina y miró sus ojos -¿hace cuanto iniciaron las contracciones?- todos alrededor le devolvieron la mirada a las dos mujeres.

-desde que inició el ataque-

-¡ya pasaron dos horas!- dijo la castaña alarmada –el bebe nacerá-

-Oh Dios- suspiró la princesa pelirroja.

-necesitamos llevarla a su habitación, el proceso de parto puede durar varias horas- dijo la castaña

-el lugar más seguro del castillo es este salón- dijo sir Perks –las habitaciones poseen unos ventanales difíciles de proteger-

-¡Pero, no puede tenerlo aquí!- dijo la castaña, Silver se acercó a sir Perks, susurrándole algo al oído, el hombre asintió.

-nosotros cubriremos las puertas del salón, sir Blase y Silver se quedan dentro- los hombres obedecieron y salieron. Al quedar solo Remus, Hermione, la reina y Blase, Ginny se quitó el yelmo y se acercó a la reina.

-es posible que pueda tener aquí al bebe, podemos ocupar el refugio de Harry- Hermione, Remus y Blase la miraron sin comprender, pero las dos pelirrojas sonrieron. Ginny corrió hacia la parte de atrás del salón apartando el enorme estandarte de Gryffindor que cubría la pared, comenzó a tocar y contar los ladrillos hasta que lo encontró, presionó una parte del muro de piedra y este se separó dejando al descubierto una pequeña habitación equipada.

-¿desde hace cuanto existe esa habitación?- preguntó Remus

-desde siempre- dijo la reina suavemente –Sirius me confesó que Harry siempre se escondía ahí después de alguna travesura y cuando el murió se refugió por mucho tiempo ahí-

-¿es posible que pueda dar a luz ahí Hermione?- dijo la pelirroja

-es perfecto Ginny, Remus ayúdame a trasladar a la reina- entre los dos castaños tomaron a la reina uno a cada lado y la trasladaron hacia la pequeña habitación, mientras Ginny y Blase observaban.

-no contábamos con este inconveniente- dijo Blase a la joven.

-no es algo que se pueda controlar- respondió la pelirroja seria –debemos estar más alertas ahora, la reina no puede moverse de aquí y contamos con una gran desventaja, no solo de hombres sino también en información- el moreno le devolvió la mirada interrogante.

-¿a que se refiere?-

-Peter está con ellos, no sabemos desde hace cuanto tiempo…- el moreno arqueo sus cejas y la frustración de una verdad se le vino encima –…si el era uno de los hombres de confianza del rey, ¿hasta donde logró explorar este castillo?-

Los hombres fuera de los muros luchaban fieramente tratando de resguardar a sus familias y a la reina, necesitaban ganar el máximo de tiempo posible para la llegada de los refuerzos.

Mientras las horas transcurrían, los hermosos celajes que aparecían en el cielo antes del amanecer no podían ser apreciados ante la desesperación del ataque, los hombre que resguardaban al castillo estaban agotados, muchos heridos y otros más muertos, los hombres designados en los diferentes niveles del castillo tuvieron que relevar. Ginny y Blase se vieron obligados a salir nuevamente al campo de batalla, entre los gritos y la lucha no fueron consientes del llanto del pequeño ser que ahora se unía a ese mundo.

Los rayos del sol habían salido, el cansancio era evidente en los caballeros que galopaban con toda su fuerza hasta Gryffindor, no se habían detenido en ningún punto, después de que su hijo recibiera el ave de la princesa con la nota de auxilio y esta era enviada a Hogwarts para pedir más refuerzos a Albus, necesitaban saber que sus seres queridos estaban bien y que llegarían a tiempo. Se repetía cada vez en su mente que la volvería a ver, se lo prometió, tenia que estar junto a ella otra vez… siempre había sido así, hoy no sería la excepción.

-tranquilo padre, no tardaremos- Harry cabalgaba junto a James, el no respondió, le sonrió a su hijo, continuó concentrado en su tarea: llegar a tiempo; podía escuchar el trote de toda la tropa que venia tras de ellos… tenia que llegar a tiempo.

En lo alto de una colina, tuvieron la visión más hermosa y horrorosa al mismo tiempo: las tierras de Gryffindor y el imponente palacio, pero columnas de humo salían desde diferentes puntos del pueblo y podían verse los signos de batalla que continuaba, fue la primera vez que el rey de Gryffindor se sintió paralizado ante la escena, unas horas más y estaría ahí, pero el miedo lo inundó ¿había llegado demasiado tarde? La maldición del monarca de Slythering los sacó del trance de la visión de aquellas tierras.

-¡Maldición! ¡Vamos, no falta mucho!- todos asintieron y continuaron la marcha con una oración en el pecho esperando llegar…

Con la luz del día, la escena de los daños fue mucho más evidente, el ejército de Gryffindor estaba dando todo lo que podía, pero estaban cansados, Riddle lo sabía y aprovecharía la luz para terminar de una vez, los pocos hombres de Gryffindor que habían quedado se habían refugiado dentro del castillo.

Ginny y Blase ordenaron reforzar las puertas, mientras pensaban como ganar más tiempo. Se encontraban acorralados y lo sabían, la princesa con su arco en la espalda necesitaba encontrar al hombre que podría ser la perdición y lo encontró. Ella vigilaba entre un hueco de una de las torres, alistó con precisión su arco, se concentró y vigiló que nadie pudiera verla, deslizó la cola de la flecha por su boca para humedecerla y evitar que el viento la desviara. Disparó... El trozo de madera se escurrió por el viento hacia su destino, el traidor calló a los pies de su amo con una flecha clavada en su cuello, mientras ella lo miraba caer, los ojos de Riddle se desviaron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la flecha y observó cuando la armadura oscura corría hacia dentro del castillo

-¡DERRIBEN ESA MALDITA PUERTA DE UNA VEZ!- Riddle gritó con furia, los hombres ya estaban en eso, mientras otros sacaban los gruesos lazos con ganzúas para introducirse por las paredes.

La princesa corrió hacia el salón real, tenían que buscar una salida, sería peligroso su plan, pero algo tenían que hacer. Azotó con fuerza la puerta para que le abrieran, Sir Blase reconoció su voz y la dejó entrar.

-¡Ya lo he hecho!- dijo tratando de recuperar el aire -¿y Hermione?- preguntó a sir Perks.

-Terminando de ayudar a la reina- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿ya nació?- preguntó sonriente, Remus y él asintieron. El castaño respondió.

-¡Es varón!-

-que alegría- acercándose al muro que permanecía abierto, observó desde la puerta a la reina descansando, mientras Hermione terminando de colocar algunas mantas en el pequeño, lo envolvía para ponerlo a un lado de su madre. La castaña la vio y su sonrisa cruzo el rostro.

-¿estas bien?- preguntó acercándose a la pelirroja, quien asintió y las dos vieron la hermosa visión de la reina con el nuevo heredero. Su mirada bajó hasta un pequeño bultito en su vientre… sería hermoso… pero el sonido de una campana de alerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y se apartó de la castaña regresando junto a los otros caballeros.

-necesitamos sacar a la reina de aquí- dijo urgente a los hombres.

-es imposible alteza- hablo la castaña –la reina esta muy agotada y débil; fue un parto muy difícil-

-necesitamos un plan y no tenemos tiempo- dijo Blase –los hombres de Riddle no tardaran en ingresar al castillo y más rápido si el traidor está entre ellos-

-ya no lo está- dijo seria la pelirroja y todos le miraron –el trabajo está hecho- Blase asintió, el sabía que había acabado con el hombre. –Tengo una idea pero será muy peligroso…-

-si nos hace ganar un poco más de tiempo podríamos intentarlo- todos desviaron su mirada a la entrada, mientras observaban a sir Bones entrando en ese momento al salón. –Díganos su plan alteza- los que estaban en el salón se sorprendieron al escuchar de él la revelación de la verdadera identidad de Silver.

-pero… ¿Cómo sabe usted…?- inició la pelirroja.

-suelo ir como incognito a las fiestas de Hogwarts y en los últimos dos años solo en una persona logré ver el estilo de disparo y puntería con arco… el mismo que hace unos momentos vi que terminaba con la vida del gusano de Peter- todos quedaron sorprendidos con la revelación, la princesa sonrió e inició a contar su plan…

Los hombres de Riddle lograron finalmente abrir las puertas del castillo, lo que ocasionó que la batalla se diera en los terrenos del mismo. Repentinamente, una puerta se abrió y a toda velocidad salieron cinco caballos en medio de la ofensiva, los cinco caballos iban montados por cinco caballeros con armadura. Silver llevaba en su caballo, en su regazo a una mujer pelirroja cubierta con una capa de viaje, pero su cabello sobresalía.

-¡Cubran a la reina!- gritó sir Bones a los caballeros que salían en caballos tratando de despejar el camino de Silver para que pasara con la mujer que llevaba en su regazo. Riddle y Juris posaron su vista en los que salían bajando por las calles del pueblo tratando de salir de las tierras de Gryffindor.

-¡Quiero a esa mujer Muerta!- gritó Riddle, arrebatando un caballo a uno de sus hombres y montando tras la mujer, Juris le siguió en su propio caballo más otros hombres que se unieron en la persecución.

La prioridad de los caballeros era sacar a la reina de todo peligro, tenían que alejarse lo máximo posible, Silver desvió su vista hacia atrás, Riddle y sus hombres venían tras de ellos.

-¡Silver!- le gritó sir Blase tras ella –no te distraigas…- el galope y gritos de los hombres que venían persiguiéndoles era aterrador, no habían aun salido del pueblo, muchas de las calles se encontraban bloqueadas por los escombros.

El golpeteo de su corazón era fuerte, sentía las gotas de sudor rodar por su rostro que no podía limpiar, ya que con una mano llevaba las riendas del caballo y con la otra sostenía con todas sus fuerzas a la condenada a muerte; la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo.

-¡QUIERO A ESA MUJER MUERTA!- oyó el gritó de Riddle nuevamente, de forma protectora abrazó más a la que llevaba en brazos, mientras se repetía mentalmente que _no faltaba mucho para salir_ y perder a sus cazadores en el bosque que separaba Hogwarts y Gryffindor.

Su meta estaba cerca, pero los escombros de la reciente batalla había bloqueado varias de las calles que eran sus rutas de acceso, Sir Bones los guiaba por el pueblo para tratar de sacarlos con vida del laberinto en que se había convertido el hermoso pueblo de Godric, la entrada se encontraba cerca, cuando faltaba unos metros para salir, un grupo de hombres a caballo salió delante de ellos bloqueándoles el paso, los cinco jinetes fueron sorprendidos.

-¡NADIE SE DETENGA!- Gritó sir Bones –¡Blase, Perks a la cabeza conmigo! ¡Silver y Lupin continúen hacia la salida!-

Estaban rodeados, necesitaban un milagro… la princesa respiro profundamente tratando de serenar su acelerado corazón, mientras su mente repetía un solo deseo… "_por favor… que pueda verle una vez más…"_

* * *

Hola amigos y amigas pensé que podía terminar la historia en este capitulo, pero no fue posible. Pero aprovecho esta oportunidad. Primero, creo que ha llegado mi oportunidad para agradecer a todos y todas ls que han puesto esta historia como una de sus favoritas: Aryen Core H.; Brisa1311, carlypotter, Ceciss, dark dragon Hades, DikateCullenBlack, Gaba27, GinnyandHarry14, K.J. Expelliarmus, KamIPoTTer, Lauri Potter, layla-kyoyama, MAGGIEHP, maicolpotter861027, maring, Medea Circe, Michiru Ai, Nath Solitude, Niernath, NTde LUPIN, Nyra Potter, oadrianrey, parvati lestrange, potterhunter, Raluxna Miramai, Rianne Black, Sylver-hunter, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley. QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS por darle seguimiento a esta historia. En estos últimos capítulos me ha entrado la nostalgia por terminarla, agradecer a quienes siguen leyendo y por sus reviews GRACIAS!!!!!! En el prox. Irá dedicado a todos los que en el largo de este año le han puesto reviews a la historia.

Espero publicar pronto, he estado bastante complicada en mi trabajo a demás que mi vida de casada ha cambiado muchas de las rutinas o cosas que hacia cuando estaba soltera. Jejeje, no me quejo, estar casada es de lo mejor y más cuando mi esposo es uno de mis fans y yo fans de sus fics. Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos pronto.

Con cariño: Celtapotter


	24. Chapter 24

XXIII

Una cerca de hombres armados estaba en la entrada del pueblo bloqueando a los caballeros que intentaban salir; sir Blase, Perks y Bones, habían sacado sus armas preparándose para luchar y darle oportunidad a Lupin y Ginny para que escaparan. Lupin también había sacado su espada preparado para defender a la princesa y sacar del pueblo a la objetivo del ataque, el corazón de la pelirroja golpeaba fuertemente en su pecho, temía por la vida de los caballeros que habían accedido a llevar a cabo su idea. Pero necesitaban alejar a los hombres del castillo y dar tiempo a que los refuerzos llegaran. Llevaban ya más de quince horas resistiendo el ataque de Riddle.

Los tres caballeros que iban al frente embistieron con los caballos y sus armas a los hombres que les bloqueaban el paso, pero fue imposible que Lupin y Silver trataran de salir, ya que más hombres salieron al paso. El caballero de armadura oscura también saco su espada, no podían pasar sin dar pelea antes; tendría dificultad para cuidar a la que cargaba entre sus brazos. Comenzaron a pelear, ella con una sola mano intentaba mantenerse en equilibrio en su caballo, Lupin luchaba con dos hombres al mismo tiempo al igual que los demás que trataban de acercarse a la princesa, pero les superaban en numero, sería un milagro sino morían, Riddle atacó a Silver por un costado mientras ella peleaba con otro hombre; el golpe la tomó desprevenida y la hizo caer del caballo.

-¡LILY!- el grito del rey de Gryffindor la tomó por sorpresa y alivio, los refuerzos habían llegado, Riddle ni siquiera giró a ver quien era el que había gritado el nombre de la reina, Silver había caído sobre el objetivo, se giró rápidamente con su espada en la mano hiriendo al hombre con quien peleaba primero y dejando al descubierto el muñeco de trapo que habían hecho pasar por la reina. El rey James sonrió al ver el muñeco, pero no tubo mucho tiempo para felicitar a su nuera, ya que los hombres de Riddle le atacaron.

-¡TU!- dijo Riddle señalando al caballero de armadura oscura que se ponía de pie sin quitarle la mirada, él le miró con una ira que jamás había visto en ninguno de los hombres con los que había peleado antes -¡PAGARÁS CON TU SANGRE!- y le embistió; Silver estaba preparada para recibir el golpe, pero el impacto fue demoledor, la hizo tambalear pero se mantuvo y se defendió; los golpes de él eran fieros, deseaba matarla por haber frustrado sus planes, ella se defendía con fuerza ante él, pero en una de las embestidas, ella descuido un poco el frente cosa que Riddle aprovechó para clavarle una daga en el brazo izquierdo que ella levantó para protegerse, el grito de la pelirroja se escucho entre los hombres que luchaban a su alrededor.

Blase salió en su auxilio y embistió a Riddle, Ginny cayó de rodillas y soltó su espada para poder arrancarse la daga del brazo. -¡IDIOTA ENTROMETIDO!- gritó Riddle al caballero que había salido en auxilio de la princesa y lo golpeo con fuerza, el se defendió, pero ya estaba muy herido, cosa que aprovechó su oponente para derribarlo y clavarle la espada en su estomago y un corte profundo en el cuello, el caballero calló frente Ginny.

-¡BLASE!- su grito fue desgarrador y escuchado por todos, su furia y adrenalina fue inmediata, se puso en pie con rapidez y arrancando la daga de su brazo contraatacó rápidamente, él había bajado la guardia triunfante. A ella no le importó el dolor de su brazo, ni le preocupó la herida que sangraba demasiado, ni el cansancio que tenía. Ella devolvió la daga a su dueño clavándola en un lado de su cuello y su delgada espada entró sin ningún problema en el costado del hombre enterrándola hasta el fondo. Los ojos de Riddle se abrieron con sorpresa y se derrumbo a los pies de la mujer.

Sacó su espada y la enfundó, se acercó a su maestro, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, tomó su cuerpo aun tibio entre sus brazos. Él ya no podía sentirla, ni escucharla llorar. A su alrededor podía ver como los hombres del ejercito de Hogwarts junto con los hombres que habían traído los reyes desde las tierras de Hufflepuff tenían controlada la batalla, ahora los hombres de la alianza eran más, sus ojos se encontraron con los grises de Draco que con sorpresa observaba a su amigo, ahora muerto, entre sus brazos, ella bajó su rostro para abandonarse en la debilidad de la tristeza y las lagrimas.

-¡Ginny!- la voz de Harry llegó a sus oídos, le vio, él junto a Draco se acercaban a ella a toda prisa y con terror en los ojos, no fue consiente de nada y no entendía el por que de su expresión hasta que un brazo la sujetó fuertemente por la cintura levantándola del suelo y la hoja de una espada estaba en su cuello.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

No podía creerlo, el gran ejercito que habían entrenado y preparado por tanto tiempo estaba acabado, se sentía furioso y en especial por la absurda necedad de su amo al intentar acabar con la reina de Gryffindor, eso los había llevado a atacar el castillo. Habían caído en su propia trampa.

Pero algo tenía que reconocer: la adivina tenía razón, su amo moriría a manos de la reina. Observó como la heredera de Hogwarts disfrazada de Silver acababa con la vida de Riddle… parecía que no tenia que subestimar tanto a esa mujer, la vio pelear con él y sus técnicas de pelea habían mejorado, pero aun así, ella había sucumbido al dolor de ver a su amigo muerto…

El era un sobreviviente, no se dejaría morir tan fácilmente y al ver a la mujer llorando sobre el caballero de piel oscura, su mente le dio la respuesta para salvarse y cobrar su venganza, se acercó a la mujer con un sigilo solo propio de él, hasta situarse tras ella –¡Ginny!- el gritó del prometido hizo reaccionar a la pelirroja, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el ya había levantado a la mujer del suelo y su espada bajo el blanco cuello real.

-¡NI UN PASO MÁS O LA MATO!- Harry y Draco se detuvieron al instante, los hombres de la alianza estaban entretenidos defendiéndose o tomando como prisioneros a sus hombres, no eran consientes de la escena que se estaba dando entre ellos. Los ojos de los jóvenes monarcas se abrieron de sorpresa, el sonrió de manera cínica al verlos -¡¿Creían que no sabía que era la princesa?!- los hombres se pusieron nerviosos, el secreto de Ginny había sido descubierto, ella ya sabía quien era su carcelero, el mismo que hace un año atrás hirió a Ron. -¡quítate el casco!- le ordenó a la pelirroja, ella lentamente elevó sus brazos para quitarse los seguros y se sacó el yelmo de la cabeza, su rostro mostraba tristeza y dolor ante el esfuerzo de su brazo herido, Harry se sorprendió al ver su cabello ahora corto hasta la altura de su cuello. Juris rió a carcajadas -¡así fue como engañaste a mi amo!- observando el muñeco con el cabello rojo de la princesa -¡Que lista!- y se echó a reír, Harry y Draco intentaron acercarse aprovechando el instante de locura de Juris -¡Alto! ¿No fui claro?- y la espada rozó el cuello de la princesa soltándole un hilo de sangre, ella mostró en su rostro que le había dolido pero no hizo ningún ruido, no quería darle gusto a su captor para que se regodeara con su dolor. -¡Bien!- dijo a los hombres –es hora de que la princesa y yo partamos-

-¡No!- dijo Harry al instante –dime lo que quieres, cualquier cosa y te la daré- Juris sonrió –no quiero nada de ti…- silbó y gritó el nombre de su caballo. El equino se acercó trotando -… ella y yo tenemos algunas cuentas pendientes que arreglar- Harry intentó acercarse, pero Draco lo sostuvo de un brazo.

-¡Basta Juris!- dijo Draco dirigiéndose al hombre –suéltala y te juró que nadie te perseguirá, te dejaremos huir- Juris se echó a reír, acercó su rostro colocándolo en el hueco del cuello y hombro de la princesa hablándole al oído pero dejando que ellos oyeran lo que decía.

-¡dile a tu querido novio y rey que estarás bien y que nos dejen partir sin perseguirnos!- ella lo miró con el reojo de sus ojos azules, lo reconoció y al oír el nombre de él supo a quien le recordaba… dejó de mirarlo y dirigió su mirada a Harry y Draco.

-por favor…- dijo en tono de suplica, sus ojos aun llorosos miraron con tristeza a Harry -…estaré bien- Harry apretaba con fuerza su arma –se que me encontraras… pero por ahora, no nos persigas- Juris la subió a su caballo, Ginny y Harry se dieron una ultima mirada, ella le susurró un te amo y el caballo salió a toda prisa de Gryffindor.

Llevaban mucho tiempo cabalgando, la noche no iba a tardar en caer nuevamente, se habían internado en el bosque para evitar ser encontrados con mayor rapidez, ella estaba esperando que el hablara, pero no lo hacía. Tenía que liberarse de él, pero antes necesitaba salir de la duda…

-¿Por qué haces esto Juris?- el hombre solo gruño. –Nana no estaría feliz al ver en que te has convertido- el rió, parecía que ella por fin le había reconocido.

-Nunca lo sabremos gracias a ti- ella elevó su rostro para verlo. El caballo se detuvo y bajaron de el. Ella lo enfrentó sacando su espada, ni siquiera el se defendió.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-no puedo creer que desperdiciaras su tiempo - miró furioso a la pelirroja -¡tu fuiste la causante de su muerte!- la espada de la pelirroja tembló entre sus manos.

-yo no la maté…- dijo en un susurro –…ella nos salvó la vida- sus ojos volvían a empañarse.

-¡si no hubiera sido por ti, ella no habría muerto!- gritó con enojo –¡ese día ella pudo salvarse, pero enfrentó a esos maleantes por ti!-

-¡fue por los dos Juris!- el se acercó con enojo hacia ella, que bajó su espada quedando a unos centímetros de ella

-"¡Sálvala Juris!"- el repetía la frases que su abuela había dicho esa tarde -¡ella dio su vida por ti y me arrastro a cumplir una promesa que no quería, por que siempre todo debe girar en torno a ustedes-

-¿Por qué crees que me convertí en esto?- dijo ella con furia alejándose unos pasos de él y abriendo sus brazos para que la mirara –me prometí que nunca más nadie daría su vida por mi, ella fue la que habló con mis hermanos para que me entrenaran, ella sabía de todo esto desde el principio- sus lágrimas rodaban por su rostro –ella me habló de la maldición que había en mi familia, odiaba pensar que toda mi familia muriera por mi y no estaba dispuesta a que eso pasara-

-¡no me importa el por que!- dijo con furia mirándola –me juré a mi mismo que acabaría con la familia que acabó con la mía…- y sacó su espada –después del viejo, tu eras la siguiente, después iré por tus hermanos ¡los mataré a todos!- y embistió a la joven. Ella se defendió a penas, estaba cansada, herida y la tristeza de recordar la muerte de su nana no había ayudado a sentirse bien, el le acusaba de su muerte ¿sería posible que el tuviera razón? El atacaba con fuerza y venganza, ella se defendía, pero no como había peleado antes, el le hizo un corte en uno de sus costados y calló hincada sosteniéndose el corte para evitar que saliera la sangre. El se acercó a ella –veo que te has dado por vencida, haces esto más fácil para mi, después de ti, seguiré con tus hermanos y de cualquiera que intente interponerse en mi camino- la pelirroja en ese instante levantó su rostro, observó en los ojos de Juris la determinación y recordó a su Harry… el hombre levantó su espada para acabar con la vida de la pelirroja, pero ella en un nuevo arranque de furia se levantó y le atacó.

-¡tú no tocaras a ninguno de mi familia!- ella le atacó con fuerza renovada, solo pensar que Harry o algunos de sus hermanos muriera a manos de él… no podía permitirlo, por eso se había entrenado, esa era la razón por la cual ella portaba una espada, nadie más moriría por ella, no permitiría que nadie diera su vida para salvarla a ella. La venganza de Juris llegaría hasta ahí y se encargaría que así fuera.

Ella seguía bien el ritmo de ataque de el, la noche cayó en medio de golpes con las espadas y la visión era poca por lo frondoso de los árboles y los tenues rayos de la luna que se colaban en ellos, pero siguió peleando, logro herirlo en la cara y le devolvió el golpe en uno de los costados, el hirió una de sus piernas pero eso no la detuvo, tenia que matarlo y le pedía mentalmente a nana perdón por lo que haría… el cansancio había llegado a los dos -… esto debe acabarse- dijo la pelirroja y embistió por ultima vez a Juris, quien le contraatacó, ella detuvo el golpe directo que le daba y se inclinó clavándole la espada desde el estomago y la punta salio en su pecho, el apenas clavó la punta de su espada a un lado de la espalda de ella, pero eso no evitó el grito de dolor de ambos, sacó la espada del cuerpo de Juris que se derrumbó a su lado muerto y ella cayó después de el…

Aun tenia conciencia… sus sentidos le avisaban que alguien estaba cerca, su oído pegado al frío suelo retumbaba al sonido de golpes de los cascos de los caballos, podía sentirlos… luego la luz que llegaba a través de sus parpados…

-Lo siento, llegamos tarde- la voz de dolor de un hombre que apenas escuchaba…

-¡Ella está viva!- se escuchó el grito quebrado de una voz que ella conocía.

-Harry no…- la voz de su hermano también estaba quebrada

-está viva Ron, aun respira ¡Mírala!- sintió cuando unos brazos la elevaban del suelo y la mantenían con fuerza.

-tenemos que levarla pronto a que alguien la vea… Hogwarts nos queda más cerca-

-Señor, ¿que hacemos con el otro cuerpo?- habló uno de los soldados que acompañaba al equipo de búsqueda.

-¡Quémalo, deja que se pudra, no me importa lo que hagan con el!- la pelirroja reaccionó en ese momento, el cuerpo le dolía, todo su cuerpo dolía, pero tenia que detenerlos.

-No- alcanzó a articular en apenas un susurro.

-¡Ginny, amor… aquí estamos!- Harry la colocó nuevamente en el suelo, mientras acariciaba su rostro y le daba pequeños besos, sus ojos apenas pudieron abrirse y se toparon con los verde esmeralda de él.

-no lo quemes…- dijo aun con vos suave -… por favor-

-¡eso es lo que se merece!- dijo Draco con furia acercándose junto a sus amigos que habían rodeado a la pelirroja, ella vio la silueta de su hermano y del rubio, mientras su Harry la tenia apoyada en su pecho desde el suelo. Ella dirigió su rostro hacia su hermano, él tenía que entender…

-es el nieto de nana- pensaba que sus ojos se habían quedado secos después de todo lo que había llorado ya, pero aun unas cuantas lágrimas lograron salir, Ronald se sobresaltó al escuchar lo que su hermana le decía. A Ginny su cuerpo le dolía tanto, el dolor era casi insoportable, comenzó a estremecerse, tenia frío y mucho sueño.

-¡Ginny!- gritó Harry y la levantó rápidamente del suelo –¡alguien debe verla rápido!-

-en Hogwarts está Albus, el logrará atenderla mientras vamos por Hermione- dijo el pelirrojo.

-déjalo descansar con nana…- susurro nuevamente y se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia.

-¡Ginny!- le sacudió un poco el pelinegro

-¡Vete Harry!- le gritó Ron –Llévala al castillo ¡rápido!-

-yo iré por Hermione- dijo el rubio y se subió rápidamente a su caballo y trotó de regreso a Gryffindor.

Ronald observó como sus dos amigos iban por caminos separados y a toda prisa; observó el cuerpo de Juris, se acercó y le dio la vuelta para ver su rostro… Ginny tenía razón, era el nieto de nana –como tu amigo pudo hacerte esto Ginny…- dijo apenas el pelirrojo, se quitó la capa de viaje que traía encima y lo envolvió, haría lo que su hermana le había pedido, dejar que lo enterraran al lado de su abuela. El no se lo merecía… –recojan el cuerpo y amárrenlo a mi caballo- Lo colocaron donde el pelirrojo había ordenado y partieron hacia Hogwarts.

En el castillo todo era un alboroto, primero la muerte de su rey, luego el príncipe Harry había llegado con la princesa Ginevra en brazos moribunda, Albus hizo salir a Harry de la habitación mientras comenzaba a atender a la joven, frustrado caminaba de un lugar a otro, Ron llegó unas horas después a hacerle compañía, su impaciencia era grande al igual que su angustia, todo el tiempo que el anciano estuvo con la princesa múltiples ropas y lienzos con sangre salían de la habitación, cosa que lo ponía más nervioso. Por la mañana llegó Hermione acompañada por Draco y Lupin, que a pesar de traer un brazo en cabestrillo y algunos morados, decía que necesitaba ir para ayudar en lo que pudiera junto a la castaña. Pasadas unas horas Hermione salió en compañía de Albus y Lupin para hablar con los inquietos hombres: Harry, Cedric, Ron y Draco que se encontraban esperando.

-hemos hecho todo lo que esta en nuestras manos alteza- dijo Albus con mirada cansada a Harry.

-Lo siento Harry…- dijo la castaña con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y su voz cortada -… su estado es muy delicado… ha perdido mucha sangre y eso complicó su embarazo… y… no pudimos salvar al bebe- la castaña no pudo más y lloró con más fuerza, Draco se acercó a ella para reconfortarla, mientras Ron y Cedric pusieron cada uno su mano en cada hombro de Harry. El se había quedado de piedra, una corriente helada bajó por su columna, sus ojos ardían… había perdido su primer bebe… su esposa se debatía entre la vida y la muerte…

-Tenemos que esperar Harry, ella es fuerte- dijo Remus al ojiverde, que se quedó mudo ante lo dicho por ellos. El solo pudo asentir y sin decir más se separó de todos y entró a la habitación.

La habitación olía a ella, su fragancia era inconfundible a pesar de los otros aromas de infusiones y cremas para curar sus heridas, se acercó lentamente a la cama donde descansaba, estaba pálida, pero aun había color en sus labios, su rostro ahora limpio mostraba algunos morados en uno de sus pómulos. Sus brazos vendados y uno de ellos inmovilizado. Se acercó a ella colocándose a su lado, acarició su cabello que dejó caer entre sus dedos y descubrió lo corto que había quedado. Observo como a través de las vendas se escapaban algunos puntos de sangre, producto de las heridas.

El había sido atendido por Severus al igual que a los demás caballeros que llegaron heridos después de la batalla de Gryffindor, aun no había recibido noticias de sus padres o talvez si, pero no recordaba nada, colocó su rostro a la altura de la de ella apoyándose en el colchón y lloró. Se había contenido por horas, ya no podía soportarlo más, sus ojos derramaron el dolor que su corazón sentía por la perdida de su hijo, la culpa de no haber llegado a tiempo para ayudarla y evitar que peleara con Juris. Lloraba por el miedo a perderla, el dolor era intenso en él.

-quédate conmigo- dijo en un susurro pegado a su oído –no me dejes, ¡lucha!- dijo con los dientes apretados y no se movió de ahí toda la noche.

En los siguientes días, llegó el esperado arribo de los hijos del rey Arthur para ser parte de las exequias del monarca, Ronald fue el encargado de dar las explicaciones de lo que había sucedido, Harry no se movía de la habitación esperando el momento en que ella despertara, solo saludó a sus cuñados cuando ellos llegaron a ver a la pelirroja y conoció al otro hermano de ella, William, de un cabello tan rojo como el de su amada, un poco más alto que su amigo Ron y musculoso.

El único momento que el moreno se separó de su esposa fue para el funeral del rey, al cual le realizaron una espléndida ceremonia digna de el. Su padre llegó ese día; se quedó junto a su hijo, el rey James sabía que no existían palabras para consolar a su hijo, le expreso el profundo agradecimiento que le debía a la princesa, le comentó que a su hermano habían decidido llamarlo Sirius, lo que causo un poco de alegría al ojiverde.

Al momento de terminar los actos fúnebres, se retiró rápidamente sin acercarse ni despedirse de nadie al cuarto donde su amada reposaba, al abrir la puerta y entrar por ella, la encontró despierta. Estaba medio sentada en la cama observando el cielo que se visualizaba desde su puerta balcón, ella, al escuchar que la puerta se abría giró su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de sorpresa y alivio de Harry.

-Ginny- los dos se miraron a la distancia, ella inclinó su rostro y comenzó a llorar, el corrió a su lado para abrazarla y besarla por el alivio de tenerla nuevamente con él.

-perdóname- fueron las palabras que repetía constantemente la joven, Harry separó su rostro de ella para verla directamente.

-no hay nada que perdonar- le dijo juntando su frente con la de ella, quien delicadamente se separó de el, mientras constantes lagrimas salían de sus ojos y su mirada atormentada.

-te mentí…- dijo entre sollozos –nunca te dije que era Silver y…- lloró con más fuerza mientras su mano libre agarraba con fuerza la cobija a la altura de su vientre - …y ¿nuestro bebe?- dijo y elevó su rostro para ver a su esposo, él inclinó su cabeza mientras negaba y lagrimas también corrieron por su rostro. -¡NO!- fue el gritó de la mujer que lloraba con mayor fuerza, Harry la abrazó para tratar de calmarla -¡fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa!- repetía constantemente entre el llanto.

-no, no lo fue- trataba de consolarla Harry; repentinamente por la puerta entraron Hermione y Albus para encontrarse con la escena de los esposos. La castaña intentó acercarse a ellos, pero Albus la detuvo y negó con su rostro, ellos no podían hacer nada para calmar el dolor de la perdida del primer hijo de los herederos. Salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta, Albus le solicitó a Hermione que les llevara una infusión para inducir el sueño a la princesa, ya que necesitaba descansar, el que despertara era una buena señal, pero necesitaban que ella se calmara para su recuperación.

-necesitan tiempo – había dicho el anciano a los amigos y familiares que se acercaron a verificar el rumor de que la princesa había despertado y que Albus les había detenido en la puerta.

Harry logró calmar a su esposa y con el te que Hermione le llevó la hizo dormir nuevamente, los preparativos de la ceremonia de coronación iniciaron mientras la princesa se recuperaba lentamente de las heridas físicas, sabían que las del corazón necesitarían más tiempo. A pesar que sus hermanos y amigos lograban hacerla reír de vez en cuando, sabía que había perdido una parte de ella en esa guerra y Harry lo sabía, ya que se sentía igual. Ginny poco a poco fue recuperando fuerza y en compañía de Harry bajaba a los jardines, él se había vuelto más sobreprotector con ella y casi nunca la dejaba sola.

Una mañana mientras ella recogía flores y el le acompañaba en su caminata por los jardines, le llamaba la atención la mirada perdida de la joven y a veces hacía varios intentos de iniciar una conversación, pero parecía cambiar al instante y desviaba la mirada nuevamente, él estaba inquieto, sabía que algo rondaba en la cabeza de su esposa, pero no quería presionarla -Harry- inició por fin -¿Dónde está Juris?- el se tensó un momento.

-donde pediste que le enterraran- dijo el de manera seca y desvió la mirada hacia el castillo.

-¿me acompañas?- ella se puso frente a el y con una mano tomó su rostro para que la observara –necesito decirte algo- le tomó de la mano y lo guió en el camino hacia el cementerio, en una de las lapidas que se encontraban más alejadas, ella se detuvo, una cruz muy gastada por el tiempo y al lado se miraba la tierra recién removida, no poseía ninguna cruz, ni placa que identificara quien era su ocupante. Ella se inclinó y separó en dos el ramo de flores que había recogido en los jardines y se quedó así un momento.

- mi madre murió… cuando yo nací - suspiró y se quedó inclinada apoyando una rodilla en el suelo –desde que recuerdo, Isabella Salazar… fue la figura materna que estuvo a mi lado- mientras decía estas palabras, iba retirando el polvo y tierra que poseía la cruz, dejando ver el nombre, y las palabras de Isabella Salazar estaban puestos en ella. – mi padre la eligió como mi nana, después de que ella cuidara por años de mi madre y para que se encargara de mi cuidado…- Harry veía con atención la concentración de la pelirroja en la cruz. – ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer paseo a caballo?- el asintió

–me dijiste que tus hermanos te enseñaron a montar-

-Nana notó que me encantaba estar en las sesiones de entrenamiento de Ronald y cuando nadie me veía yo jugaba a realizar los mismos movimientos… Juris era mi compañero de juego, el era la única familia que ella tenía- sonrió con melancolía y miró a Harry poniendo se de pie ayudada por el. –Cuando cumplí ocho, ella me dijo que William había aceptado entrenarme- sonrió -¿puedes creer mi felicidad? Por fin podía compartir algo más que solo las comidas con mis hermanos, pero me intrigaba saber ¿Qué le había dicho ella a William para que aceptara? Yo lo había intentado y siempre me dijo que no era necesario, ya que para protegerme estaban ellos. Después de insistirle tanto a nana, me dijo que me lo explicaría en mi próximo cumpleaños- ella se quedó en silencio, agarró nuevamente la mano de Harry y comenzaron a salir del cementerio.

-¿Qué sucedió entonces?-

-Nana me confesó la maldición que le habían hecho a mi familia "ninguno de los herederos llegaría al trono" y como mi nacimiento marcaba la diferencia, mi mamá pensaba que ya no podría tener más hijos y nací yo. Ella me dijo que le había dicho a mi hermano que era importante que aprendiera a defenderme, si la profecía era cierta, no sabíamos que le pasaría a tres hermanos y que ellos no podían asegurar que estarían siempre ahí- se quedó nuevamente en silencio, mientras entraban nuevamente al castillo y ella lo guió hasta la sala de entrenamiento.

-Ginny…-

-tuve miedo Harry… mucho miedo, pero no por mi- el la miró con atención, mientras ella lo guiaba hacia una banca en el salón –temía mucho que mis hermanos o padre murieran por tratar de defenderme, por eso me esforcé en aprender a protegerme- ella oprimió con más fuerza su mano –aun estaba en entrenamiento cuando Nana murió – unas cuantas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, el se acercó más a ella para abrazarla y reconfortarla.

-Una mañana William nos dio libre para no entrenar, nana, Juris y yo salimos por el bosque para pasarla juntos. Unos cuatreros nos encontraron e intentaron atraparme, nana y Juris me defendieron y huimos, pero ella era muy lenta, era muy anciana, por lo que le hizo jurar a Juris que me protegería y ella se quedó a enfrentarlos; Juris me llevó por el bosque cerca del arrollo donde al cruzarlo encontramos un hueco y viejo árbol nos escondimos ahí por horas, cuando la noche llego, oíamos voces que gritaban nuestros nombres, Juris salió de nuestro escondite y les llamó; William y Albus nos encontraron…

-¿están bien?- dijo William observando a Juris y a la niña, ella temblaba un poco.

-si- dijo serio el moreno –ella tiene un poco de fiebre- dijo señalándola con la cabeza. William se acercó a ella y le puso su capa para reconfortarla. -¿encontraron a nana? ¿Ella les avisó?- preguntó inquieto. Los dos hombres se miraron por un instante.

-Lo siento tanto Juris…- dijo William poniendo sus manos en los hombros del joven, la niña comenzó a llorar con fuerza –no estarás solo, nosotros cuidaremos de ti- en ese momento, él de manera agresiva se quitó las manos del príncipe de sus hombros y corrió hacia donde varias antorchas se acercaban, el pelirrojo se acercó a su hermana para cargarla y se acercó al anciano –ve con él Albus y delegó en ti su preparación y educación- el hombre asintió y salió tras los pasos del joven…

-después de eso me juré a mi misma que jamás nadie moriría por mí culpa- miró a Harry quien encogió el seño serio –me convertí en Silver, Blase terminó mi entrenamiento…- suspiró con fuerza – ya sabes el resto de la historia, lo que ocurrió en Slythering y todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegaste aquí- se levantó y caminó alejándose de él donde las armaduras de sus hermanos se erguían como estatuas y sonrió al ver que su armadura estaba ahí –por lo que he escuchado Trelawney hizo otra profecía que se cumplió…- tomó su espada que descansaba sobre una urna transparente a los pies de su armadura -… y yo ya cumplí mi misión…- ella miró a Harry quien se acercó a ella -…Hogwarts nos coronará mañana y la maldición de mi familia acabo conmigo… esta espada descansará aquí para siempre- el ojiverde la abrazó con fuerza.

-no tienes por que dejarlo si no quieres- ella se separó despacio de él con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-de hecho… si quiero- miró a su esposo a los ojos –estoy tan cansada…- el le besó la frente. –me siento tan ligera ahora que ya sabes todo-

-te amo- le susurro –iniciamos un nueva era, una en donde la armonía y paz entre los reinos es real-

-lo se-

-a menos que tus hermanos me declaren la guerra…- ella le miró muy molesta

-Ron nunca lo haría- Harry comenzó a reír…

-no me refiero a eso…- y la abrazó con fuerza –tus hermanos no me perdonan que me haya casado contigo a escondidas-

-¡AH!- dijo sonriendo también –pero era nuestra boda, no la de ellos-

-lo se, pero…- el miró hacia una de las ventanas del salón –yo quería que tuvieras una hermosa boda en compañía de nuestras familias y amigos para disfrutarla con ellos-

-Harry… pero nuestra boda fue hermosa- dijo comprensiva

-lo se…- dijo el moreno mirándola con la alegría en los ojos –Ginevra Weasley de Hogwarts, te amo… - ella sonrió

-y yo a ti- el la abrazó con fuerza haciéndola girar como la primera vez que ella aceptó que lo amaba.

-¡Tengo una idea!-

-¿Qué?- dijo curiosa la pelirroja

-Mañana lo sabrás- y la beso, ella le correspondió el beso… como amaba sus labios, extrañaba mordisquear su labio inferior y el gemido que salía de él cada vez que lo hacía. –¿Sabes una cosa?- dijo pegada a sus labios

-¿Qué?- dijo en un susurro

-me he vuelto adicto a ti- ella sonrió -¡Vamos! Mañana será un gran día-

Ese día había llegado, en el castillo todo estaba hermoso y la gente corría de un lado a otro para tener todo listo después de la coronación, Harry se retiró temprano de la habitación con un tierno beso, ya que las damas llegarían a arreglarla. Hermione llego unos minutos después para verla, ella sonrió al ver a su amiga lista, un hermoso traje blanco ajustado a su busto, de cuello redondo y de mangas largas ajustado a sus brazos y una capa de color rosa claro que cubría sus hombros y espalda.

-te ves hermosa- dijo acercándose a ella mientras hacía salir a las mujeres y cepillaba el cabello de la pelirroja.

-gracias- dijo la pelirroja, mientras Hermione colocaba un hermoso collar de plata en su cuello y colocaba una tiara sobre su cabello. –pensé que iría de verde igual que él- la castaña sonrió.

-¿lista?- ella asintió. –el carruaje esta abajo, William te espera- ella miró interrogante a la castaña.

-¿y Harry?-

-tenía que resolver unos pendientes, pero dijo que llegaría puntual-

-bien- dijo no muy convencida, pero decidió bajar.

El carruaje estaba hermosamente adornado, su hermano la esperaba en la puerta, le dio un beso en su mejilla, después de decirle lo hermosa que se veía y la ayudó para subir a la carroza y se fue con ella. Al llegar al templo de Hogwarts, donde su hermano Charles realizaría la celebración, se llevó una sorpresa al verlo adornado con flores de múltiples colores, mientras que el camino hacia el altar era adornada por rosas blancas y rosadas como su atuendo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del templo, observó a Harry que se encontraba en el altar hablando con Charles, Ronald y James, su padre. Sonrió al verlos juntos y decidió acercarse, su hermano la tomó del brazo antes de que avanzara.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo el pelirrojo mientras ella confundida le miró.

-voy al lado de Harry para que inicie la ceremonia-

-¿no sabes que el protocolo ha cambiado?- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, ella se sorprendió.

-¡No!- dijo más alto de lo normal, los que estaba ya adentro y en el altar miraron curiosos hacia atrás, Harry sonrió y asintió a algo que Charles le dijo, cada uno tomó un lugar: Charles frente al altar, Harry con su padre al lado derecho junto a Ronald, miró nerviosa a William -¿y ahora que voy a hacer?- dijo temerosa a equivocarse ante el protocolo de la ceremonia de coronación, solo había estado en la de Ronald.

-tu tranquila, yo te guiaré ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo sonriente y ella le correspondió con una igual.

-si, gracias- William ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó, todos los que estaban en el templo se pusieron de pie y hacían una inclinación cuando ella pasaba a su lado, su hermano se quedó a su lado, Harry se quedó a su lado. Era raro, más bien esta parecía…

-Hermanos y hermanas, estamos reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio…- la pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos mirando a sus hermanos, Harry y el rey James sonrientes ante la cara de sorpresa de la pelirroja -… por segunda vez… -dijo Charles levantando una ceja a la pelirroja -…y a la coronación de los príncipes Harry Potter de Gryffindor y Ginevra Weasley de Hogwarts…- Ginny pensaba que como no se había dado cuenta de todas las señales ¡ahora tenia sentido la sorpresa de Harry! Charles hizo una pausa y ella miró interrogante a su hermano, mientras él con los ojos le hacia señas para que mirara a Harry. Él le tomó de la mano y se arrodillo frente a ella.

-Ginevra Weasley de Hogwarts…- ella le miró sonriente y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear -… ¿quieres ser mi esposa por segunda vez?- ella asintió, no podía hablar de la emoción. Se puso en pié y Charles continuo.

-¿Quién entrega a la novia?- William tomó la mano de su hermana y la besó.

-yo la entrego-

-¿y al novio?-

-Yo- dijo orgulloso el rey James a su hijo. William llevó la mano que tenía de Ginevra hacia las manos de Harry, los miró lleno de felicidad.

-Cuídala y amala como nosotros a ella- Harry asintió. La boda continuó, los esposos se miraban con ternura, ella derramaba lágrimas silenciosas de felicidad, todos sus amigos y familia estaban a su lado en este mágico momento. Harry tenía razón, no podían evitar esa felicidad junto a sus amigos y familia de compartir este momento. Antes que Charles les declarara marido y mujer, hizo señas a alguien para que se acercara, Albus apareció con dos coronas sobre un cojín de color dorado, las coronas que habían pertenecido a sus padres.

-con la autoridad que se me concede como obispo de Godric y Vicario de la Alianza, yo los nombro: Ginevra y Harry reyes de Hogwarts, pidiendo al Dios celestial que les conceda sabiduría, amor y prudencia para llevar a este pueblo…- y colocó las coronas sobre la cabeza de ellos –a demás marido y mujer ¡Dios bendiga a los reyes de Hogwarts!-

Todos los que formaron parte de la hermosa ceremonia aplaudieron con fuerza, ella pudo ver a Hermione al lado de Draco que sonreían, al igual que Luna al lado de Ron y el rey Cedric junto a Severus, Remus, Tonks y Neville. Harry tenia razón, era inmensa la felicidad que tenían y mejor poderla compartir con aquellos a quienes querían. Harry la tomó de su cintura y la besó.

Serían tiempos felices, tiempos de paz y momento de reconstrucción. Momento de sanar heridas, de guiar a todo un pueblo por los caminos de armonía y sabiduría. Al pasar los años y siglos siempre recordarían a los reyes de Hogwarts con la admiración de un tiempo, en que solo el amor y la determinación logró terminar con una guerra…

-¿ya terminó?- dijo el joven a su abuelo

-¿no te gusto?-

-no, no es eso- dijo alisándose la rebelde cabellera negra -¿solo eso? ¿Tuvieron hijos? ¿Qué paso con lady Hermione y el rey Draco? ¿Luna y Ron tuvieron hijos? Y ¿Cedric?-

-vamos, ¿Qué no se te hace tarde?- dijo mirando su reloj

-hace horas que mande un mensaje a su cel avisando que no llegaría- dijo rodando sus ojos.

-Ah- dijo asintiendo como entendida en la materia, cuando realmente nunca había entendido como trabajaban esos objetos muggles –aun así, es muy tarde-

-pero…- dijo con un reproche.

-mi querido James… esa es otra historia- dijo sonriendo la anciana y acariciando la cabeza de su nieto, se levantó de su sillón y decidió que era momento también de descansar. Dejando a un mal humorado adolescente, que se quejaba de que su abuela le hiciera siempre lo mismo.

-FIN-

GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS… POR ACOMPAÑARME EN LA TRAVESÍA DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA, POR ACOMPAÑARME Y DISFRUTAR Y LLORAR CON NUESTROS PERSONAJES, GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON SABER SUS OPINIONES, CONSEJOS Y PORRAS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, ESPERO PUDAN LEER MI NUEVO FIC "EL TITIRITERO" ESPERO LES GUSTE.


	25. Chapter 25

**Para comenzar, debo una enorme disculpa a todos y todas las que esperaron con ansias este capitulo, en especial a ginalore28 quien fue la persona que nunca perdió las esperanzas en este epilogo. Debo reconocer que fue muy difícil para mí terminarlo no solo por falta de inspiración, sino de tiempo y no saber si quedaba bien el final.**

**Sin hacerlos esperar más, los dejo y nos vemos abajo.**

**

* * *

**

Había pasado tras su abuela todo el día, quería que ella terminara la historia que le habían contado toda la noche del día anterior. Le parecía injusto que después de tenerlo hipnotizado rompiera el encanto con un "felices para siempre fin…" Por eso la había seguido en silencio a cada paso que daba: en la cocina, en el cuarto de lavado, mientras tejía un suéter para su hermana, cuando preparaba la cena, etc. en donde la anciana se moviera, el adolescente iba tras ella con el seño encogido.

La anciana se divertía ignorando olímpicamente a su nieto y cuando se había sentado cómodamente en un sillón para leer un libro, James se sentó en el suelo frente a ella con la misma actitud.

-Bien James ¿que es lo que quieres?- el adolescente se irguió emocionado ya que por primera vez su estrategia había dado resultado, sonreía internamente, pero la expresión de su rostro aun no la cambiaba ya que su abuela podía negarse.

-quiero que termines la historia de ayer- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Su abuela comenzó a reírse, por la persistencia de él. Pero ese era su plan. Dejó a un lado el libro que leía y se acomodó.

-¿y que te hace pensar que hay más?- preguntó la anciana sonriente al joven de ojos marrones.

-si queda incierta la secuencia de la historia ¿crees que haya terminado?- la anciana rió a carcajadas de la respuesta del joven y mientras se secaba una lagrima de su ojo a causa de la risa inició.

-Como hacer justicia a este relato...- dijo pensativa con sus ojos cerrados, abrió lentamente un ojo para ver a su nieto pendiente de ella, sonrió e inicio...

El castillo estaba en silencio, cosa que la reina extrañaba tanto en el lugar, solo veía algunas personas encargadas del servicio y algunos soldados ubicados en sus puestos de trabajo, vio entre uno de los pasillos pasar a su dama de compañía.

-¡Lavander!- la mujer giró su rostro, al verla se acercó a ella sonriente le hizo una inclinación al saludarla.

-¡Alteza!-

-¿no estaba contigo Ariadna?- la mujer se sorprendió

-El rey me solicitó que la dejara con él, hace horas y no les he visto- la angustia en el rostro de la reina fue claro y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con sir Collin.

-¿Mando usted a llamar alteza?- dijo el caballero al pie de las escaleras inclinándose frente a la reina, cuando ella bajaba.

-Si, busca en los alrededores del castillo al rey- dijo la reina -llevo mucho tiempo buscándoles y...- el eco de una risa se escuchó, ella reconocería en cualquier parte la risa de él, dejó a sir Collin de pie y siguió el eco que provenía de los pasillo que se encontraban en las habitaciones de abajo del castillo, el caballero le seguía mientras ella avanzaba con cautela, hasta que llegó a una de las habitaciones que se encontraba vacía, excepto por el rey tirado en el suelo boca abajo y una pequeña de un año sentada a su lado sobre una sabana "blanca" que ahora era de una cantidad de colores indefinidos mientras los dos llenos de pinturas ocupaban sus dedos y sus manos para continuar pintando, la pequeña se cubría las manos de pintura amarilla y llenaba al rey en su rostro mientras reía a carcajadas y él con ella

-Ariadna...- dijo el rey quitándose la pintura de la boca -es sobre la manta hija, no sobre papá- se sentó y tomó a su niña entre sus brazos, la sentó sobre sus piernas, mientras con otra manta limpiaba sus manitos blancas -será mejor que nos cambiemos o mamá nos matará si nos ve en...- Harry desvió su rostro hacia la puerta donde la pelirroja con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, mostraba una falsa molestia, mientras sir Collin tras ella cubría con una de sus manos su boca amortiguando la risa por la escena.

-¿que crees que haré Harry?- dijo elevando una de sus cejas, lo cual significaba peligro para el rey...

-pues...- comenzó a ponerse en pie con la pequeña en sus brazos que reía y extendía los brazos hacia su madre -¿... nos darás un beso a cada uno?- dijo acercándose despacio a su esposa con la pequeña que extendía sus manitas mas cerca de su madre.

-Ven amor...- y le quitó la bebe a Harry de sus manos y le besó sus mejillas -mamá estaba preocupada- dijo agarrando las manitas de la niña -¿me puedes explicar esto?- dijo la joven a su esposo mientras le enseñaba las manitos manchadas de la niña, eso sin contar las manchas que estaban en las ropas de ambos y la pintura en el rostro de su esposo.

-Arte cariño…- sonrió, ella no pudo evitar hacerlo con él.

-será mejor que vayas a arreglarte, tus padres no tardaran en llegar y tenemos poco tiempo- se acercó a su esposo y beso su nariz que era la única sin pintura –yo arreglo a la niña- los tres salieron de la habitación seguidos por sir Collin.

Subieron a las habitaciones mientras Ariadna iba con su madre y Lavander para bañarla y arreglarla, el día lucía hermoso a través de las ventanas, la niña gozaba jugando con el agua y mojando a quienes estaban con ella, por lo que la reina tuvo que volver a arreglarse para esperar a sus suegros.

Aun no estaba lista cuando las trompetas anunciaban la llegada de los monarcas de Gryffindor. Harry ya tenía a Ariadna en sus brazos mientras esperaba impaciente a su esposa.

-¡Ya están aquí ¿Estas lista?- entró de golpe a la habitación mientras ella se terminaba de colocar una túnica azul que combinaba con el color de sus ojos igual a los de su hija, su esposó la contemplo con admiración, a pesar de los tres años de casados, aun la miraba como la primera vez. Se acercó a ella para besarla. –Estas hermosa- le susurro sobre sus labios, ella sonrió, mientras le tomaba su mano libre.

-vamos, tus padres esperan- juntos bajaron al vestíbulo y encontraron a los monarcas de Gryffindor vestidos con ropa de viaje, la reina tenia a un pequeño de tres años y medio de la mano, era un clon de Harry, la única diferencia que poseían era el color de sus ojos cafés como los de su padre. El pequeño al ver a su hermano se soltó del agarre de su madre y corrió para abrazarlo, Harry le dio la niña a Ginny para abrazar al niño que corría hacía él, mientras los monarcas se acercaban a las mujeres.

-¿Dónde está la niña más hermosa de la alianza?- dijo el rey James que estaba encantado con su nieta. Él, la tomó de los brazos de su madre y la lanzo hacia arriba atrapándola cuando estaba a la altura de sus brazos. Los ojos azules de Ariadna brillaban de alegría al juguetear con su abuelo, mientras que los azules de su madre expresaban terror al ver volar a su hija y caer de esa manera.

-¡JAMES!- le retó su esposa -¿quieres dejar de hacer eso?- tomó la bebe de sus brazos, mientras la princesa aun reía –estás preciosa pequeña- dijo la orgullosa abuela y se la pasó nuevamente a Ginny. –Disculpa a este neardental- le dijo en un susurro en el oído a su nuera.

-bueno… se que les alegra vernos pero debemos partir si queremos llegar al anochecer a Slythering- dijo Harry con su hermano en los brazos. Todos asintieron e iniciaron a subir sus equipajes a los carruajes para partir.

El camino hacia el reino de Slythering fue tranquilo, dentro del carruaje la familia se ponía al día de los acontecimientos en ambos reinos, Ginny participaba a medias en la conversación ya que a veces se perdía viendo el paisaje, Harry la observaba con atención, sabía que estaba feliz de ver nuevamente a su amiga, la llegada de la invitación había causado muchas expectativas en ella. Cuando el sol había descendido los carruajes entraban a las tierras de Slythering, llegando al castillo horas más tarde.

Draco se encontraban en la entrada para recibirlos -Pensé que vendrían más temprano- dijo mientras saluda a sus dos colegas.

-Los niños no habían dormido, por lo que decidimos detenernos un momento- dijo la reina Lily.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó Harry a su amigo.

-arriba, está tratando de dormir a Baltasar, disculpen que no haya podido estar aquí-

-no te preocupes, todavía tenemos hasta mañana para conocer al príncipe- dijo James sonriendo, Draco observó un poco serio a la reina de Hogwarts que al igual que Harry la veían distraída.

-Slythering no ha cambiado nada- dijo en un susurro Ginny, mientras miraba el salón del castillo y mecía a su hija dormida en sus brazos.

-disculpen mi descortesía, Constanza les llevará a sus habitaciones, deben estar cansados y los niños también- dijo Draco acercándose a Ginny mientras quitaba uno de los rizos negros del rostro de la pequeña y sonrió al ver las mejillas rosadas de la bebe. –Es tan parecida a ti- le dijo mirando fijamente a la pelirroja, quien le sonrió.

-gracias, si me disculpan… debo ir a la habitación, permiso- Constanza guió a las dos reinas que llevaban a sus hijos y los sirvientes iban tras ellas con las maletas, mientras los tres reyes miraban alejarse a las mujeres por las escaleras.

-¿está todo bien con ella hijo?- preguntó preocupado James.

-Ha estado así en todo el viaje- contestó Harry.

-Hermione piensa que Ginny la odia- dijo Draco sonriendo, mientras Harry reía también.

-eso no es posible, ¿Cómo puede pensar eso?- dijo Harry sonriente.

-bueno… como no vinieron a la boda, a ella se le metió en la cabeza que la odiaba por abandonarla- dijo Draco mientras le ofrecía bebidas a los reyes.

-El embarazo de Ginny era muy riesgoso, Albus le sugirió reposo los últimos meses- dijo Harry serio.

-Tranquilo Harry, lo se- le dijo sonriente.

-será mejor que vayamos a descansar, talvez con un poco de reposo mañana esté de mejor animo- dijo James, los demás asintieron y se dirigieron a las habitaciones. Cuando Harry llego a la que había sido asignada a ellos, su esposa se encontraba de pie observando desde la ventana del castillo los terrenos, no se giró cuando le sintió llegar, sus largos cabellos rojos estaban sueltos tras su espalda.

Después de la gran batalla en donde casi la perdió, su cabello apenas alcanzaba a cubrir el cuello, ahora llegaba bajo sus hombros, la belleza de la joven aun deslumbraba a Harry. Caminó en silencio hacia ella y la abrazó por su espalda tomándola de la cintura, ella no se sobresaltó.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó el pelinegro depositando un beso en el cuello de su mujer.

-si- dijo bajando la vista y girándose dentro de los brazos de su esposo para quedar frente a él –hacía mucho tiempo que no venía a Slythering y me trae muchos recuerdos- ellos se besaron de forma suave y dulce. El acarició con sus manos la espalda de su esposa haciéndola suspirar mientras el profundizaba el beso siendo correspondida por ella.

Habían pasado más de tres años desde que la amenaza de Riddle desapareció de sus vidas y nunca, desde que se habían unido en una boda secreta, había dudado ni un minuto sobre el amor que sentía por ella y lo feliz que le había hecho.

Después de un año de la pérdida de su primer hijo, Ginny nuevamente pudo quedar embarazada y la felicidad crecía entre ellos; como todo sobreprotector, cuidó cada día de su embarazo hasta que Ariadna llegó a sus brazos.

Amaba más que nunca a su pelirroja, no podía dejar de ver como sus ojos brillaban cuando estaban juntos, la miraba dormir a su lado, su espalda al desnudo, sus cabellos sueltos sobre la espalda, rostro y almohada.

Movió con sutileza los mechones que adornaban su cara observando las pequeñas pecas en él, se dejó ir por el cansancio abrazando a su mujer. Despertó cuando los primeros rayos del sol intentaban salir en una de las colinas y golpeaban molestas en sus ojos, estiró su brazo para buscar a su pelirroja y saludarla como hacía cada mañana, pero al no sentirla abrió sus ojos de golpe encontrándose solo en la habitación.

* * *

Caminaba despacio entre los arboles y el pasto de la zona, Ariadna ya daba pequeños pasos e iba de la mano de su madre, ella la miraba orgullosa, era su niña adorada, después de perder a su primer bebe pensó que no podría tener nuevamente esa bendición.

La pequeña de cabellos negros y ondulados como los de su padre, los ojos azules como los de ella resaltaban hermosamente en su piel blanca, se sentía muy feliz de que ahora su familia estuviera gozando de felicidad y en paz.

Quería ver el lugar donde él estaba, una de las razones por las que no había ido a Slythering antes, era por miedo de enfrentar y convencerse a si misma que él estaba muerto, a pesar que le vio dar su ultimo aliento entre sus brazos, no podía creer que lo había perdido para siempre, sin decirle lo agradecida que estaba.

Pero deambulaba junto a su bebe por el lugar sin encontrar su morada de descanso. Un sonido la puso en alerta, tomó a Ariadna entre sus brazos de forma protectora y se giró para encarar a quien les seguía tomando una postura defensiva, dispuesta a defender a su niña.

-El está bajo el roble de la colina- su postura se relajó al ver al monarca de Slythering sonriendo y acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo relajando su postura.

-creo que yo debería de preguntar eso- llegó a su lado y acaricio el cabello de Ariadna quien le sonrió y ofreció sus brazos para que la cargara, él, gustoso la tomó entre sus brazos. –Es muy parecida a ti, aunque el cabello definitivamente es el de Harry- la pelirroja rio –que por cierto… tiene de cabeza mi castillo buscándote- miró ceñudo a la joven. -¡Goyle!- gritó el rey y un caballero con el doble de complexión que Draco se acercó. –Dile a el rey de Hogwarts que su esposa está en la colina- el hombre miró interrogante a su rey. -¿Qué pasa?-

-ella no está en la colina, estamos en el cementerio mi señor- Draco se golpeo con una de sus manos la frente y rodo los ojos. Mientras Ginny cubría con su mano la sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios.

-¡Ya lo se! En este momento ella y yo vamos hacia allá, quiero que él nos encuentre ahí ¡ENTENDIDO!- el asintió y salió a cumplir la orden.

–Jamás pensé que Goyle llegara a ser de tu guardia personal- dijo la sonriente pelirroja mientras Draco y ella se dirigían hacia la colina.

-¡Y no lo es!- dijo ofendido –mi guardia está junto a tu paranoico esposo- ella rio mientras ascendían hacia la colina desde donde era posible ver todo el castillo de su amigo.

-lo siento, no pensé que armaría tanto alboroto-

-no te preocupes, espera a que esta preciosura comience a tener pretendientes y conocerás hasta donde llegará la paranoia de tu esposo- los dos comenzaron a reír con fuerza, mientras la bebe jugaba con una cadena del monarca.

-veré que puedo hacer cuando llegue el momento- dijo mientras observaba una hermosa estructura de mármol a la cual se acercó, era como una enorme roca rectangular blanca, Draco se acercó a ella con la niña en sus brazos, Ginny con sus dedos temblorosos acaricio las letras que adornaban la morada de su amigo y maestro: Sir Blase Zabini "_para el hermano y amigo de Slythering_" decía el epitafio. –jamás pude agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi- dijo en un susurro.

-él lo sabía, no era necesario. Su rostro se mostraba orgulloso cuando te veía pelear, eras su mejor aprendiz-

-Gracias amigo- dijo la pelirroja haciendo una reverencia en la tumba de su maestro.

-¡Ginny!- se giró y encontró el rostro de su esposo acalorado. Ella se acercó abrazándolo y le beso. –no me hagas esto otra vez ¿si?-

-¿no quieres que te bese?- preguntó sensualmente entre los brazos de su esposo.

-¡no me refiero a eso!- dijo con las mejillas coloradas, que provocó las risas del rubio –no vuelvas a desaparecer así otra vez-

-lo siento amor- dijo con ternura –es que Ariadna se despertó temprano y no quería que te despertara-

-no quisiera romper con su romanticismo, pero la ceremonia iniciara en unas horas, Ron con Luna no tardaran en llegar y todo debe estar listo… al igual que los padrinos –

-lo siento, en este momento vamos a arreglarnos- dijo la pelirroja tomando nuevamente a su bebe en brazos y descendiendo de la colina junto a sus amigos.

El castillo de Slythering estaba hermoso para la gran ceremonia de bautizo y presentación del nuevo príncipe a la corte y a su pueblo. Ginny, que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Hermione no pudo evitar correr hacia la castaña cuando se encontraron, ella pedía disculpas por haberla dejado y que entendía si ella le negara su amistad…

-¡Basta Hermione! Que tonterías dices- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo, ella entendía que al ser la castaña su dama de compañía por años, aun no quitaba de su cabeza la lealtad que le debía a la joven –no estoy molesta contigo, entiende… mi embarazo fue demasiado riesgoso y no podía estar en tu boda, Harry no quiso dejarme sola, sabes como es de sobreprotector-

-¿no me mientes?- dijo con el rostro atormentado la castaña, la pelirroja le sonrió.

-Hermione, ya no eres más mi dama de compañía. Eres la reina de Slythering y la mejor de mis amigas- ella la abrazó con fuerza –no te preocupes por mi, se feliz amiga, disfruta al máximo a tu esposo y ahora a tu hijo-

-¿Y no hay para mi un abrazo?- Ron llegó junto a su embarazada esposa a la entrada del castillo donde se celebraría la ceremonia, Ginny al verlo se giró y se acercó a su hermano para saludarlo.

-Ron, Luna te ves preciosa- la rubio sonrió.

-¡no… estoy gordísima!- dijo la rubia tomando de las manos a la pelirroja –en los terrenos de nuestro reino encontré un Crup que se ha hecho mi amigo y me tare demasiadas golosinas- Ginny y Hermione miraron de reojo a Ron que reía de la cara de sus amigas.

-Por que no entramos y me enseñan al agasajado principito- dijo el rey pelirrojo llevando de la mano a su esposa y entrando junto a las otras dos mujeres. –¿Ya llegó Cedric?- le preguntó a la castaña.

-no- respondió triste.

-¡oye! ¿Por qué esa tristeza?- preguntó Ginny mientras se acercaban donde su hermano Charles se preparaba para la ceremonia –¿no me dirás que ahora piensas en el?- dijo preocupada.

-¡No!- dijo la castaña mirando a todos lados –su esposa está a punto de dar a luz- sonrió –me alegro que haya encontrado a su alma gemela, así como lo hice yo ¿Qué me dices de ti?-

-jamás terminaré de agradecerle a la vida haber puesto en mi camino a Harry-

-¿escuché mi nombre por aquí?- dijo el moreno acercándose a su esposa y tomándole de su mano –estamos esperando por ustedes para iniciar-

-¡¿Y Baltasar?- dijo la castaña casi corriendo.

-con Draco- los tres llegaron juntos al improvisado altar. Charles ya estaba listo para iniciar el bautizo del primerizo y heredero del trono de Slythering. Harry junto a Ginny miraron como Draco y Hermione tomaron en sus brazos a Baltasar. El bebe era blanco, con el cabello rubio como el de su padre y crespo como el de la castaña; era difícil decir el color de sus ojos ya que el pequeño parecía dormitar.

El obispo de Godric iniciaba el rito encendiendo una vela que entregaba a los nuevos padrinos, Harry la agarró entre sus manos mientras Ginny tomaba a Baltasar, Charles ungía con oleo la frente del pequeño y después vaciaba agua en la cabecita, que al sentir el frío liquido comenzó a llorar.

Ginny observó la ternura y amor que destilaban sus amigos los reyes de Slythering y el fruto de él, de reojo vio como su bebe en brazos de la reina Lily reía a su esposo el rey James mientras se tomaban de las manos. Luna acariciaba su abultado vientre y Ron depositó su mano suavemente sobre él también sonriendo y perdiendo su mirada en los ojos de la rubia.

Definitivamente ahora la vida les sonreía a todos, llevaban tres años de hermosa paz, todos y cada uno había encontrado un hogar, no solo paredes, sino amor y calidez en cada uno de los brazos de las personas que estaban a su lado.

Después de la ceremonia todos se encontraban en la recepción, mientras los niños estaban al cuidado de las damas en el patio. Harry y su esposa se pusieron de pie con una copa en la mano. El ojiverde miró a la gente de la corte y del pueblo que estaban en la recepción y se dirigió a ellos.

-Amigos y amigas, este día, frente a todos ustedes como mis testigos, quiero prometerles a los reyes de estas hermosas tierras de Slythering que velaremos siempre por nuestro ahijado y será como un hijo para nosotros siempre. Bendiciones a todos y que la paz se mantenga siempre entre las tierras de la alianza ¡Salud!- todos elevaron sus copas compartiendo junto a ellos el sentimiento de vivir nuevamente en paz.

Mientras los adultos brindaban y afirmaban ahora más que nunca su amistad, Ariadna junto a Sirius jugaban en un pequeño espacio en el patio, donde las niñeras hablaban divertidas entre ellas dejando a los dos pequeños distrayéndose, Baltasar descansaba en una pequeña cuna. La pequeña princesa quería alcanzar un juguete de la cuna de Baltasar.

James junto a ella se sentaron en medio del patio, la pequeña hizo un gesto de frustración por no tener el juguete. Ariadna elevó sus manos en dirección al juguete que repentinamente se elevó y voló hacia los brazos de la pequeña que lo tomó con gesto de triunfo.

-¡otra vez!- gritó emocionado Sirius, las mujeres giraron el rostro hacia los pequeños extrañadas de los gritos del pequeño.

-¡Obliviate!- se oyó la voz de un hombre a un lado y las dos mujeres giraron sus ojos confusas, un anciano apareció junto a ellas. Cuando su vista se recuperó miraron al hombre.

-Lord Albus- se inclinó una de ellas para saludarlo.

-señoras- dijo saludando a cada una el consejero de Hogwarts –su majestad, el rey Draco quiere que le lleven al príncipe Baltasar, tranquilas, yo me quedo con los pequeños- las dos mujeres asintieron y salieron con el príncipe hacia los jardines donde se realizaba la recepción.

El anciano se acercó a los pequeños que jugaban con el premio que había conseguido la pequeña, se inclinó a la altura de los pequeños mirando con atención a la niña.

-Hola princesa ¿Cómo obtuviste esto?- dijo interrogante, Sirius se puso de pie y comenzó a saltar.

-¡Voló!- dijo emocionado -¡el juguete vuela!- y saltó alrededor. Ariadna se reía al ver saltar y jugar a su tío lo que provocó que más cosas alrededor también comenzaran a volar mientras el emocionado Sirius corría entre los objetos. El anciano en vez de asustarse pareció emocionarse, sacó una varita de la manga de su túnica.

-¡Finite incantatem!- todos los objetos cayeron nuevamente al suelo, se acercó a Sirius, pasó una mano por la cara del pequeño y se quedó dormido instantáneamente en sus brazos, lo colocó en el suelo y se acercó a la pequeña que aun jugaba –pequeña princesa, esto es una sorpresa- dijo mirando con intensidad los ojos azules de la niña –será mejor que cuidemos este secreto hasta que tus padres estén preparados para escuchar y entender- Albus tomó las manos de la pequeña entre las suyas, cerró los ojos y las manos brillaron intensamente.

La pequeña continuó jugando mientras el anciano se acercó al niño, susurro nuevamente otro ¡obliviate! Y con un ¡Enervate! El se puso en pie y se acercó a la niña para jugar con ella. El anciano también se puso de pie mirando a los niños jugar, giró su rostro hacia la colina que se encontraba frente al castillo intentando descubrir ese sentimiento que lo tenía inquieto.

Mientras en las alturas donde un enorme roble daba una sombra acogedora un perro terrier Jack Russell, pero que poseía una cola bífida, se acercaba a un hombre que se encontraba sentado sobre la tumba del fiel amigo de Slythering comiéndose una manzana. El perro llevaba entre su hocico un pequeño cubo de madera que dejó en las manos de su amo.

-¡buen chico!- dijo acariciando la cabeza de su Crup, al girar el cubo lo hizo flotar y algunas chispas salieron de el –así que por fin nuestra búsqueda da resultados- el animal ladró –paciencia Krox, paciencia. Ya hemos avanzado mucho para ser imprudentes ahora, esperaremos sin perderles la pista y luego…- movió su mano y el cubo flotador se prendió en llamas.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿OTRA VEZ?- dijo el molesto adolescente a su abuela que en se ponía de pie y daba un largo bostezo.

-¿Qué, no te gustó?- dijo la anciana recogiendo sus cosas del sillón y caminando hacia las escaleras.

-no abuela, no me hagas esto…- dijo de manera lastimera James siguiendo a la anciana mientras subía las escaleras –mañana debo regresar a casa… ¿no puedes dejarme así otra vez?-

-tranquilo… vendrás el próximo mes ¿verdad?- el dio un pequeño respingo recordando que solo llegaba una vez al mes donde su abuela. El asintió haciendo un puchero –bueno entonces podremos terminar ¿de acuerdo?-

-no, pero no me queda de otra- dijo subiendo junto a ella las escaleras –buenas noches abuela- se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-buenas noches mi niño- vio como el adolescente se dirigió a su habitación y cerro la puerta, mientras ella continuó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la suya, se giró en el umbral de la puerta hizo una floritura con su varita y las luces de la casa se apagaron.

-_¡Nox!_-

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, pues si… gracias a una fiel seguidora de este fic decidí hacer una segunda parte, pero tendrán que tenerme paciencia para iniciarlo, quiero enfocarme en el Titiritero y su continuación que ya la tengo bien avanzada, después iniciaremos con la segunda parte de la Alianza del fenix. Hasta entonces, disfruten de las demás. Los quiere**

**Celtapotter**


End file.
